Love in the Rebellion
by FR0ST16
Summary: Sequel to Injured. Just two days remain in Ezra's and Sabine's one week off duty when they decide to upgrade a malfunctioning Starbird. Soon after they started working, something happened that almost ended in a catastrophe. It's just one bad thing next to another after that, but they won't let anything ruin their relationship. Ezrabine/Sabezra/Ezbine, very tiny bit of Kanera.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Prologue**

Ezra and Sabine are sitting on a bench trying to figure out what the hell they want to do, other than training, making out, anything. They thought they've already done everything.

One female rebel, identified as Delphine Katz, (caught-Z) often called 'Kitty' by her fellow pilots of Green Squadron, knew full well that Ezra and Sabine are dating, but formed a plan to kill Sabine so she can have Ezra for herself. (She was one of the females from Chapter 2 of the _Injured_ series. And yes she is a made up character in this story) The plot is discovered by Chopper who, being the little tattletale he is, tells Zeb, who gets very pissed off, and reports the discovery to Hera.

 **End Chapter Prologue**

* * *

Sabine sighs, "We did that already, Ezra."  
Ezra frowns, equally frustrated, "Like two days ago..." He thinks for a moment. "How about a race?"

Sabine raises an eyebrow, considering the option. "You mean with speeders?"

"What else?"

"Do you think anybody would care if we took some speeders?"

"Not likely, but we still have to check them out of the hangars before we can use them."

Sabine starts thinking again. She looked around, trying to find some ideas. Her eyes settled on the _Starbird_. Then something clicked. "I have a better idea," She says with a small smile.

Ezra looks at her, anxious to hear her idea. "Let's hear it."

Sabine nods to the _Starbird_. "We could try modifying it. I hear the armory acquired a bunch of new toys we could add to it."

"You've always liked the idea of playing around with it," Ezra said, pondering the idea.

"Come on, Ezra..." she pleaded, her hands resting on his arm.

"Well, it is in need of some new guns, some maintenance to its hyperdrive, and improved shields. The current ones are all outdated."

"Alright then," she said kissing Ezra on the cheek. "Where do we begin?"

"You're the expert with weapons and ships. I'll only provide as much help as I can. But first, we'll need to register the parts we need."

"Hera?"

"I was thinking asking both Hera and Mon Mothma," Ezra said. "It's possible they would grant our request."

Sabine sighed, "Why do we have to ask Mon Mothma?"

"Well... she is the leader of the Rebellion after all," Ezra pointed out.

She only rolled her eyes, "Fine." Sabine was never really fond of Mon Mothma, but she is the one holding this Rebellion together.

"It's settled, then," Ezra grinned. "I'll go talk to Hera and see what she can do for us." He quickly kissed Sabine, then walked off to find Hera.

"Well, it's about time he left," a voice said behind Sabine. She turned around to see Delphin Katz staring down at her.

Sabine's gaze darkened, "What do you want now, Katz?"

"Oh I only wanted to talk," she replied. Sabine recognized her as the girl who really tried to get Ezra to have some 'fun' with her, so naturally she despised her.

"Do you now? Or is this just another one of your lame attempts to get me to break up with Ezra?" Sabine growled.

"Now now, there's no need to get hostile," she looked Sabine up and down. "But it still amazes me why he chose _you_ instead of me."

"You don't know Ezra like I do," Sabine shot back, ready to fight.

"Really? Because I thought Mandalorians and Jedi aren't supposed to get along," Delphine remarked, mocking Sabine.

From across the hangar, Wedge could see the two women 'talking' and frowned. "Oh kriff." He ran over as fast as he could.

Before Sabine could even do anything, Wedge stepped between them. "Hey you two, knock it off," he warned. He outranked Delphine slightly, but not Sabine. She still tried to get to Delphine, only to be held back by Ezra, who had returned with a few crates of supplies.

"What is going on here?" Ezra asked.

"Sabine was about ready to..." Wedge started, but was interrupted by Delphine.

"We were only talking. No worries," she said.

Ezra didn't really believe it, but didn't want to get involved. "Get out of here, Delphine."

"Who are you to order me around, Bridger?"

Sabine glowered at her, really wanting to shoot her.

"In case you didn't know, Ezra is a _Commander_ ," Wedge warned. "So as far as I'm concerned, _Lieutenant_ , he outranks you."

"Whatever," she said. She started to leave, but attempted to sneak a kiss on Ezra's cheek only for Sabine to twist her arm behind her back at a painful angle.

"Stay. Away. From. Ezra." Sabine growled. Ezra had to pull Sabine off of her before she could break any bones. Delphine ran off, rubbing her bruised arm.

Ezra looked back to Sabine, "Are you alright?"

"I don't like her, Ezra. She's up to something, and I don't like it," Sabine said.

"I'm just glad nothing else happened," Wedge said with relief. All of Ezra's close friends knew what Delphine kept trying to do, and did their best to keep her away from both Ezra and Sabine.

"Thank you, Wedge. Who knows what could have happened if you didn't show up," Ezra said, grateful for his assistance.

"Anytime, Commander," Wedge said with a salute.

Sabine and Ezra laughed. "At ease, Lieutenant."

*Quick side note, Wedge does barely outrank Delphine. Considering that I can't find anything about Wedge's real rank, I just placed him as a 1st Lieutenant and Delphine a 2nd Lieutenant. I did my research on US military ranks and 1st LT outranks 2nd LT, but only slightly.*

"So what are you two doing with these crates?" Wedge asked.

"Sabine and I are going to modify the _Starbird_ a little bit," Ezra explains.

"Ooh. Sounds fun. Mind if I help?"

"Of course. We could use another helping hand," Sabine said.

"So what are we starting with first, Bine?" Ezra asked.

She thought for a moment, "I don't know your ship as well as you do. What do you think needs the most work done?"

"Maybe we could work the shields a bit. They've almost fried my controls a couple times already."

"Alright. I know where the shield generator is. Ezra, can you give me a hand with the power couplings?" Sabine asked.

"Sure thing."

"I'll make sure the power doesn't try to spike on you guys," Wedge said, walking up the ramp.

Sabine removed the hull plating that protected the shield generator. Instantly, electricity started jumping around the generator.

"Wedge, how's the power coming?" Ezra called through the comms.

"I almost got it," he said. Soon after, the electricity dissipated, allowing Sabine and Ezra to continue working.

"Haar'chak, Ezra this shield generator is old. We might need to get a new one," Sabine said.

"Don't we have a few in the other hangar?" Wedge asked through the comms.

"I think we do. I'll be right back," Ezra said. He ran to the other hangar doors and disappeared inside. Sabine looked back down at the 80 year old shield generator.

"How is this thing still active?"

 ***Meanwhile with Chopper***

He's just wandering the hallways of the rebel base when he notices Delphine running past him. She looked like she was trying to get somewhere. Being the annoying droid that he is, he got in her way and zapped her, laughing as he did. However when he zapped her, something fell out of her hands. It looked like some sort of detonator. Chopper scanned it before Delphine picked it up and yelled some curses at Chopper, clearly not happy with him. Chopper ran away, his security protocols going off in his mechanical brain.

*And now to Zeb*

He was trying to sleep when he heard something slam into his locked door, waking him instantly.

"What the hell was that?" he wondered, annoyed but also rubbing his head, since he hit the ground head first.

He heard Chopper just rambling outside the door.

"Chopper, I swear if you are trying to annoy me on purpose..." He didn't finish his sentence. When he opened the door, Chopper showed a clip from his memory banks.

"Chopper, what did you do to Delphine this time?" he asked.

Chopper only whined with frustration, knowing Zeb can't understand him. But he also knew Zeb is really good at figuring out what he's trying to say.

He kept replaying the footage of something that looked like some sort of detonator falling out of Delphine's hands. Then Chopper opened a database on the item.

Now, Zeb keeps tabs on what Sabine and Ezra are doing, so he knows that they are trying to fix the _Starbird_ , and he also knew that Delphine and Sabine were very hostile to each other. Putting those pieces together, Zeb finally decided to do something about it.

"Karabast! We need to find Hera!" Zeb exclaims before running down the halls of the base and straight to the Ghost.

* * *

"Zeb slow down. What are you saying?" Hera asks, completely stunned by the accusation.

"Ezra and Sabine are trying to fix the shield generator on the _Starbird_ right now, and Chopper here has scans and data on... on whatever that thing is" Zeb tries to explain, before Hera silenced him, looking over the data. Her eyes widened.

"Zeb, that thing is a trigger. It looks like it's linked to an unstable power source, but whatever it's linked to, it seems controlled. Get everyone in the hangars out. We don't want anything to explode while we have people in there."

* * *

Sabine finally managed to remove the malfunctioning 80 year old shield generator, when it started to shake violently. Surprised, she took a step back.

"E-Ezra?" she called.

"What is it?" he answered. He ran over to Sabine, and saw what was happening.

"Is that supposed to do that?" he asked.

"No, but I really don't like it," Sabine answered.

Just then, Zeb ran into the hangar, yelling, "Sabine! Ezra! Get out of the hangar!"

"What?" Ezra yelled back.

"That shield generator is rigged to explode. You two need to get out of there now."

Ezra stared at the shield generator, now smoking. Sabine backs away slowly.

"Ezra! Sabine! Get out of here!" Wedge called, running to them from the ship. "I've lost all control on the power. It's power cells are overloading."

A whining was heard from the generator. It's about to blow.

"Wedge, get Sabine to safety!" he ordered.

"Don't have to tell me twice," he replied. He started escorting Sabine to safety, but she was struggling against him.

"Ezra don't do it!"

"I'll be alright... trust me," he said.

Sabine's eyes grew wide as the doors closed then, Ezra still inside.

Ezra closes his eyes, searching the Force. He feels a presence on the other side of the hangar, hiding in the shadows.

"Are you going to let your little bomb blow me up, _Lieutenant_?" he asked.

Just then, the generator was remotely deactivated. Delphine stepped out of the shadows. "You don't need to worry. I was only after Sabine," she said.

Ezra tapped a button on his comlink, opening a channel to the entire base.

"Why are you after her? What has she done for you to be so against her?" Ezra demanded an answer.

"She doesn't belong to you, _Commander_."

Ezra opened his eyes and glared at her. "That's her decision and hers alone. You can't make that choice for her."

"I believe I can. Nobody turns me down Ezra Bridger. I won't take no as an answer," she said getting closer. "I can make you feel better than she ever could."

She was about to kiss Ezra, but then she froze. She strained to move, but she couldn't. Ezra however, took a step back with ease.

His eyes were closed again. "Think again. What was it you were saying earlier?"

Rebel Commandos broke through the locked door, weapons raised, pointed to Delphine. "3rd Lieutenant Delphine Katz, you are under arrest!"

Delphine's eyes widen with shock, "W-What?"

Ezra grinned, holding up his wrist, "My rule number 3: Always have a comlink. I don't know how you didn't notice that I was broadcasting everything to the entire base."

The commandos put Katz in bindings. "If I can't have you, no one can." The generator started to smoke, about to explode. But before it could, it flew out of the hangar at the speed of sound. As soon as it was outside, and thrown into the air, it exploded. The shockwave of the generator/bomb flying out of the hangar knocked everybody to their feet.

* * *

 ***Half and hour later***

Sabine and Ezra received word that the rest of the ship has been cleared, so they can go back to fixing it.

"E-Ezra..." Sabine started. They were fixing the hyperdrive.

"Hm?"

"Why... Why did you lock yourself in that hangar?"

Ezra paused. "I figured it out. I don't know how, but I did. I knew Delphine was after you, so I thought if you weren't there, but just me, I could make things perfectly clear... without you getting hurt."

"But she tried to kill you in the end!" she yelled.

"I know... Sorry, it won't happen again..."

Sabine's mild anger melted. It was impossible to stay mad at him nowadays. She grabbed his hand and rested her head on his.

"You don't need to apologize. I only wanted to know why you did all that. If anything I should apologize. I shouldn't have yelled like that."

"No you have a right to yell at me."

Sabine gently kissed him then. Ezra deepened it and, for a few minutes, forgot what they were originally doing.

It wasn't until Wedge interrupted them, "I'd hate to ruin your moment, but we still have a ship to upgrade."

Sabine broke the kiss, blushing.

"S-Sorry, Wedge," Ezra said.

Wedge grinned. _They just can't seem to get enough of each other._ He thought to himself.

"Ok," Ezra called. "Power it up."

Wedge flipped a couple switches and pushed the hyperdrive's throttle forward slowly.

"Keep it going..." Ezra said.

"Looking good," Sabine added.

Wedge pushed the throttle all the way, the hyperdrive starting to whine.

"That a good thing, Sabine?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, very." She called down to Wedge. "Alright shut her down. Looks like the new hyperdrive is responding well."

"She is actually," Wedge said. "The readings show perfect performance."

Ezra grinned. "Now it's time for Sabine's favorite part."

Sabine looked at him. "Wait what?"

"The armament, remember? She needs new guns," Ezra explained.

"Oh right. I forgot about that," Sabine said.

Wedge shook his head, laughing, "The mighty Mandalorian forgets about weapons. That's a first."

Sabine was going to hide her face in her helmet, but remembered she left it in her room. So she hid behind Ezra instead.

Ezra laughed, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm hiding," she said.

Ezra turned around to face her, "You don't have to be ashamed."

Sabine grabbed his head and kissed him, passionately. Several seconds ticked by when, "*Ahem* are you two done?"

Wedge was laughing as they broke the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know why I d-did that..." Sabine stammered, turning red.

"You got to control your hormones, Commander Sabine," Wedge said, laughing.

Ezra was just as red as Sabine. "W-*cough* We should... g-get back to work."

"Y-Yeah," Sabine finally said.

"Wedge, can you bring the guns over here?" Ezra asked.

"You only want the guns? Or should I bring the entire package?"

"Bring the package. Let's see what we can fit on the ship." Ezra said.

"Yes sir" Wedge said with a salute.

Ezra sighed.

"Is that necessary?" Sabine asked Ezra.

"I prefer not to have people salute to me," He grumbles.

Sabine laughs softly, giving him a quick kiss. "I, for one, like the attention."

"Easy for you to say. I don't hear people calling you 'Ma'am' everywhere you go," Ezra remarked.

Wedge returned with the entire weapons package. "Ok!" he yelled getting their attention. "We have anti-ship mines, guns, missiles, flares, turret emplacements, deployable scanners..." He read off the entire list of offensive and defensive armaments.

"What all do you want on this?"

Ezra and Sabine said at the same time, "Whatever we can fit."

* * *

"How are they doing?" Kanan asked Hera.

"They are doing great. Everything has been quiet ever since this morning," she replied.

"Good. What are they fixing up this time?"

"They just finished the hyperdrive from what I can tell. I think they are replacing and adding new offensive and defensive armaments."

"Really?"

"Well the ship was constructed during the Clone War, so it makes sense that all its systems are outdated." Hera explained.

"I suppose. They better not go overboard."

"Since Sabine is there, they're bound to go a bit overboard with the weapons, love. At least as long as the ship can handle it."

"They better not blow up the hangar."

Hera laughs. "I'm sure they won't. They have Wedge there to help, remember?"

"Like you said, Sabine is there, and we both know how stubborn she can be."

Hera wraps her arms around Kanan, "She listens to Ezra a lot now that they're together. I've never seen them fight each other." She rests her head on Kanan's chest, and Kanan returns the embrace.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

"We can attach the concussion missile racks in one of the extra external compartment. If we add two racks we should be able to have a total of 8 ST2 concussion missiles, then." Sabine said, looking over the design of the ship. Everyone was wearing a kind of earpiece or headset.

"Ok so where would the MG7 Proton torpedoes go?" Ezra asked.

Sabine looked at the holographic ship. The ship's design was constantly being updated to keep record of what's happening on the outside.

"We could try to fit one with each of the ST2s..." She looked at the shipment roster. "Wedge, when is that CED8089Y shield generator getting here? We'll need it until we can find a better one."

"It should be here in a couple minutes. One of the Y-wings is crippled beyond repair, but they managed to save the shield generator."

"Good," She looked back at the armament roster. There's a spot where the flares could be armed and deployed. "Ezra, where are the flares?"

"They should be next to the ship."

"I found a perfect spot for them. Can you get an engineer to remove the guns for you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure." He called over one of the engineers. "Do me a favor and get these guns detached for me."

"Yes, Commander," the engineer said.

"I could do without the _Commander_ ," he silently grumbled to himself.

Ezra found Sabine studying the rear compartments of the ship from the outside. "Is this where the flares will go?" Ezra asked.

"These compartments usually hold spare parts, but we can always put them in the cargo hold, so to answer your question, yes."

"Alright. I remember the TIE Defender has some projectile missiles, so these would definitely help." Ezra said.

Sabine smiled. The engineer Ezra assigned to take his place walked up. "Sir, the cannons have been removed. Do you know what kind of laser cannon you want installed?"

"I'll have to look over the weapons roster, first."

"Yes, sir. If you need me, I'll just be over there," the engineer said, pointing to the holotable in the corner. Several other engineers were playing Dejarik or Sabacc.

Ezra nodded, relieving the engineer.

Sabine grinned. Ezra notices the grin and asks, "What's so funny?"

"You have become quite a respected Rebel officer and leader, love."

Ezra sighed, "I'd rather skip the formalities, actually. I'm not used to it."

"Well you're going to have to get used to it," Sabine smiled.

"I know..." Ezra then had an idea. He grinned, catching Sabine's attention.

"What?" Sabine asked.

"Naas vutyc," Ezra says chuckling.

Sabine shifts her weight to one leg and rests a hand on her hip. "Really? What are you really thinking about?" Sabine asked, leaning into him.

"Ni shi mirdir be pehea mesh'la gar cuyir," Ezra says, speaking fluent Mando'a. Sabine blushes at Ezra's words. Her heart flutters at the compliment, even better that he said it in her native language.

"Tion'jor Vor entye," Sabine replies.

Wedge looks over at them, smiling though he has no idea what they are saying.

* * *

 **Well it's about time! This chapter is getting really long, and it's only the first!**

 **Now since it is frustrating to type it out, hope it helped: Mando'a to English: Naas vutyc - Nothing special; Ni shi mirdir be pehea mesh'la gar cuyir - I just think of how beautiful you are; Tion'jor Vor entye - Why thank you**

 **Also, I was stuck on how I wanted this story to work so if the dialogue was a little cheesy or something like that, let me know. Most of this was written in the middle of the night so... yeah.**

 **Most ideas I have while writing tend to stick onto one chapter so if I need to fix that problem, tell me that, too.**

 **Any ideas for the next chapter are welcome, but please tell me your story ideas in the latest chapter that you see. I've had requests to have Sabine and Ezra do something in the next chapter, when that next chapter was already out, so basically what I'm saying is, keep up to date with the story if you can when making those kinds of requests.**

 **Also when it comes to HeraxKanan situations, it's very weird for me to write about that since I'm used to Ezrabine/Sabezra/Ezbine etc. so bear with me on that.**

 **As for Delphine Katz, it literally took me at least 5 minutes to come up with that name.**

 **Story was different than originally planned, but I made Ezra sound a little bit too overpowered in the first copy so I changed it to how it is now.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters in this story, except for Delphine Katz, belong to Disney.**


	2. Escape and Capture

**Love in the Rebellion -Escape and Capture**

* * *

 **Chapter Prologue**

Ezra, Sabine, and Wedge finish installing the _Starbird's_ new armaments. After getting permission to do a live systems check, the trio take the _Starbird_ to space, where they deploy drones, to test the shields and armament of the newly modified starship.

Back on the ground, there was a prison breach in cell block 2816, where Delphine was held. She manages to steal Ezra and escapes to an unknown planet in the Rebellion's star charts.

 **End Chapter Prologue**

* * *

"Yavin base this is _Starbird_ , requesting clearance for departure." Ezra spoke to the flight tower, waiting for the all clear signal.

" _Starbird_ this is Yavin base. Request has been reviewed by high command. Your request for a live armaments test has been accepted. Atmospheric weather is good. Departure is a go. Have a good flight, Commander." The flight commander said.

"Roger that. _Starbird_ out." Ezra closed the channel and groaned. "Why... Why do they keep calling me _Commander_?"

Sabine laughed, "It's because you are a Commander. They are required to address superior officers that way."

"Well it bothers me," Ezra complained.

"Oh I don't know. I like the formalities," Wedge said from the cargo hold. He was making sure all the spare parts were secured in their places.

"Am I seriously the only one who doesn't like that? I mean, yeah I'm ok with it every once in awhile, but all the time is too much for me."

"Let's just focus on the test alright, love?" Sabine asked.

"Right. Everything secure down there, Wedge?"

"Yes sir everything is in place."

"Good," he looked over to Sabine. "Launch the drones."

She pushed a button on her console. "Drones are away."

Ezra saw 10 drones they stashed in the cargo bay fly past them. Each one headed to their respective coordinates.

"All drones are in position," Wedge said.

"Alright. Charging primary weapons." Ezra said as he flipped a few switches above his head. There was a quiet hum from the new cannons.

"Looking good, Ezra," Sabine said. "I guess those engineers do know what they're doing."

"Told ya," he said. "Alright, first drone in sight. First live weapon's test in 3...2...1..." He fired a few shots at the drone once the targeting computer locked on. Multiple blue laser bolts hit their target with deadly accuracy. The drone exploded instantly.

"Damn, you're spot on, Ezra," Wedge said, watching the readings come in from the first test. Ezra grinned as he flew the _Starbird_ around the dead drone, in search of the next one.

"Sabine, where's the next target?" he asked.

"It should be about 1300 meters to our left," she said.

Ezra's targeting computer got a lock on the target, "Alright I got a lock," he said, steering the ship towards the drone. He flipped a switch on the weapon's console, switching firing modes on the cannons from semi auto to fully automatic, and fired a 1 second burst. Then another. Each cannon firing 50 bolts per second. With a fire rate like that, the guns will overheat quickly, so he had to fire in 8 second bursts at most to avoid jamming or killing the cannons.

This drone also exploded from the two cannon bursts.

"Spot on again. These guns seem to be working alright." Wedge said then.

"Sabine, care to make things a little interesting?" Ezra asked his co pilot.

She grinned, "With pleasure." She pushed a few buttons and the droids started moving.

"This is much better," Ezra said as he turned onto the tail of one of the droids. "Switching to concussion missiles."

The target was locked on, and Ezra fired two missiles at the droid. The missiles tore the droid apart once they hit their target.

"These missiles really pack a good punch!" Ezra exclaimed, surprised at the results.

"Well that's what they're designed for, love," Sabine said with a smile.

Wedge snickered, "I'm...sorry but it's so weird hearing Sabine call you 'love' all the time."

"Then that's something you're going to have to get used to." Ezra said with a grin.

A larger ship approached them. "Sabine, that's our droid for our torpedo test?" Ezra asked.

"Yup. Let's see if this works."

Ezra flew his ship straight to the remote controlled ship, and pushed a button. The torpedoes were launched from the tubes and hit their target, no problem.

"Looks like all our weapons systems are good," Ezra concluded.

"Check flares?"

"I was getting to that," Ezra said. He flipped a couple switches again. "Alright, Sabine, dump flares."

She pushed a button on the console and all the armed flares were ejected from the ship.

"Looks good, Sabine. Looks beautiful." Ezra said, making Sabine blush a little.

"Wedge, get the armed drones activated." Ezra ordered.

"On it," he replied, setting up the armed droids. "Alright, their weapons are active."

"Alright," Ezra said.

"Ezra, three contacts, six O'clock." Sabine said.

"I see them."

The three droids fired their first few rounds, the _Starbird's_ deflector screens holding strong.

"Shields are holding. This is good." Sabine says.

Ezra grinned, then. Sabine catches the grin and laughs. "You were waiting for this part, weren't you?"

"Yup," Ezra said. "Sabine, would you do the honors?"

"I would love to," she replied. She took control of the rear guns. The original rear guns were removed and replaced with a turret, which only had a 120 degree firing arc. She shot down all three targets, no problem.

"That was the last of them, I think," Ezra said.

"That was fun," Sabine said, smiling. Their project was a huge success.

"Alright then, let's head back to base." Ezra said, turning the ship to Yavin 4. He opened a channel to the flight tower on the surface.

"Yavin Base, this is _Starbird_ requesting clearance to land."

" _Starbird,_ Yavin Base. Permission granted. Landing bay 5 is cleared and ready. How copy?"

"Clear copy, Yavin Base." With that, Ezra closed the channel, and flew straight to Hangar 5.

When they touched down, Sabine jumped up and tackled Ezra.

"Woah! Sabine?" Ezra asked surprised.

"Everything worked! I didn't think everything would work!" Sabine practically screamed with joy.

Wedge was laughing, but Ezra said, "Was there any doubt?"

"Yes," Wedge joked. Sabine glared at him, but truthfully she was doubting herself, too.

"I'm just kidding. It's Sabine we're talking about! There's no doubt anything would work," Wedge said.

"Hey guys," Ezra started. Wedge and Sabine both looked at him. "We did good. We fixed the _Starbird_ with little to no complications and everything worked perfectly."

Sabine stared at him, "I feel like there's more to this..."

Ezra grinned, "Drinks on me tonight?"

Wedge let out a whoop, "Aw man I can't remember the last time I actually had a drink."

Ezra laughed, "You had a drink two nights ago! Besides, I might be able to find something in Zeb's room."

Sabine laughed, "No you will not search Zeb's room for any drinks."

"Fine. I suppose he would kill me if he found out."

The trio left the ship, and went straight to the bar. The barkeep noticed the trio looking all happy and excited.

"So I suppose something great happened?" the bartender asked.

"You could say that," Ezra said.

The bartender smiled, "What's it going to be?"

Ezra thought for a moment, "Something that has a good kick in it."

"Make that for all three of us," Sabine added.

"Coming right up," the bartender said, grabbing three glasses and turning to the drink dispenser. Moments later, he handed each of them a glass full of a weird green liquid. "Order up!" he said.

The trio picked up their glasses, "To a successful test." Ezra said. They clinked their glasses together, and downed their drinks.

Ezra coughed, "Haar'chak this has a really good kick in it."

The bartender smiled, "That's pretty much what you ordered, sir."

Sabine laughed, "It's not too bad."

"Really? You already look like you're going to fall into something," Wedge remarked. it was obvious the alcohol buzz was already getting to him.

The bartender smiled again, "Would you three like another?"

Ezra slapped a few more credits on the counter, "Definitely." All three said at the same time.

Pretty soon, they could barely see straight.

"I think the three of you had enough for one night," the bartender said chuckling. They had 4 rounds each, but whatever it was, it's strong.

"I think you're right," Ezra said, his speech slightly slurred.

They got up and started to walk out. Ezra pulled out another credit and tossed it to the bartender.

"There's your tip," he said.

Eventually, Wedge made it to his room, and Sabine made it to hers, but with Ezra's help. Sabine collapsed on the bed and before Ezra could move, he felt a hand grab his arm. He looked down to Sabine.

"Stay..." she said.

Ezra smiled, "Alright, if you want me to."

Sabine pulled him down into the bed so he was on top of her. However, since they were a little tipsy, the momentum threw Ezra more to the side, allowing her to get on top of him.  
She kissed Ezra passionately, her hands on his chest. Ezra deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth. Sabine moaned softly, then started to pull Ezra's shirt off.

Ezra tried to stop it, "Sabine, are you..."

"Shut up, Ezra," She groaned. She managed to remove his shirt, then started to take her shirt off as well. Ezra tried to sit up a bit, but Sabine pushed him back down, pinning him to the bed. Their lips connected again, and Sabine let out another quiet moan. They were breathing only through their noses, as Sabine would not break the kiss even for a breath.

*20 minutes later*

Sabine and Ezra were cuddling under the bed sheets. Ezra was staring at the ceiling, but Sabine was out like the light. Her arm wrapped over his chest, holding his shoulder, while her other arm was wrapped around his arm, her hand in his. She let out a soft sigh in her sleep, but she was smiling.

They made love a couple times. _I guess that's what I get for getting my girlfriend drunk,_ Ezra thought to himself.

He realized how tired he when he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Everything went dark, Ezra finally sleeping with a very happy Sabine with him.

 ***The next morning***

Ezra wakes up to the sound of the security alarms going off, an automated voice on the intercom repeating the same thing.

 _"Security breach on the detention level! All hands high alert!"_

Ezra jumped up, instantly alert. _The detention level?_

Sabine stirred next to him, "Ezra?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Wha-What's going on?"

"That's what I intend to find out. The entire base is on high alert from a security breach on the detention level."

Sabine jumped up then, "Detention level?!"

They started to get dressed, but before Ezra could put on his usual, Sabine threw something at him. Ezra looked at it.

"Sabine you know I don't wear black."

"It's just an undershirt. It's made with the same material my body suit is made with."

Ezra just stared, confused, "It's Mandalorian material?"

"Yes, now put it on. You can still wear your usual clothes over it."

"Isn't this yours though?"

Sabine smiled, "I had Tristan deliver it from Mandalore. It's yours"

Ezra smiled, putting on the shirt. He now knew why Mandalorians were almost always comfortable in any situation. He was feeling relaxed already.

Ezra finished getting dressed and clipped his lightsaber on his belt and holstered his DL-44 blaster pistol. Sabine put on her tactical black bodysuit, and of course her colorful armor.

Before they left the room, Sabine kissed him. "Meg vurel Kelir banar shi kar'taylir Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum."

Ezra understood only the last part, since he's still learning, but he knew what she was trying to tell him. (She said, 'What ever shall happen just know I love you.')

They left the room together, hands on their weapons, ready for what could happen. Of course, they set their weapons to stun. There were Rebels running all over the place: new recruits running to their rooms, security running around making sure everyone is secure, top officers commanding other security forces.

Ezra saw the Delta commandos were getting ready as well. _If the Commandos are getting ready, then this really isn't good._

"Ezra..." Sabine started.

"I know. This is really not good at all."

A few commandos ran up to them, standing at alert. The patch on their uniforms identified the squad as Delta Five. "Commander, we have orders to follow you. What are we going to do?"

Ezra stared and sighed. _Great_

Sabine looked at him, "Ezra?"

Ezra looked at the commandos, "Follow me. We were going to secure the hangar."

"Yes sir," they said. Ezra, Sabine, and the Delta Five commandos made their way to secure the hangar. If a prisoner escaped, they'd most likely make their way to the hangar.

They found the hangar, but they couldn't get in. The doors were locked from the inside.

"Ezra to Security, did you secure the hangar?"

A voice came over the comms, "Negative, Commander. We don't have people in there."

"Great. Whoever escaped the detention block is probably in there." Ezra complained.

"Well, you can still get in," Sabine said, gesturing to the ventilation shaft.

"Sabine, you know I don't do that anymore. Plus I'm taller so..."

Sabine stared at him, "Are you saying I should crawl through that?"

"No I-I... I only meant..." Ezra stammered.

"Sir, we have to get inside. We can't hack through it." one of the commandos said.

"Explosives?" Ezra suggested.

"Blast-proof doors. Explosives won't work. However your lightsaber can still get through." Sabine said.

"Alright. Stand back everyone." Sabine and the Delta Five stood behind Ezra, ready to breach. Ezra ignited his lightsaber and began cutting through the doors. Soon, there was a person-sized hole in the hangar doors, and the commandos threw concussion grenades through it. As soon as the grenades went off, everybody breached the door.

"Clear!" one commando called.

"Clear!" another reported.

Their squad commander walked up to Ezra.

"All units report clear. Hangar secured, all ships are secured."

 _Good, nobody's in here._ Ezra thought to himself.

"What are your orders, Commander?"

Ezra looked back at the Delta Five leader, "Stay here and been the area locked down."

"Yes sir!"

Sabine and Ezra relaxed a little. "Are you alright, Ezra?"

Ezra nodded, "I'm alright. I'm just glad the hangar is sec..." Ezra suddenly turned around and ignited his lightsaber, deflecting a live round away from Sabine.

Sabine jumped back, completely surprised. All the commandos pointed their weapons to the spot where the shot came from. Suddenly, every single person in the hangar was knocked out by an electric charge.

Before Ezra blacked out, he heard a voice... _Delphine's voice_.

"Did you really think I was going to give up on you that easy? Oh don't worry, Ezra dear, I won't hurt Sabine this time."

* * *

 ***A few hours earlier in Delphine's cell***

A food tray slid through the slot in the door. _Breakfast_. Delphine got up and picked up the tray. She was plotting how to get out of the cell, and get Ezra to go with her to another planet. She knew he wouldn't join her, so she would have to force him to.

 _Bribery? No he doesn't seem like a guy to accept bribes. Threatening Sabine to get him to come with me? That could work, but I don't want everybody there to see._

Delphine thought all this to herself as she ate. She already had a plan to get out of the cell, she just needed to figure out how to get Ezra.

Suddenly it all clicked together in her mind. _I'm going to need a bunch of electric charges, I go to the hangar... if everything goes as planned Ezra would be there._ She just about squealed with joy.

A guard walked past a few minutes later, to collect the food tray. _Right on time_ , Delphine thought to herself. The door opened, and the guard stepped in. He instantly froze, noticing Delphine wasn't there.

Suddenly there was a voice behind him, "Can't believe this actually worked." The guard turned around in time to see Delphine standing at the doorway before the door closed.

 _(Now I know what you guys are thinking: What started Delphine's affection towards Ezra? Well here you go)_

 ***A year before Ezra and Sabine got together, before the accident.***

"Ezra! What the hell are you doing?" Sabine yelled.

"I'm just going to greet the new recruit," Ezra tried to explain.

"Oh no you're not. I asked you to fix my door hours ago!" Sabine interrupted.

Ezra and Chopper pranked Sabine by locking her out of her room. Now the only two people that can open it is Ezra or Chopper. Of course Chopper ran off and hid.

"I'll fix it later, but right now our new recruit needs to have a proper greeting," he said trying hard not to laugh. A shuttle landed in front of Ezra and Sabine, then. The ramp opened revealing a human female.

"Hello. Welcome to Yavin 4. I'm Lieutenant Ezra Bridger and this is Sab..."

"Lieutenant Sabine Wren," Sabine interrupted, elbowing Ezra in the ribs.

"I wasn't expecting a welcome party," the girl said walking down the ramp. "I'm Delphine. Delphine Katz." Ezra shook her hand. Sabine glared at him.

"Is Sabine your girlfriend?" Delphine asked, curiously.

"ME? HIS GIRLFRIEND? I think not," Sabine said defensively.

Delphine stepped back a bit, "S-Sorry. I didn't... mean to..."

"Don't worry about it. She's just pissed off at me."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing important," Sabine growled.

"Anyway, what caused you to join the rebellion?" Ezra asked Katz then.

"Oh... right. I'm from Naboo, and as you all know that's where the Emperor is from, so the Empire has a massive presence there and..." she just started rambling. "Sorry I'm rambling again aren't I?"

"It's alright. Keep talking," Ezra said. That moment, Delphine's heart just fluttered. _He's so kind. Almost nothing bothers him._

She blushed then, "I'm tired of seeing the Empire beating people up for almost no reason at all. I've seen friends and... family dragged away just for bumping into an Imperial official." She paused for a second, Ezra listening closely. "I wanted to do something about it. So I spoke to a few Rebel sympathizers and they directed me here."

"So you lost your family to the Empire, too huh?" Ezra asked.

"Y-Yeah. Wait what do you mean, 'too?'"

"Most of the people you see here lost their families, friends, homes... everything." Ezra said sadly.

"Oh... I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?"

"That's a very touchy subject for him... and me" Sabine said, the glare is gone at this point.

"No it's ok, Sabine." He took a shaky breath. "My parents were taken from me when I was seven. Few years later, I find Sabine, Zeb, Hera, and Kanan. The Ghost crew. They invited me to join them after they found out I could use the Force and..."

Delphine interrupted, "Wait you're a Jedi?" Her eyes grew wide.

"Jedi in training," Sabine said. "But yes. He is."

"My parents... tried to help some prisoners escape and died in the process," Ezra continued.

"I'm so sorry! I should not have asked." Delphine said, full of grief now.

"Don't worry about it. I should apologize ruining your happy arrival so soon."

"Nonsense. So are you going to give me a tour?" Delphine asked.

"He has to fix my door first, but even if he didn't it's not his job. Though we can direct you to the command center," Sabine said, handing her a guide to the command center.

"Thanks you two. Catch up later?" she asked hopeful.

"Yeah sure thing." Ezra said smiling.

 _He has the most gorgeous smile_ she thought to herself. She ran off, waving. _Holy kriff he's so hot._ She thought to herself.

* * *

 ***Back to the present***

"Sir, there's an unauthorized launch from Hangar 5!" a flight controller yelled.

"What?" the commander looked at the monitor, seeing _Starbird_ lift off. "Lock down the hangar, immediately!"

"It's too late sir... They're gone."

* * *

Sabine woke up, hearing the sound of a ship's engines. She started to get up, but she froze with fear. The _Starbird_ was lifting off the ground. Sabine could see Ezra in the copilot's chair, unconscious.

She got up and started firing at the ship, but the shields reflected the shot back to her. One bolt hit her shoulder, and another hit her chestplate, knocking her back to the ground. The ship suddenly threw itself forward and before she knew it, the _Starbird_ was gone. Delphine and Ezra with it.

"No..." she spoke quietly, her eyes filling with tears. "No... no, no...Ezra...EZRA!" Her breathing escalated, her heart beating faster. The commandos, who finally recovered from the sudden attack, ran over to Sabine.

"Commander, we have to report this to High Command," one of the commandos said.

"I-I..." Sabine couldn't speak. Her eyes were fixed on the open hangar doors. The very doors where Delphine stole _Starbird_... and her love.

* * *

 **I hope there were some questions answered in this story. If you're still confused about Delphine's affection for Ezra, it's like a 'Love at First Sight' sort of thing, but only Delphine felt that.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of original Star Wars Rebels characters. They rightfully belong to Disney.**

 _ **Injured**_ **has also been updated, so it's easier to read. If you haven't read _Injured_ yet, I recommend you do. It doesn't matter when you read it. **

**What will happen to Ezra and will Sabine find him in time, or will she lose Ezra forever?**


	3. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

* * *

 **Chapter Prologue**

Delphine has taken Ezra to a planet unknown to the Rebellion, and tries to forcefully get Ezra to love her and forget Sabine.

During that time, the entire Phoenix Squadron goes on a galaxy-wide search for the missing Jedi, eventually getting a distress signal from the _Starbird_.

 **End Chapter Prologue**

* * *

"WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" Sabine yells. She has been trying to convince Mon Mothma and the other Rebel leaders to send their fleets out to find Ezra for almost 2 hours.

"We understand how you feel, Sabine, and we want to find him, too," Mon Mothma explains. "But they have disappeared from all of our scanners, and we don't know where they went."

"Then let me go. I'll go search for him even if I have to be alone," Sabine requested.

"I'm sorry, but your request is denied..." Mothma says before being interrupted.

"Gar're an osi'yaim!" Sabine yelled.

"Sabine, calm down," Wedge said.

"I can't calm down! I refuse to calm down... I..." she broke down into tears then, right in front of the Rebellion High Command. "I can't lose him again..."

"Sabine..." Hera said.

"Vaii cuyir gar... Ezra...Vaii cuyir gar?" Sabine asked quietly, speaking Mando'a.

She wasn't trying to guilt trip the entire council, she didn't have to either. They all wanted to find Ezra, but they didn't have the resources for a galaxy wide search. If they were to send out signals to help, the Empire will know they are more vulnerable than usual, and take that chance to wipe them out whenever they can.

Finally, Hera spoke up. "What if only Phoenix Squadron were to look for him? We wouldn't be attracting as much attention as the entire Rebellion."

Mon Mothma pondered this request, "If your squad is willing..."

"My entire squadron is loyal to me. If I'm going out in a galaxy wide search, then they will follow suit. Not by my orders, but by their own choice. Ask every last one of them if you have to."

After a moment, Mothma spoke, "I'm afraid there's no need to ask your squadron. Ezra is part of Phoenix Squadron, so it makes sense that they would be willing to help another squad member. Your request has been granted, General Syndulla."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Hera left the room and activated her comlink, "Phoenix Squadron report to the hangar immediately."

* * *

 ***Meanwhile with Ezra***

He finally opened his eyes, only to see an unfamiliar horizon. It took him a few moments to realize he wasn't on Yavin anymore, then he remembered what happened. It all came back to him a little too fast.

"It's about time you woke up, love," a voice said. Ezra looked over to see Delphine sitting next to him. "I was afraid you would never wake up."

"Where the hell are we?" Ezra demanded.

"Honestly I don't know," she replied. "This system isn't on any star charts. It's completely unknown to anybody."

Ezra glared at her, but she continued to speak, "It's a mysterious place, this planet. It can be like Yavin one day, but like Hoth the next. I hope you packed some extra supplies in your ship."

"Where is my ship?" Ezra asked.

"I'm not going to tell you. I hid it so you couldn't escape. And don't even think about using a blaster or your lightsaber. They're back on the ship as well." she smiled.

"Whatever you are trying to do, knock it off."

"Or what? You have no weapons. Nothing to threaten me with. You can't escape me, Ezra Bridger," she said climbing on top of him. "And nobody can find you. You're all mine now."

She attempted to kiss him, but ended up getting a punch in the face. She looked at him startled.

"Stay. Away. From me," Ezra growled dangerously.

"Or what? You have no weapons!" she yelled.

"Hands work enough," Ezra remarked.

"For the record I also have some hand to hand training, Bridger," she said.

"You have made the biggest mistake in your life, _Katz_." The way Ezra said 'Katz' made it sound like an insult.

"Then tell me my mistake!"

Ezra started talking casually, "Well for one you definitely pissed of a Mandalorian, which is never a good idea in case you didn't know, you violated everything you said you worked for to try to get to me, I also know as a fact that you pissed of Hera, which also is never a good idea, and don't get me started with Kanan..."

Delphine just stared at him as he spoke.

"I can keep going with the list... did I mention Zeb, yet?"

"Well lucky for me, they will never find us," Delphine said, coldly.

"We'll see about that," Ezra shot back.

Delphine left the room, obviously not too happy with Ezra, but he didn't care.

"One other mistake: You are trying to keep a Jedi hidden," he said, closing his eyes. He began to meditate.

* * *

"All wings call in," Hera ordered through the Ghost's comms.

"Phoenix two standing by," Wedge called.

Phoenix three standing by," Hobbie called.

Phoenix four standing by," another pilot said.

The rest of Phoenix squadron finished calling in.

"Prepare to jump to Hyperspace," Hera said.

"Copy Phoenix Leader," Wedge said.

Hera looked over to the monitor, checking on Sabine, who is sitting in the common room, head in her hands. Zeb was keeping her company, trying to cheer her up, but so far wasn't doing too well.

She sighed, "Chopper is the Hyperdrive ready?"

Chopper beeped in reply.

"Alright. Let's go find our missing Jedi," she said, pushing up on the hyperdrive's throttle. All ships of Phoenix Squadron began their search, starting at Lothal.

Kanan entered the cockpit then. "We on our way?"

"Just sent the squad to hyperspace."

"Good, because Sabine is asking for you," Kanan said.

"Do you think Ezra is going to be ok?" Hera asked him then.

"He's grown up a lot since we first found him. He's strong. He'll be alright," Kanan said, reassuringly.

"I hope so... I'm guessing you couldn't connect with him?"

"Not yet. But I'm sure he'll find his way back to us if anything," he replied.

Hera walked up to Kanan and pulled him into a hug. "What do I tell Sabine?"

"The truth. I'm sure she knows he'll be alright," Kanan said, kissing the top of Hera's head.

"Alright, here we go."

"Come on Sabine, you're a Mandalorian for crying out loud. You can..." Zeb tried to say.

"You don't understand, Zeb," Sabine shot back, tears streaming down her face.

"As a matter of fact I do understand. I..." Zeb started to say when Hera walked in.

"Sabine..." Hera said.

Sabine looked over to Hera. Then she stood up, "Did it start?"

Hera nodded, "We're looking for him, just like you wanted..." Her sentence was cut short when Sabine suddenly passed out.

"Sabine?" Hera called. No answer. "Sabine!"

Still no answer. "Zeb get her to her room. She needs to rest."

"Yes ma'am." Zeb carried Sabine to her room.

"What happened?" Kanan asked.

"I don't know. Sh-She just suddenly passed out," Hera explained, slightly stuttering.

"She's under a lot of stress. She can't think properly without knowing if Ezra is safe or not," Kanan said. "We need to find Ezra and fast. For the sake of Sabine's sanity."

* * *

Delphine kept banging on the door, trying to open it. But Ezra was having too much fun. Every time the door was about to open, Ezra just shut it in her face.

"Come on, sweety," Delphine complained. "Let me in!"

"Not going to happen."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not interested in you."

Those words stung Delphine and she started to attempt to break down the door.

"But I am interested in you, and that's good enough."

"I've never liked people who has a 'My way or the highway' attitude... which sounds a lot like the Empire." Ezra said.

"Don't compare me to the Empire! I hate those guys!"

"As much as you hate Sabine?" Ezra shot back.

"Why do you love _her_ so much?"

"What's not to love about her?"

"You're a Jedi and she's a Mandalorian. You're not supposed to love each other!"

"Well some things have definitely changed then."

Delphine finally managed to break open the door and she tackled Ezra to the ground. Before Ezra could react, she kissed him with all her passion.

"You know," Delphine said after breaking the kiss. "I fell in love with you when we first met. You were kind, funny, and nothing seemed to bother you. You always seem to care about others. Then I heard you and Sabine were together and I couldn't take it anymore. But now, it's just us and we should just forget everybody." Silence was all that was heard. So Delphine took that as a chance to continue.

"I thought we had something, Ezra. I really did. But Sabine, got in my way and I can't allow that."

"Well you're going to have to allow it," Ezra said throwing Delphine off of him when she tried to kiss him again, knocking her unconscious. "Because I never liked you in that way. It was always Sabine."

He ran out of the room, and located the main entrance of the building.

"Haar'chak! How does this thing open?"

He found the lock and tried to hack into it. Instead he got a massive _ERROR_ on the panel.

 _'Guess I'll have to improvise'_ he thought to himself. He looked up and found a ventilation shaft.

Ezra groaned, "I guess that'll have to do for now." He jumped up and climbed into the vents. He eventually found the outside ventilation shaft and broke through. Once outside, he could really see what kind of planet he was on. It looked like Yavin, with a mix of Tatooine and Lothal. He also remembered what Delphine said earlier.

 _"It can be like Yavin one day, but like Hoth the next."_

"Thanks for the tip," Ezra said as he ran into the nearby forest.

* * *

Sabine was fast asleep, at last, allowing Hera, Zeb, and Kanan to relax a little. Kanan was meditating in his room, Hera was in the cockpit, staring at the star charts, checking off all the systems they have been to. As for Zeb, he was eating his favorite snack. (Those little triangular waffle thingies)

"No, no, no we've already checked that system," Hera said through the comms. She was speaking to the leaders of 5 other search groups.

"Where else could they be? Obviously not Mandalore, or Lothal," a pilot said.

"Yes _obviously_ they aren't there because we've already checked in with those systems," Wedge reminded the other pilot.

"Hang on a second, guys. I might be onto something but I need to..." She studied the hyperspace routes. Rebel scanners picked up the general direction the _Starbird_ was going before it jumped into hyperspace. "All search groups, rendezvous at the Yavin system. I have an idea."

"Copy Phoenix Leader. We're on our way," the group leaders responded.

Kanan could feel a connection through the Force. It matched Ezra's Force signature, but it was far away. He opened his eyes and ran out to the cockpit.

"Hera!" Kanan called.

"What is it, love?"

"I might know where Ezra is, but I can't really explain it. I'm going to have to direct you to it." Kanan explained.

"Well I think I'm onto something, too. We're on rendezvous with the rest of the squadron. It's going to be a blind jump, but we might get somewhere."

The Navicomputer started beeping, alerting Hera that they have arrived. She dropped the Ghost out of hyperspace, and waited for the rest of her squad to catch up.

"Which way did they go, Kanan?" Hera asked.

Kanan focused on the Force and said, "140 degrees to the left."

Hera steered the ship to the exact direction the _Starbird_ jumped. The rest of the squadron came out of hyperspace next to the Ghost.

"Phoenix two to Phoenix Leader, all wings accounted for. What are your orders?" Wedge called through the comms.

"All wings hold your position. I'm going to do a blind jump," Hera said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Phoenix 6 asked.

"She know's what she's doing, Phoenix 6," Wedge said.

"Yes sir."

I'll send you coordinates once I leave hyperspace." Hera said.

"Copy that. We'll... be here I guess," Wedge said.

Hera jumped the ship into hyperspace then.

"Ok when do I drop out?"

"I don't know, but I can say it's going to be a while." Kanan said.

"Then let's make it quick. The Ghost isn't going it's fastest." She set the hyperdrive's throttle to maximum.

"I'll be ready to drop out on your word," Hera said.

*A few minutes later*

"We're close..." Kanan said.

"I'm ready," Hera responded.

There was silence for a few moments, then Kanan shouted, "NOW!"

Hera dropped the Ghost out of Hyperspace. They were in the middle of nowhere.

"Phoenix Leader to Phoenix 2 and 3, do you copy?"

"We hear you Phoenix Leader, loud and clear." Wedge said.

"Jump to these coordinates," She transmitted the coordinates she was at.

"Transmission received. We are on our way."

 ***Back with the rest of Phoenix Squad***

"Cruisers 2 and 3, jump to these coordinates. Alpha and Delta wings, follow us. We're on rendezvous with Phoenix Lead."

"But sir, there's nothing out there!"

"Just do it. We've already run out of options!"

"Yes sir!"

The chosen ships jumped into hyperspace at full speed, straight for the Ghost.

"Well... what do we do?" Phoenix 6 asked.

"We should RTB. But be ready to takeoff again if needed." Phoenix 4 replied.

"Copy Phoenix 4, we'll follow your lead."

The remaining X-wings and cruisers flew back to the base.

 ***Back to the Ghost...again***

Phoenix 2 and 3 along with the cruisers and Alpha and Delta wings came out of hyperspace next to the Ghost.

"Phoenix Leader, all designated wings accounted for." Wedge said.

"Copy that Phoenix 2," she turned to Kanan. "Now what? There's nothing here."

"I'm going to have to wait for Ezra to connect to the Force again to see how close he is." Kanan said.

"Ok," she turned back to the controls. "All wings standby. Dock with the cruisers if you have to. We're going to be here for a bit."

* * *

Ezra just kept running. He knew Delphine was awake at this point and would do anything to stop him from leaving. He also knew she was crazy, completely lost her mind.

Eventually, he found a good tree to climb into. The branches were large enough to walk on, which also meant he would be able to meditate without being easily found. He climbed up the tree, occasionally using the Force to leap from handhold to handhold. Finally he made it to a very high, but very large, branch.

He looked around the area, and sensing no life forms nearby, he sat on his knees and started to meditate. He needed to locate his lightsaber by connecting with the crystal inside. _Find the lightsaber, I find the ship_ he thought to himself. But he also needed to connect with Kanan.

He was able to locate his lightsaber and his ship, but wasn't able to connect with Kanan completely, though enough to let them know they are close.

He heard something in the distance and opened his eyes. Just off to his left, he saw a massive forest fire. Fortunately for him he didn't need to go that direction. Unfortunately it meant he could rest any longer. He jumped out of the tree and began running again, this time towards his ship.

Then he heard the familiar sound of a speeder. _'Haar'chak, she's onto me. If I'm going to hide... well, there's nowhere to hide. But I can't fight either.'_

He just kept running, this time using the Force to run a bit faster. Everything went by in a blur, but the sound of the speeder was getting closer. He stopped and closed his eyes, trying to locate the speeder. It didn't take long, though. He opened his eyes again, and turned around. He saw Delphine on the speeder bike, chasing him.

"You really are a crazy bitch aren't you" he muttered. He used the Force the throw the bike to the side, in the process throwing Delphine off course. But he knew he couldn't keep that up for much longer. He was getting really tired. He kept running for another 2 klicks and stopped. He felt the kyber crystal in his lightsaber. It was very close.

He looked around a bit and a glint caught his eye. Sitting in the bushes, was the _Starbird_. He couldn't celebrate though as he felt Delphine's presence getting closer. He ran to the ship and opened the ramp. He ran straight to the cockpit and tried to send out a signal. He didn't have time to takeoff, because by the time he did, Delphine would have already been onboard.

Right as he pushed the distress button on the console, he heard a click behind him. He raised his hands in a surrender-like fashion.

"Now, love, step away from the console," she said, pointing a blaster pistol at him. _His_ DL-44 heavy blaster pistol.

He stepped away from the console and turned around. "What's the point in all this?" he asked.

"I just wanted to be with you, love," she said smiling.

"You're sick in the head," Ezra said.

"Now now, that's now how you talk to a woman now is it?" she asked, a seductive tone in her voice.

Ezra only stared, "You're joking right?"

She lowered the pistol. "What?"

"This is a fucking joke," he said chuckling.

Delphine only looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Ezra closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them. "The blaster isn't armed. You're bluffing."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Do I really have to answer that?"

* * *

"Phoenix Leader, I'm picking up a distress beacon 2 parsecs at 70 degrees starboard," Wedge said.

"I can see that. All ships jump to those coordinates." Hera said. "This could be him."

Sabine walked into the cockpit, then. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I think we just found him," Hera said.

Sabine's eyes grew wide, "We found him? Where is he?"

"That's what we're going to find out," Hera replied.

Before anybody knew it, they arrived at their destination.

"Phoenix Squadron, hold here. I'm calling for backup." Hera said. Ahead of them, there was a fleet of old Separatist vessels. If they were active, no one knew, but it's best to have precaution.

Half an hour later, all of Phoenix Squadron came out of hyperspace, along with two MC80 Liberty star cruisers.

"All wings, Operation Recovery is a go!" the captain of one of the MC80s ordered.

"Operation Recovery? This was a Search and Rescue operation, I didn't think it would be an all out military operation," Hera said.

"It's not, I just call it that because it sounds cool," the captain said.

There was some laughter heard by some of the pilots, but Wedge stepped in, "Alright boys, cut the chatter. Let's just bring our man home."

"I'm with you, Wedge," Phoenix 6 said.

"Be careful, we don't know if those ships are active," Hera said.

"Noted, General. All wings show caution. If we have to fight, so be it, but let's hope we won't have to."

* * *

"Even IF your friends find this planet, it's under a Separatist blockade," Delphine explained.

"Separatists? I thought they were all deactivated!"

"They were. I just reactivated them and told them to destroy anybody that tries to leave or enter the system without clearance," she said grinning. "Now... where were we?"

She tried to kiss Ezra again, but was pushed back once more.

"You can't evade me for long, Bridger," she said. "Otherwise, I'll just kill Sabine."

"And how do you think you can do that?" Ezra asked.

"I know she will try to hug and kiss you and all that, so all I would have to do, is set up a holographic version of you. When she runs to the fake you and realizes it's not actually you, I'll be right behind her with a gun to her head." she said. "And this time, it will not be set to stun."

She started laughing at the thought. All the blood rushed out of his face.

"Y-You can't be serious..." he stammered.

"There is only one way to save her, though," she said. "Break up with her and be mine."

"No... I won't do that," Ezra said.

"Then I guess she'll die when she comes to get you," she said.

* * *

Contacts started popping up all over the X-wings' scopes, alerting the pilot that there are hostiles on them.

"I've got a contact, bearing 1-6-0!" Phoenix 4 said.

"He's on my six. Somebody get it off my 6!" Phoenix 7 yelled through the comms, but it was too late. His ship was hit and it exploded.

"Karabast those ships are active!" Hera yelled.

"All wings, break formation! Engage all hostiles!" Wedge called over the comms.

"Well Argos, I suppose this turned into an official military operation," Hera said to the captain of one of the MC80s.

"All capital ships, engage the blockade. We have to break through," Argos ordered. "We're outnumbered! Call for reinforcements!"

"Yes sir, right away," a bridge officer said.

* * *

"Delphine, if you want to hurt anybody, hurt the Empire. You don't want to hurt Sabine," Ezra said, trying to reason with her. There was nothing else he could do.

"I don't care who I have to hurt as long as I have you," she said.

"You'll never have me," Ezra said.

"Then that's too bad, because either way, I'm going to kill Sabine."

Ezra's mood took a huge turn, "You. Wouldn't. Dare. Touch her!"

"Oh but I would, love."

* * *

The rebel fleet was holding their own against the former Separatist Alliance, though there were more of the enemy than rebels.

"We're getting hit hard out here!" Wedge called, evading a dozen missiles and shooting down a vulture droid.

"Tell me about it!" Hobbie replied.

Just then a massive starship came out of hyperspace in front of a squad of A wings.

"HOLY SHIT! ALL WINGS BREAK!" The squadron almost crashed into the hull of a MC80a warship.

"Bloody hell next time tell us when you're going to drop in, Admiral!" an A-wing pilot yelled.

Another MC80a dropped out of hyperspace, right next to the first.

"Glad we got here in time. What's the target?" the Admiral of one of the MC80a's asked.

"That blockade ahead of us. We need to get through," Hera replied.

"Copy that. All forward batteries focus fire on the nearest enemy starship!"

Every ship in the fleet opened fire on the enemy blockade.

"Sabine, you need to get down there and find Ezra," Hera said.

"How am I going to get down there?" she asked. Using the Phantom wasn't an option considering it was still marked as a Separatist ship.

"There's something new you can try out. Just get to the cargo hold," Hera said.

"Yes ma'am." Sabine climbed down the ladder to the cargo hold and sees an escape pod. "Why is there an escape pod in here?"

"Don't know, just use it to get to the surface." Hera said.

"Yes ma'am."

"General Syndulla, there's an opening in the blockade. You're clear to drop the package." Wedge said.

"Roger. Keep me covered."

"Will do."

They flew in close to the atmosphere. "Alright Sabine, hang on tight."

Suddenly, the pod was shot out of the cargo bay and falling straight for the planet's surface.

* * *

Ezra and Delphine looked up and saw an orange streak in the sky. It landed 200 meters from them with a loud bang, but nothing exploded.

There was a lot of dust and smoke, enough to cover Sabine as she climbed out of the pod, weapons drawn.

She saw the _Starbird_ and made her way to it carefully. She was able to board the ship before getting hit in the back of the head with something hard. She fell to the ground, and felt herself get pulled up, feeling something cold and metal against her head.

"So what's it going to be, Bridger? Love me, or she dies." Delphine threatened.

Sabine looked up, and even with her blurry vision from the hit, she could still see Ezra. He looked terrified.

"I... I can't," Ezra said. "I..." There was silence... but suddenly, the air seemed to change.

Ezra's eyes closed and he reached out with his right hand. Almost right away, a banging sound was heard in one of the compartments.

Delphine pressed the gun to Sabine's head, "If that lightsaber reaches your hand, she's dead!"

"You..." Sabine started to say.

"Shut up!" Delphine yelled, hitting Sabine in the back with a pipe. She stifled a scream, but a whimper still made it out of her mouth.

She pulled the trigger, but her hand was knocked to the side, causing her to miss. Ezra used that as a cue to Force push Delphine out of the ship. The compartment door opened and his lightsaber reached his hand.

Delphine got back to her feet and charged at Sabine, about ready to kill her, but before she could reach the ramp, Ezra stepped between her and Sabine, lightsaber ignited.

"Back off!" he warned. He could sense Sabine trying to stand back up. He had to protect her at all cost.

"You wouldn't kill easily, Bridger." Delphine said.

Ezra sighed, "You're right. I wouldn't..." There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "But she would." With that he sidestepped and Sabine took a shot at Delphine, hitting her right in the chest. The hit was enough to put her to the ground. She didn't move for a few moments leading Ezra and Sabine to presume she's dead.

Ezra shut off his lightsaber and looked at Sabine. She looked right back at him, still trying to decide if this was a dream or reality. But even then she couldn't take the wait any longer. She ran over to Ezra and threw herself on him, crying uncontrollably.

"Sabine..." Ezra whispered. "Thank you."

Sabine looked right into his eyes, "Why are you thanking me?" she asked confused.

"You came to look for me, didn't you?" he smiled. Sabine laughed a bit, and kissed Ezra passionately.

Ezra returned the kiss, but was interrupted by his own ship. The power was back.

"Let's go home," Ezra said.

* * *

 **Haar'chak this chapter is pretty long already. I should save some ideas for the next chapters.**

 **If anything was missing detail, let me know and I can try to fix it. Reviews are welcome. Just make sure any ideas you have for future chapters are sent from the latest chapter you see.**

 **This chapter was also written in the middle of the night because that's when I have the most privacy. But I tend to skip a lot of details which is something I am trying to fix.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Star Wars Rebels series. They rightfully belong to Disney.**


	4. Mandalorian Hideout

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Chapter Prologue**

What was supposed to be their last day off duty, ended up turning into a military operation and Ezra and Sabine were NOT happy about it, but they weren't complaining either.

When they make it back to Yavin 4, they get news that worries the entire Rebellion concerning Delphine. Out of worry for the couple, Hera tells them to go into hiding until they figure out if it's safe for them to return.

 **End Chapter Prologue**

* * *

The _Starbird_ was in hyperspace, following the rest of the Rebel fleet back to Yavin 4 after the massive engagement. Sabine was upset and venting at Ezra, unaware their argument is broadcasted to the whole fleet.

"Why didn't you attempt to escape sooner?" Sabine yelled.

"I told you already! I-" Ezra tried to explain.

"You're a Jedi for crying out loud! You could have used a Jedi mind trick on her or something!" Sabine yelled, not letting him finish.

"DON'T YOU THINK I TRIED THAT ALREADY?" Ezra snapped, causing Sabine to go silent.

"Ezra... I..." Sabine tried to say, but she couldn't.

"Sabine, the building that I was kept in was designed to trap a Jedi. I don't know how, but I couldn't connect to Kanan. The Jedi mind trick only works on the weak minded, and Delphine was stronger than most. She was able to see past the tricks." Ezra explained.

Sabine's anger melted. "E-Ezra..."

"I didn't have any weapons either. She left them on the ship and she hid it... granted it wasn't hidden very well..." Ezra said. He stopped talking when he saw Sabine's expression. She was shaking and looked terrified.

"Sabine?" Ezra said, snapping Sabine out of her shock. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that..."

Sabine kissed him softly then. "It's not your fault... I-I didn't give you a chance to explain..."

A voice was heard over the comms, "Well now that you're done fighting, we are coming up on Yavin."

Ezra and Sabine stared at the comms in shock.

"S-Sorry could you repeat your previous transmission?" Ezra asked

"You were broadcasting your fight to the entire fleet," Hera said.

They instantly turned red, looking at each other.

"Sorry about that..." Sabine was about to say.

"Don't worry about it. You needed to vent," Wedge said.

"Just make sure that next time your comms are off," an A wing pilot said.

"Don't embarrass them," Hera said. "And cut the chatter."

All the ships were checked in with the flight controller, and after about 20 minutes, every ship finally landed in their designated hangars.  
Ezra was told to report to the Command Center, and Sabine to the medical bay.

"I..." Sabine started to say, but Hera interrupted her.

"No you have to check into medical. You took a nasty hit to your head," she said.

Sabine looked at Ezra and he nodded.

"Alright... I'll go to medical," she finally said.

"If you want, Ezra, you can wait for Sabine before reporting to the Command Center," Hera said.

"Alright. Thanks," he said. He didn't want to be separated from Sabine already. He helped Sabine get to medical. A doctor was waiting for them.

"If you could just sit right here, Commander," the doctor said to Sabine, gesturing to a bench. The doctor started scanning every inch of her body, looking for any physical and mental injuries.

"She has a minor concussion, but that's about it. She's good to go, though she can't do too much just yet," the doctor said.

"Thank you, doctor," Ezra said, helping Sabine back to her feet.

"You should get to the Command Center, Commander. They're waiting for you," Wedge said. He was leaning against the door frame.

"We were just about to head there," Ezra said.

They made their way to the Command Center, where Rebel Intelligence were waiting.

"Wait what's going on?" Sabine asked.

Mon Mothma answered, "After you and Ezra left the surface, we sent a team down to recover Delphine's body. However, we couldn't find it."

Sabine's eyes grew wide, "What? But... I shot her. She died!"

"That's what we thought as well, but there's no sign of her anywhere, except for a trail of blood. It's possible any wildlife could have gotten to her before we could."  
"That or she somehow survived..." Ezra said, annoyance in his voice.

"Like I said, we don't know exactly if she's alive or not. But until we're sure, you two will have to get to safety," Hera said.

"You saying we should run? I'm not running from anybody, Hera," Sabine snapped, but instantly regretted it. Her head was starting to hurt. Ezra rested his hand on her shoulder, worried.

"I'm afraid there's no other choice. She knows you two would be here, and with everything happening, we don't want to drag any attention here."

"Where would we go?" Ezra asked.

"That's your choice. Anywhere you think could be safe," Hera said.

Sabine looked down, "I have an idea where we can stay."

Ezra looked at her, "Where?"

Sabine took a deep breath, "My family. They will let us stay with them. Though they might not like the real reason we're there, they will let us stay because of me."

"That's not a bad idea. I don't mind staying with your family," Ezra said.

"But there's one thing we have to do once we're there," she said.

"And what's that?" Ezra asked.

Sabien bit her lip, "They... don't know yet."

Ezra looked confused, "Don't know what?"

"About... us," she said. "Don't get me wrong, I can tell they don't mind having you around... it's just, well... you know."

"Yeah, I get it."

Everybody in the galaxy knows why Mandalorians generally hate Jedi, and they don't really try to keep it secret.

"If they found out, they might... put a gun to your head," Sabine said.

"Well that's a happy thought," Ezra said.

"We'll contact your family and let them know you are coming for a... family visit," Hera said.

*A few minutes later*

"Sabine, your family is allowing you to... visit," Hera said through their comms.

"Alright..." She said a bit nervous. She and Ezra are in the _Starbird_ getting ready for takeoff.

"Sabine?" Ezra started. "I don't like how this is looking either. But if Delphine really is alive, we have to make sure she doesn't find us."

"I know what you mean, Ezra," Sabine said. She looked at him and saw he was a little pail. "E-Ezra? Are you alright?"

"Not really. What do you think would happen if your family finds out about me and you?" Ezra asked.

"I... I don't know. But I won't let them hurt you," Sabine assured him.

"Thank you."

A voice was heard over the comms again. " _Starbird_ this is Yavin Base. You are cleared for departure. Weather is stable." There was a pause, then the flight controller said, "Good luck you two. We'll figure something out and bring you back before you know it."

Ezra and Sabine smiled a bit, "Thanks. We trust you guys... All of you."

"Have a good trip, Commander." The channel was closed. Ezra suddenly felt guilty. All those times he complained about being called 'Commander' and this could be the last time he would hear it for what could be a long time... or the last. If Delphine really is alive, she is more dangerous than most would think.

"Course set for Krownest," Sabine said.

"Roger that..." Ezra said, pushing the hyperdrive's throttle to maximum.

Sabine looked at him, worried. "Ezra..." she stood up and knelt right next to him, looking up into his eyes. "What are you thinking? Please tell me."

"Promise me you won't be mad... at me at least," he said.

Sabine didn't like where this was going, but she promised him. "I won't blame you for anything."

"Back on that planet, Delphine kissed me. There was nothing I could do except stall her. She started talking about... something, I don't know what, because I took that time to try to find the way out with the Force..."

Sabine glared a bit, "Y-You two kissed...?"

"Sabine, I've been meaning to tell you, but I didn't know exactly how. She kissed me, Sabine..." Ezra tried to explain, but was interrupted.

"And you just let her?" She stared at him in disbelief.

"It all happened too fast... Sabine, please. I didn't start it!" Ezra pleaded. This wasn't looking good already.

"Save it, Ezra!" Sabine said as she stormed out of the cockpit.

Ezra knew he blew it. His mind was filled with all sorts of emotions, too many to explain.

He punched the wall in frustration and something fell out of a cabinet. He picked it up and studied it for a moment, then his eyes changed from curious to horror. He threw the ship out of hyperspace then, and the sudden stop was noticeable.

Sabine was thrown from one side of the room, to the other. The sound of the hyperdrive was gone. Her anger melted and turned into fear, and curiosity.

She ran out of her room and into the cockpit. "Ezra? What happened?"

"No. Nononono, NO!" He slammed his fist into the wall. Sabine noticed something between his fist and the wall.

"E-Ezra? What is that?" she asked.

"She's alive, Sabine. Delphine knows where we are."

"What? How?"

"She placed a tracking device in here. I don't know how, but it wasn't there before. It's not from the rebel High Command either. They would have told us they put something in here."

"Let me see it... or what's left of it anyway," Sabine requested and Ezra placed the now destroyed tracker in her hands. She studied it for a few moments.

She sighed in relief, "It's real and it was trying to track us, but something was blocking it's signal."

"How can you tell?"

"The data is still in the recording box, but there's nothing about an outward transmission. I think your ship just saved the both of us," Sabine said with a smile.

"H-How?" Ezra said, full of disbelief.

Sabine looked at the controls, and laughed, "The signal jammer was activated."

"It was? Who activated it?" Ezra asked.

"I remember accidentally hitting a wrong button just before we left Yavin. I didn't know what I hit so I couldn't fix it. Fortunately, I think that button was the ship's signal jammer."

Ezra sighed with relief. "That's... really good to hear."

Sabine smiled, but that smile faded as soon as it appeared and Ezra knew why. She's still mad at him... or so he thought.

Her expression softened, "I'm sorry for snapping at you... I promised I wouldn't have been mad at you, but I broke it..." She started to break down. She hated letting Ezra down. She couldn't bear to see him hurt.

Ezra pulled her into a hug and said, "I don't blame you. I should have told you everything earlier. It's my fault you are like this."

"No, Ezra, it's not..." Sabine tried to say but Ezra interrupted her this time.

"Don't say it's not my fault. You know it's true. I should have told you earlier," he said.

"Ezra..." Sabine said. She then kissed Ezra passionately, letting him know she still loves him. Ezra deepens the kiss, and Sabine quietly moans, leaning into him.

Sabine suddenly broke the kiss, "We should probably get the ship moving again." She still had her forehead touching his.

"You're right, we probably should," he said. They went back to their seats and Ezra put the ship back in Hyperspace.

Suddenly, Sabine started laughing softly. Ezra looked at her with a confused look.

"Sabine?"

"I'm sorry Ezra. It just..." she smiled, "We went from fighting, to making out in just a couple minutes."

"How is that supposed to be funny?" Ezra asked.

"Doesn't always end this way? Every time we start fighting, it ends with me on top of you," she started laughing again.

Ezra started laughing a bit, too. She's completely right. Most couples stay mad for a while, but they start making out right after a fight.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Krownest.

"Let me handle this," Sabine said.

"Hello Clan Wren. This is Sabine Wren on approach. Please respond." She said all this in fluent Mando'a. (The translator didn't translate all of it so I just put it like this)

"Copy, Sabine Wren. You are cleared to approach." a voice said over the comms, also speaking Mando'a.

Some Mandalorians in jetpacks flew to meet them. They directed her to the landing pad closest to the stronghold.

"Well... here we go," Sabine said.

"Yup... I'll try to stay quiet," Ezra said.

The ship's ramp opened and they walked out to see Tristan.

"Sabine! We got Hera's message. Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes everything's fine. I... just wanted to visit, is all," she said.

"It's not like you to just suddenly want to 'visit'. Especially when you brought Ezra along."

"Ah... well, it's a long story..." Sabine said.

"Well, I'm glad you came. Mother wants to see you," Tristan said.

"I wouldn't doubt it," she smiled.

Ezra walked up to Tristan, holding his lightsaber, "Here. I suppose I should hand it over."

Tristan just looked at him. "Actually, you can keep it. You've already proven you can be trusted with it in our presence."

Ezra's eyes grew wide with surprise, "Really?"

"Of course. After all we're all friends, right?"

"Of course," Ezra smiled giving Tristan a fistbump.

* * *

"Sabine, welcome home. I see you brought Bridger with you as well," Ursa Wren said.

"Thank you for letting us visit, especially under these unusual times," Sabine said, almost apologizing.

"You are welcome anytime. You are my daughter, after all. Now as for Bridger..." she paused a moment. "I suppose he and his friends can visit anytime as well."

"Thank you again, mother."

"I also see you've changed your hair yet again. Now this color I approve more than your other hair colors," she said then.

Alrich Wren, Sabine's father, walked into the room.

"Sabine? Is that you?" he asked, having just woken up from a nap.

"It's me, father," she said, giving her father a hug.

"Welcome home. I assume Ursa told you we got Hera's message?"

"Yes, she did," she looked over to Ezra. "I believe you remember, Ezra Bridger?"

"How could I forget?" Alrich said, remembering that Ezra was the one who freed him from the Imperial transport. "I don't recall ever thanking you for what you did, Ezra."

"It's an honor to see you again, sir," Ezra said, shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is mine, master Jedi," he replied.

"Father, he's not..." Sabine was about to say.

"But he is a skilled Jedi is he not?"

"Indeed he is," Ursa said.

"I'm afraid Sabine is right. I don't deserve the title, 'Master Jedi' just yet..."

"I insist," Alrich said.

"Well... I suppose there's no arguing with any of you..." Ezra said.

"I suppose you two are hungry after a long trip here," Alrich said.

"Alrich, please. I'm sure they've already eaten something," Ursa said.

"Actually, we haven't eaten at all," Sabine said.

"Perfect! Then you can join us for dinner!"

* * *

"So, Ezra," Ursa started. "Have you been fair to Sabine lately?"

Ezra about choked on his food, "S-sorry, what?"

"You two haven't been fighting over little things, have you? You're keeping her good company?" she pressed.

"I uh... y-yeah everything's been great. I-I mean, sure we have some... uneasy times, but overall everything is great," Ezra stammered.

Ursa raised an eyebrow, but before she could continue, Sabine spoke up.

"What he's trying to say is..." Ursa raised her hand to silence Sabine.

"I know what he's trying to say, Sabine," she said.

Ezra and Sabine exchange nervous looks, "Y-You do?"

"I understand he's saying that you're never alone. Am I correct?"

"Ursa, please. You're making our guest feel uncomfortable, and even our own daughter," Alrich said.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant to ask if he's always there for her when she needs him," Ursa explained.

"Of course you were, but how about right now, we just enjoy this meal," Alrich said, ending that uncomfortable conversation.

Sabine and Ezra both sighed with relief.

"Anyways, how are you two doing? I hope you're enjoying your visit?" Alrich asked.

"How could I not enjoy any of this?" Ezra said. "I think it's wonderful here."

Sabine laughed a bit, "You haven't lived with them as long as I have."

"What about me?" Tristan spoke up.

"I never forgot about you, brother," Sabine said.

* * *

 ***After the meal***

"Ezra, can I speak to you for a moment?" Alrich said.

"Of course. What's on your mind?" Ezra asked politely.

"You know that I think of you as a second son, right? Now I know this is all very sudden, but I see how you and Sabine look at each other."

Ezra turned red, "I-I... I mean we..."

Alrich laughed, "You don't have to worry. If you are in fact dating my daughter, you have my utmost respect."

"I... We... uh..." Ezra couldn't speak at all.

"Now," he continued. "If it makes you comfortable, I could get Sabine in here, too."

Ezra was still speechless. Alrich smiled as he called for Sabine.

Moments later, Sabine walked into the room.

"You called for me, father?" she asked. She then saw Ezra who was very red in the face.

"Yes I have. Now I need you two, to tell me the truth."

"The truth about... what exactly?"

Alrich laughed a little bit, "I see how you and him look at each other, so I know something's up."

Sabine turned a bit red then. "F-Father..."

Alrich walked over to Sabine, and pulled her over to Ezra's side.

"You can tell me. I swear I won't tell your mother," he said.

Ezra and Sabine looked at each other, each a little scared to do anything.

"We..." Sabine started. "It's a long story, father..."

"I love stories," he said pulling up a chair. "Tell me how it all started."

Sabine took a deep breath, her heart started beating faster. Right when she was about to speak, her eyes suddenly grew wide and she started shaking a bit.

"Sabine?" Alrich asked.

"Sir, you have to understand... I can explain everything to you, but first... I have to calm her down..." Ezra explained.

"Calm her down?"

"Sabine! It's ok, I'm right here," Ezra said in a calm voice. "Whatever you're seeing is not real... It's all in the past."

Sabine's eyes slowly turned back to normal, but her breath was still shaky. She was on her knees by this point.

"E-Ezra?" she started.

"Shh. I'm here. I'm here, Sabine," he said rocking her in his arms.

"I see now..." Alrich said. "Something tragic happened, am I right?"

Ezra looked up at Sabine's father, "Yes, sir."

Sabine started crying softly on Ezra's shoulder. "E-Ezra..."

"What happened just now, Ezra?" Alrich asked.

Ezra took out a small single injector, filled with the medicine that was given to her before. He injected in into her shoulder, and soon she was calm again.

"What did you do?"

"It's just some sedatives," Ezra explained, Sabine slowly falling asleep. "You're going to want to sit down, sir."

Alrich pulled up a chair again and sat down.

"It all started over a month ago," Ezra began. "We were on a mission to collect some data from an Imperial facility. Something went wrong and we had to abort, but I wouldn't let this mission fail."

Alrich listened closely, nodding every now and then, letting Ezra know he's still listening.

"I was running back towards the facility, and the charges that Sabine placed went off. They were set on a time limit." He paused. "I was next to the building when it blew."

"Oh no..." Alrich whispered.

"I almost died from that blast and Sabine thought that she caused it. She placed those explosives, yes, but SHE didn't almost kill me."

"So what was it that happened just a few moments ago?"

"She's been having panic attacks. Sometimes they just start, other times, something reminds her of the incident and then it starts..." Ezra starts to tear up.

"She was emotionally broken from the accident. Because I didn't want to fail..."

Alrich put a hand on Ezra's shoulder. "I believe it wasn't your fault, or hers," he started. "So when exactly did you two become a couple?"

"It was during my recovery... I woke up one day and..." Ezra hesitated.

Tristan walked into the room then. "Father..." he froze, seeing what's going on.

"What happened here?" he asked running over to them. "What did you do, Bridger?"

Alrich put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Ezra didn't do anything." He looked back at them. "It's something that happened a long time ago. You have to swear to not tell your mother about this."

"About what?" Tristan asked looking at Sabine and Ezra. He realized how they are holding each other; Almost as if they were a couple.

"Ezra, are you and Sabine..." he started to ask.

Ezra nodded, "I almost died and she blamed herself for it. I couldn't allow her to continue thinking that way."

"W-When did you start?"

"Almost a month ago. She was with me every night, all night. She has panic attacks every once in awhile but lately they haven't been as bad as they used to be."

"So... I'm going to be your brother-in-law?"

"Nononono it's not like that..." Ezra quickly said.

"They're only dating, Tristan," Alrich explained.

A few minutes later, Ezra finished telling them everything.

"So you're here to hide?" Tristan asked. "From a nutjob who wants to take you away from her and would kill her to do it?"

"Pretty much..." Ezra said, lowering his head.

Sabine suddenly shot up, "EZRA!"

"Woah! Sabine, I'm right here," Ezra said. Sabine looked to him and tackled him in a hug.

"Thank goodness it was just a dream," she said.

Her shout was heard all throughout the stronghold, and soon, armed Mandalorians filled the room, Ursa with them.

"What is going on in here?" she demanded.

Sabine looked up, but didn't let go of Ezra, even as he stood up. He reached for his lightsaber, and every Mandalorian aimed their weapons at him.

"Woah ok guys, there's no need for that," Ezra said as he tossed his lightsaber to them. "Just handing that over to show I'm not meaning any harm..."

The Mandalorians looked confused. They all saw Sabine, clinging to Ezra.

"Somebody needs to explain this to me, now!" Ursa said.

* * *

 **I'm going to end it here for now guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **All ideas for future chapters are welcome, just make sure you are caught up in all the chapters before sending your ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars Rebels characters. They rightfully belong to Disney.**


	5. Mandalorian Trials

**Chapter 5**

 **Chapter Prologue**

Ezra is standing before Ursa in what feels like a trial for him. Sabine is standing next to him, as Alrich is trying to explain everything to Ursa, but she wants to hear it from Ezra and Sabine. Sabine starts to choke up, trying to control her emotions, and Alrich is finally able to explain everything to Ursa.

Ursa finally relaxes, knowing it was Sabine's choice, but still orders Ezra to be tested to see if he's worthy to date her daughter.

 **End Chapter Prologue**

"You ever do this with your Jedi training?" Tristan asks Ezra as they prepare to duel.

"Well nothing like this, but I think I can get the hang of it," Ezra says. He's very nervous and for good reason. All of Clan Wren is watching Ezra in his first test.

"This test is simple, Ezra. You have to subdue Tristan 3 times. If you manage that, then you pass only the first part of these tests," Ursa said. "Now if Tristan subdues you 3 times, then you will not be allowed to date my daughter. However, you can not use the Force on an offensive level."

"Mother, this was my decision, not Ezra's. I chose to be with him..." Sabine said, trying to stop all this.

"Silence, Sabine. This is how it has to be. You should know this as well as the rest of us," Ursa said.

Sabine was about to speak again, but Ezra gave her an assuring nod. Then he looked up to Ursa Wren.

"Alright, then. I'm ready," he said, the fear in his voice was gone. He seemed calm, focused. Ursa took note of this thinking, _He's not afraid? He's not afraid to do what it takes to protect Sabine. Admirable, but it's not enough to convince me._

Ezra took his position, as did Tristan.

"I'll try not to kill you," Tristan said to Ezra.

"Don't worry about it, I've gone through worse."

Their duel started when a bell was rung. Ezra charged Tristan, who was expecting that. Their training weapons connected as Ezra attempted a downward strike, which was easily blocked. Tristan went to strike at Ezra's side, but that, too, was easily blocked.

Their dual went on for a couple minutes, before Tristan kicked Ezra legs out from under him and pointed the staff at Ezra's chest.

"That's one point for me. You gotta do better than that," Tristan said helping Ezra back to his feet.

"I'm just getting started," Ezra replied.

With that, their duel continued. This time, Tristan made the mistake of jabbing at Ezra, but he just sidestepped to get behind him and pushed Tristan to the ground with his staff.

Tristan blinked, _What the- ... I didn't even see him get behind me_

Ezra helped Tristan back to his feet now.

"1-1. This is taking longer than I thought," Ezra said.

Ursa noted this, too. _Doesn't seem to take things seriously, though._

Half an hour later, Ezra and tristan were tied at 2-2. Everybody was on the edge of their seats, the tension rising.

Ezra just stood there, letting Tristan circle around him.

 _'What is he doing? Why is he just standing there?'_ Tristan thought to himself.

30 more seconds went by, nothing happened. Ezra was still standing there, like he was waiting.

Sabine's eyes grew wide as she noticed his eyes were closed. _Ezra, don't do anything stupid._ Ezra was waiting for Tristan to become impatient.

Eventually, Tristan became very impatient and swiped at Ezra, but Ezra fell back and rolled. Before Tristan could react, he was shoved to the ground with a metal staff pressed against his back.

Everybody cheered, which was strange because Mandalorians were cheering for a Jedi. Ezra won the duel 3-2, fair and square. There was no rule against using the Force at all, just not offensively; Which meant he couldn't lift, freeze, or push anybody with the Force.

"You did well, for a Jedi," Ursa said. "But you're still not finished." She walked away then.

"That was fun. I hadn't had a challenge like that since Sabine left," Tristan said, shaking Ezra's hand.

"I didn't think I would have been able to beat a Wren," Ezra admitted. "So what is your mother going to have me do now?"

"Well now she has to see how much of our culture you know, and how much of our language you can speak," Tristan replied.

"What does that have to do with me and Sabine? Those aren't even part of the test," Ezra said.

Tristans stared at him, "How did you know that?"

"I borrowed some things from Sabine to..." Ezra started but Sabine interrupted him.

"When he said 'borrowed' he means stole," she said smiling.

"But I gave them back," Ezra added quickly.

Tristan raised an eyebrow, "You might just pass your tests, Ezra Bridger." He leaned closer so Sabine couldn't hear, "If you do pass, take care of my sister."

Ezra blushed, but replied, "Believe me, I will."

Tristan left the room, leaving Sabine and Ezra alone.

"Alright, what did he tell you?" Sabine asked, a playful tone in her voice.

"It was nothing..." Ezra tried to say, but received a kiss from Sabine.

"You can tell me," she cooed.

Ezra gulped. "He just told me to take care of you... if I passed these tests."

"Ezra..." Sabine said then, "Even if my mother doesn't want me with you, I'll still be with you. I'm a rebel remember?"

Ezra smiled nervously, "I'm just afraid what your mother would do to me."

Sabine laughed.

"Ezra, how much Mando'a can you speak? Or is it you can't speak Mando'a at all?" Ursa asked.

"Ibic kaab guuror mando at gar?" he replied, just as an example. He hoped Ursa knew it was just for an example which, fortunately for him, she did.

"I'm impressed. You didn't hesitate, and there was no flaw in the pronunciation," Ursa said.

"Now..." she continued, "Answer this question in Mando'a: 'pehea much vaabir gar kar'taylir darasuum Sabine?'"

"Ni kar'taylir darasuum kaysh ti an ner kar'ta," he replied, flawlessly.

Sabine blushed, hearing what they said.

"Kelir gar hiibir baatir be kaysh?" Ursa asked.

"Ratiin," Ezra replied.

Sabine gasped quietly. All she wanted to do now was hug and kiss Ezra and nothing else. She didn't want to wait anymore.

"How much of our culture do you know?" Ursa then asked.

"Originally from the planet Mandalore, hence the name _Mandalorian_ , uh.. completely separate government from the rest of the galaxy at the time of the Republic and even before," Ezra just kept listing important facts about Mandalore.

"Ravaged by wars for centuries, the Jedi and Mandalorians naturally do not get along, at least at the time of the Republic, the armor is sacred to Mandalorians as each set has been passed down for generations," eventually Ursa made him stop talking.

"I think I've heard enough..." she said.

"I-I'm sorry I went a bit far didn't I?" Ezra tried to apologize.

"No you didn't go too far. I need time to think about this now..." she said, leaving the room. The entire room was silent, and Ezra looked over to Tristan and shrugged as if he was saying, _Did I do something wrong?_

Tristan knew what he was trying to do and shook his head, but also shrugged his shoulders.

"Well?" Sabine asked her mother, hopeful.

Ursa sighed, "You'll know at dinner." She looked back into the room and called, "This session is over."

Everybody filed out of the room and Sabine found Ezra.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She said we'll know at dinner tonight. Which might be a good sign," Sabine said.

Ezra sighed, "I don't know what I would do without you, Sabine."

"Ezra, without you I would be insane right now," Sabine reminded him.

"I know... but still..." Ezra paused. "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Sabine Wren."

Sabine couldn't take it anymore. She pulled his head down to hers and they kissed.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Ezra," Sabine said when they broke the kiss.

Ursa was just around the corner when she heard and saw all this. She knew now how much they mean to each other, then. No test could prove that.

 ***Later at dinner***

Sabine and Ezra walked into the dining room of the Wren's stronghold, and found only two seats were not taken. Ezra and Sabine looked at Ursa nervously, who only nodded.

Sabine went to sit first, and Ezra helped, trying to make a last minute impression on Countess Wren. He then sat down next to Sabine.

Everybody ate in silence, until Ursa and Alrich both stood up.

"I've thought a lot about these tests, and on Ezra's performance," Ursa said. "And I suppose Bridger has been proven worthy... if anything too worthy for a Jedi."

Ezra and Sabine looked at each other, then back at Ursa, excited.  
"Ezra Bridger, you have my permission to... date my daughter," Ursa finally said. All the tension left the room as Sabine threw her arms around her mother, who seemed surprised with Sabine's response.

"Now, Sabine," Ursa said. "Don't get me wrong, I'd rather you didn't date a Jedi, but I suppose he deserves a chance."

"Thank you, mother," Sabine said. Ursa looked over to Ezra, waving him over.

"Ezra, I expect you to take good care of Sabine for us. Don't make me regret this decision," she warned.

"I won't let you down, Countess," he said, bowing.

 ***Later that night***

Sabine was holding Ezra's hand, and resting her head on his shoulders. They on the balcony of the stronghold, watching the moon rise.

"Ezra," Sabine said.

"Yes, dear?" Ezra responded, much to Sabine's liking.

"This didn't go as bad as I thought it would," she said.

"Honestly I thought it would have been much worse," Ezra said.

"How much worse?"

"I thought every Mandalorian would have shot me on the spot."

Sabine laughed, making Ezra smile. But then, somebody grabbed his shoulder.

"Here's your lightsaber, Ezra," Alrich said, holding the lightsaber.

"Thank you, sir," Ezra said grabbing the lightsaber and clipping it to his belt.

"You can call me _Dad_ if you want," he said.

Ezra and Sabine turned red. "I- We're not..."

Alrich laughed, "I'm only messing with you. But I will tell you now, if you do decide to get married, you'll always have my blessing. Ursa would agree with me, but she won't admit it."

"T-Thank you... uh..." Ezra said, extremely confused.

"No problem, son. Take care of Sabine for us when you're away." Alrich left them alone for the night.

Sabine laughed, "Don't worry about it, Ezra. My father has always been a bit of a jokester."

"That's what's worrying me, I never know when you people are joking," Ezra said. Sabine kissed him. It wasn't a quick kiss, but a long and loving kiss. They didn't want their moment to end, but they were still in the Wren's household, so they couldn't go too far.

"I can't wait until we can leave, Ezra," Sabine whispered.

"What, why?" Ezra asked surprised.

"I want to do more than that, but my mother wouldn't allow it," she replied, referring to their kiss just a few seconds before.

Ezra smiled, "I'm sure it won't be long before we can head back."

Sabine laid her head on his chest, "But how long will this take?"

"I don't know. But right now, I'm going to be spending some time with my girlfriend and her family," he said.

"Yeah spending time with my family shouldn't be a good thing," Sabine joked.

Pretty soon, the pair grew tired so they left to their quarters for the night. It would be the first night since Ezra's near death experience that Sabine wasn't with him, and she was already a bit scared.

 ***Back on Yavin base*** _ **One week later**_

"General Syndulla, a ship of unknown design just came out of hyperspace. Do we attempt to contact it?" a flight control officer asked.

"Let's see it first," she replied. The officer pressed a button and a hologram of the vessel appeared. It definitely wasn't Imperial, could be smugglers or civilians just passing through.

"Hail the vessel," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." the officer pressed another button and nodded to Hera.

"Attention unknown vessel, you have entered restricted space. Identify yourself!" she said.

An all too familiar voice came over the comms. "Hello Hera. It's good to hear from you again."

Everybody sat or stood perfectly still. They were hearing Delphine's voice, "Delphine Katz!" Hera said. "We thought you died!"

"I thought I did, too. But fortunately I'm still alive. Sabine didn't think it would be that easy to kill me did she?" Delphine said. "Speaking of Sabine, where is she? I'd like to see her again."

"Send an MC80 battle group to intercept," Hera quietly said to a flight controller. She turned her attention back to the hologram. "We won't tell you where she is."

"I'm guessing she's with Bridger. It's too bad, him and I would have been perfect together," she said almost dreaming.

"Is that what it's all about? You getting Ezra to yourself? You make me sick, _Katz_ ," Hera said.

"Now now, I don't want to fight anybody," she said, smiling. "But yes, I do want Ezra for myself."

"Well good luck finding them. They're not here," Hera said.

"I'm good at tracking. I can find them."

"Good luck leaving the system, then," Hera said closing the connection. A hologram of Rebel space appeared and an MC80 warship came out of hyperspace, along with two CR90 corvettes, four GR-75 medium transports, and two EF76 Nebulon-B frigates.

"They've built their fleet of ships better," Delphine said, though mostly a bit scared. She was cocky and that always got her in trouble. She piloted her custom built ship away from the fleet in an attempt to escape, but there were multiple wings of X-wings and A-wings already in flight. Delphine's ship shook as she lost power in her engines and hyperdrive.

"Delphine Katz, in the name of the Rebellion High Command, you are under arrest," The captain of the battlegroup said, listing all the charges against the Rebellion. "Attacking and capture of superior officers, resisting arrest, causing harm to fellow officers and crew... Should I continue?"

"No..." Delphine said quietly. She was trying to think her way out of this situation, but her ship's engines were damaged and was caught in a tractor beam. Escape pods wouldn't work either. Finally she had an idea, but it was one that could get everybody killed.

She ran over to the communications console and attempted to get a message to the Empire.

"Sir, I'm picking up a transmission from the captured vessel. It hasn't been sent yet, but it's close," an officer said.

The captain didn't even think, "Jam the transmission, all squadrons attack the communications relay!" he ordered.

Before Delphine could send the transmission, there was another jolt and saw her comms relay floating in space, completely useless.

She gulped, "They really don't like me now do they? They're going to kill me right here..."

Another jolt, but this one was different. She heard the airlock open; She has been boarded.

Hours later, Delphine was in the Rebel court, on trial for her crimes against the Rebellion. After the prosecutor read all the charges, they asked what her plea was.

"Not Guilt-" her robotic lawyer was about to say, but Delphine knew she couldn't deny anything so she answered for herself.

"G-Guilty," she said, knowing there's no way out of this anymore.

Sabine and Ezra were just sitting in the common room, talking with some of the Mandalorians, when Tristan walked in.

"Sabine, mother is requesting your presence and Ezra's, too," he said almost sad.

"Why? What's going on?" Sabine asked.

"Just go talk to her," Tristan said. Sabine looked at Ezra who only shrugged.

"Alright let's go," Ezra said.

Moments later they were in Ursa Wren's private office.

"I just received a transmission from Yavin Base," she said. Ezra and Sabine looked at each other, hope and worry filled their eyes.

"What is it about?" Ezra asked. By now he's been treated as if he was family. None of the Mandalorians hated him. In fact they enjoyed his company and thought of him as another brother.

"They have confirmed Delphine is still alive. She... apparently jumped into your system and started blabbering," Ursa said.

"Sounds like Delphine," Sabine said, surprised she was still alive.

"She was arrested with multiple charges and one of them was trying to alert the Empire to their presence," she continued.

Ezra's eyes grew wide as did Sabine's. "She contacted the EMPIRE?"

"Tried to, but as stupid as she sounds she didn't succeed. I don't know all the details, but I figure you'll be debriefed on the situation," Ursa said.

Ezra looked sadly at Sabine, "Does this mean we have to leave?" He asked the Countess.

"I'm afraid so. You are under orders to return as soon as you can," Ursa said, just as sad. Not only was her daughter leaving again, but she grew fond of the young Jedi's presence and learned to appreciate him as part of their family.

"I'll, go pack our things," Sabine said quietly.

Before Ezra could leave to grab his belongings, Ursa stopped him.

"Bridger," she started, "I want you to know that I've learned to appreciate you around us. You are welcome to visit anytime with or without Sabine."

"You are most kind, Countess," Ezra said with a small bow.

"Take care of Sabine for us. It's clear you care about each other's safety, so I won't have to worry," she said smiling.

"Thank you again. It was a pleasure to stay with your family," Ezra said.

"Ezra! Are you coming or not?" Sabine yelled from down the hallway.

"Go! Don't keep her waiting," Ursa said.

Ezra left the room and followed Sabine to their quarters to collect their items. When Ezra entered his room, he saw a package with a note.

It read: _To Ezra Bridger from Clan Wren. Do not open it until you leave._

Ezra was tempted to open it, but he wanted to honor their wish and open it after they left.

A few minutes later, Ezra and Sabine were on board _Starbird_ getting ready to liftoff.

" _Starbird_ Ezra Bridger bal Sabine Wren at Clan Wren, tsikala at ba'slanar," Ezra spoke in fluent Mando'a, much to Sabine's surprise. He learned a lot from their week on Krownest.

"Gar cuyir utrel'a at ba'slanar, _Starbird_ ," the Mandalorian replied. Ezra closed the channel and piloted the ship to space.

Once they were clear of the planet, he jumped the ship into hyperspace. Ezra sat back and looked at Sabine. They almost didn't want to leave, but orders were orders.

"Come with me," Ezra said to Sabine.

"W-Why? Is something wrong?" she asked a bit worried.

"Everything's fine. There's something your family gave to me before we left. I'm going to see what it is," he replied.

"Alright, let's see what my family gave you," Sabine said.

They went to Ezra's quarters and he pulled out a package. The note was still there and Sabine read it.

"I guess you can open it now, then," she said.

Ezra opened the box and much to his surprise, there was a Mandalorian bodysuit with some armor. There was no color to it, but there was another note in the box.

 _We figured Sabine would paint it. Also, we know you collect helmets. Make sure Sabine paints this, too._

Ezra and Sabine looked at the closet. He opened it and sure enough there was a Mandalorian helmet.

"I guess they figured out I collect helmets. It wouldn't feel right for me to wear it, though," Ezra said.

"You won't have to wear it, you can if you want, but the armor shouldn't be put on display," Sabine said, her voice full of curiosity. "I wonder how you'd look in Mandalorian armor."

"This means something doesn't it?" Ezra said.

Sabine nodded, "It means they accept you as part of our family..." She paused then, a random thought popping in her mind. She blushed and shook her head.

"Sabine?" Ezra asked.

"I- I'm... I'm ok," She stammered.

Ezra frowned, "You're not having a panic attack are you?"

"No Ezra I said I'm fine. Just a silly thought," she replied, turning red again.

"Alright then," he said turning back to his new outfit.

Sabine bit her lip, "E-Ezra..."

"Hm?"

She pushed him to the bed and climbed on top of him and started making out with him.

"Mmm... Sabine...?" Ezra said, trying to get her attention. This was all very sudden.

"I can't hold it back anymore, Ezra," she said, gripping his shirt.

"I... I'm a little confused," he said. "You said something about your family, and then this..."

"Ni copad at ganar a aliit ti gar, Ezra," she said. Now that's something Ezra didn't understand. He could understand some of it, but couldn't figure it all out.

"Wait... You what?" Ezra said, but Sabine was already kissing him again. She then managed to get his shirt off, then she started unclipping her armor.

 _What is Sabine doing?_ Ezra thought to himself, as she finished stripping off her armor. She seemed to know what he was thinking.

"I love you, Ezra," she said, grabbing his hands and setting them on her stomach.

Ezra's eyes grew wide. "Are you...?"

"No I'm not, but..." she bit his lip. "I want to be."

Ezra didn't know what to do. Yes they've made love a few times before, but they weren't trying for anything. This time it's different.

"S-Sabine... a-are you sure you want to..." he didn't get to finish. Sabine pinned him to the bed with her body and pressed her lips to his. Obviously her answer was a _Yes_.

Sabine started to take off her bodysuit, so she was naked from the waist up, not counting her bra. She really wanted this, and she made sure Ezra knew it. But the ship wasn't set to automatically drop them out of hyperspace.

"Sabine, wait!" Ezra said, breathing hard.

"I can't Ezra. I can't wait any longer," she replied.

Before she could do anything, Ezra started to speak, "Sabine, I didn't set the ship to drop us out of hyperspace."

She finally stopped for a few moments. "Haar'chak, Ezra!"

"I-I didn't know we were going to do... this..." he tried to explain. Sabine came to her senses and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry..." she apologized.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, dear. If you want, we can continue later," he said.

Sabine smiled, "I'd love that." She kissed him again, but this time when they parted, she started getting dressed. Ezra was going to put his shirt back on, but Sabine stopped him.

"How about I set the autopilot and you put on the armor. I'd love to see how you look in it," she said, a slightly seductive tone in her voice.

"Y-Yeah, uh... sure thing," he stammered as he watched Sabine walk out. Ezra looked at the Mandalorian armor, still surprised that they already trust him enough to let him have it.

Sabine was sitting in the co-pilot's chair when the door opened. She turned around and saw Ezra in full-body silver Mandalorian armor. It was obviously brand new armor, made during their visit.

Sabine's heart about stopped and her jaw dropped. "E-Ezra... y-you look..." she stammered.

"Like a Mandalorian?" he asked.

"I didn't know the armor was still silver," Sabine said, thinking it had a normal Mandalorian paint job, but it was untouched.

"So? What do you think?" he asked, turning around in a full 360.

Sabine slowly stood up and walked over to him. She inspected the armor and she already had designs thought out.

"I-I-I need to... uh, paint it... uhmm..."

Ezra laughed. This was the second time Sabine was speechless.

"Y-You look g-great!" she finally said.

Ezra blushed, "If you want to paint it, be my guest."

"Do you want it like your scout helmet? No! This needs to be different..." Sabine said, asking and answering her questions for him. She was practically entranced with ideas for Ezra's new suit. Even when they came out of hyperspace and landed, Sabine still seemed like she was in a tranced.

The _Starbird_ 's ramp opened and the first person Hera saw was Sabine, though she didn't seem focused on anybody. She just kept saying something about painting armor as she walked to her room.

"Okay what was that about?" Hera thought out loud. She saw Ezra starting to walk down the ramp.

"Ezra, what's wrong with Sab-"

She saw what Ezra was wearing and was speechless for a moment.

"Hey Hera. How's it going?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra? Where did you get that armor?" Hera asked.

"Oh this? It was a gift from Sabine's family," he said.

"They gave you Mandalorian armor?" she asked surprised then.

"They gave me a full body suit. It's a bit different than what Sabine has," Ezra explained.

"It looks the same to me, only without the color," Hera said.

"This one is armored to almost every spot. The entire leg, back, chest and abdomen. It's all protected," Ezra pointed out.

"Alright, well did you enjoy the stay?" she asked then.

"I almost didn't want to leave, and I could tell Sabine kind of didn't want to either," Ezra said.

"Well she just walked past me with a glassy look in her eyes, muttering something about painting your suit..." Hera studied the outfit and saw he was also carrying the helmet.

Rex walked up to them then. "Hey Ezra, looking good in that armor. I'm guessing Sabine's family gave that to you?"

"Yeah. They trust me with Sabine's life already, and agreed that I am worthy enough to have this, apparently," he said.

"Well I just bumped into Sabine a moment ago. She's looking for ya," he then whispered. "Make it quick, too. She's carrying her paint applicator."

"I should probably get going, then," Ezra said.

"Don't forget you two have to go through debriefing..." Hera started.

"Yeah yeah I know," Ezra called as he ran off to find Sabine.

"Done and done," Sabine said, smiling. She thought Ezra would look good in the newly painted armor. It wasn't as colorful as it would usually be, but she thought it best suited the style of the armor.

"Sabine are you almost done in there?" Ezra called from the other room.

"Yes, love, I just finished. HOWEVER!" she called back. "You are not allowed to see it until it's dry."

"Aw seriously?" Ezra complained.

"Relax, you can still wear something over the suit... You really like the suit don't you?" Sabine asked smiling.

"Like it? No, I absolutely LOVE IT! Now I understand why you Mandalorians wear this all the time."

Sabine walked into the same room Ezra was in laughing. She just stared at Ezra then, and started thinking about what happened between them earlier.

"Ezra?" she started to ask.

"Yes?"

"About what I said earlier on the _Starbird_..." she started, "I really mean it..."

"Sabine, whatever you said I didn't understand much of it..." he said. "Sorry."

Sabine turned red, "I... I said..." she sighed. "I-I can't tell you...I want to tell you, but I..."

"Sabine..." he started. "What... what are you trying to say?"

 **Ok really quick before I end this chapter, the translator is likely not 100% finished, since many words I try to use to not get translated into Mando'a, so some of the things said in Mando'a might not make sense.**

 **With that said, what is Sabine trying to tell Ezra? (You might already know from when she said it in Mando'a)**

 **What does Ezra's new armor look like? (Site doesn't seem to allow links or pictures and I don't know how to describe it)**

 ** _Best way I know how to describe it is to email me. Gmail: icfr0st1real._**

 **Chapter ideas are welcome, just make sure you are caught up with the story beforehand to avoid any confusion.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars Rebels characters. They rightfully belong to Disney.**


	6. The Mandalorian

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Chapter Prologue**

Ezra and Sabine visit Delphine on the detention level, to try and clear things up and be friends again, at least before she is driven away from the Rebellion. They explain they have a common enemy and they should be fighting them instead of each other. While they were talking, Sabine notices Delphine messing with some wires, and before she could do anything or warn anyone, the power goes out. Sabine feels somebody shove her into the wall, knocking her unconscious in the cell.

With emergency power barely active, the Rebels can't fully lock down the base. Delphine can't find Ezra, but notices some new Mandalorian from the cell following her.

* * *

 ***One day before the breakout***

"Sabine..." Ezra started. "What... what are you trying to say?"

"I...Ni copad... at ganar... a aliit ti gar..." She said in Mando'a.

Ezra walked up to her and lifts her head so she's looking at him. She can barely breathe, ' _I don't want to take this relationship that far this soon...'_ she thinks to herself. _'But I don't want to wait either...'_

Ezra can sense the conflict within Sabine, he wants to know what she's trying to say, but out of respect he will not probe her mind with the Force. He does know she wants to start something with him, so he's getting ideas of what she's saying.

"Y-You want to start... w-what?" Ezra said, almost completely speechless. He did recalled she said she wanted to be... something. Everything just flew by he couldn't remember.

Sabine took a deep breath and kissed him, aggressively. She couldn't take it anymore, she really wanted to have a family with Ezra, but she didn't know how else to express feelings other than through art and, of course, physical contact. Ezra deepens the kiss when Sabine grabbed his hands, and led them towards her lower back. Ezra took the hint and pulled her close, her hands grabbing the back of his head, making sure he didn't try to pull away.

Ezra pulled away and Sabine was about to pull him back in, when he started kissing her neck. She leaned her head back in pleasure, moaning softly. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, as he pinned her to the wall.

Sabine sighed in pleasure, " _Elek... yes..."_ She started to take off the top half of her bodysuit, and Ezra slowly went back to Sabine's lips. They paused, breathing heavily, but not quite finished. Sabine _especially_ wasn't finished. She led Ezra to the bedroom, kissing him the entire time. She managed to push Ezra into the bed and climbed on top of him as he took off the top half of his new suit. Sabine laid her entire body over his, every inch of herself touching him.

Sabine pulled back a bit and the two locked eyes.

Sabine giggled softly, "Ezra..." she cooed, almost singing.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Hiibir ni," she said, biting his ear.

Ezra's eyes widened, "S-Sabine... d-do you really want to?" he asked, understanding what she said.

Sabine kissed him deeply and said, "Elek, hiibir ni, Ezra Bridger."

Ezra thought he broke Sabine for a moment. She was speaking only Mando'a, though he's always enjoyed hearing her speak, he's still learning.

Sabine started working on getting Ezra's pants off, but he was still very hesitant with all of it.

"Sabine..." he couldn't finish asking his question before Sabine interrupted him.

"If you're asking if I want to do _it_ then the answer is YES," she said. "Truth is, Ezra..." she sighed then.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You know how I feel about you, right?" she asked.

Ezra nodded, "Of course."

"I love you, Ezra, with all my being. And I..." she started to say. "I want to start a family with you..." she blurted out.

"Sabine..." he started to say, surprise in his voice, but before he could talk again, Sabine continued to kiss him. But this kiss was more hesitant and Sabine realized she's not listening to his choice.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized, breaking the kiss. "I should have asked you first..."

Ezra kissed her this time, interrupting her. She was completely surprised at his reaction. She wasn't expecting it, thinking he would get upset, or something. But he was ok with the idea.

An hour later, Sabine was resting on Ezra's chest, with nothing but a bed sheet covering them.

Sabine let out a satisfied sigh. "That... was fun," she said smiling. She recalled what happened in the past hour; Ezra had taken her completely.

"Yeah it was," he said. They were both slightly out of breath, but they were happy. The odds of it resulting in a child was uncertain considering it was their first time having fully unprotected sex.

"So... what now?" Sabine asked her love.

"Well, we have 30 minutes to get to debriefing..." Ezra said.

"Haar'chak I completely forgot about that!" Sabine exclaimed.

"Same here, but this was the best way we could be late to a debrief," Ezra said with a grin.

Sabine slapped his chest playfully, "We should get ready."

They got out of bed, but there was only one shower. Ezra and Sabine looked at each other.

"After you, my dear," Ezra said, allowing Sabine to take her shower first.

"Thank you, my love," She replied with a playful tone in her voice.

About 10 minutes later, Sabine got out of the shower, and dressed into her body suit.

"Alright Ezra, it's your turn," she said, just to get a passionate kiss.

When Ezra broke the kiss, he smiled and said, "I hope you saved some hot water for me."

"Ooh, no promises, master Jedi," she replied, laughing.

Ezra grinned and got in the shower. Sabine laughed as she pushed a button on the wall, and the hot water instantly turned cold.

"GAHH! SABINE!" Ezra shouted, only to hear a hysterical laugh from the other side.

Ezra sighed, "Well played, Wren! Well played!" He shut off the shower and started getting dressed into his Mandalorian bodysuit.

The front door opened then, "What's going on in here? I thought I heard Ezra," Hera said.

Sabine was trying not to laugh without much success, "It's nothing."

Hera crossed her arms but had a smirk on her face. "Alright then, but your debriefing starts in 10 minutes. You're going to have to hurry up."

Ezra walked out of the refresher. "Just for that, Wren, you're showing me my armor."

"Don't worry, love, I'm sure it's all dry by now," Sabine said with a grin.

Hera smiled. This was the first time she heard Sabine call Ezra ' _love_ '. "Well you two lovebirds get moving. You wouldn't want to be late," She said walking away.

Sabine grabbed Ezra and whispered, "Let's go see your armor." She led him over to the next room and when the door opened, Ezra's jaw just dropped.

Standing in front of him, was his armor. It wasn't as full of color than Sabine would usually do, but it was perfect nevertheless. The helmet was white, with some bits of dark grey and orange. The orange paint lined up with the vertical section of the visor, the horizontal section around the visor was a darker, but shiny grey. There was a silver strip over the top of the helmet, from just above the visor to the back of the helmet, with more orange outlining it. It even had one of those things on the side, just like Sabine has on her helmet.

The chestplate was white, with some orange on the top corners, the collar guard was white as well, with orange over the shoulders. The legs were overall white, but was orange on the front. The back of the torso was orange with a white outline. The shoulder pads were white, with Sabine's signature orange bird on the right, and a big orange '6' on the left.

"Well? What do you think?" Sabine asked.

"It's... It's perfect!" Ezra exclaimed, walking around the armor.

"Was there any doubt?" she asked then.

"No," Ezra said, barely letting Sabine finish her question.

Sabine gave him a huge hug, but he gave her a very passionate kiss. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Well," Sabine started, "put it on! I'll help you."

Ezra finished attaching all the armor and moved around.

"Still feels natural. As if I'm not even wearing it," he said, amazed. He looked down at the chestpiece, then over at his arms and hands.

"Now you know what it's like being a Mandalorian," Sabine said, smiling.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to that debriefing," he said then, putting on the helmet for the first time. He paused and looked around.

"Woah..." he said.

Sabine stopped walking, too and watched him look at everything.

"Is this what you see all the time, Sabine?" he asked.

Sabine of course knew what he was talking about. "Yup. Amazing isn't it?"

Ezra could see detailed information on almost anything he looked at. Targeting systems, power levels, even a small damage model that tells him what part of the armor is damaged and what part of him is injured. He could also tell if it would be a life threatening injury or not.

"It's specially made for you, Ezra," she said. "I don't know how, but I was told it was."

Ezra stared at her through the helmet, "You knew about this?"

"Happy Birthday, Ezra Bridger," she said with a wink.

"But it's not even my birthday," he protested.

"I know. Now come on! We're already late," she said. They both made their way to the Command Center.

* * *

"I don't agree. Executing her would make us no better than the Empire!" Hera said.

"She's already attacked a commando unit and had a former Separatist fleet attack our own! She's dangerous!" a captain said. This is the same captain that captured Delphine earlier that morning.

"We understand that, but we can't just execute her. She's no longer part of the Rebellion, but I will not sink down to the Empire's level," Kanan explained. For a guy who's never liked military protocols, he does seem to follow regulations; Especially towards prisoners.

"Fine, but if she attacks us again, I will order a counter attack to kill," the captain said.

"Maybe you won't have to do that." Mon Mothma said.

"I'm listening," the captain said.

"Sunspot Prison. I believe we may have located it, so if it's where we think it is, we can send her there," Hera explained.

The captain pondered this for a moment. "I can provide an escort, but we will not jump in with you in case of Imperial presence," he said, ending the debate.

"Thank you, captain," Hera said as the channel closed.

The doors opened and two Mandalorians walked in.

"Sabine, glad you could finally join us. But I'm afraid your friend must wait outside," Mon Mothma said, not knowing it's Ezra.

"With all due respect, senator," Ezra said taking off the helmet, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Ezra Bridger," the senator said with some surprise. "I see you've managed to obtain some Mandalorian armor. It suits you very well."

"Thank you for the compliment, senator," Ezra said with a nod.

"So, shall we begin?" Hera asked.

"We shall," Mon Mothma said.

A hologram appeared, showing the detention level.

"This is where Delphine is being held as we speak. She shouldn't be able to go anywhere for a long time. We are planning on sending her to Sunspot, but we will wipe her memory of this base beforehand," the senator explained.

"Granted she has done some terrible things, and you don't want to see her, we hope you can help us out," Hera added.

Sabine looked at Ezra, then back at the Rebel leaders.

"I guess I'm in," Sabine said firmly.

"I agree. No it's not because Sabine and I are together. Delphine told me she would never give me up over anything, and I know she can and will kill others just to have me," Ezra said.

"And that's something I will not allow!" Sabine said, her voice rising steadily.

Ezra placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her to calm down.

"Very well. We will have her transported to Sunspot Prison. We can also make her forget Ezra if that will make you feel better, Sabine." Hera said.

"There's a catch isn't there?" Sabine asked. She didn't need the Force to feel a catch coming.

"We need you two to go down there and inject her with the serum. Otherwise she will remember us and could compromise our presence here," Mon Mothma said.

Ezra and Sabine frowned.

"Why us?" they asked.

"She keeps asking to see you two for one... But I think Ezra should keep his helmet on," Hera said. Nobody argued against that.

"Is there a way to lock the helmet so it can't come off?" Ezra asked Sabine.

She shook her head, "No there isn't. But I don't think she'll rip a helmet off a random Mandalorian she's never seen before."

"You'll need these," Hera said handing Ezra some Mandalorian vambraces.

"Where did you get those?" Sabine asked.

"Your family sent them. Whatever you did, Ezra, you really got on their good side," Hera explained.

"How much of a Mandalorian are they trying to make me?" he asked looking at Sabine.

"I don't know, but I like it," she said taking hold of his arm to help him put on the vambraces.

"Whenever you can't reveal that you're a Jedi, you can pretend to be a Mandalorian. Just try not to attract attention because one: you are not Mandalorian, which means you don't belong to a particular house... yet, and 2: other clans could go after you," Hera explained. She really thought things through as usual.

"Thanks Hera," he said inspecting the new equipment.

"General, the prisoner is really getting hostile. We should send them down now," an officer reported.

"Very well. Good luck you two," Mon Mothma said.

Ezra and Sabine left the Command Center, after being handed a serum to make Delphine forget where the Rebel base is. As the elevator slowed to a stop, Sabine started talking.

"Ezra," she started. "Please be careful."

"I can say the same to you, love," he said putting on his helmet. "I'll be standing behind you a little bit."

"Thank you for throwing me up front," she grumbled, but Ezra placed a hand on hers. She looked up to him.

"She's after me, and will have to go through you to get to me. She doesn't know I have all of this so with luck, she would only think I'm just another Mando," Ezra explained carefully.

Sabine nodded, "Alright, I understand." Ezra pulled off the helmet and gave Sabine a kiss. Right before the doors opened, he already had his helmet back on and right on time.

"Commander Wren, you are authorized to proceed. However, I'm afraid..." Sabine slapped his shoulder and Ezra held a finger up to the front of his helmet. The guard understood then.

"Sorry for the confusion, Commander," the guard said to Ezra, pretending that he's somebody from Sabine's clan. "You are authorized to proceed."

The guard led them to Delphine's cell, and deactivated the first shield. After that shield was shut off, Sabine deactivated the second shield and walked up to Delphine.

"Hello, _Katz_ ," Sabine said, trying to control her emotions.

Delphine looked up at Sabine. She looked around for Ezra, but couldn't see him anywhere. She did see another Mandalorian outside of the cell.

"Where's Ezra?" she asked.

"He's not down here, yet. But he's coming," she replied.

"Then who's that behind you?"

"Oh him? He's from my clan. Commander, do you care to say 'hello?'" Sabine said.

Ezra crossed his arms, trying to look menacing, which seemed to work.

"He's heard about you, so he's not very happy," Sabine explained.

"Yeah, about all that," Delphine started. "I don't regret any of it."

Sabine tried not to punch her. "I know you don't."

"Why else are you down here, Wren? You wouldn't have visited unless there was something you had to do."

"I'm a nice person, but you're somewhat correct. I have orders to give you some medicine," Sabine said. It wasn't a complete lie, considering that is was a medicine for patients that suffered from a horrible event. She was offered the very same thing after Ezra's accident, but she didn't want to forget it. She was glad she turned it down.

Ezra tilted his head and looked around the two women, and saw a part of the wall was missing. Sabine noticed it, too but also saw some wires.

"Delphine what are those wires?" Sabine asked, concerned.

She only grinned, "You'll see." She yanked them out and instantly the power was shut off.

Sabine couldn't see anything and felt Delphine shove her into a wall and everything went quiet.

* * *

The power went out, then, and the only thing Ezra could see at them moment was some sparks. Through all the sparks he saw Delphine's silhouette shove Sabine into a wall. The sparks stopped there, so he had to activate night vision. What he saw next really pissed him off, but he couldn't reveal himself. He jumped up and grabbed a pipeline on the ceiling, hiding until Delphine walked past. Using his new vambraces, he managed to shoot a small tracker on the back of her boots. Delphine was struggling to get down the hallway since the emergency power was also failing.

Ezra quietly jumped down, and entered the cell. He ran over to Sabine and saw she had a gash on her head. His heart about stopped when he saw the bloody shelf. He grabbed a bacta patch from his med kit and applied it, carefully. He then checked her pulse and breathing, and sighed with relief when he felt it.

He then started to attempt to wake her up.

"Sabine," he whispered, taking off his helmet. "Sabine! Can you hear me?"

Sabine stirred softly, as she came to.

"E-Ezra?" she said softly. Her voice was shallow, but her breathing was still fine.

"I'm here, Sabine. Don't move," he said.

"W-What happened?" Sabine asked.

"Delphine escaped the detention levels. There's no power down here anymore. I'm not sure about the rest of the base. You have a gash on your head, but I patched it with a Bacta patch," Ezra explained everything.

"How could you let her get away?" Sabine asked.

"I didn't. I placed a tracker on her boot as she left. I needed to make sure you were alright, first," Ezra said. Sabine slowly started to lose consciousness.

"Sabine, stay with me!" he said lightly slapping her face, keeping her awake. She was obviously in shock and needed medical attention. "We need to get you to medical."

He picked her up and she held on as tight as she could, as they left the detention level. He managed to keep Sabine awake as they entered the medical bay, but only emergency lights were active. Fortunately the medical droids were still functioning.

"She has a gash on her head and I think she's gone into shock," Ezra explained to the droid. It clicked, it's emergency programs running so it took half the time for it to register the information.

"She'll be safe with us. Go get Katz!" a rebel medic yelled. Ezra nodded and put his helmet back on. Delphine crossed the final line. A beeping was heard from his comlink and he activated it.

"Commander Bridger, you need to find Delphine and fast. We don't know where she is but the hangars are locked down and secured. She shouldn't be going far," a security officer said through the comms.

"I need orders. What should I do?" he asked then.

"Orders straight from Central Command: Capture Delphine, Alive," the officer said.

"Noted. Keep me posted on any further orders."

He saw rebels running all over the place; Security forming ranks, Commandos gearing up, search droids activating. The entire base was back on lockdown, and Ezra was caught in the middle. He activated the tracker he placed earlier and saw that Delphine was in the ventilation systems.

 _'That explains why nobody could find her.'_ Ezra thought to himself. He started to follow the tracker and stopped. The tracker stopped moving and he heard a vent panel open. He hid behind a nearby corner, barely looking around. There was enough light in the hallway to see a person, just not their features from a distance. However, Ezra's little corner is pitch dark, and even though there's almost no light, his helmet lets him see clearly.

Delphine looked around cautiously, then kept moving forward. Once she turned the corner, Ezra followed.

 _'What is she up to? She's not just trying to escape,'_ Ezra wondered to himself. He heard somebody yelling then.

"Freeze... p-put your hands in the air!" the unknown voice yelled.

"Oh please," Ezra heard Delphine say. "I won't hurt you if you tell me where Ezra Bridger is."

Ezra looked around the area and found another hallway that leads around to the other side, right in Delphine's path. He pushed a button on his helmet's voice control so he can disguise his voice, and made his way around the hallway. He stopped at a corner and looked around it, and saw Delphine choking a rebel security officer. He was obviously new here, not even two days in. Ezra turned the corner, his blaster raised.

"Let him go," he said. The voice change really worked, making his voice sound like it was an older Mandalorian talking; Deep and somewhat raspy.

"Oh hi!" Delphine said. "I remember you. You were standing in front of my cell right before I got out. I was wondering if you knew where Ezra is. Do you know?"

She let go of the officer, who passed out from fear.

"On the contrary, _he_ has been looking for you," the Mandalorian Ezra said.

"Really? Where is he?" she asked with joy in her voice. _He is looking for me?_ she thought excited.

"If you will follow me," he said. He started walking down the hallway, Delphine following him. So far she had no idea the ' _Mandalorian_ ' was actually Ezra.

He led her to the hangar and all the power was restored. In front of them, there was a line of rebel security officers. They raised their weapons then.

"Hold it right there!" they yelled.

Delphine stopped walking, but Ezra didn't. The these rebels didn't know it was him though, until he said something.

"Hey Mando! What are you doing?" Delphine yelled.

"Remember? I'm taking you to Ezra. He's in his ship," he said. He turned to the rebel officers, "Hold your fire. I got this under control."

They all nodded and lowered their weapons. Delphine ran into _Starbird_ with Ezra following her.

"Where exactly is he? I can't find him," she said confused.

"You are so dumb," Ezra said.

Delphine turned around, then. "What did you say, Mando?"

"You heard me," Ezra said, pulling out his blaster. "Turn around with your hands above your head."

"You said Ezra was here! You lied!" she yelled.

"On the contrary, he is here," Ezra said.

"I don't see him here," Delphine said.

"You followed him here," he said trying not to laugh at her ignorance.

"No I didn't. I followed you here!"

Ezra facepalmed. "Alright that's enough talk," he said as he shot Delphine, the blaster was set to stun so he didn't kill her.

Moments later, Sabine ran into the hangar. Ezra was talking with the officers, having a good laugh, when he felt somebody tackle him to the ground.

"Woah! Wha-" Ezra was cut off when Sabine kissed him, and the entire hangar was filled laughter. Some people whistled.

"Yeah get some, commander!" some of the officers yelled.

Sabine pulled away a bit, allowing them to breathe.

"I'm... I'm sorry I should have told you I was coming," she said, smiling.

"No it's ok. I'm just glad you're alright," Ezra said helping Sabine to her feet.

He got some claps to the shoulder as the officers boarded the ship to recover Delphine.

"Ezra!" a female rebel yelled. She was also one of the girls that visited him during his recovery, but she only likes him as a brother.

"Katherine? Is that you?" Ezra called.

"It's been a while," Katherine said.

"It's good to see you, Kath," Sabine said. She could feel comfortable with Ezra talking to her. "Where have you been this whole time?"

"I've been on Coruscant, infiltrating the Imperial Senate," she said. (She specializes with infiltration, stealth, all that jazz)

"What did you find out?" Ezra asked.

She gave him a funny look. "I'm sorry, _Commander_ , but that is classified until my debriefing. Also what the kriff is going on?"

Ezra turned to a squad of security officers. They were dragging an unconscious Delphine back to the detention level, this time putting her in one without any panels.

Katherine gasped, "What happened to Delphine?"

She looked at Ezra and Sabine, both of their expressions turned dark. Then she noticed the bandage on Sabine's head.

"What happened?"

"Delphine has been causing a lot of trouble lately, and she is no longer with the Rebellion," Hera said walking up to them.

"Hera?"

"She's been going after Ezra and Sabine, almost killing Sabine more than once just to have Ezra," Hera explained.

Katherine gasped again, "Ezra, Sabine... Is this true?"

They nodded grimly.

"I am sorry to hear that... I never thought she would do this kind of thing..." she said. Then she snapped out of it and tried to change the subject.

"I see you painted your Gauntlet, Ezra."

"Actually it's renamed to _Starbird._ And Sabine painted it," Ezra explained, glad to change topics.

"Really? I like _Starbird_ a lot better," she said. "And the new paint job looks great!" She finally noticed Ezra's armor and gawked, making Ezra and Sabine chuckle.

"Is that yours, Ezra?" she asked.

"Yeah... It's a gift from Sabine's family," he said. Sabine started blushing, softly.

"Did Sabine paint that, too?"

Sabine nodded, "Yeah, I did." She was really blushing now. There conversation reminded her of their time in her room. Ezra could sense what she was thinking about and started blushing, too.

"What's up with you two?" Katherine asked.

"I-It's nothing..." Sabine said, though Katherine could tell they did something around the time Ezra received his own Mandalorian armor.

She shifted her weight and rested a hand on her hip, "Oh I'm sure ' _nothing'_ happened." She winked at them, before being called to the Command Center.

"You alright, Sabine?" Ezra asked.

"You know what I'm thinking, love," she said leaning her head on his shoulder, placing a hand to her empty stomach.

"Do you think it worked?" he asked, growing a bit excited.

"We're going to have to wait a bit, dear. There won't be anything for another few weeks at least," Sabine said.

Ezra kissed the top of her head then. "Well either way, it's going to be one hell of a journey," he said.

* * *

 **I'm ending this chapter here for now, and I could have done better with the ending, but it was getting longer than I wanted it to.**

 **Before you suggest anything about Katherine, she will not develop feelings for Ezra. She's only meant to be like an older sister.**

 **Also everything with Delphine is not over, mainly because you all keep suggesting she stays a bit longer. Granted I never intended on keeping her this long, it has helped me come up with ideas.**

 **And for those asking for the Mando'a translations, I use** **/mandoa-englishtranslator. All credit goes to whoever made it.**

 **Any crossovers between this and anything else will not happen in this story, but I am highly considering a crossover story.**

 **Disclaimer: All the Star Wars Rebels characters rightfully belong to Disney.**


	7. Surprise Grocery Shopping

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Apparently I accidentally updated this chapter with Chapter 7 from Injured, thanks to** united88 **and a couple Guests,** **I wouldn't have known. Thanks for the notice.**

* * *

 ***A few weeks from where the last chapter left off***

Sabine was sitting in the refresher, her knees pulled up to her chest, as she looked at the results. _That's what I thought..._ she thought to herself, smiling. She has already taken 4 tests and a medical visit, so it's been confirmed.

She heard the door to the bedroom open, so she quickly threw away the test and walked out of the refresher.

"Sabine?" Ezra asked. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah... Why wouldn't I be?" she couldn't stop smiling, and also seemed to be glowing.

"Alright, what did you do this time?" he asked, setting his helmet on the desk, next to his other helmets.

"It's nothing. Just had a silly thought," she lied. She couldn't tell him just yet, she didn't know how. For that matter she couldn't tell anybody, and she wanted Ezra to be the first to know.

"H-How was your day?" she asked nervously. _Really Wren? 'How was your day?' Is that the best you can come up with?_ she yelled at herself, internally.

Ezra raised an eyebrow, _She's definitely hiding something._

He walked into the refresher, "Are you sure you aren't up to something?"

"I... I'm really not up to anything," she said again, blushing. She literally could not stop smiling.

Ezra looked at her again. He didn't want to read her thoughts, if she didn't want to tell what she was thinking.

"Alright, then," he sighed.

"E-Ezra," Sabine started. She knows he won't understand what she's going to say. "Ni cuy' yaihadla," she said with a smile. She was also blushing, her entire face was red. Before Ezra could ask her what she said, she already ran out of the room.

He just stood in the middle of the room, confused. He figured out how to say it, but not what it meant.

"' _Ni cuy' yaihadla_ '?" he wondered.

 ***Ni cuy' yaihadla - I am pregnant***

Sabine went to one of the balconies on Yavin, and watched the sun set. She felt arms grab her from behind, and she turned to see Ezra.

"You are going to have to translate what you said to english," he whispered. She could feel his breath on her neck, making her gasp.

"E-Ezra..." she started. She didn't know how to tell him. She still in a little shock, too. It was their first time having unprotected sex and it happened.

"Yes, dear?" he said, coaxing her to tell him.

"I... You're..." Before she could finish, their comms were activated.

"Ezra, Sabine, we need you in the Command Center," Hera said through the comms.

Ezra and Sabine looked at each other. She kissed him softly, and bit his lip, promising she would tell him later.

He understood and they made their way to the Command Center. When they arrived, Hera was waiting for them. She was holding a data pad in her hands.

A lump formed in Sabine's throat, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. Fortunately it wasn't what she thought, it was another mission for just the two of them.

"It's not another Data mission is it? We have the worst luck with those things," Ezra complained.

"No this time it's a more personal mission," she said handing him the data pad. Ezra looked through it and about dropped it.

"A grocery list?" he asked skeptical of the request.

"Yes. We need you to go to Lothal and find everything on that list. If some things aren't on the list, you are free to find them elsewhere," Hera said. "Now hurry, you don't have time to read it all here. Read it on the way."

Sabine and Ezra ran back to their room and grabbed some gear. A few rations, their weapons, and of course Ezra put on his Mandalorian armor.

Sabine laughed, "You want to go shopping in that?"

"You do it all the time. Besides, it would help me find some things, right?" he said.

"I suppose, but I don't think you'd need it for this," she replied.

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared," he said with a grin.

Sabine placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving for the _Starbird_.

When they arrived to the hangar, Katherine was standing near the _Starbird_. She just finished repairing the hull after a tough mission the week before.

She turned around and saw Ezra and Sabine walking towards her.

"Hey you two," she said. "You all ready to go?"

"We are," Sabine said. She looked over at Ezra who was reading the list. He didn't look happy. "Ezra? What's wrong?"

"Meilooruns? Seriously Hera?" he said. Sabine stifled a laugh, but Katherine looked confused.

"I'll explain everything to you, later," Sabine promised.

"Alright then. Your ship is ready to go," she reported.

"Thanks, Kath," Ezra said walking up the ramp, Sabine following close behind.

"Good luck, you two!" Katherine called.

"Thanks! We're going to need it," Ezra said. He sat down in the pilot's chair, and let Sabine take the _Starbird's_ controls.

Once they got to space, Ezra started complaining.

"MEILOORUNS? ARE YOU KRIFFING JOKING?!" he yelled.

"It's only one..." Sabine said, shoulders raised a bit. Ezra collapsed into the pilot's chair again, sighing.

"What do you want to find first?" he asked, hands covering his eyes.

"If you hate it so much, we should get the meiloorun first," she replied.

"That could take a while, but alright," he said, still not too happy about finding a meiloorun. He's had a bad history with those things.

Sabine didn't like to see Ezra look so upset, especially over a fruit. She thought about it for a moment. _Upset over a fruit._ She giggled which caught Ezra's attention.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly are you upset about? A simple fruit?" she teased.

"I'm not upset, just a bit annoyed. Zeb and I went through a lot of trouble for one meiloorun," he said.

"So you have said before," she said walking over to him. She sat down on his lap and gave him a hug.

Ezra sighed then, "I'm sorry for yelling earlier. You're right, it's stupid to be upset about a fruit."

"I never said that," she said.

"You didn't have to..." suddenly he felt something weird. It was just like the first time he saw Kanan, but it was different at the same time.

Sabine noticed this and had a concerned look on her face. "You alright, love?"

"I..." the feeling was gone, then. "I don't know. I just felt something... and it was very close. As if it was..." His eyes widened then.

"Sabine... What is it you're not telling me?" he asked.

Sabine's heart started beating faster. _Uh oh..._

Before Sabine could say anything, the navicomputer beeped.

"We're coming up on Lothal," she said quickly.

Ezra nodded as he concentrated on piloting the _Starbird_ to Lothal's surface. Sabine looked away, hiding her face.

 _'What just happened?'_ she thought to herself. She remembered when Ezra said he felt Kanan's presence on Lothal, the day they met. She gasped then, a little louder than expected and Ezra heard her.

"Sabine?" he asked worried.

"I'm... I'm ok," she said, taking a deep breath.

Ezra landed the ship on the surface of Lothal, not far from Capital City. As they were unloading the speeder bike, Ezra noticed Sabine not doing much heavy lifting, which was unlike her.

"Ok, talk," he said.

"What?" she replied, surprised a bit.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. You've been acting weird all day," he replied, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" she asked, blushing.

"You're not doing any heavy lifting, which you always do, you somehow manage to avoid answering my questions, and... I felt a connection through the Force coming from you," he explained.

Sabine about stopped breathing. ' _A Force connection... from me..._ ' She looked down at her still flat stomach in awe.

Ezra took note of this and became concerned. "Sabine," he said as he took her hands. "Please. What are you thinking?"

Sabine took a deep breath, but started to reply, "I... I don't know. There's so much going on in my head, I don't even know."

Ezra pulled her into a hug. "If it's about us..." he started, and Sabine interrupted.

"It is about us..." she said.

Ezra pulled away so he could look at her face. "What's wrong?"

She smiled softly, "Nothing's wrong... it's just..." She bit her lip. "I... I need you to... to meditate."

Ezra stared at her, dumbfounded. "Y-You want me to meditate? Now?"

"Yes. Look through the Force or whatever it is you do..." she said, almost pleading.

"Alright..." he said. He sat on his knees, and started meditating. Sabine just stood there in front of him, waiting.

"W-What do you feel?" she asked anxiously.

"I...I feel... like..." he paused, focusing. "It's like the time I first felt Kanan's presence, only it's coming from you..." he said opening his eyes.

He stood up, but Sabine kept telling him to focus some more. He closed his eyes again.

"Where do you feel the presence?" she asked.

Ezra know's Sabine is not Force sensitive, but whatever it is, it's coming from her. He let the Force guide his movements then. He placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling no solid Force connection. He slid his hand down her arm, and onto her waist. There was a faint connection, it felt closer. His hand moved around her waist and onto her stomach, and he felt something like an electric shock. His eyes shot open and he looked down at his hand, then back at Sabine. She covered his hand with hers, and she seemed to be glowing.

S-S-Sab-bine..." he stammered. He could feel the Force in her stomach, but nowhere else around her.

"Ezra... I'm... I'm pregnant," she forced out.

Ezra looked at her, in shock. "Y-You're... p-p-p-pregnant?" he stuttered, barely able to form words.

"Yes..." she said, bracing herself for what might happen.

"H-H-How long?" he asked then.

"About one month," Sabine replied.

Ezra's mouth was open in shock, as he placed another hand over her stomach.

"W-Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked.

"I was waiting for the perfect moment, but I suppose this would work," she said, a bit sad.

Ezra felt guilty. "I-I'm sorry. I should have just..."

"It's fine, love. At least we're not running for our lives this time, so this moment is as perfect as it could be," she said giving Ezra a loving kiss.

"W-We're g-going to be p-parents, right?" he asked, making sure this isn't a dream.

"Yes, we are parents," Sabine said, giggling. She could barely believe it herself.

Suddenly, Hera came over the comms. "Spectre 2 to Spectre 6, how's the grocery shopping going?"

Ezra looked at Sabine who shook her head, telling him not to tell anybody yet.

"I-It's good so far. We found..." Ezra tried to explain, but Hera caught on quick.

"From what I can see on the trackers, you two haven't moved an inch for the past 10 minutes," she said, a concerned tone in her voice.

"We... uhh... h-had some trouble getting the speeders out of the _Starbird_ ," he lied, hoping she would buy it. She did with a sigh.

"Alright, but hurry. We need those supplies," Hera said closing the channel. Ezra and Sabine looked at each other, and nodded. They needed to get moving, but Sabine had to take it easy and not work too much.

They climbed on the speeder and drove off. They approached an Imperial checkpoint, so they had to get their IDs out. Luckily it wasn't a thorough examination; No droids or scanners. Just a bored buckethead staring at a card.

"Move along, you two," he said handing their fake IDs back.

"I'm glad that worked," Sabine said, once they were out of earshot.

"If anything we would have had to sneak in again, just like the last time we were here," he said. They both tensed at the memory. They were literally fighting for their lives for like 2 nights, but ended up sleeping an entire day.

"Let's just get our supplies and go. I don't want to start a fight," Sabine said. It was weird hearing her say that, but it wasn't the first time she felt that way, and today was definitely one of those days.

"Not going to argue against that," Ezra replied. He was wearing his helmet at this point and so was Sabine.

He drove the speeder to the market and parked it.

"Alright, so what's going first?" he asked.

"Everything except the meiloorun. We can pick it up if we find it," Sabine replied.

"Just like the last time."

"You were with Zeb last time, dear. Now you're stuck with me," she said, resting a hand on her hip.

"I was stuck with you the second I laid eyes on you," he replied, grinning under his helmet.

"You are so cheesy," she said, but grabbed his hand.

"We should probably stick together. I don't anything to happen to you," he said. Sabine sighed wanting to protest, but also didn't want to risk anything.

"Alright, for once you win," she said.

They walked around the market and bought everything they needed, except, just like last time, they couldn't find a meiloorun.

"Next thing you know, there's going to be a crate of meilooruns headed to an Imperial complex," Ezra said.

"Ooh, but that would make everything more interesting," she joked, touching his arm.

Just then they heard some shouting, just around the corner. They ran around the corner and found a man lying on the ground, surrounded by Imperials.

"Oh great," Ezra said quietly. The Stormtroopers looked at them.

"Great, Mandalorians," one said.

"They're with us remember?" another said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Ezra said quietly.

"What was that?" the Imperial officer asked.

"Nothing important. Just talking to my accomplice," Ezra replied quickly. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to know where we could find some meilooruns, would you?"

"There's a crate here, but it's for Imperials only," the officer said.

"Can't you spare just one to your Mandalorian allies here?" Sabine asked then.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could, but I have orders not to give one away," the officer said. Ezra could sense he meant it. He used the force and lifted one meiloorun out of the box, and up onto a roof. Nobody noticed it, not even Sabine.

"That's ok. We can look somewhere else," Ezra said, motioning for Sabine to follow him.

The Imperials went back to their business, and began transporting the meiloorun crate to wherever they are taking it.

"You let them get away?" Sabine said, about ready to yell at him. But he just climbed up the side of the building and disappeared over the edge. Sabine followed him and saw him standing there, with a meiloorun in his hands.

"You're right, I did let them get away. I just used our distraction to lift one to the roof," Ezra said with a grin, his helmet sitting next to his feet.

"You make things too easy for us, love," she said giving Ezra a quick kiss.

"We should get everything back to the ship. I think we have what we need," Ezra stated.

Sabine nodded and pulled her helmet back on, as did Ezra. They used their jetpacks to get back to their supplies. Somebody was trying to take one of their food crates.

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm afraid that doesn't belong to you," Ezra said, standing behind the figure arms crossed.

The figure stood up and attempted to punch Ezra, but he sidestepped and twisted it's arm behind her back, a move he picked up from Sabine.

"OW! Ok ok ok, I give up! I'm sorry." It sounded like a boy. Sabine pulled the hood off the boy's head and looked at him. He looked no more than 7 years old.

"Who are you, kid?" she asked.

"I'm Justin, I'm 7 years old," he started. "I don't want trouble with the Empire. I swear I just found all this sitting here! I didn't know it was yours."

"Ezra," Sabine said. He let go of the boy's arm and pulled off his helmet.

"We're not with the Empire," Sabine explained.

"Then who are you?" he asked. Ezra sensed the boy's fear subsiding. He was definitely a lonely street rat. He nodded to Sabine, letting her know it's all safe.

"My name is Sabine Wren. I'm from Mandalore," she said. The boy's eyes grew wide and a smile appeared.

"You're a Mandalorian? Him too?" he asked pointing to Ezra.

"No I'm a native to Lothal. The armor was a gift from her family," he explained.

"So you two are close friends?" he asked.

"You could say that," Sabine laughed.

"Where are your parents? I'm sure they're worried," Ezra said.

Justin's expression darkened. "They hate me. They don't want me around."

Sabine and Ezra looked at each other, both of them knowing what they could do.

"Here, we can help you figure things out. Where do you live?" Sabine asked.

"Just on the other side of the market," he said. "I don't want to go home."

"Believe me when I tell you, kid, but you should stay with your parents," Ezra said to him.

"Why?" he asked defiantly.

Ezra had a sad look on his face.

"He lost his parents to the Empire when he was around your age," Sabine said, an equally sad tone in her voice.

"What happened?" Justin asked.

"They were arrested for speaking out against the Empire. A couple years ago, they died while helping some prisoners escape," Ezra explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But my parent's don't want me," he said.

"How do you know that?" Sabine asked.

"They yell at me for everything. I don't get to do whatever I want to do," Justin complained.

"Hate to say it, kid, but nobody can do whatever they want to anymore. Whatever you're doing, would probably get you and your family in trouble," Ezra explained. It was obvious he saw himself in this boy, and he didn't want him to end up like him.

"I want to join the Rebellion," he said. Then he saw the starbird on Ezra's shoulder and his eyes grew wide.

"You're with them, aren't you?" Justin asked excited.

"W-What makes you say that?" Ezra asked in return.

"I've seen that symbol all over the news and crime scenes. I recognize it as a Rebel symbol," he replied.

"You are very clever, kid, but I'm afraid you can't join us until you're older," Sabine said.

"Why not? I thought he was with you guys at my age," Justin asked.

"No he was 14 when we found him," she said.

"Actually I found you guys," Ezra protested.

"WE found each other. Better?" she asked.

"I can live with that."

"But back then, we weren't so big. If everything was like how it was back then, it would be easier, but right now it's too dangerous for you," Ezra said.

"Fine, I'll go back to my stupid parents," Justin grumbled.

"You'd miss them if they were taken. Trust me, kid. You don't want that to happen," Ezra said.

"Now let's get you home," Sabine said softly, escorting the boy to his home.

They made it to the front door and knocked. Almost instantly, the door opened to see two upset parents.

"Justin! Where were you?" his mother asked. "And who are you?"

"I'm Sabine. The guy next to me is Ezra. We found your son with our supplies and..." she was cut off.

"JUSTIN! HOW MANY TIME HAVE WE TOLD YOU..." his father started to yell, but Ezra cut him off then.

"There wasn't any trouble, sir. We just wanted to make sure he returned safely," he said.

"Who the hell are you to talk to me in that way?" Justin's father asked. He noticed the orange firebird on Ezra's shoulder then, and gasped.

"You... You two are Rebels?" he asked.

"That's not important right now," Sabine said. "How would you feel if your son was taken by the Empire?" She was getting straight to the point.

"We'd be scared to death. We don't want the Empire to find him doing these things," his mother said.

"If anything happened to him..." His father paused. "We've already lost a daughter to the Empire. I don't want to lose my son."

"Then don't make him believe that you hate him," Ezra said.

"You said you're names were Ezra and Sabine?" Justin's mother asked.

"Yes ma'am," Sabine replied. Justin's father looked surprised.

"I'm sorry, young man did you say your name was Ezra?" he asked.

Ezra stared at him. "Yes sir."

"Take off your helmet, please." Ezra took off his helmet and Justin's parents gasped.

"Ezra Bridger?"

"I'm... I'm sorry have we met before?" he asked confused.

"No but I recognize your face," they said. "Granted you look much older than your wanted pictures."

"It's a good thing the Empire still used the older pictures. Easier for me to hide that way."

"We heard your message, as did Justin. Thank you for bringing him home," they said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all," Sabine said.

Some stormtroopers turned a corner and saw the pair. Ezra still had his helmet off and the troopers recognized him.

"You there, HALT!" they yelled running towards them.

"Woah what is this?" Ezra asked.

"You're all under arrest, Rebel scum!"

* * *

 **Yes, I ended it here. Yes, I will have the next chapter up soon. Yes, eventually Justin and his family will join the Rebellion. No they never met before. At this moment nobody knows Ezra is a Jedi.**

 **Any ideas for future chapters are welcome, just stay updated on the story beforehand.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or similarities to Star Wars Rebels. Particularly the 'meiloorun' parts. Those all belong to Disney.**


	8. Return to Yavin Alderaan Visit

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Author's note: This is for ODST Ezra B: I have seen your suggestions and I'm considering making a fanfic like that, but it will not be in this fanfic. I will eventually make a crossover, I don't know exactly when I can get started on it since I have school and this fanfic to work on. Hang in there bud. (Doing this primarily because I can't seem to send you a PM)**

 **As for the shopping part, I tried to make it as different as I could from a Season 1 episode.**

 **Also I feel like I'm adding too many characters that are not important to the full story, so any extra characters you see here will not show up again in future chapters.**

 **Now let's get to the story**

* * *

 **Chapter Prologue**

Ezra and Sabine were discovered by the Empire, while they were talking to Justin's family. After trying to unsuccessfully sort things out, Ezra knocks out the Imperial patrol with a shock charge and after making it back to the ship, Ezra introduces Justin's family to Ryder, who agrees to let them join his cell.

Later on Yavin 4, Ezra talks to Kanan about marrying Sabine, while at the same time, Sabine is talking to Hera about the same thing.

 **End Chapter Prologue**

* * *

"Come on, guys, can't a couple Rebels just go out shopping every once in awhile?" Ezra asked, casually. Justin's family just stared at them funny and even the Imperials seemed confused.

"If you're Rebels then you're under arrest, by Imperial law," the officer said again.

"You're joking, right? We didn't do anything the entire time we've been here except shop for food," Ezra said.

The stormtroopers just kept looking at each other. Naturally they wouldn't look so confused, but Sabine noticed the way Ezra was talking, he was up to something.

"We were only shopping for food," he said casually, again.

" _You were only shopping for food_ ," the trooper repeated. He spoke as if he was in a trance. Justin's family watched in amazement as Ezra attempted to get them to leave. Sabine just smiled.

The troopers began to leave, as Ezra looked over and saw the reaction of Justin's family.

"What did you just do?" they asked.

"Did I mention the Ezra is not Mandalorian? I know you've heard that, Justin," Sabine said.

"What did he do though?" they asked again.

Before anybody could answer, there was blaster fire from the end of the alleyway. The troopers recovered from the trick and started firing at them.

Sabine and Ezra started firing back, telling everyone to stay down. Sabine threw a grenade and part of the alley collapsed, but the bucketheads kept firing at them.

"Sabine, stay here and protect the family," he yelled over the blaster fire.

"What? No whatever you're doing I'm going with you," she protested.

"There's no time to debate. Stay here where it's safer. I'm going to buy us some time to escape," he said.

Sabine thought about it for a few seconds. She kissed him saying, "Don't die on me, you hear?" Her voice broke slightly.

"I won't," he said. He then ran out of the building and jumped up onto the roof of a building, firing at the troopers the entire time. Sabine was firing at them from the door as well. Justin and his parents just stared.

"S-Sabine?" Justin's mother started.

"Now might not be a good time for questions," she said.

"I know, but... are you two dating?"

Sabine paused a moment, almost forgetting to pull her head back in and almost got shot.

"To answer your question, yes we are. Now I really need to focus," she said blushing.

Suddenly, there was a lot of screaming and the sound of something like a live power cable electrocuting everything. Sabine looked around the corner and saw the stormtroopers lying on the ground. Ezra must have used a shock charge on them, with high settings.

"Alright, we should get moving. Do you have your own speeder?" Ezra asked, climbing through a skylight in the house.

The family nodded.

"Good. Follow us," he said as they ran out of the building.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Sabine said to Ezra. She didn't know why either, she's started feeling protective of everything. Ezra feels the same way for her.

"Were there any doubts?" he asked grinning.

"Of course not," she replied also grinning.

They made it to their speeder and found Justin's family in there's.

"There's a ship 2 klicks away, northeast of the city's border. We'll catch up," Ezra said. The family nodded and sped away. Just then, more stormtroopers showed up and shot the engine's of both speeders, forcing them to stop.

"Haar'chak! They got the engines!" Sabine yelled. They couldn't go far on foot with their supplies, and they weren't going to abandon them.

"Sabine, you need to fix their engines... I'll cover you," Ezra said.

"Ezra no! You can't do that unless you have to," Sabine protested.

"And right now," he said looking to the mass of stormtroopers, "I really do have to."

Sabine nodded and ran over to Justin's speeder to fix their engines.

"What's he doing?" Justin asked.

"You'll see in a moment, kid..." Sabine said as she just watched.

Ezra walked out to meet the troopers, putting his blasters away, and pulling out his lightsaber.

He ignited his lightsaber and deflected every shot that came to him, Justin's eyes grew wide.

"Is he a Jedi?" he asked.

"Jedi in training, but yes," she said.

"Alright!" he yelled, attracting the attention of a few stormtroopers. Sabine noticed this and shot them down quickly.

"Next time, stay quiet and stay down," she ordered.

"Sabine! Is that engine fixed yet?" he yelled. He was having trouble with the troopers.

"I think I got it... There!" she said, bringing the engines back to life.

"Start driving!" he ordered. Sabine climbed into the back seat with Justin, as his parents started to drive off. Then their speeder started pointing up a bit, wobbling.

"Woah, I think our steering is off, a bit."

"Sorry, it was me," Ezra said, collapsing onto the seat next to Sabine. They managed to load the supplies while Ezra was holding off the troopers, which seemed to make both him and Sabine happy.

"Why didn't you say you were a Jedi?" Justin asked.

"Justin, don't be rude," his mother said. "Speaking of which we've never had a proper introduction. I'm Laura, and this is my husband, Ralph."

"It's nice to meet you all. And..." Ezra suddenly realized they kind of forced them out of their home. "I'm sorry for making you all leave your home like that."

"Nonsense, we've been waiting for a chance to leave. Those Imperials wouldn't let us go anywhere else," Laura said.

Sabine and Ezra sighed in relief. Though Justin wasn't done asking questions.

"So you two are a couple, right? How long have you two been together?"

Ezra and Sabine both looked surprised. For a 7 year old he really knows some things.

"Justin!" his mother screamed. "I'm sorry if he made you uncomfortable. He's always been like that."

"It's fine, really. Thing's are a bit worse back at base," Ezra explained.

"Yeah we can barely walk around the base without people doing something," Sabine said, chuckling.

After a while, they managed to find the _Starbird_. Ezra and Sabine loaded all the crates onto the ship when a friendly face showed up.

"Hey Ezra! I got your transmission," Ryder called over to him. "These the new guys?"

"Yup. We talked about it on the way here, and they decided to stay here," Ezra explained. "Think you can take care of them?"

"Of course I can. I suppose you should get going, or Hera won't be too happy that you're taking too long."

"Thanks, Ryder," Ezra said. He turned to Justin and his family. "Good luck, guys. Keep Lothal safe for me alright?"

"Will do," Justin said confidently. Ezra smiled and Sabine started yelling at him to hurry up.

"Ezra come on!" she yelled from the ship's ramp. "We have everything we need and I don't want to keep Hera waiting."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ezra said laughing. He ran up the ramp to receive a kiss from Sabine, then they walked into the cockpit and started the engines.

The entire time, Justin and his family were waving at them, even when the _Starbird_ disappeared into the clouds, he was still watching.

* * *

Ezra and Sabine made it out of the system, and began their 4 hour journey through hyperspace. Sabine started feeling a bit weird and she didn't know why.

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked, sensing her discomfort.

"I'm... I'm fine," she said.

Ezra frowned. He knew she didn't like admitting things like that, but he also learned not to press her about it. However, they are a couple and she IS pregnant with his child, so he can't just let this pass.

"Sabine..." he said firmly.

She sighed, "I'm just... not feeling normal."

"Is it the baby?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. I think it could be," she replied softly.

"You should get some rest. You shouldn't work yourself too hard," he said.

Sabine wanted to protest, but she couldn't. She was feeling tired as well, and sleep would be good for the baby, even though she's only one month in.

 _One month... it's already been that long?_ she thought to herself. She walked into Ezra's quarters and laid down on the bed, turning her back to the wall so she was facing the door. _I've never thought what it was like being a mother until now._ Then a scary thought popped into her head. _Kriff, what would my family say about this?_

Ezra could sense her fear creeping up in her mind. He couldn't help it either, he can just feel it automatically. He walks into the room to check on her.

Sabine looks up at him, "Ezra..."

"What is it? What's bothering you?" he asked quietly, kneeling in front of her.

"I'm scared. We're going to have to tell my family eventually," she said.

"I'm sure they will understand," Ezra said, but in reality he wasn't so sure himself. They never thought about that.

"Would they have me take another test for this?" he asked then.

"My mother found you worthy to date me... not mar..." she started but caught her breath. Ezra knew what she was going to say and blood rushed from his face.

"What should we do?" he asked.

"We... We should go to them and explain everything..." she said. Another thought popped up and Sabine started blushing.

"Sabine? What's wrong?" Ezra asked, not understanding why she just turned red.

"Ezra... we... have to..." she started saying.

"We have to what?" he asked.

"It's nothing..." she said. Ezra turned red.

Ezra just looked at Sabine, worried.

"You should get to sleep," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Alright. Wake me up when we get to Yavin," she said. Sabine gave him a quick passionate kiss before he returned to the cockpit. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, though it wasn't an easy sleep.

* * *

General, we are picking up a transmission from Commander Bridger," an officer reported.

"Send it through," Hera ordered. A blue Ezra appeared on the holotable.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just letting you know we have the supplies, and the meiloorun, and are on our way back," he said.

"Where's Sabine?"

"She's resting. We ran into trouble while we were down there," Ezra said rubbing the back of his neck. He looked nervous about something.

"What is it, now?" Hera asked.

"What's what?" Ezra was trying to play it off.

"You're nervous about something," Hera said crossing her arms.

"Sabine needs to talk to you when we arrive and... I need to talk to Kanan," he explained.

"Don't tell me, you found an Inquisitor?" she asked, now paying more attention.

"No no no it's not like that. It's just... well, Sabine can explain everything to you. I just need to find Kanan."

"Alright. How soon can you get here?"

"About 3 and a half hours," Ezra said.

"Alright. I'll have ground personnel awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you," Ezra said. Suddenly there was a shout heard from Sabine. "Haar'chak I gotta go."

The channel was closed, leaving Hera to wonder what was happening.

* * *

Sabine just started screaming, out of nowhere. She looked around for Ezra, and the door opened. Ezra ran into the room and knelt next to her.

"Sabine, what's wrong? What happened?" Ezra asked, worried.

"Ezra..." she said. Her breath was shaky. Ezra touched her and she instantly began to shiver. She was freezing.

"Sabine what..." he started.

She collapsed into his arms, sobbing. Ezra just about lost his balance, but was able to stay on his knees.

"Sabine...?" he asked.

"I had it again, Ezra..." she whimpered. Ezra sighed, worried about Sabine, but relieved it wasn't anything worse.

"It's ok, I'm here," he started to calm her down, using his body heat to warm her. "I'm here."

She had that nightmare about the night Ezra almost died, again. By now her panic attacks have pretty much stopped, but the dream remained.

Ezra focused on the Force and attempted to get in her head. Something that usually was only allowed if the other said they could, but this time it was needed.

He focused on the good things, and could feel Sabine start to relax.

"Ezra... What are you doing?" she asked, though happy he was doing whatever he was doing.

"I'm... I'm sorry I..." he started, but Sabine silenced him.

"No. Don't you dare apologize. Whatever you did... Thank you," she said. Their lips met for a moment before there was a beeping heard from the cockpit.

Ezra walked in and pushed a button on his console. Hera appeared on the small holopad.

"Hera?"

"What happened, Ezra?" she asked.

"Sabine just had that dream again, but she's relaxed now," Ezra said.

"That's good to hear. I talked to Kanan, he wants you to meet him at your training spot when you arrive," Hera said.

"Thank you. We shouldn't be long now," Ezra replied.

"Good, because our people are complaining," she said. "See you when you get here."

The channel closed again. Ezra took a deep breath, and thought about meditating. Things always seemed to go by faster through meditation.

He got down on his knees and began focusing on the Force. His mind was empty, all noises faded. It was just him and the Force. Before he knew it, somebody was shaking him to snap out of it. He opened his eyes to find Sabine in front of him.

"Ezra! Wake up!" she yelled.

"Sorry... what happened?" he asked, slowly standing up.

"We're at Yavin. I set us down in Hangar 5, but you never moved," she said. "You were in here for almost 2 hours now."

"Oh... sorry about that..." Ezra said, standing up. "I'm guessing Kanan is wondering where I am?"

"Yup. I'm headed to medical to..." she placed her hands on her stomach. "To check how our child is doing so far."

Ezra became lightheaded. Those words would never stop giving him a buzz. He just about fell over, but Sabine caught him.

"Easy there, love. Take it easy," she said, knowing full well what he was thinking about.

"Sabine..." he looked into her eyes. Before anything could happen, Wedge called them over.

"Ezra, Kanan's waiting for you!" he yelled.

"Alright, I'm coming!" he called back, annoyed. He looked back at Sabine, "I should get going..."

"Ezra," she said, smiling. "You are stalling, again."

He smiled back. "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Sabine."

He ran after Wedge to talk to Kanan. Sabine was leaning against the hull of the ship, smiling.

"Sabine," Hera said walking up to her.

"Hera! I was just about to look for you," Sabine said.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Sabine looked at her, confused, "H-How did you know I..." she started to ask.

"Ezra told me while you were coming back," Hera explained.

"I figured he would have done that," she replied.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hera asked.

"So... about one month ago... Ezra and I..." Sabine started to say slowly.

"What did you two do?" Hera asked.

"We... decided to... try," Sabine said, trying to give a hint to Hera. She thought about it, and her eyes widened.

"Wait wait wait... Are you?" Hera said, keeping it so others wouldn't catch on so easily.

Sabine nodded, smiling. She almost seemed to be glowing again.

"Sabine I'm so happy for you two... but I'm guessing there's more to this?"

"Yes... my family doesn't know... you are the first to know, other than Ezra," Sabine explained.

"And you are scared about what your family could do?" Hera asked.

"Yeah... normally we have to at least be engaged, but..." Sabine said. "I think it's too early for that."

"Sabine," Hera said sitting next to Sabine. "I know how much Ezra means to you, and you know how much you mean to Ezra."

Sabine just sat there listening, her silence telling Hera to keep talking.

"You two have known each other for long enough, and it's been two months since you've started dating. Now for people who date not long after they meet, it would take time. I think for you two, it's been just long enough," Hera said.

"But I don't think he's going to propose anytime soon..." Sabine complained.

"I don't see why he wouldn't. After all, you two are having a baby in... 8 months?"

Sabine nodded. "Yeah... 8 months."

"So he might as well be engaged to you now," Hera said.

 **(It's not how it works, but plot reasons and half the time I don't know what I'm typing)**

"But something has to be physically proven... like a ring for example," Sabine said.

Hera smiled, "I'm sure he will do something. He would do anything for you."

Sabine smiled at that. "I know, and I love him for that. I... I guess I always have."

She started thinking about the times Ezra flirted with her and she just turned him down. He was so much younger and inexperienced back then, but he really has matured. She wished she would have dated him sooner. Hera figured out what she was thinking about.

"It's alright. I'm sure he understood," she said.

Sabine looked up at Hera. "H-How did you know what I was thinking about?"

Hera smiled. "Because I know you, Sabine," she said giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Hera."

* * *

"You're late, again," Kanan said. He has been meditating for hours while waiting for Ezra to arrive.

"Sorry... I was too focused..."

"On the Force," Kanan finished for his padawan.

"Y-Yeah," Ezra said.

Kanan stood up and faced Ezra.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"You see... I want to propose to Sabine, but I don't have anything to give her," Ezra explained.

Kanan thought for a moment.

"I don't have anything that you could use for this sort of thing, but I do know, especially if you're proposing to a Mandalorian, you have to make it special," he said.

"Also... There's something else I should tell you..." Ezra said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And what is that?"

"Sabine is... pregnant..." Ezra finished.

"She's WHAT?" Kanan exclaimed.

"We tried for one about a month ago, and..." Ezra tried to explain.

"Does her family know about this?" Kanan interrupted.

"N-Not yet... we were going to tell them..." Ezra said.

"You're going to have to tell them soon. Otherwise they might not be too happy with you," Kanan explained.

"I know..." Ezra mumbled.

Kanan sighed, "How soon are you planning on proposing to Sabine?"

"I was thinking maybe tonight or tomorrow night," he replied.

"Visit Bail Organa on Alderaan. He might be able to spare something for you," Kanan said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ezra asked.

"Just don't go looking like a Mandalorian or a Jedi. Wear some fancy clothes you might have so you can blend in," Kanan explained.

"Alright," Ezra replied.

"Before you go," Kanan started. "Don't let Sabine know what you're doing."

"Can you get Hera to stall her?"

"Of course. Now you might want to hurry."

Ezra boarded his speeder again, Wedge was waiting.

"So what are you doing now?" he asked.

"I'm going to visit Senator Organa, see if he can give me a ring," Ezra explained.

"A ring? What for?"

"Don't you dare tell anybody," Ezra growled.

"Tell anybody about what?"

"Swear on your life, first."

"Come on, Bridger, you know me better than that," Wedge said.

"Ok fine. I'm planning to... propose to Sabine," Ezra said quietly.

Wedge grinned. "Well it's about time you're going to do that."

"What?" Ezra asked surprised a bit.

"There's been so many people just waiting for you to pop the question to her! How did you not notice?" Wedge explained.

"One: I'm not answering that. Two: Don't you fucking dare tell anybody," Ezra warned.

"You have my word," Wedge replied.

"Thanks man," Ezra said, giving Wedge a fist bump.

"So to your ship?" Wedge asked then.

"Yup. I have some formal clothes in one of my compartments... somewhere," Ezra said.

Wedge chuckled. They arrived in Hangar 5, and Ezra was waiting for somebody to keep Sabine distracted.

"Spectre 1 to Spectre 6, you're clear to proceed," Kanan said through the comms.

"You do know this isn't one of out OPs, right?" Ezra replied.

"Yes but I don't care. Now hurry up, while you still can."

Ezra looked at Wedge and he just shrugged. Ezra ran over to his ship and quickly started up it's systems. He needed to get this trip over with as soon as he possibly could.

" _Starbird_ to Yavin Base, requesting clearance for departure."

" _Starbird_ this is Yavin Base, you are cleared. Fly safe."

As soon as Ezra was in orbit, he began his jump calculations for Alderaan.

* * *

"Katherine, do you know where Ezra is?" Sabine asked.

"No I don't, actually. I thought he was with you," she replied.

Sabine sighed, "Where could he be? I need to talk to him."

"I can relay the message if I see him," Katherine offered.

"It's... kind of personal between me and him..." Sabine said, slightly blushing.

"Come on please?" she asked.

"Oh alright," Sabine gave in. "I wanted to ask him about... uh... what we would do once my parents find out..."

Katherine blinked. "Found out about what?"

Sabine bit her lip. "I'm... pregnant," she said.

"You are? I'm so happy for you two!" Katherine exclaimed. "He knows right?"

"Yes he knows... You can't tell anybody, alright? This was supposed to be a secret between me and him," Sabine said.

"Your secret is safe with me," Katherine replied. "But I still don't know where he is."

"I really wish I had the Force now," Sabine said. "That way I could sense where he went."

"You can't be too clingy to him you know. He needs some space sometimes."

"Ezra never gets tired of my company, trust me," Sabine stated.

"Whatever you say, Commander," Katherine said.

Sabine felt a twinge of annoyance, which was strange. She knew now what Ezra meant by not wanting to be called _Commander_ so much.

"Sabine?" Katherine said, snapping Sabine out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" Sabine said.

"I just asked you if you wanted to get something to eat," she said.

"Oh, sure thing," Sabine said. She rubbed her stomach, wondering when the baby bump would show.

"Sabine," Katherine said, a singing tone. "You're spacing out again."

"Sorry... It's just..."

"Thinking about your child? Don't worry, it should show around 2 months in. Maybe a bit longer," Katherine said.

Sabine smiled. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant with Ezra's child. She didn't think she could ever believe it.

The two friends walked to the food court and grabbed something to eat.

"Let me tell you a few things about pregnancies," Kath said.

"Alright, but since when were you an expert?" Sabine asked.

"I've taken classes in the medical field, so I know a few things," she replied.

"Fire away," Sabine said.

"Alright, so I just told you earlier that your baby bump would show after around 2 months in the pregnancy," she started. "And you would get food cravings within about 2 to 3 weeks after starting... Have you had any weird cravings at all?"

"Well, I've been feeling more hungry for some of my favorite snacks, but nothing I wouldn't normally eat."

"I guess that's normal. Every pregnancy is different after all, right?"

Sabine sighed and picked at her food a bit.

"Are you alright?"

"huh?" Sabine snapped out of her thoughts.

"Damn it, Wren," Katherine laughed. "How did you get so easily distracted all of a sudden?"

"I-I don't know... I just can't stop thinking about, well, you know," Sabine said.

Katherine laughed, "You're already obsessed with your unborn child."

"Quiet down a bit will you?" Sabine asked.

"Relax, there's almost nobody here."

"But still, I don't want anybody hear," Sabine explained.

"Nobody is going to hear us, Sabine. You're too paranoid," Katherine laughed.

* * *

"Ezra, it's good to finally meet you in person," Bail Organa said, giving Ezra a handshake.

"Likewise, Senator," Ezra replied politely.

"I've been told you have plans to propose to Sabine. Am I right?"

"Yes sir. I was hoping you could help me," Ezra said.

"Of course I can help you. My wife has so much jewelry we can't store all of them. I'm sure we can find something for you. If not we could go buy one."

"Please I don't want you using your money," Ezra said. "Thank you for letting me do this."

"Now, would you like something to eat or drink? You must be hungry."

"Yes actually, thank you, sir," Ezra replied, grateful for the offer. He was in so much of a hurry to get here he didn't bring any food with him.

While they ate, Bail had servants bring out a pan of different rings and show them off to Ezra.

"I don't know which one to choose... you have so many," Ezra said with amazement.

"I told you didn't I?" Bail said.

Leia walked into the room then, and was pleasantly surprised to see Ezra.

"Ezra Bridger," she said. "It's good to see you again."

"I can say the same to you, princess," Ezra said.

"What exactly are you doing? I never thought you would be one to look at rings."

"Oh... I'm actually planning on proposing to Sabine..." he said, blushing.

"That's wonderful! I've heard you two have been dating a while, too."

"Yeah, it's been an eventful two months." Ezra explained.

"Well I have just the ring you can give to Sabine," Leia said as she walked out of the room.

A few minutes later she returned and handed Ezra a beautiful silver ring, with blue diamonds and a gold outline.

"Wow this looks amazing," Ezra said examining the ring.

"It was a gift from somebody I no longer talk to, and it's of no importance to me anymore. You can take that one if you choose."

"Thanks again," Ezra said, bowing to Leia

They finished eating and Ezra stayed a little longer, not wanting to be rude, but Bail insisted he returns to Yavin as soon as he can.

"Thanks for the meal, senator. That was wonderful," Ezra said, bowing.

"Anytime, Bridger. Let us know if you need anything else," he said, returning the bow.

Ezra soon jumped to hyperspace, making his way back to Yavin; Back to Sabine.

* * *

 **I feel like this was missing some detail or everything seemed too simple, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Also, I (think) fixed the chapter 7 problem. Turns out I wasn't paying attention and accidentally selected the _Injured_ Chapter 7 instead of the updated _Love in the Rebellion_ Chapter 7. And once again, I thank all of those who pointed that out to me, otherwise I would not have known about it. **

**I do not own any of the characters in Star Wars Rebels.**


	9. Engaged

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 **I have been running out of ideas lately so updates will be a bit slower. Yes your chapter suggestions are being added to the story, if they are relevant to the story, but the other parts of the story leading up to them are troubling me. Doesn't mean I'm done, because I am no where near done with this story. I still have a few ideas for future chapters.**

 **Anyways enough of that, let's get to the story!  
**

* * *

Sabine was waiting, in her room, for Ezra to come home. She found out that he went to Alderaan, though doesn't know why. All she knows is she needs him, wherever and whenever they can be together. She just stared at the empty wall, thinking of what to paint, but her mind kept going back to Ezra.

"Why can't I just stop thinking about him for one second?" she asks herself quietly. She looked down to her feet, and about dropped the paint applicator when the door chimed.

"Just one second," she yelled, frustrated with herself. She doesn't even know why she is frustrated, she just... is.

She opened the door and saw Hera standing there.

"What's wrong, sweetie," she asked pulling Sabine into a light hug.

"I... I don't know... I just feel frustrated with myself," Sabine replied, pulling away from the hug.

"Can't stop thinking about Ezra?"

Sabine bit her lip. "I..."

She doesn't know anything. She's confused, scared, always upset about something, and especially can NOT stop thinking about Ezra. It all started after she found out she was pregnant.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it, but I thought you should know I just finished speaking to Ezra," Hera said getting Sabine's full attention.

"And?" she asked anxiously.

"He's on his way back. He... ran into some trouble with some pirates in one of his stops," Hera explained.

Sabine's face turned to worry and fear, "Is he alright? Please tell me he's alright!"

"He's fine. Some sort of misunderstanding. Apparently that particular group of pirates had a bone to pick with Maul and thought Ezra was him," Hera said trying to hold in a laugh.

Sabine sighed, relieved. "Thank you, Hera... I..." Sabine said, but was cut off by the intercoms.

 _"All hands on Red Alert! All hands on Red Alert!"_ the automated voice said.

* * *

Ezra just landed his ship in Hangar 5 when the intercoms went off.

 _"All hands on Red Alert!"_

Ezra just sighed, completely exhausted, but stayed in his ship.

"If we're on Red Alert, then either the Empire showed up, or..." Ezra started saying to himself when his comms started beeping.

"Ezra, whatever you do, stay in your ship!" Sabine yelled through the comms.

"Sabine? What's going on?" Ezra asked.

"It's Delphine, again. She just won't quit," she replied nervously.

"Let me guess, she's escaped again?" Ezra asked, not at all surprised.

"Yeah..." Sabine was silent. "I... wish you were here and not on your ship..." she admitted.

"Me too..." They were both silent for a long time. Neither one knew why, but they felt this sudden shyness creep up on them. The alarms were still going off, obviously getting on Ezra's nerves. He really wanted to do something about it, and definitely did not want to leave Sabine alone.

 _'I was going to propose today, but I guess that's going to have to wait,'_ Ezra thought to himself. Sabine could tell he was distracted.

"Hey, it's going to be alright," she said. SHe didn't know what he was thinking about, but saying something was better than nothing.

"I know," the young Jedi replied. Just then the alarms finally shut off, and was replaced by the security captain.

"Security breach under control. All hands may resume duties," he said.

Ezra sighed with relief as he opened the ramp to his ship and ran to Sabine's quarters.

* * *

"We all know how very stupid you are, but we can't ignore the fact you are also very clever, and know your way out of a cell," the Rebel interrogator said.

The woman in the cell just sat on the bench, silent.

"Why are you so obsessed with escaping with Commander Bridger?" he asked then, drawing the attention from the prisoner. He took note of this, knowing he has her.

"Yes, we know why you are really doing all of this. What I want to know, is _why_ you are doing this," he stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, without much effect.

"I'm only trying to help you, but I can't do that if you keep resisting me," the interrogator said. He stood up and started pacing around Delphine.  
"This is the third time you managed to escape our prison block, and the third time you've been caught. You don't have many options left."

"I'm not telling you why, if you already know," she shot back.

The interrogator nodded, "I understand you are being transferred."

Delphine looked up, glaring. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You are going somewhere else. A place where nobody has ever been able to escape. Not even the most skilled infiltrators could get in and make it out."

Delphine stayed silent, and the interrogator took that as a cue to keep going.

"You're not leaving as of yet, but pretty soon," he said. Delphine stayed silent for the rest of the interrogation, and the guards let the interrogator out.

"She's stubborn, that's for sure," he reported to Kallus.

"We'll have to keep her under triple guard, but that's a decision for the higher ups," Kallus said.

"You have that authority don't you, sir?"

"I did in my time with the Empire, but I don't want to make orders here without the leaders knowing. I've changed a lot since I joined the Rebellion."

"Understood, sir."

* * *

Sabine heard a chime at her door, and she instantly opened it. Ezra was standing outside of her room, panting heavily.

"Ezra," she said, getting his attention.

"Sorry... Sabine..." he said between breaths. "Was... running..."

Sabine brought him into the room and gave him a drink. "You need to slow down sometimes, love," she chuckled.

"Couldn't wait. There was another security breach?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sabine simply said. "Delphine tried to get out again, but guards brought her down real quick."

"Can't she just stop? I mean, this is getting ridiculous," Ezra complained.

"Tell me about it," Sabine stated, burying her face in his shoulder. "I missed you Ezra. Why were you at Alderaan?"

Ezra tensed, "I uhh... j-just wanted to visit a friend."

Sabine frowned, knowing he was lying. "Ezra?" Her voice was a bit more stern now. She wanted to know the truth.

"Ok to tell you the truth... I was given something. I went there to pick it up," he explained.

"What was it?" she asked, the mild anger now gone.

"I-I can't tell you, yet..." Ezra said. He noticed Sabine started getting frustrated again, "I want to tell you, but now isn't the right time." He added quickly.

"Not the right TIME?" Sabine yelled. "Ezra, we are expecting a child in 8 months! Why can't you just tell me what you have?"

"It's important... very important..." he tried to explain.

"More important than me?" she shot back, hurt in her voice.

Ezra looked down, "It's... not that it's more important than you..."

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"It's everything about you... about us..." he said, quietly. "But now isn't the right time. I'm sorry, Sabine."

Sabine's anger melted away again. "What are you saying?"

"I love you, Sabine, I really do... I just need time to think about what I'm going to do," he explained.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" she asked, her voice about to break.

"No, of course not. I would never do that!" Ezra said. "I would never hurt you like that."

Sabine pulled him into a hug, "Then what is it?"

Ezra was silent, thinking about what he should say next.

"Please, Ezra. What is it?" she asked again.

"I'm begging you to trust me, Sabine," Ezra said. "That's all I want from you right now... Trust me."

Sabine could hear the pain in his voice. Even without Force powers she could tell something was tearing him apart. She could feel the conflict in his voice.

"Okay. I trust you," she finally said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Ezra. Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum ti an ner kar'ta."  
 **(I love you, Ezra. I love you with all my heart.)**

* * *

The next day, Ezra was trying to find a spot so he could speak to Sabine, privately, but wherever they went, there were Rebels watching them. They all slapped Ezra on the shoulder saying "Great work, Commander" and winked at both him and Sabine.

Finally, they decided to just take speeders out to their training spot, since it was still mostly unknown to the rest of the Rebels. When they arrived, Ezra took Sabine's hand and led her to a nearby cave. It was a half a kilometer from the actual training site, so they would definitely have some privacy.

"Ezra, what's all this about?" Sabine asked. "I don't want to move too much, for our baby's sake."

Ezra stopped walking and looked at Sabine. "I wanted to ask you something, but I don't want everybody else to hear."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I need you to meet me here, later tonight," he said. There was an excited tone in his voice, similar to when they first started dating.

"Okay, what are you planning?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Trust me, you'll love it," he said.

* * *

 **Earlier that day (About two hours earlier)**

"Hera I need to talk to you," Ezra said, interrupting Hera from her repairs. The Ghost took some damage from a storm that passed through during the night.

"Yeah what is it? I need to finish up the Ghost asap," she said.

"Well... I know Sabine talks to you a lot about relationships..." he started.

"Let me guess: you have the ring and you want to know if Sabine is ready?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah, how did you..."

"She's been ranting about it for a few days. I'm surprised you two haven't talked about it," Hera explained.

"Well... she doesn't know I have a ring for her... and I'm afraid of her family."

"You shouldn't be afraid, Ezra. You have their trust don't you?"

"Yeah, but..." Ezra tried to explain.

"Then you shouldn't be afraid of them. Anyway, back to the point, she's been waiting for you. All you have to do is set the mood, and have the perfect setting for all of it," Hera explained.

"What do you suggest?" Ezra asked anxious for the advice.

"Do it somewhere more private, but don't tell anybody where, and at the perfect time, say... sunrise, sunset, anytime that seems romantic..." her voice trailed off. She started thinking about Kanan and when he could do more of that.

"H-Hera?" Ezra said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry. As I was saying, make sure the time is right."

Ezra took note of all of it, thanked Hera for the advice and set off to find Sabine.

* * *

 **Back to the present time**

Sabine was waiting for Ezra to get out of the refresher so they could go get some lunch. They were practicing some moves, when Sabine pushed Ezra into a mud pit. As she laughed, she didn't notice Ezra get up from the pit and pull her down, covering them both in mud. Her armor was still muddy, but she didn't care. Just thinking about their time together in the pit made her chuckle. Then the door opened and Sabine fell into the room. She didn't realize she was leaning against the door and she fell into Ezra, almost knocking him down.

"Woah!" Ezra yelped as Sabine just started laughing.

"You... should have... seen y-your... face!" she screamed with laughter. Ezra turned red.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked.

"At first you scared me, but I think I scared you more!" she replied, barely able to control herself.

"Ha ha," Ezra faked a laugh. "Now can we get something to eat?"

"Yes, dear," Sabine said giving him a long, loving kiss. Ezra deepened the kiss for a few moments before they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

"If you two don't mind, I would like to walk through the base without seeing this. Seriously get a room," Zeb said, walking away. Though he tried to sound annoyed, he couldn't hide the fact he was happy for them.

Ezra and Sabine walked down to the food court and grabbed their lunch. Ezra's was his usual serving of **Soufflé a la Lothal** , while Sabine had something that normally wouldn't seem right. Jogan fruits with some Mandalorian Bilerat stew, a few Mandalorian oranges... and she even stole some of Ezra's food.

"Uh, Sabine? Are you alright?" Ezra asked, trying not to laugh.

"What? I'm hungry and... wait," she said, then realized she was combining Ezra's food with hers. She looked up at Ezra, shrugged, and took a small bite of her new meal. Her eyes lit up, noting that her combination didn't taste bad at all.

"Ezra, this is actually really good..." she said.

"Really? Can I try some?" he asked, but Sabine held up her hand.

"Sorry, love, I'm not doing that," she said giggling. "I think our child wants a mix of both cultures."

Ezra turned red, still not over the fact she is pregnant with _HIS_ child.

"What?" Sabine asked.

"It's nothing," he said as he placed a hand on hers. He stared at her left hand, imagining how it would look with the ring. He smiled at the thought, and Sabine had to say something.

"Ezra?" she asked.

"Sorry, we should eat before our food gets cold," he said quickly, releasing her hand so they can eat.

Later after lunch, they retired back to their quarters... or at least to Sabine's quarters. While Ezra was cleaning his armor, since he left it in her room, Sabine was looking at herself in the mirror. She still couldn't see much of anything, but she started imagining what she would look like later during her pregnancy.  
She sighed and rubbed her bare stomach, _'Still flat, huh? Won't be that way for much longer I suppose.'_

Ezra walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, and they shared a loving kiss.

"I still can't believe it," Sabine finally said.

"I know. It's hard for me to comprehend it as well," Ezra replied, smiling. That smile quickly turned into surprise, as he felt a faint presence from Sabine's womb.

"Ezra? What is it?" she asked.

"I can sense our child..." he said with disbelief. "It's grown a bit stronger with the Force... I think we'll have a Jedi baby."

Sabine's eyes grew wide. "You mean, he or she is going to be Force sensitive?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," he replied.

"Oh Ezra..." Sabine said quietly. "This just keeps getting better and better." They kissed again, for what seemed like hours. Then Ezra suddenly stopped, much to Sabine's dismay.

"What is it now?" she asked.

He gave her a grin, "Come on, I'll show you."

He led Sabine by the hand to the speeder bikes in the hangars.

"You wanted to show me speeders?"

"No that's not it. Get on, I'll make sure it's registered," Ezra replied, running off to let the supply officer know he's taking a speeder.

A half hour later, Ezra parked the speeder at their usual training spot. Before Sabine could say anything, he grabbed her hand and started leading her away from the clearing.

"Ezra, where are we going?" Sabine asked, giggling.

"You'll see in a moment," he said. He looked like he was looking for something, but then he pointed up to a cliff.

"Up there," he said. "We need to get up there."

"How do you plan to do that?" she asked.

Ezra just grinned and said, "Follow me." With that he took off in his jetpack, leaving Sabine back on the ground.

"EZRA!" she coughed, but she activated her own jetpack and followed him. When she landed, Ezra was nowhere to be seen.

"Ezra Bridger, where are you hiding?" she called.

" _Right here,_ " he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Ezra," she said as she turned around and tackled Ezra in a hug. "What exactly are we doing here?"

He grinned again, and taking her hand, led her to the edge of the cliff and sat down. Sabine sat next to him as they had an even better view of the sunset.

"Just thought of doing it up here," he said.

"What?"

Ezra stood up and motioned for Sabine to stand too.

"Sabine..." he started. Sabine's eyes searched him for any ideas what he was up to, but her heart was beating faster by the minute.

He held her hands in his as he stared into her eyes.

"Ever since I met you, I fell in love... well more accurately it was a crush, but... I never wanted to leave your side, and when you stayed with your family, I didn't know what I would have done," he paused, but Sabine's eyes started sparkling.

"Then back when I almost died, the only person I thought about was you. When you inadvertently alerted the Empire to our presence in that Data Complex, the only thing I cared about, was getting you to safety. I never want to leave your side again. I swear I will be there for you, whenever you need me."

Some rocks started moving behind Sabine, and a small box flew out of the rock pile and into Ezra's hands. He knelt down to one knee and opened the box, revealing the silver ring, with the blue diamond and gold outline. Sabine's hands flew up to her mouth in shock, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sabine Wren... Will you marry me?" he asked, speaking full Mando'a. **(There is no translation for 'marry' unfortunately)** _Please say yes. Please say yes._ He thought to himself.

"Ezra... I..." she started, but she couldn't say anything. She's been waiting for this for a while, but she didn't think it would come as soon as it did.

"Elek!" Sabine said, her tears now streaming down her face. "Yes, Ezra!"

Ezra smiled, overjoyed at her answer. He slipped the ring over Sabine's finger, and she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Sabine," Ezra said when they broke the kiss.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum," she said. She could barely speak, but she held Ezra as tight as she could. They locked eyes for a long moment, not breaking their embrace, then Ezra rested his forehead onto Sabine's. They were smiling brightly, and Sabine also seemed to be glowing again. First her pregnancy, then Ezra's proposal; She was glad she stayed alive long enough for all of this.

"Ezra?" she started.

"Yes dear?" he replied with a grin.

"We still have to tell my family," she said trying not to laugh. "About this and the baby..."

"Haar'chak, they're going to kill me aren't they?" he asked.

"Not likely," she said smiling. "I'm kidding, I won't let them hurt you... though there might be more trials to go through now..."

Ezra sighed, "Do I have to?"

Sabine laughed, "I'll make sure you won't go through any trials. Besides, I'm pretty sure my parents could see this coming. My father did say you would always have his blessing if we were to get married, after all."

"I remember that night. Best night ever," he said.

"No," Sabine started. She wrapped her arms around Ezra again. "Tonight, is the best night ever." She kissed him again and they stayed in their moment for another hour.

* * *

Hera shut off the holotable in the common room of the Ghost. Everybody in the room, Kanan, Zeb, Kallus, Wedge, and even Chopper, were all silent. Katherine was trying not to cry with joy, and Hera was smiling.

"Wait... did that just happen?" Zeb asked, still not sure if he's dreaming.

"Yes, Zeb, it just happened," Kanan said.

"Sabine's PREGNANT?" Zeb asked.

"Yes! She was pregnant for over a month now!" Katherine said. Everybody gave her a look. "What? She told me she was pregnant the other day."

"She said it was a secret, but apparently she can't keep her own secrets," Hera said.

"I didn't know she was pregnant either," Wedge said. "I knew Ezra was going to propose, but not that she was pregnant."

"Wait you knew something, too? Why doesn't anybody tell me anything nowadays?" Zeb complained.

"Because most of the time you're either busy working, or busy sleeping," Kanan pointed out.

"Yeah pretty much," Everyone else said.

"Alright you all win," Zeb said.

Kallus patted Zeb shoulder, "If it makes you feel better, I didn't know much of any of it. I only thought the two of them dating was just a rumor."

"What do you think we should do when they return?" Kanan asked Hera.

"Surprise them," she said.

* * *

Ezra and Sabine were leaning against the rocks, staring at the stars. Sabine was mostly on Ezra's lap, resting her head on his shoulder. It's a perfectly clear night, and also a full moon, the actual planet of Yavin was on the other side of Yavin 4, so they could see all the stars.

"It's nice to see the galaxy from solid ground, isn't it?" Ezra asked his fiance.

"Mmhmm," she hummed, sleepily. She was very comfortable on Ezra's shoulder, just like when he was still recovering.

"You tired?" he asked then. Sabine gave him a tired nod.

"Yeah. All the excitement today wore me out."

Ezra smiled softly. He looked at her left hand, the starlight faintly reflecting off her engagement ring. His heart skipped a beat, still wired from earlier.

"It might be a little too soon for this, but what would we name our child?" he asked.

Sabine closed her eyes in thought. "I don't know... If it's a boy we could name him... Ronin?"

"It's possible... any other boy names?" Ezra asked.

"That's all I got, loverboy," Sabine laughed. "Now, if it's a girl?"

"I was thinking we could name her after my mother," he said softly.

"Mira? Ezra are you sure?" she asked, worried. She knew that's always been a touchy subject for him.

"It's the least I could do for her," he said with a sad smile.

Sabine turned herself around so she was facing him and cupped his face in her hands. He gently kissed her hand, but never took his eyes off of her.

"Alright then," she said softly. "If it's a girl her name will be Mira." She kissed him deeply, lovingly, then. She didn't want to see him lonely or hurt again, and he could say the same about her.

Now all they had to do, was get married, and wait for their child to join them in life.

* * *

 **Once again, I feel like the ending could have been better, and as usual I finished it in the middle of the night. As for Delphine, something's going to happen either next chapter, or the one after that... or both. I just need to plan out what I want next chapter to be about.**

 **Thanks for all the positive support so far. Really inspires me to keep going.**

 **All ideas are welcome, and as always make sure you're caught up with the story before making suggestions.**


	10. Lost and Found Again

**Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Sabine and Ezra decide to tell Clan Wren about their engagement, but keep out the part of her pregnancy.**

 **Delphine finds out Sabine is pregnant and once again thinks of a plan to get to Ezra... only now she is willing to kill whoever gets in her way, whether it's Jedi or Mandalorian. And this time is willing to go to the extremes to keep him with her.**

* * *

Sabine and Ezra were sitting in front of the holotable, in their quarters, talking to Countess Ursa Wren, when Hera walks in and starts talking with the Countess about wedding arrangements. She was careful to leave the unborn baby out of the conversation as Sabine drags Ezra out of the room.

"Sabine?" he asks.

"Something's not right, Ezra," she says. Before Ezra could say anymore, she continues to speak. "It's not our engagement or our child... I just have a bad feeling something's going to happen."

"Nothing bad is going to happen," Ezra says, kissing the top of her head. "I won't let anything bad happen."

Sabine leans into him, nuzzling his neck. "I hope so..." she whispers.

"Sabine, your mother wants to speak to both of you," Hera called.

"We're coming," Sabine called back. They walked back into the room and saw a concerned Ursa Wren.

"Is everything alright, daughter?" she asked.

"Yes..." she said. She could feel something with the child, like something's bothering it. She fell over, but Ezra caught her and gently laid her on the bench.

"Sabine? Sabine!" he yelled.

"Bridger, what's happening with her?" Ursa asked.

"I-I-I don't know... S-She was just fine a minute ago," he stammered.

"You didn't do anything to her did you? You didn't harm her?" Alrich asked out of nowhere.

"I didn't hurt her in any way, sir. I..." Before he could finish, he suddenly felt cold.

"Ezra, what is it?" Hera asked.

"Vi linibar at ba'slanar," he said. "Vi linibar at ba'slanar, jii!"

"Countess what is he saying?" Hera asked.

"'Vi linibar at ba'slanar; We need to leave,'"Ursa said, suddenly very concerned.

"Ezra, what do you mean you need to leave?" Hera asked him.

"Something's going to happen. Sabine and I need to leave!" he exclaimed. Before anything could happen, the door exploded, knocking communications offline for a few seconds.

* * *

A rumbling could be felt throughout the base, as red lights appeared across the living levels of the base. The nearby sensors reported explosive activity.

"Sir, there's been explosives detonated around the primary quarters!" he yelled.

His commander ran over to see. He carefully inspected the data and paled.

"That's Bridger's room. General Syndulla and Commanders Bridger and Wren are in there!" he turned his attention to the communications. "I need security and recovery teams at these coordinates!" He sent the focused coordinates to all squad leaders.

"Lockdown the entire base!" he ordered.

"I'm way ahead of you, sir!" the lieutenant replied.

"This is Yavin Base to the fleet, there's been a breach inside the base. We are set to our highest level of security."

* * *

Sabine woke up first to see white. A lot of white. She blinked once. Twice.

"Oh good, you're awake," somebody said. "I need you to confirm your ID. What's your name?"

"S-Sabine... My n-name's Sabine," she said, barely able to speak.

"Commander Wren, is that right?" the woman asked.

"T-That's right..." She looked around. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Your room exploded. You're lucky to have been behind a bench when it happened. Most of the debris flew towards you."

"Where am I?" she asked again, only this time she did not have any patience left.

"You're in the medical bay on Yavin. General Hera is also here, but she's still unconscious," the medic replied.

Sabine looked around some more. "Where's Ezra?"

"Who?"

"Commander Ezra Bridger! He was with me in the room. WHERE IS HE?" she yelled.

"Commander, please, you have to calm down... your child..." the medic started. Sabine froze in fear.

"What about my child?" she asked, her voice full of fear.

"It still seems fine, but the sudden explosion could give it some problems... it's still in it's early development so it's not likely."

Sabine sighed, but nowhere near relieved. "And... what about Ezra?"

The medic looked down. "We never found him. We can tell you he's most likely still alive, and there was an unauthorized launch."

Sabine's eyes grew wide, her breathing escalating. "Ezra..."

"Commander, I need you to calm down..." the medic said.

"No... no... Ezra..." she said, burying her face in her hands, sobbing. She was close to a panic attack, the first in over a month, but she was able to control it through her sobbing.

* * *

" _Wakey wakey, love,_ " an all too familiar voice said. " _You must be pretty hungry._ "

Ezra opened his eyes and shot up in the bed. He looked around and saw Delphine sitting in the corner. She was holding an empty syringe in her hands.

"Can you remember what happened?" she asked.

He thought for a moment, but he couldn't remember anything. "No... What happened?"

Delphine jumped up, throwing the syringe out a window. "That's not important right now, I'm just glad you're with me." She gave him a kiss, but he pushed her back.

"Stay back, _Katz_!" he warned. Delphine paled.

 _'It should have worked. He's supposed to love me now._ '

"I don't know what's going on, but you're freaking me out!" he yelled.

"Come on, love, I'm your girlfriend," she said smiling.

"What? Since when?" he asked, confused. He felt like there was something else. No, _someone_ else in his life. He feels connected to somebody else, but doesn't know who. The only thing he knows is that Delphine did something, but he doesn't know what.

"We've been dating for 2 years, Ezra," she lied, trying to convince him. Little did she know, Ezra remembered how to use the Force, but even that was a bit cloudy.

"You're lying..." he said, confused, but knowing she's lying. "We... We were never together!"

"Sweetheart," she started but Ezra was extremely pissed off.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? WHERE AM I?" he yelled with fury. His eyes started to show a golden outline.

"Ezra... calm down," she said in a soothing voice. Somehow, Ezra was able to calm down.

"You're safe, Ezra. I promise you that we're safe," she whispered, pulling him into a hug.

* * *

 ***Two Days Later***

"We need to find him!" Sabine yelled at Mon Mothma.

"This is the second time something like this actually happened. I'm afraid we can't do anything but wait," she replied calmly.

"I am not waiting until Ezra is safe!" Sabine continued. "I... I CAN'T LOSE HIM!"

"I know how you feel, but I'm sure your boyfriend is safe... well, as safe as Delphine can keep him," the senator said.

"He not... my boyfriend..." she said. "He's my... my..." she broke down then, every person in the room watching all of this unfold.

"With all due respect, senator," Hera said. "Ezra... proposed to Sabine a few days ago. They're engaged."

Mon Mothma only stared coldly, "Even then I'm sure he's alright. We just need to wait for something to show up."

"I'm pregnant..." Sabine suddenly said. She knows the entire thing is being broadcasted to not only the entire base, but every single Rebel in the Yavin system. Bases, fleets, all of them. Including her family; But if she was going to get their help she had to tell them everything.

"Sabine, you can't be serious," Tristan said from the other side of the holo table.

(The Wren family managed to send some of their best warriors to Yavin, to try and help out.)

"It's true... all of it..." she said quietly. This was not how she wanted to tell everyone, but she had no choice.

"Sabine... " a holographic image of Ursa said. "Why didn't you tell us that?"

"I was going to tell all of you... but I didn't want you all to think so low of Ezra," she replied.

"Sabine, I've told him once before that you two had my blessing from the start," Alrich said.

"And as much as I hate to admit, I would like to add him to our family..." Ursa said, bitterly. She wasn't happy about all this.

"I was going to adopt his last name..." Sabine said then, earning a lot of unhappy looks.

"You're turning your back to our family heritage?" Ursa asked.

"No I'll still have the Wren name... It's complicated..." she said, trying not to break down again. "Without him, I am nothing."

"Sabine that's not true," Tristan said.

"The night I almost killed him, I... If he was dead, I wouldn't be..." her voice broke.

Everybody was quiet again, except for Sabine's quiet sobbing.

"This... is very major Deja' vu..." an officer said, referring to the first time Ezra was missing. "We were able to find him back then. I believe we can still find him now."

"But now we don't know which way they went! Yes Delphine was dumb, but she's clever at the same time. I hate to say it, but I think he's gone," another said, much to Sabine's disliking.

"HE'S NOT GONE!" she screamed at the officer.

"Sabine!" Ursa scolded.

"I'm... sorry," she said, "But I refuse to accept he's gone. I won't do it."

"We know you wouldn't," Ursa said, calmly. "Which is why we will help you."

Sabine looked up surprised. "Mother..."

"I'd rather you keep your sanity, Sabine. Don't get me wrong, he will be tested again," she said, but before she could continue, Sabine doubled over and held her stomach.

"Ah... That... felt weird..." she said, talking about the baby.

"What does it feel like?" Kanan asked.

"I feel cold inside... only where the baby is," she said.

Kanan frowned, "It sounds like it has felt a disturbance... likely from Ezra."

"We need to get you back to medical, just in case," Hera said, placing a hand on Sabine's shoulder. Sabine nodded and returned to the medical bay.

After a few moments of silence, Mon Mothma spoke up.

"I see this is more than a personal request," she said. "I'll authorize all our ships to search, but under no means must we stay grouped in one place at one time."

"Understood, senator!" the admirals and captains said in almost perfect unison.

* * *

"Ezra," Delphine sang. "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine, thank you," he said. His eyes remained closed as he was focusing on the Force... or trying to. Delphine kept talking to him when he tried to meditate and it was annoying.

"What do you want to do with me?" she asked with a seductive tone in her voice.

"Nothing," he simply replied.

"Please? I want to do something with you," she said.

"And I don't. Now if you will please just shut the kriff up, I'm in the middle of something," he said, annoyance in his voice.

Delphine huffed and stormed out of the room. _'He is just so stubborn. He doesn't remember anything, but he's still resisting me._

* * *

"Sabine, I need to talk to you," Ursa said when she boarded the family starship.

"I know what you're going to say," she said sadly. "You're upset that we never told you about the pregnancy. The engagement was brand new though..."

Ursa sighed. "You took the words right out of my mouth, again."

Sabine gave a sad smile, "You're my mother. Nothing will change that right?"

"Right. Now about your boyfriend..."

"Fiance," Sabine corrected.

"I know how much he means to you, but does the entire Rebellion have to search for him?"

"I...I don't know..." Sabine said. "I can't just sit around and do nothing..."

"Think of your child, Sabine. I'm sure Ezra can find his way home," Ursa said.

"Something's different, mother. Delphine did something I can feel it..." Sabine said. It was one of those connections that develop with somebody important in your life. Ursa understood that very well. "And I think my child can feel it, too..."

"Father to child connections I presume?"

"No... more like the Force..."

Ursa sighed. "I should have known your child would have Force abilities..."

"It's entirely possible. I'm not 100% sure about that, yet." She rubbed her belly softly. There was a small, but mostly unnoticeable, bump now. Her thoughts traveled to Ezra and she formed a pained expression, almost like a wince.

Ursa gave her daughter a hug. "It's ok, Sabine. We'll find him soon enough."

"I hope we can actually find him in time..." she said.

"Sabine!" Ursa exclaimed, almost scolding her. "You should know better than to think like that! I've never really been fond of Jedi, like all Mandalorians, but the two you found, are not worth the doubt. Especially your Jedi boy-" she caught herself, "Your... fiance."

Sabine wiped a tear from her eye, "You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it! I'm Mandalorian aren't I? True Mandalorians protect their honor, and above all, family. Bridger is already thought of as a brother to our clan."

Sabine hugged her mother, tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Ezra, you have to eat!" Delphine complained as she tried to get him to eat something.

"I told you, dear. I'm not hungry!" he said.

It's been over a week, and Delphine managed to modify the serum a bit, so now Ezra believes Delphine is the one for him, and no memory of Sabine.

"You haven't eaten all day!" she protested.

"So what? I've lasted much longer without food," he replied with a smug look. Delphine huffed and stormed out the door, leaving Ezra alone in the room.

He just started relaxing when, _"Hang in there Ezra! I'm coming"_

His eyes shot opened and he jumped up. "The hell was that?" he asked himself.

* * *

"Haar'chak! Where the hell can he be?" Sabine yelled in frustration. It's been another two weeks since Ezra's disappearance. By now, she was about 2 months pregnant, but the baby bump was still relatively small.

"Sabine, you need to rest," Wedge said, leading her to the bench.

"I can't rest, Wedge. Not until Ezra is home again," she said.

Wedge has been assigned to keep an eye on Sabine while everybody searches for Ezra. She's exhausted from the constant movement of her baby, since it's asking for it's father. Nobody knew Ezra as well as Wedge, except for Hera, Sabine, and the rest of the Ghost crew.

"You need rest whether you want to or not! Do you want to be sick when we find him?" he snapped. Sabine took a step back in shock. Wedge never snaps at anybody, but considering how things have been the past few weeks, it's understandable.

"I'm sorry, Wedge, but... I can't... I..." she tried to say.

"Think of your child. I'm not telling you this only for your health, but your child's health as well," he pointed out.

"Alright... fine... but ONLY because of my child," she said.

Wedge sighed, "Things really have gotten harder with Ezra missing..." He walked into the bridge of the CR90 he was commanding. It was only a temporary command, since there weren't a lot of flagships to lead different search groups.

"I need a status report!" he ordered.

An ensign ran up to him and handed him the data pad. "Everything's all quiet, sir. No sign of Commander Bridger!"

"At ease, ensign. I'm not in the mood for formalities," Wedge said.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir," the ensign said, obviously very nervous. This was his first assignment with the Rebels after all.

"Sir, there's an incoming transmission from Home One!" the comms officer said.

"Open the channel."

"Right away."

The channel was opened as a hologram appeared, revealing Hera and Mon Mothma.

"Lieutenant Commander Antilles, how is your patrol coming along?" the senator asked.

"It's all quiet over here. No sign of Ezra anywhere," he reported.

"We've checked most of the systems that are not under Imperial control... including that one where he was at before. It's all clear," Hera said. "How's Sabine doing?"

"She's refusing to sleep most of the time, but otherwise she's doing... well," he said.

"That's good to hear... I guess. This is a hard time for her, after all. You can't blame her," Hera said.

"I know. We need to find Ezra and fast..." Wedge started but was interrupted.

"Sir, I'm picking something up on scanners!"

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's..." the officer looked over the data. His eyes widened. "It's a modified Kom'rk-class fighter, identified as _Starbird_ sir!"

"Scan for lifeforms, immediately!"

"Way ahead of you, sir! There's only one lifeform..."

"Open a channel. Hail the ship," he ordered.

The officer pressed a few buttons, "Channel open sir."

"Attention _Starbird_. This is Lieutenant Commander Wedge Antilles, identify yourself immediately!"

He pushed a button on his console to mute his mics and turned to his flight officer. "Order our fighters to maneuver to Formation 7."

"Yes sir!"

 **(Formation 7 is just something I came up with. It's supposed to be like a miniature blockade around a ship to prevent its jump to hyperspace)**

"All fighters reporting they're in formation, sir."

"Good," he said as a response came from the _Starbird_.

"It's been awhile, Wedge. Lieutenant Commander huh? Very nice. If you're looking for Ezra, he's not with me right now," Delphine said through the comms.

"I know that much already. You're going to lead us to him," Wedge said. He double checked the previous transmission with Central Command; They were still active. He pressed a button and made sure they were hearing all of this.

"I think not, Antilles. Once I jump, the coordinates would be scrambled. You can't trace me," she said, thinking she won. However, Wedge had a different idea; One to make her think she got away.

"All wings... pull off Formation 7," he said, surprising everybody. "Maneuver to Defense Formation. Hobbie, Tabs on Tango."

 **(You'll see what all that was in a minute. I know, sounds pretty dumb but I can't think of anything better)**

"What did you just do?" Delphine asked.

"You win. You're completely right: we can't track you. You don't have Ezra with you, so we can't stop you here either," he explained.

"O-Okay then. Until next time, Antilles," she said right before she jumped into hyperspace.

"She's gone, sir. What exactly are you up to?" the ensign asked.

Wedge grinned, "Giving her a false sense of security. All wings RTB. We're done here."

All the ships broke formation and jumped back to Yavin.

* * *

Delphine was puzzled by what just happened, but the more she thought about it, the more sense it seemed to make. After all, if they boarded the ship, she would have deleted the coordinates to where she's keeping Ezra. And he wasn't with her at the moment so they wouldn't get anywhere with her. She came out of hyperspace and flew the ship down to the buildings. She landed the ship then, just outside of the house.

"Delphine, where exactly did you go?" Ezra asked. He was standing at the door.

"I told you I was going off world to pick up a few things," she said sweetly, giving him a light kiss. (He still couldn't remember anything and thinks they are actually a couple)

"Sure..." he said, not quite believing all of it. "Well there's food inside. You look hungry."

* * *

"You WHAT?" Sabine yelled at Wedge. "How could you let her get away like that? Are you crazy?"

"Relax, Sabine. I had Hobbie place a tracker on the ship just before it jumped. As always, Katz is clever, but dumb at the same time," Wedge said with a grin.

Sabine stood there dumbfounded. "You're tracking her?"

"Yeah. She led us right to him. Now all we have to do, is get a small battle group to get her to back down."

Sabine stood up, careful not to move too fast. "What are we waiting for?"

"We're waiting for the green light from Mon Mothma. She's reviewing the data as we speak," Wedge said.

 **Minutes later**

"This is Battle Fleet Echo, rendezvous complete. All ships line up to the following coordinates! Light's red," Wedge said to all the ships in his group.

"Copy, Echo One. All wings at red light," the squad leaders reported.

 ***10 minutes later***

"LCDR Antilles," an officer from Central Command called in. "Operation is on green light. Cleared to proceed."

"Copy that Command," he switched channels to his fleet. "All wings: Light is Green. I repeat, Light is Green."

All the ships jumped to hyperspace as soon as the order was given. They were on their way to get Ezra back for the second, and last, time.

* * *

The orbital consoles were going nuts as multiple ships appeared from hyperspace. However, the alarms were shut off by Ezra, not thinking much about it, so Delphine didn't know what was coming. She was also a little ways away from the house, trying to find some fruit in the woods.

Ezra then heard some loud booms and the sound of engines dying down. He rushed outside to see a formation of CR90 corvettes, an MC80 Liberty-class warship, and some wings of X-wings flying around, securing the area.

"What the kriff?" he asked. He saw a shuttle fly undock from one of the CR90s and fly straight towards him. It landed not far from him, as he just stood there, surprised.

The ramp opened, and Sabine walked out, looking for Ezra. She had weapons ready, as did her security escort.

"Ezra!" Sabine yelled as she ran over to him. She stopped running as she saw his expression.

"I'm sorry... do I know you?" he asked. She seems familiar, but he doesn't know how.

"Ezra? It's me... Sabine..." she said. "I'm your fiance, remember?"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you," he said.

"Please, Ezra," she said taking his hand and showing her the ring he gave her. "You don't remember this?"

"I... I've seen that ring before... I think..." he said. His mind was clearing a bit.

"Ezra... our child... You don't remember?" she asked, her heart breaking. "Or this?"

She handed him his lightsaber, which he just stared at. "Ezra... Please try to remember..." she said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you," he said. Sabine tried everything she could think of. Kissing him, telling him all the fun things they've done together. Nothing rang a bell for him... at least until he placed his hands on her belly in an attempt to push her away. As soon as his hands connected, he felt a shock and froze.

Just then, everything came flooding back to him. How he got there, what really happened, the night he proposed to Sabine, the very night they tried for a child, everything came back to him.

"S-Sabine?" he murmured.

Sabine about burst into tears, but Delphine showed up suddenly.

"Ezra get away from her! She's dangerous!" she yelled, holding his DL-44 blaster pistol.

He backed up slowly, then, but he was already back to normal. All the rebel soldiers aimed their guns at Delphine, but there was no clean shot. Wherever they moved, they couldn't shoot without risking hitting either Ezra or Sabine.

Ezra backed up enough to give Delphine a clean shot at Sabine. She fired the pistol, but a flash of green spun around Ezra as the shot was deflected into the ground.

"Ezra! What are you doing?" Delphine yelled.

"Back off, Katz!" he yelled back. Sabine was frozen still, surprised by the action.

"I love you Ezra and you love me, not this... this..." she never got a chance to finish because Ezra interrupted her.

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence, gar dinii!" he yelled. **(Gar dinii = You lunatic)**

"What did you just call me, Ezra?" Delphine asked, poison in her voice.

"Stay! AWAY! FROM US!" he yelled, pointing the saber at her. Delphine glared at Sabine.

"All this time and you already steal him from me in a matter of minutes! It's all your fault, Sabine!" She raised the pistol and fired at Sabine, but Ezra deflected every shot, careful not to hit the rebel officers. Eventually, one of the shots was redirected back to Delphine, hitting her in the shoulder. Ezra used that chance to take the gun from her.

"Surrender, Katz! You're outnumbered and outgunned!" the officers yelled. Ezra holstered his pistol and deactivated his lightsaber. Delphine tried to take the _Starbird_ , but Ezra was faster. Before she could even touch the ramp, Ezra was already at the top of it, glaring dangerously down at her.

"Threaten us again, we'll see what happens next," he warned.

"What would you do? Send me off to another prison?" she said, mocking him.

"Sunspot to be exact," he said, making the color drain from her face. She's heard a lot about prisoners at Sunspot, and it was definitely a place nobody wants to go to. Though it's full of Imperials, she's certain she would be treated as one.

"And how do you expect to get me there?" she said.

"You might not even survive the journey there if you ask me," he growled.

"Well then, I'm not going anywhere without killing at least one person here," she said, running to Sabine. She tried to defend herself, but Delphine caught her off guard and twisted her arm to her back at a painful angle, making Sabine scream in pain.

"LET HER GO!" Ezra yelled.

Delphine pressed a smaller blaster pistol against Sabine's head. "One more step from anybody, and she dies."

Sabine stared at Ezra, fear in her eyes, but also hatred. "Delphine, you are so lucky I can't do much."

"Because I have your arm behind you?" she asked, almost mocking her. Before Sabine could answer, there was a loud crack and Delphine screamed in pain, holding her wrist. She dropped the blaster, and her hand hung limp... but it was not how it was supposed to be.

Sabine broke free and turned around, blaster pointed right at Delphine.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAND?" she screamed. Her wrist looked like it's been crushed. Sabine turned around, to see Ezra lowering his hand. He just used the Force to twist Delphine's hand around, completely breaking the bones off from the arm.

 **(Sounds very painful. I cringed a bit just by writing it.)**

"I told you not to threaten us again, didn't I? Though next time, it's your neck," he said. This wasn't Ezra at all, this was something completely different.

"Ezra, calm down," Sabine said. She stood next to him and grabbed his hand. "This isn't you, Ezra. Snap out of it."

Ezra looked at Sabine, then to the soldiers around him. They all looked scared, now. He blinked a couple times and his foggy eyes cleared. He stumbled a bit, but some of the medics caught him.

"Are you alright?" a medic asked.

Ezra didn't respond. Instead, everything went dark for him as his vision and his hearing faded.

* * *

 **Haar'chak I went a bit far with Ezra didn't I? If you want Delphine to return, then I say it's possible. Can't guarantee it though right now.**

 **Also, I am updating as fast as I can and new chapters are started during school and finished at late night, sometimes a day or two after starting. Depends on the ideas I have and how busy I am. If there's anything you don't understand, I can edit to clear it up or explain it in the next chapter.**

 **Also, ODST Ezra B: to answer your question, it's complicated plot convenience. But Just because Sabine is pregnant, doesn't necessarily mean riding a speeder would kill the baby. And she's not doing too much, but I can edit the story a bit to make a bit more sense. :)**


	11. Return to Yavin Base

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Ezra passed out on the _Starbird's_ boarding ramp, and Delphine took that as a chance to do something about it. She picked up her blaster with her good hand and attempted to shoot Sabine again. All the Rebel soldiers noticed this and raised their weapons again.

"Drop the gun!" the squad leader yelled.

Delphine ran to the corner of the house, firing at the rebels the entire time. They tried to return fire, but she was already taking cover. The most they could do without leaving them spread thin is to keep her pinned down.

"Sabine, get Ezra aboard the _Starbird_! We should leave now while we still can!" Wedge called through his X-wing. He has transferred command of his CR90 to his XO, so he can fly his fighter.

"I'm not letting Delphine get away with this!" she said.

"Sabine, you are in no condition to fight," Wedge said. "We have Ezra, so we should leave."

Before she could protest, a blaster bolt hit her shoulder. She yelled in pain, falling to her knees, clutching her now injured shoulder.

* * *

Ezra opened his eyes, but he couldn't see anything. Everything was dark, except for a small light in front of him.

 _"I'm not dead again am I?"_

 _"Dead, you are not, young one,"_ a familiar voice said. _"Very much alive, you are."_

 _"Master Yoda?"_ Ezra asked.

 _"Remember me, you do,"_ the old Jedi Master said, seemingly pleased that Ezra remembered him.

"Why are you here?" Ezra then asked.

"To warn you," he replied. "Close to the Dark Side, you were. Very close."

"I know, but I mean how are you here?" Ezra asked.

"Physically here, I am not. Connected through the Force, we are," Yoda replied.

"Right... did you knock me out so you could talk to me?"

"Control your feelings, you must, young one. Alert you should be."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ezra asked confused.

Suddenly, the light grew and next thing he knew, ( **Fracking unintentional rhyme)** , he was staring at a blue sky. He blinked and he saw Sabine staring down at him.

"S-Sabine?" he croaked.

"Ezra!" she gave him a hug. "Don't scare me like that, again!"

"I'm sorry... What happened?" he asked.

"Well, you broke Delphine's wrist and then collapsed," she explained.

Ezra heard a lot of blaster fire, then and sat up. "Is there a fight outside?"

"We have been ordered to fall back..." she said, bitterly.

"What of Delphine?" he asked.

"We won't do anything yet, but we're trying to capture her as we speak... she's putting up a good fight with her only good hand," she said.

"I could break that one, too," Ezra offered, making Sabine wince.

"Don't. It sounds bad enough to talk about it," she said.

She felt some movement inside her and gasped softly. "E-Ezra..."

"What's wrong?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. He could feel the baby moving a bit. He suddenly felt a wave of guilt.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sabine. I'm sorry I left you," he said.

"The kriff you talking about Ezra? It's not your fault. You were unconscious when you were taken. All of us were," Sabine explained.

"I felt something was going to happen just before it did. I could have moved everybody into the next room," he said.

Sabine grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

"It's NOT your fault, love," she said, resting her forehead to his.

"Commander Bridger, we could use some help out here!" a security officer yelled.

Ezra looked at Sabine, "You're staying in here."

"I was about to say that. Go get her," Sabine said, smiling.

Ezra stood up and ran out of the ship. He froze when he saw multiple soldiers, dead. Delphine really knew how to fight when she wanted to.

He remembered what Yoda said to him while he was unconscious, so he took deep breaths to stay calm.

He unclipped his lightsaber, and began deflecting shots, allowing the rest of the soldiers to recover their fallen and return to their ship. Ezra then started running to his ship, just to barely deflect a shot from the ship. Delphine snuck onto the ship and once again held Sabine at gunpoint.

"It infuriates me to find that not only she's pregnant, but also engaged to you," she growled. Sabine didn't look scared this time, more like pissed off and annoyed.

"How many times are we going to go through this? Did you already forget one hand is broken as a result of this?" Sabine said, just to have the gun digging into the bottom of her jaw now.

"Shut up, Wren. You ruined all of this!" Delphine yelled. Comms went off in Sabine's helmet and Ezra's wrist comm.

"Sorry we're late, Ezra. Took a wrong turn," Tristan said as he and a squad of Mandalorians landed next to him.

"Great timing, Tristan. Delphine's trying to threaten Sabine, again," he explained.

"You don't sound worried," Tristan said.

"She did that earlier, just to get a broken wrist," Ezra replied. Delphine got annoyed.

"I'm not bluffing here. Drop your weapons or she dies!"

Ezra held up an energy cartridge. "Did you notice your blaster has no power?"

Delphine's eyes grew wide as she checked the energy levels on her blaster. There was no energy at all.

"H-How did you..." she stammered.

Ezra sighed, annoyed. "You are so clueless. Dangerous, yes, but equally clueless."

"I don't need a blaster to kill her," she snarled reaching for Sabine's head. Before she could grab her, though, she was suddenly thrown from the ship and into a pile of crates.

Sabine just stared at Ezra, who opened his eyes. "Did you just do that?"

"Yeah, I've had enough of Delphine. She's such a di'kut," Ezra said, making even the Mandalorians laugh.

"I think Mandalore would love to have you as part of our family, Bridger," Tristan said patting his shoulder.

"Well, if her wrist was broken enough, it's probably-" Ezra didn't get to finish.

"We don't need to hear anything about that, dear," she said giving him a kiss.

"Now, we should get moving. We've already broken a few orders," Tristan said.

"You're right," Ezra said walking back to the _Starbird_. He turned around and grinned. " _Brother._ "

* * *

Their trip back home was a long one. Tristan joined his sister and soon to be brother-in-law on the _Starbird_ , mostly to make sure they were both alright. Sabine had her shoulder patched up, and her child was stable, much to everyone's surprise.

"For most people, an unborn child that young would have been about dead," Tristan said.

"Thank you for that," Sabine said sarcastically. But she agreed with him. It was amazing how she's still pregnant. Yet again, it does have Mandalorian and Jedi blood.

Ezra's head was spinning. "I still can't-"

"Believe it, dear, because it's happening," Sabine interrupted with a laugh.

Tristan smiled, seeing the two get along so well. He actually liked the idea of being Ezra's brother.

"So," he began, "When's the wedding?"

"Oh uh... we were hoping we would have had it by now," Sabine said.

"We can have it in a couple weeks. After all you would still need to get a dress," Ezra said, grinning.

"Me? Wearing a dress? I think not," she protested.

"It's only natural," Ezra replied with a smirk.

Sabine's eyes softened, "I'm glad you're back, Ezra." She pulled him into a hug. "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum."

"I'm going to uh, *cough* be in the cockpit if you need me," Tristan said. He left the room, leaving Ezra and Sabine alone.

"It's good to be back, granted I didn't even know I wasn't home this past..." he didn't know how long it has been since he was captured.

"It's been over a month, Ezra," Sabine said.

* * *

Later during their trip, Ezra and Sabine were laying in bed, cuddling, slowly forgetting the events of their day. Tristan walked in to see Sabine sleeping on Ezra's chest, but he was awake.

"Hey," Ezra said quietly.

"Is she sleeping?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, she is," he said, smiling down at her. Sabine stirred, but only pulled herself up to his neck. She sighed in her sleep, seemingly a bit more comfortable than before.

Tristan nodded, then. "I'll leave you be until she wakes up." He left the room and headed to the cockpit. They still had an hour before they arrived back on Yavin, but the engines were set to lower power than usual, due to low fuel. They would make it back to base, but a soft landing wouldn't be likely. If anything they would jump into the Yavin system, and request an orbital refuel.

* * *

Ezra woke up to a barely conscious Sabine. He looked around to see he was in his room on the _Starbird_ and he sighed, relieved. He just had a dream where he was still with Delphine on the unknown planet. He was glad he didn't wake Sabine. She needed her rest, and so did their unborn child. The stress Sabine went through surprisingly didn't harm the baby.

"Ezra," a voice said, snapping out of his thoughts. He looked down at Sabine, who was staring up at him, worried.

"Hey," was all he could say.

"You don't have to worry about me, love," she told him, knowing what he was thinking about.

"I know... it's just... everything has been hard for you this past month..." he said, his voice full of guilt.

"It's not your fault, Ezra," Sabine assured him. "I'm just happy you're safe..."

Ezra smiled softly, and Tristan's voice was heard through the ship's comms.

"Ezra, I hate to pull you away from Sabine, but we've entered the Yavin System and we're out of fuel," he reported.

"Haar'chak Delphine! What did you do to my ship?" Ezra asked, almost yelling. Sabine carefully made room for him to get up.

"I'll be right behind you," she said.

Ezra ran out of the room and into the cockpit.

"What do you mean we're out of fuel?" he asked.

"Whatever Delphine was doing, she never bothered to refuel the ship. Do you know how long it takes to repair the engines from this?" Tristan said, equally upset. It was a Mandalorian starship after all, so it made sense.

"At minimum about 2 days, right?" Ezra answered.

"At least two, and at most... a few weeks if we're lucky," he said.

"Haar'chak," Ezra said. "I don't think I would wait that long for my ship."

"Well you might just have too," Tristan replied.

"This is _Starbird_ to Rebel fleet," Ezra started.

"This is Echo fleet to _Starbird_ ," a voice said. "How may we be of assistance?"

"We've about run out of fuel and would like to try to get engine power back," Ezra continued.

"Copy that, Commander. We're sending a supply ship to you now."

Moments later, a GR-75 came out of hyperspace right in front of the _Starbird_.

" _Starbird_ , I believe you have requested for assistance?" the captain of the GR-75 said.

Ezra sighed, "You're joking, right? Why else would you be here?"

"Just double checking, sir. We have a crew waiting for clearance."

"You're definitely cleared, now hurry up," Ezra shot back, frustrated.

The refueling crew locked their boots to the hull of the _Starbird_ and started to refuel the ship.

"Alright, sir. Try starting up the engines."

Ezra tried to start up the engines, but they sounded like they were about to die. Sabine walked into the cockpit then and stood next to Ezra.

"Haar'chak!" Tristan yelled.

"That's the last time anybody else uses my ship," Ezra said, just to get an elbow to the ribs. "Anybody except you, dear."

"Good save," she said smiling. "So I take it we're not landing?"

"We're landing this thing alright. We have enough fuel to land, but the engines lost a lot of their power. We might need new ones," Ezra explained.

"And unfortunately for you, Sabine, you can't do anything," Tristan added.

"And why not?" Sabine asked her brother, glaring.

"You're smarter than that, Sabine. You should already know that answer," he replied.

Sabine leaned against the wall. "Ok fine. I won't do anything until... uh..." She couldn't finish her sentence, instantly turning red.

Tristan nodded, "Good. And Ezra, the responsibility of making sure she doesn't do too much work goes to you."

"It's because it's my child and because she's my fiance isn't it," Ezra said.

"Yup. You got yourself into this, and you are NOT backing down from it," Tristan said.

"I'm not complaining," he replied looking at Sabine with a grin. Sabine blushed lightly, but rested her head on his shoulder.

Hera's voice came over the comms then. "Spectre 2 to Spectre 6, are you able to land with the weak engines?"

"I can try, but I can't guarantee a good landing," Ezra replied. "There's likely going to be a lot of damage."

"Then I recommend leaving it in orbit. We can repair it there," she said, not wanting to risk anything.

"Copy that, Spectre 2," Ezra said then, closing the channel. "Looks like we're leaving it here for now."

"I'll readjust our orbit, to make it easier to get here," Tristan said, taking the controls. He realigned the _Starbird_ with the nearest starship and docked.

After the airlocks were locked together and pressurized, Ezra, Sabine, and Tristan boarded the other ship to be met by a repair crew and some armed guards. They all saluted to the three and assured them they would get the ship repaired in no time.

"We'll let you know when we're done, sir," a rebel sergeant said.

"Be careful with this ship, will you?" Ezra said, still not happy about the situation.

"We will, commander. Also, the captain wishes to debrief you on Command deck," the sergeant reported.

"Very well. You're dismissed," Ezra said, receiving a crisp salute from the sergeant. Sabine just stared at Ezra.

"Since when did you speak so... _military_?" she asked him with a smile.

"I..." he thought for a moment. "I honestly don't know why," he replied with a shrug.

"Well I like it," she teased. "So professional."

Ezra blushed a bit, "Well don't get comfortable, because I'll try not to do that again."

Sabine hit his arm, playfully. "We should get to Command Deck."

Ezra nodded as the three of them made their way to the Bridge.

"Captain... Wedge?" Ezra said, a bit surprised.

"No," the guy said chuckling. "I'm Captain Narada. A pleasure to finally meet you, Commander Bridger."

"I'm sorry, you look so much like our friend," Sabine said.

Narada smiled. "I get that a lot, no need to apologize. However I am related to him, but we're not close."

"Really? You like his second cousin?" Ezra asked then.

He laughed, "It's a very distant relativity, more like a long lost relative."

"Makes sense," Sabine said. "He never spoke of any relatives other than his parents."

"You must be Bridger's girlfriend, I take it?"

"Fiance, actually," Sabine said, blushing.

"Congratulations you two," Narada said. He looked over to Tristan. "And who might this young man be?"

"I'm Tristan Wren, sir. I'm Sabine's brother," Tristan said.

"I can see the resemblance," the captain said.

"Now, what is it you needed to speak to us for?" Ezra asked.

"We couldn't seem to find former Lieutenant Katz, again. I'm afraid she's still at large," Narada said, activating the holoterminal.

"You're kidding right? I mean, we all saw Ezra throw her into a pile of crates," Tristan said.

"Thing is, Tristan, a Force push isn't necessarily used to kill, just to stun. So it makes perfect sense that she could still be alive," Sabine said.

"How did you know that," he asked then.

She smiled, "You forget that i'm engaged to a Jedi... and also carrying his child." That last part was quiet so nobody but Ezra could hear.

"Oh right. Sorry," Tristan said, glancing at Ezra apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, it's all good," Ezra said.

"Back to business, shall we?" Narada spoke up. "Now, we don't have an exact fix on her location, and data shows she still knows where we are. If she goes to the Empire, there'll be no hope for us."

"So we're tasked with finding her?" Tristan asked.

"Your Mandalorians can help with the search, but I'm afraid Sabine will have to stay put, since she is..." Narada said.

"We get it, I can't do anything," Sabine said, obviously upset she has to sit out. Ezra placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I'll be here for you," he said.

"Whenever you can. I'm afraid he's going to be part of the search teams," Narada said.

"What?" Ezra and Sabine asked.

"I'm sorry, but Commander Bridger is still in perfect condition to work," Narada explained.

"No! I won't do it just yet. I just came home and I'm not leaving Sabine so early," he said.

"Don't worry, you'll still have direct communications and..."

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING!" Ezra snapped.

Sabine grabbed his hand and held it in both of hers. "Ezra, you don't have to fight him..."

"Captain Narada, General Syndulla is contacting us from the surface!" an ensign called.

"Send the transmission to my terminal," he said.

Hera appeared on the holotable.

"General Syndulla," Narada started. "How may I help you?"

"I understand you're trying to add Ezra to the search teams, am I right?" she said, crossing her arms.

"It was your orders, General," he said.

"But I didn't mean right away. Give the two some time to relax. It's been a hard month for Sabine," Hera said.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again," Narada said.

"No need to apologize, I just thought I should refresh your memory. Make sure they get on a shuttle and back down here. Hera out." With that the channel was closed.

"Well, that's about it for the debriefing. I'll see to it you two make get to your shuttle," Narada said.

"Thank you, Captain," Tristan said. He looked over to Sabine then. "I'm going to have to rejoin our family wherever they may be."

"I know," Sabine said. "Take care, brother."

* * *

Sabine and Ezra both landed on Yavin just 20 minutes after their debriefing. When the doors opened, there were a lot of Rebels crowding the ship as they walked out.

"Welcome home, Commander!" a few of them said. All of them were cheering and clapping, happy that their Jedi commander has returned.

It was just like a huge party. No, that's exactly what it was. Everybody was celebrating Ezra's return, but he wasn't excited about it. He didn't want people celebrating just because he came home after being gone a month. He walked out of the Mess Hall and returned to his quarters. Unknown to him, Sabine watched him leave and followed him. When Ezra opened his door, he heard a voice behind him.

"You're leaving the party so soon, love?"

Ezra whirled around to see Sabine standing behind him, smiling, arms crossed, chin raised slightly, her beautiful almond eyes staring at him, and one eyebrow slightly raised.

"It doesn't feel right for everybody to celebrate like this just because I was gone for a month," he said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, you are an important commander, and I think they're just celebrating because they won't have to hear me yelling at everybody to find you," she said chuckling.

"Hera's giving us some time off, again," she added. "Giving us time to relax, enjoy each other's company and... get married." She smiled down at her belly. It was still small, but you could tell she was pregnant.

Ezra smiled in return and walked up to her. He knelt to one knee and placed a hand on Sabine's slightly swollen belly.

"I never thought it would be like this. Seems just like yesterday when I first joined the crew," he said.

Sabine giggled softly, and grabbed his hands, "I love you, Ezra."

Ezra grinned, "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Sabine."

"You're having fun talking in my language aren't you?" she laughed.

"Hey, it let's us talk about things in public and nobody understands us," he replied, also laughing.

"True, and that's also what I did just before we started dating, too," she pointed out. Ezra thought back to when he was recovering from his near death experience, and remembered when Sabine first said, 'I love you'. Of course she said it in Mando'a so he wouldn't know what she was saying.

Those would have been good times, if it wasn't full of constant panic attacks and all sorts of problems. Still, he smiled at the memory, trying to decide if those really were some good times. Granted the setting wasn't always perfect, they still always managed to get some of their best moments together. He stood up from facing Sabine's stomach and stared into her eyes. Sabine stepped forward, so her body was against his, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, burying her face in his neck. He started rubbing her back gently as they stood in the hallway, away from all the Rebels. Away from the fighting, away from the Empire. It was just them, alone, in their own world.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the long wait everybody. I was busy with school and I couldn't think of anything to fill the chapter, HOWEVER I finally finished it. It might not be as good as the other chapters, but it's still here.**

 **Also your suggestions for newer stories, like a prequel or a crossover, have been noted and I am going to start a little prequel story.**

 **If you all have any ideas, but already posted a review, feel free to PM me.**


	12. Wedding Plans and Better Starbird

**Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Before we get started with this chapter, I want to make things perfectly clear: I am aware of the Net Neutrality situation and I support you guys. I don't want to lose our internet freedom.**

 **Also in case you all still don't understand, the Injured story is completed. There will be no updates to that story. That's the reason Love in the Rebellion exists: it's a continuation of Injured.**

 **I didn't know exactly how this was supposed to go, so if things seem different or not as good as the other chapters, I apologize. There's been so much going on in my mind that I can't properly plan my chapters very well. Net Neutrality, school, everything in life, etc. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 **Now, let's get to the story.**

* * *

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about a dress, Hera," Sabine said.

"I know you are, Sabine," Hera said. "It's your Mandalorian honor, isn't it?"

"Y-yes. My mother married my father with a kind of armor that is meant for marriage," she explained.

"And that armor is at Krownest?" Hera asked.

Sabine nodded, "If my mother hands the armor to me, she would be allowing my marriage."

"So then you'll need to head over there as soon as you can," Hera said

* * *

"Come on why can't I see her again?" Ezra asked his master, obviously not happy with the separation.

"Because, she's trying to plan your wedding for you," Kanan explained.

"We already have things planned out!" Ezra exclaimed.

"I mean she's getting ready for it," the Jedi Master corrected.

"It's not for another two days, though."

"She..." Kanan started, but his comm went off.

"Kanan, is Ezra with you?" Hera asked.

"Yes, he is. Why do you ask?" he replied.

"Sabine remembered a special armor back at her home that's specifically used for weddings," Hera explained.

"It doesn't matter what she's wearing, I'm marrying her whether she's wearing a dress or her armor," Ezra said, but instantly turned red realizing what he just said.

"I mean uh... y-yeah that's fine with me," he said nervously.

"And that's exactly why I'm marrying you, love," Sabine called through the comlink.

"Alright you two, save some of that for the honeymoon," Kanan joked.

Ezra and Sabine both turned red. "Kanan..." they both said, embarrassed.

"Hey you don't need to be embarrassed about that," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah but..." they started, but Kanan interrupted them.

"But nothing. Save the lovey dovey stuff for your honeymoon!"

* * *

Kanan and Zeb were arguing in front of Ezra, which was annoying him a little bit. Both of them want to be Best Man for Ezra's wedding, but they're also not letting him decide for his own. Eventually, the two were so focused on fighting each other, that they didn't notice Ezra walking out the door.

"Ezra!" a voice called from down the hallway.

"Wedge, what's up?" Ezra asked.

"How's the wedding plans going so far? Do you need help with any of it?" he asked.

"Kanan and Zeb are arguing, so I left. Things are going slower than I hoped it would, and I really want to see Sabine," Ezra explained.

"Sorry, man, but Hera and Kryze have her room under Mandalorian lockdown," Wedge said.

"Lockdown? What happened?" Ezra asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothing like what you think happened. They're just making sure people stay out of her room while she's busy," Wedge said.

"So I won't be able to get in?" he asked, starting to grow disappointed.

"Well there's still the vents..." Wedge pointed out.

"I'm not crawling through ventilation tunnels. I'm long past that," Ezra said.

"Besides, you're not supposed to be seeing the bride before the wedding," Wedge said.

"The wedding is in two days!" Ezra exclaimed.

Wedge held up his hands in defense, "Hey I'm new to all this as much as you are."

* * *

"Sabine, are you about done packing, yet?" Katherine asked her Mandalorian friend. They decided to pack early so they wouldn't spend so much time packing the day they are leaving for Krownest.

"Yes I'm about done," she said, placing the last of her things into her bag. She stood up and placed her hand on her slightly swollen belly. She closed her eyes, trying to feel a motherly connection to her child. She felt some movement and she gasped quietly. She smiled and opened her eyes, not taking them off her belly. Katherine walked into the room, and stood next to Sabine.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm doing great, honestly," Sabine replied, still not looking away. "I'm dying to know what gender the baby will be."

"Just ask Ezra," Katherine said. "I'm sure the Force will help him with that."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how the Force works, Katherine," Sabine laughed.

"Who knows," Katherine shrugged. "Maybe the Force will give you two an exception."

"Not likely," she replied.

"Alright then. I'll tell Ezra to pack his things," Katherine volunteered.

"Actually, I'm going to tell him," Sabine said, not to Katherine's surprise.

"Okay," she said. "Don't get too crazy alright?"

* * *

Ezra was meditating in his room when his door chimed. He opened his eyes saying, "Come on in."

The door opened and Sabine walked in, being sure to close the door and lock it. She didn't want anybody interrupting them.

Ezra's face lit up with a smile when he saw her. "Sabine!" He stood up and pulled her into an embrace.

"Nobody would let me see you. They kept giving me the 'Can't see your bride before the wedding' card," he explained.

"I don't doubt it," she said, softly. "I need to tell you something."

"I'm all ears," he said.

"The armor we told you about earlier... We have to go to Krownest. I want our child to still have a connection to my family," she said.

"You want to bring our child to our lives at your home?" he asked.

"He or she doesn't necessarily have to be born on any Mandalorian world," she explained. "He or she just has to be accepted and welcome into the clan."

"Your family would be crazy not to accept our child," Ezra said.

"You have a good point, love," she said. She suddenly gasped and clutched her belly. She wasn't showing pain, but instead Ezra could feel wave after wave of love, joy, and all sorts of positive emotions flowing from her.

"E-Ezra..." she said grabbing his hands and placing them on her belly. "Our child... it's moving a little."

Ezra closed his eyes and connected to his unborn child through the Force. As soon as that happened, there was a small kick and both Ezra and Sabine could feel it.

"Yup, definitely Mandalorian," Ezra laughed. Sabine smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't forget he or she is also Force sensitive, so that means we have a Mandalorian Jedi on our hands," she said.

"How well do you think your family would take the news?" he asked then.

"They already know I'm pregnant... I think," she said.

"That's reassuring," he said sarcastically, receiving an elbow to the ribs.

"Back to why I'm here again," she said getting serious again. "I want to leave for Krownest, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Ezra asked, only a little surprised.

"Yes, tomorrow. I want to have a chance to at least try on that armor before the wedding," she said, hoping he would agree.

Ezra didn't even think, "Then it's settled. We'll leave tomorrow."

Sabine wanted to smile, but she didn't know if he was sure about it, "A-Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be? But would I have to wear formal Jedi robes or the Mandalorian armor?" he asked.

"You're going to have to talk to my parents about that," she said.

Ezra's face slightly paled. "G-Great..." he squeaked, getting a small laugh from Sabine.

"You don't have to worry, love. My family enjoys having you around and you know it," she told him.

"Yeah but... I'm still scared of your mother," he said.

Sabine leaned up to him and kissed him on the cheek. She caressed his cheek and look up into his eyes, "You won't have to be. I'll be there to help you."

"Even if I get thrown into more trials?"

"Ok that might be a problem then. Nobody can interfere with our Trials," she explained. "Not even family."

They locked eyes and Sabine felt a small kick. The baby was excited about something.

"I think our child wants to meet my parents," she said, blushing.

"And he or she will meet them pretty soon," Ezra said giving Sabine a deep, loving kiss.

"Now, let's get you packed up. I want to leave no later than midday," Sabine said.

"Yes, dear," Ezra replied with a grin.

* * *

Later that night, Ezra and Sabine were in the Mess Hall, trying to eat in peace, but Rebel after Rebel kept talking with them. They didn't mind the attention, in fact they've gotten used to it. Eventually, Wedge and Katherine joined the two and they had a pretty interesting conversation.

"So you two are leaving for Krownest in the morning?" Katherine asked.

"Yup. I don't think the baby wants to wait," Sabine answered.

"It's moving quite a bit for its age in my opinion," Wedge said.

"Well it does have Mandalorian blood," Ezra pointed out.

"And Lothalian Jedi blood. Don't forget that, love," Sabine said.

Katherine squealed, "Oooo, you two are just so cute together!"

Sabine and Ezra turned red, "You're one to talk. I've seen how you look at Wedge."

Katherine instantly turned red, "I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

Wedge looked confused. "Wait what about me?" He was spacing out a bit, undoubtedly picked up from Ezra.

"Nothing!" Katherine said quickly.

Ezra and Sabine looked at each other and grinned wickedly, making Katherine worry for herself and leaving Wedge confused.

"So, Katherine," Ezra started, "You have a crush on Wedge, huh?"

She turned red, "E-Ezra... N-n-n-oo. T-That's n-not it at... at all..." she stammered, obviously very nervous.

"Wait what?" Wedge said, slowly getting it now. He slowly turned a light red.

"There's no need to be scared, Kath," Sabine started.

"I'm sure Wedge would love to go out with you," Ezra finished, nudging him with his elbow. Wedge instantly turned as red as Katherine.

"N-No... I mean... Yes... oh why are you two doing this?" Wedge stammered.

"Oh please, I've seen how you two look at each other," Sabine said. "You two should go out sometime."

"We don't have time, Sabine... I-I mean, pilots and engineers..." Wedge started.

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm a one woman SpecForce," she said, staring at him with sparkling eyes. She then realized how she was looking at him and quickly looked away blushing.

"Exactly my point!" Sabine and Ezra exclaimed at the same time. "You two are blushing around each other and you keep trying to avoid eye contact..."

"You are doing almost exactly what we were doing before we started dating," Ezra explained.

"Sh-Shouldn't you two be going to bed? You leave in the morning," Katherine and Wedge both said at the same time, embarrassing themselves.

"I don't know. I'm having fun right now. How about you, dear?" Sabine asked her fiance.

"I agree. We're just having so much fun I don't think we can sleep," he said with a devilish grin.

"Oh my goodness you guys," Katherine whined. "You're killing me right now..."

"You're not the only one," Wedge said. "Come on, let's get out of here before they do something else."

"Aww, leaving so soon?" Sabine fake complained.

"Don't have too much fun, Antilles," Ezra said with a wink.

"Shut up, Bridger," Wedge shot back before disappearing around the corner, Kathering following not far behind.

Ezra and Sabine broke out laughing.

"I... I think we took that... too far..." Sabine said, unable to control her laughter.

"May...Maybe..." Ezra said, also unable to control his own laughter. Sabine fell against him, and tried to control her laughter.

The baby jumped a bit from inside Sabine and she gasped for air. Ezra knew what happened. He could feel the excitement from his unborn child. Both him and Sabine smiled, and finally stopped laughing.

"I wonder if those two will ever get together," Sabine said, resting her head on Ezra's shoulder.

"They better. Otherwise I'll go after them," he replied.

"Oh please you know I could catch them faster than you could," Sabine mocked.

"You're not chasing anybody with our child," Ezra shot back, playfully.

"I know. But there can be a 'Mandalorian' still go after them," she said, referring to his armor.

"They've already seen my armor," Ezra protested.

"I know, but they've seen mine too."

"But you're actually from Mandalorian blood," Ezra pointed out. Sabine nodded.

"Fair point," she said.

* * *

Soon, Ezra and Sabine retired to their quarters, but Sabine didn't want to leave Ezra. She just loves him too much to leave him alone.

"So... What are you up to now, dear?" Sabine asked.

"I was going to take a shower, then head to bed. I'm beat," he said.

"Same here," she said. But then had an idea. She decided to have some fun with him for a while. "I could wait until you're done, or..."

She stepped closer to him and whispered into his ear, "I could join you."

Ezra turned red and backed up, "Uh Sabine... You can't be serious..."

He studied her face, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing, using Ezra's desk to hold herself up. Ezra stood there confused, until Sabine managed to speak up again.

"I'm only playing, love. You should... You should see your face right now," she said, laughing again.

"Ha ha very funny," he said, smiling, though he was still pretty red.

He walked into the refresher and started the shower. Sabine sat down on the bed and waited for Ezra to finish. Sunlight started to stream in through the window and reflected off something from across the room, catching Sabine's eye. She walked over to an old holodisk and picked it up. She inspected it and not seeing anyway to turn it on, was about to put it down. But in doing so, she squeezed it a little bit and it activated, much to her surprise.

"Ezra what is all this?" she asked quietly. She saw so many pictures from the time Ezra first joined the Ghost crew, to just the past few days. She gasped when she saw a picture of him kneeling in front of her, holding the box. She reached out and tried to touch the picture, but her hand just went right through it. The picture changed again, to an older memory. Ezra and Sabine were sitting on the floor, facing each other as she tried to teach him some more Mando'a.

She smiled, _"He had just two weeks of his recovery at that time..."_ she thought to herself. She heard the shower shut off and she quickly picked up the holodisk and shut it off... but she didn't move.

Ezra walked out of the refresher and saw Sabine standing in front of his desk, holding something in her hands.

"Sabine?" he asked. Sabine looked up, her eyes sparkling with small tears.

"I found this just sitting here..." she said holding up the disk. "You've been keeping track of your time here, haven't you?"

"It's full of my favorite memories... it's also not finished yet... I was hoping to give that to you someday..." he said.

Sabine took a deep breath, "Was this supposed to be a wedding gift? Or some sort of Anniversary gift?"

Ezra nodded, making Sabine feel guilty. "I-I'm so sorry Ezra..." she put the holodisk back on the desk and walked up to him, pulling him into a hug.

"No Sabine," he said. "Don't apologize. I was going to give it to you after our wedding, but I just couldn't wait for that either."

"Ezra..." she said. "I... It wouldn't be fair if I... I can't..."

"It's alright, really," Ezra said. "I want you to have it. I can always add to it later on."

Sabine quietly sobbed into his shoulder. She considered herself lucky to have a guy like Ezra by her side all the time.

"I love you, Sabine," Ezra said. He felt Sabine's hug tighten, almost squeezing the breath out of him.

"I love you, too, Ezra," she replied.

* * *

The next morning, Ezra and Sabine were boarding a shuttle to head to the fleet that was tasked with repairing the _Starbird_. They were waiting for their small group to arrive: Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Wedge, Katherine, and of course Chopper. Ezra was slightly terrified, and Sabine was trying to calm him down. Kanan was also telling him to relax, especially since they haven't left yet. Finally Wedge and Katherine arrived.

"Wedge! Katherine!" Sabine called waving them over.

"Are you all ready to go?" Ezra asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," everyone replied.

They boarded the shuttle and after being cleared to takeoff, the pilot brought them to the small battlegroup that kept the _Starbird_ in their hangars.

"This is shuttle 2642 requesting permission to dock," the pilot said.

"Shuttle 2642, state your business," the flight commander ordered.

"Drop off. Commanders Bridger and Wren. Generals Syndulla and Jarrus, Lieutenant Commander Antilles and Sergeant Gracen," the pilot replied. (Katherine's last name is Gracen. Just thought of that actually)

"Shuttle 2642, you are cleared. Final approach to Hangar Bay 2. How copy?"

"Load and clear, sir," the pilot said.

"Good. Final approach speed 66. Docking green. Call the ball," the flight commander said.

"Copy that. Landing speed 66. Tracing flight path, I have the ball."

As soon as the shuttle was inside the hangar, the landing crews directed him to Bay 4. After they touched down, the pilot let everyone out. They left the shuttle and Hera had to head up to the Command Deck to finalize the orders.

"Woah this hangar is huge!" Katherine exclaimed, staring at the hangar's walls and high ceiling in awe.

Wedge chuckled, "Welcome to the _Liberty-class_ warship. This one in particular is the flagship of Echo fleet."

"Same fleet that Wedge led?" Katherine asked.

"I had temporary command of a CR90 corvette, but yeah, same fleet," Wedge said.

"Lieutenant Commander Wedge Antilles. I thought I recognized that name. Welcome back to Echo fleet," an engineer said.

"Jackson? What are you doing here?" Wedge asked pleasantly surprised.

"Not long after you left the CR90, I was transferred to the _Liberty_ ," Jackson said.

"So you go from being the XO of a corvette to hangar grunt?" Wedge joked.

"Basically, but let me just tell you it's not as bad as it sounds. It's really nice here," he said.

Hera returned then from speaking to Captain Narada.

"The _Starbird_ is ready to go. They've tested the new engines again and again. Good as new. And they took the liberty of replacing that temporary shield generator with a more powerful one, and not only that, a 1.0 Hyperdrive!" she said.

"Class 1.0 Hyperdrive? I didn't think it was compatible for these Gauntlet fighters!" Sabine exclaimed.

"You see with the repairs, there were many things we had to do. We gave it advanced power modules and couplings. The amount of power with a hyperdrive that old would have killed it. So we contacted your family, Commander Wren and they were willing to ship an extra hyperdrive to us," Jackson explained.

"You didn't mess up the paint job did you?" Ezra asked, knowing that Sabine would flip if something happened with her masterpiece.

"Fortunately for us, the paint job is still perfectly clean," Jackson said. Sabine breathed a sigh of relief. Ezra could tell she was just about to ask the same question.

"Good. You have been spared Sabine's wrath then," Ezra said grinning.

"Don't get me wrong, it wasn't easy for us. We... aren't exactly familiar with mandalorian ships," Jackson said, rubbing his neck, but handed him a datapad.  
He looked it over and was satisfied with the results.

"Thanks a lot, Jackson," Ezra said, clapping his shoulder. He then turned to look at everyone. "Everyone ready?"

"We're leaving already? We just got here!" Katherine said, still slightly entranced with the hangar.

"Yes we're leaving already," Sabine said.

"If you want I can arrange for you to be assigned to Echo fleet," Hera said.

"You'd really do that?" Katherine asked, but then she surprised everybody. "It's a tempting offer, really, but I'd like to stay on Yavin, if you don't mind."

"Alright, I'm not going to debate about it. We should get going," Hera said.

"Right. Thanks again, Jackson," Ezra said as his entire group started heading to Bay 6, where the _Starbird_ was.

* * *

After everybody was settled into their quarters on the _Starbird_ , Ezra and Sabine sat in the cockpit and started their departure.

" _Starbird_ to _Liberty_ , requesting permission to depart," Ezra said.

" _Liberty_ to _Starbird_ you are cleared. Departure route transmitted to your console, Commander," the flight commander said.

"Acknowledged," Ezra said as the transmission was shut down. "Here we go. Let's see how she runs."

The departure was very smooth. As a matter of fact it was a lot smoother than it used to be. The new engines seemed to really pack a punch, as did the new hyperdrive. After Ezra jumped the ship, Sabine looked at the power readings.

"Dang," she said surprised. "Ezra these power readings are stable." She checked the speed then and she became even more impressed.

"This hyperdrive really got us cruising," she said grinning.

"The jump was smoother, too. Didn't take very long to warm up the hyperdrive, or calculate the jump. Whatever those guys did to our ship, I love it," he said.

Sabine blushed, " _Our_ ship?"

Ezra winked at her as he got up to check on the others. "You have the controls, dear."

Sabine threw him a mock salute, "Aye aye, captain." She laughed as he rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 **It took a while, but my mind has a million things running through it, so it's hard to come up with new content. Thank you all for your patience. I'm trying to update my stories as fast as I can.**

 **Now I'm going to work on Unknown Love's chapter 2. Thank you all for your support.**

 **May the Force be with you, always.**


	13. Sabine's Ad'ika

**Chapter 13**

* * *

 **Alright I've noticed that I completely forgot about Kanera's child, Dawn. I apologize for everything I'm about to say here, since it might give off some spoiler... that and things will be different between Dawn's age and Ezrabine's child's age. By a few months. Originally Dawn is about 5 or 6 by the time Ezrabine have their first child, and I would fix that problem, but it would mean practically rewriting much of the story.**

 **Again, I sincerely apologize about this problem, but I hope it's not too bad.**

 **With that said, here's Chapter 13.**

* * *

Ezra walked to the rear of the _Starbird_ to check on everybody, while Sabine stayed in the cockpit. He opened a door and sure enough, everybody was talking, excited about the wedding and the entire trip to Krownest. They all sounded like children on a school trip, non-stop talk and excitement. It took a while to get everybody to stay quiet, but once they finally were, he asked them if everything was alright.

"Everything alright back here?" he asked.

"Yup. Nice and comfortable here," Zeb said, leaning against a cushion.

Kanan was the only one quiet since he's been meditating ever since they took off. Hera was just talking wedding plans with Katherine and Wedge, who tried to avoid each other's gaze. It seemed like everybody was comfortable so Ezra went back to the cockpit to see a very excited Sabine, but she also showed something else.

"Everything alright, dear?" Ezra asked his Mandalorian fiance.

"Ezra," she started. "I have to talk to you..."

"Alright," was all he said, sitting back into his seat. "What's this about?"

"It's about us... Don't get the wrong idea, there's nothing wrong with us," Sabine said quickly. "I just remembered something that happened earlier this year."

Ezra leaned forward, willing to listen to everything. He took her hand, cueing her to start talking.

"It was all before that night at the TIE Factory. Do you remember when I told you I had a dream that you really wished would come true?"

Ezra thought for a moment and nodded slowly at first, but that nod became more confident. "Yeah I remember." He thought back to just a couple days before their operation on Absanz. She had told him she had the most wonderful dream that morning.

"All of it is coming true... just not in a way I expected, but it is..." She paused, trying to think of how she should say the next thing. "I don't know exactly for sure... but I think our child is a girl."

Ezra stared at her, "How do you know?"

"We had a child in that dream," she said. "We had a daughter." She was smiling as she said this.

Ezra's eyes widened, "A... daughter?"

Sabine nodded, the smile not leaving her face. "I'm certain we're having a daughter."

"W-W-We s-should... uh," he was almost completely speechless, but he felt like the happiest person in the galaxy.

Sabine caressed his face, one hand on either side, and stared into his eyes. "I love you, Ezra."

She kissed him passionately, pulling Ezra out of his shock. He deepened the kiss, but only for a moment because Wedge entered the room.

"How long is it going to ta-," he didn't get to finish. He just stared at his two friends, knowing he screwed up. Sabine was glaring daggers at him, and Ezra was still trying to process what Sabine told him.

"I'm just gonna go... I can ask you guys later," he said as he slowly backed out of the room.

"Haar'chak, Wedge. Do you ever knock?" Sabine growled right as the door closed.

Ezra's comm beeped then, receiving transmission from Tristan. Ezra opened a channel and rerouted the transmission to the ship's console. A blue Mandalorian appeared on the console.

"Greetings, Ezra. Is Sabine with you?" he asked.

"She is," Ezra said, looking over to Sabine.

Tristan looked over to Sabine and started speaking to her in full Mando'a.

"You do know he's still going to have to go through some Trials, right?" he asked in full Mando'a, not knowing how much of it Ezra actually understands.

"Ni liser suvarir gar," Ezra said, making Tristan slightly jump. **(I can understand you)**

"Oh... I uh... sorry," Tristan said.

"Yes I understand he will have to... as much as I hate it," Sabine said.

"I thought your family trusted me enough," Ezra said, slightly confused.

"You know our language, but not our customs?" Tristan asked.

"Not all the customs... I just never got to the marriage part of it," Ezra said sheepishly.

"I understand," Tristan said.

"Don't get me wrong, I figured there would be something I would have to do," Ezra said, quickly trying to fix the awkward situation, and actually succeeded, mostly.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk directly to you, Ezra..." Tristan started, but Ezra interrupted him.

"It's all good. But why do I have to go through more Trials?" he asked then.

"Trust is good in a Mandalorian household, but there's a difference between being worthy to date and to marry," Tristan explained.

"Can you tell me what kind of Trial this is?" Ezra asked.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you much. But there is another duel, but it's with my father," Tristan said. "Don't be too overconfident, he is a strong fighter. He can even beat me and Sabine all at once. Dueling rules remain the same."

"That's a good warning... are you allowed to do that?" Sabine asked.

"As long as I don't spoil the other Tests," Tristan said.

"Alright. We should be there in about 10 hours... More or less," Ezra said, remembering the upgrades the engineers gave his ship.

"Good to know. I was about to ask you that, thank you," Tristan said.

"By the way, Tristan," Ezra said before anybody could close the channel. "I have a question about Mandalorian wedding garments."

"What do you need to know?"

"What do I have to wear? Do I wear my Mandalorian armor or formal Jedi robes?" Ezra asked.

Tristan rubbed his chin. "Honestly, I don't know. We've never had Jedi marry our Mandalorians... I also thought Jedi weren't supposed to get married."

"Well that old Order is done for. Things are different nowadays," Ezra pointed out. His reasoning was sound.

"You have a fair point," Tristan said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's something I need to do."

"It was good to see you again," Ezra said.

"Likewise. See you when you arrive," Tristan said as the channel was closed.

Ezra sunk back into his chair, "Why do I have to do more Tests? We're already getting married."

"And I'm already carrying our child," Sabine said, resting her hands on her belly. She was about 3 months pregnant now, just 5 more months to go.

"I'm going to my quarters to meditate," Ezra said.

"Don't you mean..." she leaned close to him, " _Our_ quarters?"

They both started blushing.

"I uh... y-yeah, I meant to say that," Ezra stammered.

Sabine smiled, "I know you did, love." She kissed him softly.

Ezra started to stand up, but Sabine wasn't quite finished. She led him to their quarters, kissing him the whole way there.

Once they made it to the bedroom, Sabine pinned him to the bed, kissing him furiously. He didn't try to resist.

Pretty soon, Sabine was sound asleep on his chest. He was awake, but he didn't know for how much longer he can stay awake. He couldn't stop smiling as he stared at his sleeping fiance, as he ran his hand through her dark hair, the purple tips slipping through his fingers. She let out a happy sigh in her sleep, and cuddled closer to him.

Ezra checked the time and saw only a half hour had past since his conversation with Tristan. He knew it was likely going to be a long trip with just 9 hours and 30 minutes. His wrist comm beeped, but it was sitting on the desk next to the bed. He moved a bit to grab it, but heard a soft growl from Sabine. He looked down at her, a bit surprised.

Sabine was asleep and she knew it, but that didn't mean she wasn't aware of her surroundings. She felt Ezra move a little bit, likely going to pick up his wrist comm and she growled a little. She felt him move back to where he was and she smiled, happy that her human pillow wasn't going anywhere.

Ezra moved back to where he was before, not taking his eyes off of Sabine. His wrist comm beeped again, so he raised his hand. He barely had to use any effort before the comm device flew into his hand. Before he could activate it, he felt a hand grab his arm. He looked back down to see his barely awake fiance keeping him from answering. He understood what it was about; If it was something that meant he had to leave, then she wasn't going to let him go anywhere. Not yet anyway.

He put his wrist comm down and rested that hand on her back, causing her to smile again.

"Are you awake?" Ezra asked softly.

"Mmmm... Barely," she murmured in reply.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

Sabine nodded slowly, "Mmmhmmm."

Ezra thought back to earlier, when Sabine told him she had a dream that they had a daughter, and that she believes their unborn child is going to be a girl.

"Sabine?" he started.

"Mmm... Yeah?" she answered, still very sleepy.

"About what you said earlier... You really think we're having a baby girl?" he asked.

Sabine slowly opened her eyelids and looked up at him. "That's what I think, yes."

"Should we get a test done? Just to make sure?" he asked.

"I'm not taking any tests this early. We can just wait a little longer can't we?"

"I suppose we can wait a little longer... But I just want to know for sure..." he said.

Sabine slowly slid her arms up to his neck and pulled herself up to his face. "We'll know for sure in a month or two, love. Until then we can enjoy each other's company while we still can." She kissed him softly then rested her head on his shoulder, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you," she said with a content sigh.

"I love you, too, Sabine," Ezra replied, running his hand through her hair again.

* * *

Another half hour past, and Ezra finally went to sleep, but not before telling Hera she was in charge of the ship for a bit. Sabine was still sleeping, and she didn't want to wake up at the moment either. She was having her favorite kind of dream... or at least one of her favorites.

 ***What she was seeing***

Sabine was sitting on a crate, watching Ezra train her daughter the ways of the Force. It was amazing that his own daughter was also his Padawan. Mira, their daughter, accidentally smacked Ezra in the leg with the training sabers that Kanan and Zeb made a few years before and he jumped, rubbing his leg.

"No no no, you have it all wrong again. It's One, Two, Three..." he ran through the basic forms again, making sure she was copying his movements.

"Is this right, Dad?" Mira asked, swinging the stick and stopping it right in front of her own leg.

"That's looking better. You want to keep the blade angled down a bit more. You're blocking, not attacking, remember?" he said with a small laugh.

"I'll try, Daddy," the young Jedi/Mandalorian said. She was almost 6 years old at this point.

"Here's a very famous, but equally confusing Jedi saying from a great Jedi Master," Ezra started, starring into his daughter's eyes. "'Do or do not, there is no try.'"

"Wait a Jedi Master said that?" she asked. "Does he not know how to speak properly?"

Ezra nodded, "Yes, a Jedi Master said that. And that is their proper way of speaking. His species always spoke that way."

"That's pretty cool!" Mira exclaimed, excited.

"It's confusing though," Sabine called out to them, laughing.

* * *

Ezra was woken up by Sabine's voice. He heard her say something like 'It's confusing'.

He was going to wake her up, but he saw the smile on her face. She was really enjoying that dream. He couldn't help but smile as well, and right as he did, he sensed movement from Sabine. His eyes widened a little, as Sabine also woke up.

"Ezra?" she asked. Before he could answer, she felt another kick, but it was smaller than the others. Sabine gasped and rested a hand to her stomach.

"Whatever you were dreaming about, it really made our child pretty excited. As if she couldn't wait for it to happen," Ezra said, smiling.

"Yup, I definitely felt that in my sleep," Sabine said, excited. "What do you think our ad'ika wants?"

"I don't know," Ezra said. "I don't think she's ever been this active before."

Sabine stared at him, mouth slightly open. "You sound very confident that we really are having a daughter."

"Hm? Oh, I uh... a Force bond usually lets you know if the other person is a male or female... I guess," Ezra said. "It's complicated."

"Now that I can believe," Sabine said, giving him a small kiss. She already believed their child would have been a girl, but those were just dreams. They weren't visions. Ezra, on the other hand, could make an accurate guess thanks to the Force. **(I don't know if the Force actually helps with that, but don't judge me)**

"So, Master Jedi," Sabine said in a teasing voice. "Should we go to the med bay and check it out? I don't care that it's a holographic droid because it did help fix my leg last time."

Ezra remembered that time when they were on Lothal, running from the Empire. She had fractured her leg and that memory still gave them an uneasy feeling.

"I suppose, but it's early..." he said. Sabine put a finger to his lips.

"Nobody's going to be awake, which means nobody can bother us," Sabine pointed out. "Might as well do it now while we can."

Ezra thought for only a few seconds, then nodded. "Alright, then."

They got up and quietly walked to the _Starbird_ 's medical bay. As soon as they entered, the medical hologram appeared.

"Hello, sir. How may I be of assistance today?" it asked.

"We're wondering, if you are able to see the gender of our child," Ezra said.

"I don't see a child, though my medical scans show one inside of her," the holographic droid said, looking at Sabine.

"Yeah, are you able to see the gender?" Sabine asked.

The droid stared at Sabine for a moment before saying, "Medical scan completed."

Ezra and Sabine looked at each other, confused.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked.

"I am aware my medical systems has be upgraded with experimental equipment and programs that allow me to scan an individual and know everything about them medically. It is going to take some time to decode the results," the droid said.

Ezra and Sabine were very confused. They gave each other a look which held the same question, _'Since when was there something like that for a hologram?'_

"How will you like me to report the results once they are finished processing, sir?"

"Oh uh... My wrist comm will do," Ezra said. He had upgraded his wrist comm during the past few days when he had nothing else to do, and of course Sabine helped. Now it has a small, detachable holo terminal installed on it. That same holoterminal also acted as a mini computer screen, that can also be fixed onto the vambraces on his Mandalorian armor, and linked to his helmet.

There was a click heard and a medical table unfolded itself from the wall.

"Now if you will please sit," the droid told Sabine.

She did as she was told, Ezra not leaving her side the entire time. A door opened from the ceiling and a camera-looking thing unfolded itself out of the storage closet. The droid ordered Sabine to roll up her shirt and she did that. Not even a few seconds later, a robotic arm covered her swollen belly with some gel, and another arm was gently pressed against it.

The holographic droid activated a monitor, so they could see what it saw. Ezra and Sabine smiled at each other when they saw the images.

"Now that I can see the child, I am able to run a minor medical scan," it said.

"What were the other scans for?" Ezra asked.

"I remember you two from a few months ago, when you had me take a look at her shoulder and leg," the droid explained. "I was just following my programming."

Ezra nodded, "Alright then." He still didn't quite understand, but it's a holographic medical droid. It's never going to make sense.

"I am starting the medical scan on your child. Please sit still until I am finished," the droid said.

"So uh... we were thinking maybe it was a girl..." Ezra said, obviously nervous about all this.

"And I believe you were correct. The medical scan have just been completed," the droid said. "You are indeed having a baby girl."

Ezra and Sabine both smiled at each other, both extremely happy. The robotic arms were retracted as a third came down to wipe off any remaining gel off of Sabine's stomach.

Once that was done, Sabine threw her arms around Ezra, close to tears.

"I'm so happy, Ezra," she said. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked, but not hesitating to return the embrace.

"This was you that did this for me," she said, not quite sure what she meant.

"No, it was a team effort," Ezra grinned, just to receive a kiss from his fiance.

They broke the kiss when they heard the medical door open.

"Ezra? Sabine? What's wrong?" Hera asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Hera," Sabine said. She and Ezra seemed to be glowing again.

"As a matter of fact, everything's just perfect," Ezra said, staring at Sabine.

Hera just stood there, confused. "Then... why are you two in the medical bay? Is the baby alright?"

Sabine nodded to Ezra, then they both spoke at the same time, "Yes, she's doing just fine."

Hera was confused at first, but quickly caught on. Her hands flew up to her mouth, "You're having a daughter?"

"Yes... we're having a baby girl," Sabine said, her voice breaking. This was starting to overwhelm her, as her eyes filled with joyful tears.

Ezra and Hera understood this was overwhelming her. There's been so many good things happening to Sabine, more than there is bad, that she can barely take it all in. Ezra also felt a little overwhelmed since every good thing that is happening to Sabine is also happening to him. **(Obviously)**

"Just wait until the others hear about this," Hera said.

"We plan to tell everybody at lunch. We should be at Krownest around that time if not just a bit later," Ezra said.


	14. Missing Warriors

**Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Quick note before we get started here, if anybody that's able to PM me want to discuss chapter ideas, story suggestions, or just things I missed in the story or could try to fix, feel free to do that.**

 **Now on with the story**

* * *

Ezra landed the _Starbird_ on the landing pad at the Wren's stronghold. While he was powering down the systems, he glanced over at Sabine, who seemed to be a bit distracted.

"Sabine," he said, getting her attention.

"Huh?" she blinked. "I'm sorry were you saying something?"

"No, I was about to say we're here," he said, smiling.

"Already?"

"Yup. Now let's go. I don't want to keep your family waiting," Ezra said, taking his fiance's hands and leading her to the open ramp.

Alrich, Tristan, and Ursa were already there to greet them.

"Sabine. Welcome home," Ursa said, giving her daughter a hug.

"It's good to be back, honestly," she said with a smile.

Ursa looked over at Ezra and nodded, "And as for you, Ezra..." she paused a moment. "Welcome back. I take it your trip went well?"

"It was mostly quiet, actually," Ezra said, nodding his own head in a small bow. "It's good to see all of you again in person."

"Always a pleasure," Alrich said shaking Ezra's hand.

"If you don't mind me asking," Ezra started. "What exactly do I wear for the wedding?"

"In all honesty, I don't know," Ursa said. "I mean, we've never had a Mandalorian marry a Jedi before. Speaking of which, as much as I'd like to not put you through this, you still have those Trials."

"Mother," Sabine started. "Can't we just leave those Trials alone for him? You should know I will marry him either way."

"I know you would, but it's Mandalorian tradition to put him through the Trials," Ursa said.

"I'm willing to go through with the Trials, if that's the way to do it," Ezra said.

"Ezra, are you sure about this?" Sabine asked, gripping his arm.

"Yes I'm sure," Ezra replied, calmly. He really wasn't afraid of what would happen.

"However, there is a quick change of plans," Ursa interrupted.

"Mother?" Sabine asked, worried for Ezra.

"We were originally going to have you duel Alrich, but I seemed to have forgotten he doesn't like that kind of fighting," Ursa said, obviously a bit embarrassed by the misunderstanding.

"It's not a... traditional test, but it's something that will grant him instant approval," Ursa began. "I'll brief you on everything in two hours."

"Wait, two hours?" Sabine asked.

"You want less time? I can arrange it," Ursa said.

"No it's just... I don't understand the two hour wait," Sabine replied.

"I believe she's allowing you and Ezra to get settled in first, and get something to eat. It's a long way from Yavin," Alrich said.

"Ah that makes more sense. Thank you, Countess Wren," Hera said.

"Speaking of food, have you all eaten yet?" Tristan asked.

"We were going to have something before we arrived, but we decided to eat here," Wedge said.

The Mandalorians looked at the group.

"I'm sorry I believe you haven't met before," Hera said. "This is Lieutenant Commander Wedge Antilles and Sergeant Katherine Gracen. Both members of Phoenix Squadron."

"You're both pilots?" Tristan asked.

"I am. She's the engineer," Wedge said.

"Hey, I can still pilot a starfighter," Katherine said.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot to mention she's also with our Special Operatives unit," Hera said.

"Special Operatives," Alrich said, impressed. "Specialize in infiltration if I remember correctly."

"Yes sir," Katherine said.

"Impressive. You have to have exceptional skills in engineering, piloting, hand-to-hand and ranged combat, etc."

"There's nothing I can't handle," Katherine said.

"Believe me when I tell you, Mandalorians are completely different than Imperial Stormtroopers and officers," Sabine said. "However long the Empire takes to realize you're not with them, we can do in not even a quarter of that time."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Katherine said.

"As soon as we get back to Yavin, you're on," Sabine challenged.

"Aw do we have to wait until we get back to Yavin?" Katherine asked smiling.

"I don't think my clan would appreciate seeing a stranger sneaking around our stronghold," Sabine said.

"I know," Katherine said.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

Ezra and Sabine walked into the briefing room in the Stronghold, where Ursa, Alrich, Hera, and Tristan were waiting. Kanan was meditating in the corner as usual.

"Right on time, Bridger," Ursa said, seemingly happy that he didn't keep them waiting any longer than they had to. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Ezra nodded, cueing Ursa to continue with the briefing. She signaled one of her warriors to activate to holoterminal, and a blue building appeared.

"This is an abandoned House Vizsla outpost about 20 Klicks from here," she began. "Or at least, we thought it was abandoned. We had scouts take a look at the old building, but they never returned. I believe that's where some of Saxon's supporters are hiding, otherwise there should have been no other way my warriors never returned home."

Sabine looked like she was going to protest Ezra's involvement, when Ursa continued.

"I don't wish to send you, but I'd like to preserve as many of my forces as I can, and you have something my warriors don't," she said.

"The Force," Ezra said, understanding.

"Exactly. You can sense whenever there is danger nearby, am I right?"

"Pretty much. But if I may ask, how many of your people did you send there?" Ezra asked.

"I had two squads investigate the first disappearance, then a fourth to just scout the perimeter. A total of 24 of our people are missing," Alrich said.

"And you want me to go find them and bring them home?" Ezra asked then.

"If you can that be great, but if anything we need detailed information on what's happening there," Tristan said.

"Before you get any ideas, you are going to need your armor for this job. Showing up looking like a Jedi will make you an important target for whoever could be there. We don't want to take chances of the Empire showing up on our doorstep, or any other hostile clans."

"Alright then, but my lightsaber stays with me," Ezra said.

"How will you conceal it on your armor?" Tristan asked.

"Sabine helped me set up a rig just on the back of the chestplate," Ezra explained.

"So you just use the Force to pull it out?" Tristan asked.

"That or just reach behind my back and pull it out. The saber will be magnetically attached to the center of my back," Ezra said.

"I want to go with him," Sabine said.

"I'm sorry, Sabine," Hera said. "But you're not allowed to do anything now that you're 3 months pregnant."

A mandalorian stepped up then. "Wait, you're pregnant?"

Sabine stared at the guy, but answered his question. "Yes... You didn't know?"

"Who's is it?" the man asked.

"It's... It's Ezra's child," Sabine said, a weirded out tone in her voice.

The guy turned and gave Ezra a death glare, "What is wrong with you, Jedi?"

"Woah now... There's no need for any of this," Ezra said backing away from him, holding his hands out.

"Derrick," Ursa said. The man looked over to the Countess.

"Things have changed. Seeing how well behaved Bridger and Jarrus are, we can accept them. As a matter of fact we already have," she said.

"Madam Wren," Derrick started, but was interrupted.

"We will not have this conversation right now," Alrich said. Though he wasn't much of a leader or military commander, he really knows how to give orders in his house.

"Yes sir," Derrick said, giving Ezra one last glare before leaving the room.

"What was that about?" Ezra asked.

"It's... complicated," Sabine said. "I can tell you later." She held his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Back to the briefing," Ursa said. "This will not be a one day mission. It will take a few, depending on how fast you are."

"You're kidding!" Sabine exclaimed.

"Sabine, I'm sorry. I truly am," Ursa explained. "Ezra is our best chance at finding our people. If it will make you feel better, I won't send him alone."

She looked over to her warriors in the room and finished what she was saying, "He will be in charge of a small unit of four, but they will have to stay within no more than 20 meters."

Sabine sighed, only slightly relieved.

"At first I was thinking of sending him alone, but I suppose his actions at leading a strike team will also prove him worthy to marry... yet again, his willingness to go through with this is admirable enough," Ursa pointed out.

"Is there a time I should be back?" Ezra asked.

"Please no more than 4-5 days," Alrich said. He looked to Sabine, "That's as much time that we're giving him. Any longer and we would assume capture or... worse."

Sabine's eyes slightly widened, "I... E-Ezra..." She was staring at him, tears starting to fill her eyes. She didn't like where this was going and neither did he, but they both knew they couldn't leave those 24 warriors out there.

Hera spoke up then, "Will you let Katherine go with him? You already heard she specializes in infiltration, scouting, and stealth."

"I don't want you to risk any more of your people. We have warriors that are just as capable," Ursa said.

Hera nodded with understanding, "Very well."

Sabine never took her eyes off of Ezra, even after the briefing was concluded. They walked back to their quarters to get ready. After Sabine fastened the last piece of armor to Ezra's back, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back.

"Sabine, I'm going to be alright," he said.

"I don't doubt it..." she started. "I'd prefer you do the usual trials instead of something this dangerous."

Ezra turned around to face her, and she looked up into his blue eyes.

"This is for your people. When I joined the Ghost crew, I swore I would help others no matter what was happening. I'm not turning my back on that," he said.

"Ezra..." she whispered.

"I will come back. Don't you worry about it," he said. "I'm not happy about this either and I wish it didn't all happen like this, but..."

Sabine interrupted him, "I understand, love." She pulled his head down and their lips connected. She kissed him with a passion, and he deepened the kiss.

* * *

A little while later, Ezra and Sabine were standing in front of a bunch of Balutar-class swoop speeders, each one had their chosen warrior except for one, which was Ezra's. It was specially painted for squad leaders or higher rank Mandalorian warriors.

Ursa was there to introduce the 4 Mandalorians chosen for this mission.

"Ezra Bridger," she said when she saw him approaching. "You seem to take good care of that armor."

"I do my best," he said receiving a smile from Sabine.

"I'd like to introduce you to your unit," Ursa said then.

There were two females and two males in his group. The two males were named Jax and Coren, and the females were Max and Jill.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Ezra said, nodding his head in a bow.

"Likewise, Commander," Jax said.

"We've heard a lot about you. For a Jedi you are very popular with us," Max said.

"It's a pleasure to be working with all of you. I take it you know what we have to do?" Ezra asked.

"Of course!" the four Mandalorians said.

Ezra grinned, "Alright. Anything before we go?"

Ursa shook her head, "I've told you and them all I know."

Sabine grabbed Ezra's hands and stared into his eyes. After a few seconds of silence, she placed her hand on his scarred cheek.

"Be careful, Ezra," she said.

"I will. Don't you worry," he said.

Sabine gave him a quick, loving kiss before he put his helmet on and climbed aboard his speeder.

"Alright, everyone follow me," he said, activating the waypoint systems on his bike and helmet.

Him and his group sped off in the direction of the fallen outpost as Sabine watched. Ursa stood next to her daughter, knowing she would need some company.

"You know I trust that boy. You should, too," she said.

"I do trust him. I know he won't fail," Sabine replied, holding back tears. "I hate being useless, mother. I want to be there with him."

"I know you do, sweetheart. But you wouldn't want to risk the life of your unborn child," Ursa pointed out. It was a fact that couldn't be countered.

"You're right... I should stop worrying all the time... but this could be Saxon's allies we're talking about," Sabine said.

"I'm sure Bridger can handle it. He is a Jedi, after all," Ursa said, comforting Sabine.

"Now... let's get you out of this cold. There's a storm approaching, but it won't take too long to pass," Ursa then said, escorting Sabine back inside.

* * *

"This weather is getting crazy!" Jax shouted through the comms in their helmets.

They were in the middle of a pretty big snow storm, just 5 clicks from the Stronghold. If their speeders were standard Mandalorian issue, the engines would've been frozen by now, but they are on a snowy world so it made sense they were modified for this weather.

"Max, is there a cave we could stay in until this storm passes?" Ezra asked.

"There should be one just up to our right, half a klick away," she replied.

"Roger that. Everybody still on me?" Ezra said.

"I'm here!" Coren said.

"As am I," Jill said.

Ezra already knew the other two were with him so they didn't have to answer. He spotted the cave and signaled the others to follow him in. Once under the cover of a lot of mostly frozen rock, they pulled out the heaters that were strapped onto their bikes.

"Jill, any idea when the storm will pass?" Ezra asked pulling off his snow covered helmet and brushing the snow off his shoulders.

"Should take a couple hours. What do you think we should do while we wait?" she asked.

"Well, I know what I'm doing," Jax said. "I'm taking a nap."

"I'll keep watch at the entrance," Max said, getting up and walking to the entrance of the cave.

"Jill, you want to explore this cave? Make sure there's nothing dangerous living in here?" Coren asked.

"There isn't anything alive in here except for the five of us," Ezra said.

"How do you know?" Jill asked.

"He's a Jedi, remember?" Coren said.

"Oh... right," she said, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"No harm done. Just stay in touch," Ezra said.

"Wait, what are you going to do, sir?" Coren asked then.

Ezra sat on his knees and closed his eyes, "Meditate. Makes the time fly for me."

"Alright then," Jill said.

"By the way, if you come back and see rocks or other things floating, that's my fault," Ezra said with a grin.

"Oh well, it might make some good shooting practice," Coren laughed.

"Alright, you wanted to explore this cave. Let's go," Jill said.

As the two walked deeper into the cave, Ezra started focusing on the Force. He made sure to keep track of all four Mandalorians in his group, and also thought often of Sabine during those 2 hours.

* * *

 **One hour later**

 _"Ezra..._ _"_ a voice called. "Hello! Krownest to Commander Bridger!"

Ezra opened his eyes to see Max in front of him. She sighed with relief when she saw his eyes.

"It's about time you woke up. I thought it would have been impossible to wake you up," she said.

"Has it been two hours already?" Ezra asked.

"Nope, but the storm's cleared up quite a bit. I just need your opinion," she said standing up.

Ezra followed her to the cave entrance and saw the snowfall has indeed lightened up significantly.

"Jax, will our speeders work in deep snow?" Ezra asked.

"They should be able to. I mean they are modified for snow," Jax replied.

"It's going to take a little time for our speeders to warm up," Coren added.

"How long?" Ezra asked.

"Depends. Considering how cold they feel, I'd say about 5 to 10 minutes," he said. "Yeah though they're modified for snow, it takes too damn long to warm them up."

"While we're waiting," Max started. "What's up with you and Sabine?"

Ezra stared at her in shock. "You mean you don't already know?"

"Know what?" she asked.

"Well um... We're engaged..." Ezra said.

"What?" Max asked, completely surprised.

"He said they're engaged, Max," Jax said.

"I know what he said!" Max yelled.

"And she's pregnant, too," Ezra quickly added.

"You son-of-a-gun," Coren said, grinning. "Congrats man."

"Son or Daughter?" Max asked, suddenly a bit interested.

"We're having a baby girl in about...5 months," Ezra said.

"She's three months pregnant? Wow it doesn't look much like that," Jill said.

Ezra put his helmet on, mostly to hide his face since he was blushing hard.

"Ezra, you alright?" Max asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Just feeling cold."

Suddenly there was a loud roar from outside the cave, making everybody jump to their feet. All the Mandalorians had their weapons drawn, and Ezra almost pulled out his lightsaber, but remembered he should use it unless he absolutely had to. Instead he just pulled out his two WESTAR-35 blaster pistols.

"Max and Coren, with me. Jax, Jill, support us from here," Ezra ordered. He heard a bunch of _'yes sir'_ s and mentally groaned.

 _'I really hate all the formality'_ he thought to himself.

He slowly walked up to the cave entrance, whispering to Max.

"What's the wildlife here like?" he asked.

"Mostly peaceful, though there is one hostile creature we've come across more than once," she whispered in reply.

Ezra looked around the corner and froze. Right in front of him, no more than two feet, was a large, white wolf type creature. It reminded Ezra of the Loth-wolf, only this thing had more teeth, was much larger, and did not look very friendly... and it was looking right at him.

Slowly he raised a hand and motioned for the others to back up, slowly.

Right when he was about to move he sensed danger and it was obvious from where it was coming from. He jumped from the cave entrance into the snow right as the creature snapped its jaws at the rocks, trying to kill Ezra. He turned around, his Westar-35s aimed right at the creature, and shot at it. But whatever this thing was, the shots only pissed it off. All the other Mandalorians started firing at the creature as well, but that didn't seem to help either.

"What the kriff is this thing!" Ezra shouted.

"It's a Prowler!" Max replied, just barely dodging and attack from the Prowler's claws.

"You're going to have to fill me in on details!" Ezra said back.

"Big, deadly, hairy wolf like creature that wants to kill everything. That good enough for ya?" Max replied.

"Yup! Definitely good enough," Ezra said sarcastically, but was hit by it's tail. He flew back and hit a tree, hard. He dropped to one knee and shook his head, dazed from the hit.

"Kriff this armor is really good!" Ezra exclaimed, mostly to himself.

He activated his comm to speak to the rest of his squad.

"How do we kill it?" he asked.

"That's the problem!" Jax replied. "We don't know the best way to kill it. It's a tough creature."

"Well mighty Jetii," Max started. "Now might be a good time to use that jetii'kad of yours!" **(Jetii=Jedi; Jetii'kad=Lightsaber)**

"Yeah I was about to use it," Ezra said, locking his pistols in their holsters.

He charged the creature and got its attention. Just when the Prowler was going to smack him with it's massive paws, Ezra jumped and used the Force to bring his lightsaber to his hands. One of the Prowler's arms was about to hit Max, but coincidentally enough, that's where Ezra was about to land. As he dropped to the ground, he sliced the arm off the Prowler and simultaneously Force pushed it away. He landed on the ground, his lightsaber already deactivated. The Prowler roared in pain, recoiling from the sudden loss of its arm. Ezra quickly looked up and reactivated his lightsaber. Good timing, too, because the Prowler did something he didn't expect. It flicked its tail and shards of ice flew straight at him. He stopped one shard, then another. It was no different than deflecting blaster bolts, but much slower. He then had an idea. When the Prowler launched more ice shards at him, he held out his hand and focused. The ice just floated in midair and turned around, now pointed back at the Prowler. With small burst of will, the ice shards flew straight into the Prowler. It howled and began to retreat, realizing it can't win.

All the Mandalorians stood still in shock.

"Holy kriff," Max said, breaking the silence. "That. Was. AWESOME!"

"We should keep moving. There's still another 15 clicks to our destination. Those speeders should be warmed up now," Ezra said. Once he was set on a mission, his focus is set... mostly.

"Not going to argue against that," Jax said.

Ezra reached behind his back and the magnetic lock on his back gripped his lightsaber.

Pretty soon, they were all moving again, their tracking systems active so they could know where to go and what to avoid.

* * *

Back in the stronghold, Sabine felt a small kick and smiled softly.

"What is it, ad'ika?" she cooed, rubbing her belly. **(In Mando'a= Yai = Belly, Womb)**

She felt two more small kicks, then it stopped. Kanan walked into the room, and immediately Sabine started asking questions.

"Do you know what she was kicking about?" she asked, looking at her belly.

"Whatever she felt, I felt it, too," Kanan said. "Ezra was just fighting something big, and won."

"How do you know he won?" Sabine asked.

"Because there's no major disturbance and your child isn't trying to kick her way out of you," Kanan said, almost laughing.

Sabine smiled softly, "I guess so."

She then realize Kanan kept saying 'her' when he was talking about the child, and she doesn't remember telling anybody she's having a baby girl.

"How did you know I was having a baby girl?" Sabine asked.

"Same way Ezra found out," he replied.

"The Force, of course," Sabine said grinning. "You're not going to tell anybody are you?"

"I won't tell a soul," he said.

"Good because if you did, I was going to get some people on you," Sabine said.

"I don't doubt it. You should get some rest. It's starting to get dark," Kanan said as he left the room.

Sabine leaned her head back onto the couch's armrest, rubbing her belly. She really couldn't wait until her child was with them, but that's not going to be for another 5 months.

* * *

 **Honestly I really can't wait until I'm able to add Mira into the story (Sorry, but you already know the gender of the baby so why not say it now?)**

 **I hope this was alright with you guys.**


	15. Recovered Wrens

**Chapter 15**

* * *

 **These are the different classes in Ezra's team:**

 **Max (Female)= Medic**

 **Jax (Male)= Engineer**

 **Coren (Male)= Weapon specialist**

 **Jill (Female)= Scout/Marksman**

* * *

Ezra and his team were peeking over the top of a snowy hill, their ocular zoom helping them inspect the perimeter from a distance before approaching the structure. So far they didn't see anything, but snow. It would have been easy to figure something out of there were footprints, but that storm they passed covered everything in fresh snow. Ezra normally would have been freezing, but his Mandalorian armor and bodysuit were really working to keep him warm.

"Jill, is there anything on your scope?" Ezra asked.

"Negative, Al'verde," she replied.

"I want you to flank right. Check the perimeter on all sides," Ezra said.

"Yes sir," she said as she stood up and made her way to a taller hill on their right.

"Jax, are you picking up any active machines nearby?"

"I'm not seeing anything except a small speck. I'm monitoring it," he replied, tapping into a wrist terminal.

Ezra looked up at the sky, finally realizing it was getting darker by the minute. He looked over at Max who nodded, knowing what he was thinking.

"Alright, everyone activate night vision," Max said as she pressed a button on her helmet. Everybody activated their night vision on their helmets, not taking their eyes off the building.

"Everybody wait here," Ezra ordered, climbing over the hill and sliding down to the bottom. He heard somebody land next to him and he turned to see Max following him.

"I thought I said to stay back," Ezra said.

"Yeah well, it's not a good idea to go in enemy territory alone," she pointed out.

"You sound a lot like Sabine," he said then.

"Same house, same clan. It all runs in the family I guess," she said smiling, though nobody could see it through her helmet.

She could see why Sabine fell for this Jedi. He put himself before others all the time, he protects everybody as much as he can; He was pretty much everything someone would want in a person. Also, he was nothing like the ones she was told about in her history classes. She thought about a little bit and remembered those were the old times, and things could change. No, things _have_ changed.

"I never thought I would be fighting next to a Jetii," she whispered. They had to keep their voices low to prevent any detection.

"Never thought I would be fighting with more Mandalorians," Ezra replied.

The two snuck closer to the building, and they suddenly stopped.

"Max, wait," he said, holding out his arm to stop her.

"What is it?" she asked.

Ezra closed his eyes and after a few moments reopened them.

"We need to slowly back up... now," he said slowly.

"What do you mean? I don't see anything," Jill said, watching them through her scope.

"Something's not right. They're here, but they're not alone...and neither are we," Ezra said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Max asked.

"Definitely," he said. Max could tell he was tense, and didn't like the look of everything either.

They took a step back, then another. Pretty soon they were back at the base of the hill and made the mistake of turning their backs.

Ezra tackled Max to the ground just as a shot flew passed. They barely missed it, much to Ezra's relief. Under normal circumstances, Max would've been beating him for tackling her, but she saw the shot hit the snow.

"Jill, track that shot," Ezra ordered.

"Already on it," she replied. She saw something in a window and fired a stun round. She hit her target and grinned. "I got him. He's stunned."

"Good work," he said. He looked around and decided to bring everybody in. "Everybody, we need to breach."

"What?" they all asked.

"There's no cover for us out here. Jill, can you cover us from there?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I got your backs," she said, scanning the area and keeping tabs on friendlies.

"Coren, Jax, rendezvous with me and Max," Ezra ordered.

"On our way," Jax said.

* * *

Sabine was woken up by her daughter, lightly kicking again. It's never been any powerful kicks since she's only 3 months pregnant, but it was all a mystery to her.

She groaned, barely awake.

"What is it, ad'ika?" she spoke softly. She thought for a moment, remembering that Kanan said Ezra fought something, and the kicks stopped when he won. Sabine figured Ezra was probably fighting something again.

"Is daddy fighting something?" she asked, just to get a light kick in return.

"She's a kicker isn't she," Hera said. She decided to stick with Sabine in case she needed anything.

"Yeah. If she's kicking so much now, I wonder what everything would be like later," she replied.

"I think you're able to watch some live feed from his helmet," Hera offered.

"Thanks, but I'm not going to do that. I would be breaking his trust," she said.

Hera formed a sad smile. It seemed only yesterday when she first found her and Ezra. Things were easier then... or at least easier than they are now.

But that smile quickly turned to surprise. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and didn't know where it came from or why.

"I'll be right back," Hera said, walking to the door.

* * *

Kanan was just resting in his quarters when somebody knocked in his door. He knew exactly who it was and got up.

"Come in," he said.

Hera walked into the room, a pained expression on her face.

"Kanan, something doesn't feel right," she said, clutching her stomach again.

"What do you think it is?" Kanan asked.

"I don't know but it really hurts," she said.

"None of the Mandalorians are awake... we should take you to the _Starbird_ medical bay. I'd hate to wake up our friends," Kanan suggested.

He helped Hera get to the _Starbird_ , both very confused and scared. This was all very sudden, and Hera didn't eat anything weird. They made it to the medbay and the medical hologram was activated.

"Greetings. How may I be of assistance?" it asked.

"I don't know..." Hera gasped. "My stomach just started hurting a lot."

"I will run a quick medical scan. It will just take a moment," the hologram said.

After his scan was finished, his answer to their question surprised them both beyond belief.

* * *

"Haar'chak what is this?" Coren yelled over the blaster fire.

They stumbled into the building and took cover behind a wall. Imperial Mandalorians pinned them down with intense firepower.

"Well now we know what happened to your people!" Ezra called, poking over his cover and fired a few bolts at an Imperial. The guy ducked into cover, letting the bolts hit the wall or just fly over.

"These guys are really different than stormtroopers!"

"Well they might as well be them," Max yelled, shooting an Imperial Mandalorian.

There was a strange sound, and Ezra's eyes grew wide seeing a Mandalorian holding what he thought was a lightsaber.

"Where did they get a lightsaber?" he asked.

"That's not a lightsaber," Coren replied. "It's a charged vibrosword. We're going to have to stand clear of that blade, do not let him reach us!"

"Good to know," Ezra said. He knew what he would have to do if he did reach them, and so did all the others. They weren't as afraid of that sword since they have a Jedi fighting by their side, which still made their head buzz at the mere thought of it.

"Coren, can you try to pin him down?" Ezra called.

"I can try, but I need some cover to set something up!" he answered.

"How much time do you need?"

"About 2 minutes at least!"

Ezra ordered for everybody to cover Coren while he set up a small turret. About a minute and a half later, they heard something like a personal shield activate. Ezra peeked around his corner and frowned. The vibrosword guy had gotten his hands on a shield and was making his way towards them.

"Coren we could use that turret right about now!" Ezra called.

"I almost have it... almost... there!" he said just as the turret spun to life. He took aim at the vibrosword guy and started to gun him down, but that shield held strong. However, he was being pushed back again, buying everybody some time. After he set the targeting systems on the enemy, he started to set up another turret.

"He's pushed back behind cover, for now," Max called. They continued to cover Coren as he set up his second turret.

Two minutes later, the second turret was active and all the Imperial Mandalorians were either dead, wounded, or pinned down.

"Max!" Ezra called.

"Sir?"

"We should find your people while we still can," Ezra said. Then he turned to Jax and Coren. "Can you two hold them off here?"

They nodded, "With those two turrets here, we should be fine."

"Good. Jill, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, sir," she replied.

"Good, it seems they haven't discovered you," Max said.

"Yet. Haven't discovered me, yet," Jill corrected.

"Can you locate any other Mandalorians inside?" Ezra asked.

"Let me see..." she was silent for a few moments. "There's a large room on the East wing of the outpost. I read 24 heat signatures."

"Are you able to upload a waypoint to our HUD?" Max asked.

"Of course. Transmitting coordinates," she said as she pressed a button on her wrist comm.

"Alright, we got them. Thanks, Jill," Ezra said.

Max and Ezra both made their way to the room where the 24 missing warriors were held. But before he could open the door, a shot rang out and hit the control panel, permanently locking those 24 in the room.

"You're not getting them. We will not allow you to leave this place alive," the Mando with the vibrosword said.

Ezra just sighed. "How many times to you Imperials say we're not going to win? I mean seriously!"

Max stared at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Every time I face the Imperials, they say the same exact thing and what do you know, we get away anyway," Ezra explained, obviously annoyed.

"But those are Imperial stormtroopers and officers. They aren't as..."

"I've faced Thrawn and Gar Saxon. They both said the same thing and obviously I escaped Thrawn. And as you all know, Saxon's dead. It's all an endless cycle, so might as well you drop your weapons and leave," Ezra said.

The Mandalorian growled as he pulled out his sword, "I don't know who you think you are, but you will die by my blade!"

Time seemed to slow down for everybody as the Mandalorian tried to slash at Ezra. He focused on the Force and pushed the guy into a wall. The guy looked up in shock.

"What?"

Ezra wasn't done there, however. Using the Force again, his lightsaber started to orbit around him before the armed Mando charged him again.

Just before his blade came down on Ezra, a flash of green and the hum of a lightsaber knocked the vibrosword out of the Imperial's hands and into the ceiling.

The Mando Imperial stared at Ezra, not very fearful, but more surprised.

"Jetii!" he growled. "ASH'AMUR!" **(Jedi! DIE!)**

He recovered his vibrosword and attempted a high strike at Ezra who easily blocked it. He maneuvered their blades so they were locked in an X fashion.

"Ni liser suvarir gar!" Ezra said, almost mocking the Mando. "You betrayed your people!" **(I can understand you)**

"I did not betray my people! They betrayed ME!" The Mando said as he broke the lock at once again attempted a high strike, locking the blades there.

"You were too scared to fight the Empire and fight for your people! I thought Mandalorians fight for themselves, without taking sides!" Ezra said.

"The Mandalore is part of the Empire!"

"Because you let it fall! You are nothing but a HUT'UUN!" Ezra yelled. **(Hut'uun: Coward)**

Calling a Mandalorian a coward is never a good idea, considering that it is the worst possible insult to them. The Mando yelled with fury, trying his hardest to kill Ezra, but when he tried to swipe at his head, Ezra ducked, spun a little as he did, and slashed the Mandalorian Imperial across the chest. A big, orange streak stretching from his right hip to his left shoulder. He didn't cut him completely in half, but enough where he was definitely dead.

"Ezra, we still need to get those warriors out of this room!" Max explained. She had been trying to repair the console without success.

"Is that door lightsaber proof?" Ezra asked.

"I don't think so," Max replied.

Ezra thrust his lightsaber blade into the door and began cutting through. As soon as there was an opening, he pulled the cut out portion of the door out and climbed into the room. All 24 Mandalorian warriors were indeed there, all awake, but all wounded.

"Jetii!" one of them exclaimed.

"Don't worry, he's with us," Max said.

"You're working with this _Jedi_?" another asked.

"I believe you remember Rebel Commander Ezra Bridger," Max said. Ezra took that as a cue to remove his helmet.

"Oh... Al'verde Bridger. We didn't know it was you," the first guy said. "I presume Ursa finally decided to do something."

"That's right. Can you walk?" Ezra asked.

"Only a few of us. Just a little more than half actually," the first guy said. "I don't believe we've officially met. I'm Al'verde Ransford. As you already know we're... well, trapped."

"Not anymore. The men that can still walk, are they able to help carry the others outside?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know, honestly. Is it just you two?" Ransford asked, talking about him and Max.

"No. Coren, Jax, and Jill are outside... Or more accurately, Coren and Jax are holding off the remaining Imperial super commandos and Jill is outside, keeping an eye on the perimeter," Ezra said.

"How'd you guys get here?"

"We each took a Balutar speeder here. They're hidden not too far from here, but considering how many of you are here, we might as well wait until morning to call in an aerial extraction," Max said.

"Well I guess we can wait. Nobody has life threatening injuries... thankfully," Ransford said.

Coren came through on the comms then.

"Al'verde Bridger. We need backup. They have taken out our turrets and we're pinned down," he said.

"I'm on my way," Ezra said. He turned to Max, "Stay here and watch them."

"Yes sir," she replied.

Ezra ran out of the room and snuck up behind the enemy Mandalorians. He grabbed his lightsaber and ignited the blade, drawing the attention of about 4 of the 8 Imperial Commandos.

"Tion'cuy?" One of them said, aiming his blaster at the green blade. **(Who's that? *Often referred as 'Halt! Who goes there?'*)**

Ezra stepped into the dim moonlight filtering through a hole in the ceiling and kept approaching the enemy, but slowly. He wanted to see what they would do first.

"Ke'mot!" they yelled. The other four Mandos turned their attention to Ezra for a moment, but that was long enough for Coren and Jax to take out two of them and wound a third. **(Ke'mot= Halt)**

"Haar'chak! Hold them back!"

One of the Mandos turned to help his ally hold back the advancing Wren warriors. The remaining three trained their blasters at Ezra, yelling for him to halt in their language.

"Maybe he doesn't understand us," one of them said.

"Ni suvarir gar perfectly," he said. **(I understand you perfectly)**

"A Mandalorian Jedi?" one asked.

"Nope. Just a Jedi that can speak Mandalorian... and happens to own the armor," he said.

They began to fire at him, but he easily deflected those shots right back at them until there was only one left.

"I'd surrender if I were you," Ezra said, pointing his lightsaber at the Mando.

"Never! Not to scum like you!" the Mando spat.

"Suit yourself," Ezra said just as the Mando fired his last shot. He angled his blade to deflect the bolt straight back to the wounded warrior. The bolt hit him straight in the chest, killing him instantly. Ezra deactivated his lightsaber and frowned.

"Gave you a chance to stay alive, but you chose that instead," he said.

Max walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Surrendering would have meant he would have had no honor... not that he had any anyway."

Ezra nodded grimly. "Jill, sitrep."

"Everything's all clear. No outward transmissions were detected so I think we're safe for now. That earlier suggestion that we stay here for the night doesn't sound like a bad idea, but that could change," she said. "Besides, we kinda have no choice but to stay here and wait for a medical evacuation."

"Good point," Ezra said. "I think you've been outside for far too long, Jill. Time to pack it up and get inside."

"You don't have to tell me twice," she said.

Ezra yawned a bit then. "Max... what time is it?"

She looked at her wrist comm, then up at the sky. "I'd say around 0010." **(Or 2410[12:10])**

"Alright..." he yawned a bit again.

"You seem tired, Al'verde," Max said.

"I'm fine..." Ezra said as he almost fell over, if it weren't for the wall he was standing next to.

"Commander, you need to go to sleep. In fact we all do," Max said, worried.

She wouldn't know what Sabine would do if Ezra was hurt during all this. Max made it her personal mission to protect him after he told her that him and Sabine were engaged.

"Are you sure? I mean we should have a guard set up..." Ezra began to protest, but Ransford stepped up.

"We've been sleeping since we got here. We'll let you know if something comes up," he said.

"Thank you," Ezra said.

He unpacked the bed roll and went to sleep as soon as he hit the small pillow. The very first thing he saw when he closed his eyes, was Sabine. She was standing in an open doorway, arms carrying a small bundle. She held out her arms and handed him a child. _His_ child. In his arms, was the offspring of the Jedi and a Mandalorian... _Mira_.

 **And yes that was a dream for him, but that dream will soon become a reality. Just wait ;)**

* * *

 **This chapter was a little shorter than the others, but it is still above my set minimum.**

 **I hope this was alright. Feel free to send your reviews and if there's anything more you'd like to discuss about the story or anything at all, feel free to PM me if you can.**

 **(BTW: ODST Ezra B. Your story suggestion with a crossover is planned to happen. When I'm still not sure, but I will write it.)**


	16. Duel to the Death

**Chapter 16**

* * *

 **Chapter Prologue**

Ezra and his team manage to call in a medevac for the wounded Mandalorians and begin their journey back to the Stronghold. (There was no room in the ship for them and their speeders... because Plot Reasons) When they're halfway home, they were suddenly attacked by an unknown assassin, which Ezra was barely able to defeat.  
Later in the Stronghold, Derrick keeps challenging Ezra to a duel for Sabine's hand, which causes him to ask about Sabine's past with Derrick.

* * *

"Alright, you almost have it. Keep it coming!" Jax called through the comms of the Mandalorian Gauntlet fighter. **(It's not the _Starbird_ )**

They were able to call in a ship to pick up the wounded warriors, but there wasn't any room for Ezra's team or their speeders, so they will have to drive back to the Stronghold.

"Alright, you have it!" Jax said. He turned around and waved the others to help bring the wounded Mandalorians on board.

Jill, of course, was watching the perimeter, but Max, Coren, and Ezra were helping the Mandos. One of them had gotten an infection in his leg during the night so they had to get him out fast if they were to save his leg.

After about 10 minutes, all the Mandalorians were on board the Gauntlet ship, and they were thanking Ezra for his help. The ship took off with the casualties, leaving Ezra and his team alone again.

"Alright, we should get moving," Ezra said.

Everybody packed their equipment and started up their speeders. Ezra took one last look at the abandoned outpost and has a bad feeling about something.

"Ezra, let's go!" Max called to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Right, sorry," he said as he led his team back to the Stronghold.

* * *

Sabine was looking out the windows of the main room of the Stronghold, watching a Kom'rk ship land on the pads. There were medical teams already waiting outside for the ship so once the doors opened, the wounded Mandalorians were helped into the medical bay inside for treatment. Sabine looked in the direction of the fallen outpost, straining her eyes for any sign of the speeders. She didn't see anything but she wasn't too worried. He was about 20 klicks away so it would be a while still.

Tristan walked into the room, then.

"Sabine?"

"Hey, Tristan," Sabine said, a sad tone in her voice.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm just worried for Ezra... he's never fought Mandalorians like this before," she said.

Ezra had contacted them and let them know there were indeed Imperial Mandalorians at the outpost, but when that happened they were calling in for the ship which was about an hour ago.

"Well, last I heard he's on his way back. Also, Hera's doing much better, though Kanan will not stop talking..." Tristan said.

"Sounds like something Kanan would do with everything he's going through. I don't think anybody knew Hera was..." Sabine said, but felt a pretty strong kick.

"Sabine! Are you alright?" Tristan asked, worried.

"Yeah... that was... a very strong kick..." she said, then she shuddered as if cold. "Something's wrong, Tristan... Something's terribly wrong..."

"With the baby?" he asked.

"No... Ezra..." she turned around quickly just in time to see a small flash and black smoke rising in the distance.

* * *

Ezra stood up and looked around. His helmet was thrown off of him by the explosion, so he couldn't get detailed information on his surroundings. His team was also searching for whoever set off those charges. If it weren't for his Force abilities, him and his group would be dead right now. Ezra quickly turned around, pulling out his lightsaber and deflected a blaster bolt. He stood in his normal ready stance, keeping his blade up, as he stared into the visor of his attacker. Whoever this guy was, he was dangerous and he doubted his unit could take him one on one.

The dark cloaked figure charged Ezra with what looked like a knife. He tried to stab Ezra, but his blade only disintegrated once it hit the lightsaber.

"Who are you?" Ezra asked.

"It's not important who I am," the figure replied.

Ezra turned back to his unit, "Go! Get out of here!"

"We're not leaving you!" Max said.

"Don't worry about me, I can hold him back while you escape!" Ezra said, not taking his eyes off his attacker.

"You can't be serious..." Jax started, but Ezra snapped.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

They drove off, leaving Ezra to face this guy alone. They circled each other, trying to find an opening to attack. Ezra blinked, and the assassin jumped at him.

Before Ezra could do anything, there was a flash of blue, and the all too familiar hum of a lightsaber. He raised his blade in time to block the attack, but he was caught off guard by the sight of the lightsaber, so he almost ended up losing an arm.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean the lightsaber? I bought it off the streets in Denon. But I didn't come here to talk," the assassin said.

"Of course you didn't," Ezra said, waiting for the assassin to make his move again.

The assassin charged Ezra again, but not head on. He was jumping side to side, trying to throw off Ezra's concentration. He swung the lightsaber at Ezra's left arm, but it was an attack that he and Kanan practiced a bit more than the others. He easily deflected it, but the assassin didn't back down this time. Instead he just kept swinging his stolen lightsaber at Ezra, who was almost all defense. He couldn't get an opening to switch to offensive maneuvers. The assassin was fast, for a non Force sensitive being. Eventually, the assassin knocked Ezra's saber to the side, leaving him wide open. Before he could recover his stance, the assassin swung his lightsaber for what would have been the last time, but Ezra backed up a bit, however not enough to avoid injury. The lightsaber cut the bridge of his nose, just below his eyes. Ezra cried out in pain, his vision blurred momentarily. The assassin took this chance to attempt to run Ezra through, but a sniper shot saved him. The assassin fell to the ground, the sniper round flying clean through his skull, completely dead.

Ezra fell to his knees, covering his face with his left hand. He still held his lightsaber in his right, holding it horizontally in front of him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he swung his lightsaber wildly, his focus on the Force broken.

"Woah, calm down, Al'verde Jetii," Jill said. Her hands were over Ezra's as she deactivated his lightsaber. She let go then, and helped him up.

 **(Al'verde Jetii = Commander Jedi)**

"What... What happened?" he asked.

"I told the others to go. Max explained she was supposed to be here to protect you for Sabine's sake. However, she wouldn't have lasted very long against that assassin, and I am a marksman so... it's self explanatory sort of," she explained.

"Sabine... Kriff she's going to kill me," Ezra said.

"EZRA!" a voice called.

"Max? I told you to go with the others!" Jill said.

"That doesn't matter right now. What's wrong with Commander Bridger?" Max said, shrugging it all off.

"Max, you were supposed to..." Jill started, but Ezra interrupted.

"The guy had a lightsaber, caught me off guard," Ezra said, still covering his face.

"Here, let me take a look at it," Max said. She was the squad medic after all so Jill couldn't do anything to stop her.

Ezra lowered his hand so Max could inspect the wound. Sure enough there was a cauterized gash across his nose, from under the right eye, across the bridge of his nose, to just under his other eye. It wasn't a deep cut, but it definitely will leave a scar.

"You're lucky you evaded that blade when you did, otherwise you would be dead," Max said.

"I've noticed. How bad is it?" Ezra asked.

"Try to follow my finger," Max said, holding up her hand. Ezra looked at it... or tried to. His vision was still a little out of focus. She moved her hand to the right, and Ezra barely followed. Then she moved her hand to the left, getting the same result. She centered her hand and raised it, same thing. Then she lowered it, deep in thought.

"Well, that lightsaber cut is messing with your eyes, but they should go back to normal by tomorrow morning if not tonight," she said.

"Thanks... I suppose I would need help getting back to base?" he asked. He could still see for the most part, but it hurt to do anything with his face. **(Obviously)**

"If you can't see straight, then I'll drive," Max said. "Besides, it's best for a medic to drive her patient back to the nearest base right?"

* * *

Sabine was really worried to see only two of the original five man team return from their mission. She ran to meet Coren and Jax, who both had grim expressions on their faces.

"Where's Ezra?" she asked.

"We were attacked by some assassin or bounty hunter... likely from the Empire but we don't know. Ezra said behind to hold him off while we escaped. Jill and Max turned around to help," Coren explained.

Sabine's eyes widened, "You left him?"

"He told us to... we couldn't stop him... he's a lot like you, Sabine. Stubborn for your friends..." Jax said. "And family."

Sabine heard more speeders approaching the hangar. She saw Jill driving one, and Max the other, but she didn't see Ezra until they pulled up. Ezra jumped off the speeder just to get a huge hug from Sabine.

"Woah...!" Ezra exclaimed, surprised from the sudden hug attack.

"Are you alright?" Sabine asked frantically. "Are you hurt?"

Max started talking, but Ezra raised his hand to silence her. He then pulled off his helmet, revealing the fresh cut on his face. Sabine's eyes filled with tears, her hands flew to her mouth.

"E-Ezra..." she murmured.

"I'm alright, Sabine. If it weren't for Jill and Max, I wouldn't be standing here..." he said.

Sabine gently traced his new cut with her fingers, causing Ezra to wince slightly. Sabine was about to pull her hand away, but Ezra held it close.

"I can still see... mostly," he said.

"His vision should clear up by tomorrow if not tonight," Max said. pulling out a Bacta-coated bandage.

"How did this happen?" Sabine asked.

"The assassin had a lightsaber... that alone caught me off guard. I didn't know other people had lightsabers other than you and Kanan..." Ezra explained.

"I'll go explain everything to Countess Wren," Jill said.

Max stood with Ezra and Sabine, but kept trying to spray some Bacta onto his nose since he tossed the bandage almost as soon as she pulled it out.

"Max... please just stop..." Ezra said, but Sabine protested.

"No, Ezra. Let her do her job," she said.

"Besides the Bacta could spread to your eyes and clear them up sooner. Plus it helps with the pain," Max said.

"Fine," Ezra gave in.

"What happened to the assassin?" Sabine asked.

"Jill shot him just before he could run him through," Max explained. She saw it from a distance, waiting for an all clear before moving up.

Sabine just about choked up, "He... Ezra was going to..."

"Sabine, I'm alright. I'm still here and that's all that matters now," Ezra said, not wanting Sabine to worry anymore.

While Sabine and Ezra talked, and while Max was working, Derrick was in the far side of the hangar, standing in a dark corner. He did not have a happy expression on his face. He walked up to Ezra and made it clear he wasn't happy.

"So I see you made it back safely. Now could you stay away from Sabine?" he snapped.

Sabine, Max, and Ezra stared at him surprised.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"You heard me, _Jetii_ ," Derrick growled, making it sound like an insult. "I heard Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments like this, so back off."

Sabine glared dangerously, as did Max, but before they could do or say anything, Ezra activated his comm for good measure and spoke up.

"In case you haven't noticed, Derrick," Ezra growled back. "The old Jedi Order is dead. There's nothing that can stop this."

"What about your _Master_?" Derrick said.

"He doesn't follow that old code anymore either," Ezra replied in a defensive tone. "What is your problem with me being with Sabine?"

"She doesn't belong to you!" Derrick snapped.

"Chit chat," Ezra said. "I've heard that before. You don't scare me."

"You should be scared, Jetii," Derrick growled. "I officially challenge you to a duel to the death for Sabine."

"What are you talking about? Me and her are already planning to get married!" Ezra shouted.

"Ursa never verified the engagement, so I still have a say in it," Derrick said.

Sabine frowned, "He's right... my mother still hadn't verified it... but I don't care!"

"You're turning your back on our tradition?" Derrick asked.

"The only thing I've seen out traditions bring us is pain, and hardship!" Sabine protested.

"We're Mandalorians! Nothing's ever easy for us!"

"My daughter has a point!" Ursa said as she walked into the room. "However, the challenge has already been declared. I'm afraid I can't stop it."

"Mother, please! Ezra has already saved our people!" Sabine said. "More than once!"

"I understand, and I accept your engagement, but the challenge is declared... I'm sorry Sabine, but Ezra will have to fight to the death tomorrow," Ursa said, her voice full of regret.

"I wish to fight him now," Derrick said.

"Not with his injuries so fresh, Derrick. Give him time," Ursa said, authority in her voice.

"Countess, if he wishes to fight now... I'd rather get this over with now," Ezra said, his voice showing almost no emotion.

"Ezra... please don't do this..." Sabine said taking his hands.

"When and where?" Ezra asked.

"In the training room, 30 minutes. Don't keep me waiting," Derrick said getting in Ezra's face.

"It's settled then. The duel will take place there. What duel did you say it was Derrick?" Ursa asked.

"To the death," he replied.

This even surprised Ursa, "You can't be serious."

"I'm all serious, ma'am," he said, his voice confirming everything.

By now there was a small crowd, and the entire thing was being broadcasted to the entire Stronghold.

"Very well... to the death it is," Ursa verified.

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

"Ezra..." Sabine sobbed quietly on his shoulder.

"I have to do this, Sabine," he said. "I'm doing this to protect you and our daughter. I'll be fine."

"But your eyesight..." she began.

"I don't need eyes to see. Granted I can still see just not straight yet," he said.

Sabine choked back her sob, "Please, love... be careful."

"Ugh it disgusts me that you even care for this, Jetti!" Derrick spat. "Calling him ' _love_ ' and all that bullshit."

He started laughing, but before Sabine could do anything, Ezra spoke.

"It's Mandalorian custom that opponents only meet in the battle after a duel is declared," Ezra said calmly.

"What do you know of our customs?" Derrick shot back.

"I'm not stupid you know," Ezra said. That calm tone really pissed Derrick off.

"Why you little..." Derrick started, but he didn't finish as Ezra threw him out of the room with the Force.

"You get so calm in these situations it actually scares me a little bit," Sabine said, trying to stifle a laugh at Ezra's performance.

He smiled, "Just wait for the main event."

* * *

Ezra was standing on one side of the arena, and Derrick the other. He thought back to those last ten minutes with Sabine; He asked her what his problem was.

" _He wanted to marry me while I was here, but I declined. My mother has never really been fond of him either, so she denied the claim. He's been after everybody that tries to have me,"_ she explained.

Ezra stared grimly at Derrick, "Just like Delphine: Willing to kill whoever gets in his way for Sabine." He spoke so quietly, but just loud enough for a few Mandalorians to hear. Those few have heard enough about Delphine that an official order was given to shoot on sight if not capture her.

"The rules to this duel to the death, are slightly different than just trial duels. The Jetii may use any offensive or defensive action he sees fit, as long as it stays a fair fight. Which means no wrist breaking, Bridger," Ursa said. She had been told about that encounter with Delphine.

Ezra nodded, "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Start the match!" Ursa demanded, and a gong-like symbol was hit, starting the match.

Ezra kept his helmet out of this fight so he could see better. The visual assist would just get in his way at that point. He walked to the center of the arena and knelt, closing his eyes, confusing many Mandalorians watching this as well as Derrick, who started pacing around him, his pistols charged and his vibroblade at the ready. Ezra just sat in the center, his lightsaber laid on the floor, nothing touching it. Though his eyes were closed, he could 'see' where Derrick was.

He stood behind Ezra and readied his blade, "If you want to die, at least fight first!"

With that he ran at Ezra and right when he was about to stab him, Ezra lept into the air over Derrick's head. His lightsaber flew into his hands and he landed on the ground, igniting his blade just a second afterwards. He glared at Derrick, waiting for him to make another move.

Derrick pulled out his second vibroblade and charged Ezra again, this time Ezra didn't jump out of the way. Instead, when Derrick was about to slash at him, he angled his blade to block the attack. Derrick's use of a blade was flawless, and the two clashed so fast, people barely knew what they were seeing.

Derrick was able to keep Ezra's blade at bay above him as he kicked him in the stomach, making him stagger. He managed to throw Ezra's lightsaber out of his grasp, and attempted to slash his throat, but his attack was blocked by Ezra's own armored hands. He twisted Derrick's arm behind his back, and kicked him in the back, making him stumble forward.

Ezra stretched out his hand and his lightsaber flew back, igniting as soon as it was back in his grasp.

Derrick glowered at Ezra, "You fight well, for a Jetii."

"You forget, I train with the best Mandalorian fighter I know," Ezra replied, talking about Sabine.

A few people looked at Sabine, even her mother. Sabine was blushing and her hands were resting on her heart, her eyes sparkling.

Derrick sheathed one of his blades and pulled out a blaster, he used his jetpack to get an advantage over Ezra and started firing. However, Ezra had already defended himself from that kind of attack the day before and even had Sabine do that during their sparring sessions back on Yavin.

Ezra started running towards Derrick and used the Force to jump behind Derrick and then up. As he did a backflip over him, Ezra slashed at Derrick's jetpack, causing it to overload and blow a fuse, putting him back on the ground. Ezra landed in a crouched position, but quickly stood up to block an attack with the Vibroblades.

Derrick glared at Ezra but was surprised to see his eyes were closed again. Suddenly, felt like something was pulling him away from Ezra. His back hit the wall, hard, but it only stunned him for a second before he shook his head, bringing his focus back to the fight.

Ezra had just Force pushed him away, just so he could have some breathing room.

"You're tough, I'll give you that," Derrick spat. "But your simple tricks won't save you for long."

He fired a couple darts at Ezra who only cut them down easily with his lightsaber. Derrick charged Ezra again, and feinted an attack to the head. While Ezra moved the blade to intercept the fake attack, Derrick used his other blade to stab Ezra in the side, right between his armor.

Sabine's face paled at the sight and just about screamed in horror, but she stifled a scream, though tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Ezra... no..." she said quietly. Her baby started kicking, a reaction from the stress and fear her mother was feeling.

Ezra about blacked out from the pain as Derrick left the blade in Ezra's side. He staggered back, clutching the handle of the blade. His eyes settled on Sabine, who gave him a fearful look. He looked back at Derrick who grinned wickedly. Ezra's calmness changed a bit, not quite anger or hatred, but determination. He pulled the blade out and used his lightsaber to cauterize his own wound. He stifled a scream and everyone watched amazed. Derrick's face paled slightly, as he has never seen this sort of thing before.

" _Is he insane? What the kriff does he think he can accomplish with that?"_

Ezra stood up, putting Derrick back to reality.

"Just because you cauterized a wound, doesn't mean you can still beat me!" Derrick said.

Ezra closed his eyes again, his lightsaber now deactivated.

"You will die in this very room, and Sabine will be rightfully mine," Derrick spat. "And as for your unborn _child_ ," he continued. "I'll make sure I take _very... good... care of it._ " His mouth formed an evil smile and Ezra opened his eyes, they had a blue fire in them.

"You... wouldn't... dare," Ezra said.

"Oh but I would. I'll make sure your child has a horrible life!" Derrick said, not realizing what he's getting himself into.

Sabine paled, "Oh kriff..."

"What is it, daughter?" Ursa said.

"We need to activate the shield... NOW!" she answered.

"What why?" Max asked.

"You'll see in a second," Sabine said. Just then, all the rocks in the arena started floating and the lights in the arena started to spark.

"You..." Ezra growled, his voice adopted a tone he's only used once before... the day Delphine last tried to steal him from Sabine. "Have made..."

Derrick stared, surprised.

"The worst mistake in your life!" Ezra finished.

"I don't think so, _Jetii_ ," Derrick said as he tried to run at Ezra again... but he was suddenly thrown violently into a wall.

"What the kriff?" Derrick asked, struggling to stand up.

"If there's one thing you should never do," Ezra said activating his lightsaber. "Is threaten MY FAMILY!"

He jumped forward with so much power, the ground cracked, and there was a small _boom_ heard. His figure seemed to teleport all the way to Derrick's position, but he was able to jump out of the way in time... barely. Ezra then Force pushed Derrick to the other wall then, breaking some of Derrick's armor in the process.

"Finally! A challenge!" Derrick exclaimed. He pulled out a vibrosword then, and stood at the ready. Ezra walked forward to meet Derrick.

Their blades crossed as some pieces of the floor floated again. Ezra jumped back and threw the debris at Derrick, who activated a shield to block all of them.

The tension in the room was so intense, people started to think you would be able to feel it from across the galaxy. Derrick and Ezra continued to connect their blades countless times before Ezra had enough if Derrick. When Derrick tried to jab Ezra, he knocked it out of the way with so much force that it flew out of his hands. Derrick pulled out his vibroblades again and the fight continued.

After another 10 long minutes of the dueling, Derrick lost one of his blades and was down to one. Their blades crossed for the last time when Ezra angled his blade down and cut off Derrick's hand. He picked up the fallen blade and held it at Derrick's throat.

"Yield!" Ezra shouted. Derrick was on his knees at that point, but he refused to yield to him.

"No. You're going to have to kill me!" Derrick spat defiantly.

Ezra stood still for a few moments, but the light returned to his eyes when he saw Sabine's expression. He could feel her fear and he didn't want to sink below what he was trained for. He didn't want to kill, in fact he despised it, but if it was necessary then he would. Right now he didn't feel it was necessary. The duel was over.

"No," Ezra said. "I will not become what I despise."

"And what would that be?" Derrick asked.

"I don't kill unless it's necessary. Right now," Ezra said deactivating his lightsaber and throwing the vibroblade to the ground. "I don't find it necessary to kill you."

Derrick's mouth was open in shock, as the entire room cheered and clapped for Ezra. Even Ursa started applauding him.

"Ezra Bridger," Ursa started. The room fell silent. "I believe you have proven yourself enough when you brought our people home from that outpost. And now I will accept your victory."

Derrick shouted in response, "NO!" He picked up the Vibroblade, "THIS IS NOT OVER! YOU WILL DIE EZRA BRIDGER!"

He lunged forward in a last attempt to win the fight, but Ezra reactivated his lightsaber, spun it around, cutting off his last hand, and decapitated Derrick.

He watched the headless body in horror as it fell to the ground. He dropped his lightsaber, deactivating itself as soon as it hit the ground, and fell to his knees.

The room fell silent as everybody comprehended what had just happened. Ezra had killed a member of Clan Wren, despite his attempt to spare his life.

Ursa stared at the body of Derrick and thought a moment.

"Mother...?" Sabine started.

Ursa raised her hand, "I know Sabine... I know."

She stood up, "Ezra Bridger!"

Ezra looked up at Ursa, regret in his face.

"Even though you have indeed killed a member of my Clan," she began, "He has threatened the safety of your unborn child and my daughter, Sabine, which is a threat to my family also. I declare Derrick a traitor to Clan Wren, and all of House Vizsla."

She then walked out into the arena and placed a hand on Ezra's trembling shoulder.

"You will not blame yourself for this. He wanted a duel to the death and he received his wish. You will marry Sabine whenever you feel ready. Do not let Derrick's death haunt you, for you have done him justice."

A Mandalorian security officer walked up to Ursa and Ezra then. "Countess, we found this in Derrick's quarters." He handed her a holodisk, which she activated. There was a message transmitted to a dark, cloaked figure. Ezra's eyes widened, which Sabine and Ursa noticed.

"Ezra, do you know him?" Sabine asked, her arms over his shoulders to comfort him.

Ezra nodded grimly, "That's the assassin that attacked us when we were coming back."

"I have reason to believe Derrick hired the assassin to kill Bridger," the officer said.

"Which means not only is he branded a traitor to Clan Wren, but also hut'uun," Ursa concluded. **(Hut'uun = Coward)**

"Using others for his own works is a cowardly act, right?" Ezra asked.

"Very much so..." Ursa said. She then nodded to him, "You have fought well, Ezra Bridger. You have my full blessing to marry Sabine."

"Thank you, Countess. It's an honor," Ezra said. Sabine threw her arms around Ezra and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I thought I was going to lose you..." she cried.

"I'm never going to leave you Sabine. I'll be here for you and our daughter," he said.

Ezra was taken to the medical bay to get his injuries treated properly. Sabine never left his side the entire time.

* * *

 **This was a fun chapter to write, honestly, but also a very... dark one as well.**

 **Next chapter will be the wedding and Ezra will know what happened to Hera and Kanan.**

 **If you want to see what Ezra's Mando armor looks like, PM me if you can. If you can't PM then let me know and I can think of something.**

 **Also for ODST Ezra B, one last question for your story suggestion: do you still want Ezra to be with the ODSTs or can I do something different? Keeping the ODST idea, but I feel Ezra should stay how he is. If you want him to be ODST then I'll do that.**

 **One more thing: If anybody is interested in doing a DBZ / Rebels storyline, or if you have any ideas I could use, feel free to do so.**


	17. Wedding Preparation

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Two days after the duel, Sabine was summoned to her mother's quarters while she was having lunch with Ezra. When she arrived, Ursa was standing in front of an armor stand.

"Mother? You wished to see me?" Sabine asked.

"I did," she said. "It's been a couple days and Bridger seems relaxed again, so I figured it's time."

Sabine gave her mother a blank stare, "What do you mean it's _time_?"

"Sabine," Ursa started. She uncovered the armor and continued to speak. "I wore this armor when I married your father. And I know you wanted to wear this armor during your wedding with Bridger. I believe it's time for you to at least try it on."

Sabine smiled and gave her mother a big hug. "Thank you, mother."

Ursa helped Sabine put on the armor, and once they were finished, Sabine finally looked in a mirror, and gasped.

"It's like... Like I was meant to wear it," Sabine said, inspecting every inch of the armor.

"Well you are my daughter, after all. When's the ceremony?" Ursa asked, glad that her daughter loves the armor.

"Maybe in a couple days... I'll have to ask Ezra," Sabine replied.

Ursa smiled, and Max walked in. "Sabine... Whoa!"

"Max?" Sabine asked, laughing a little.

"That armor fits you perfectly! You look great!" Max said.

"Thank you. But what do you think Ezra would say?" Sabine asked.

"If anything, he would be speechless," Max said, but she was blushing softly.

"Mother, can I talk to Max alone?" Sabine requested. She noticed Max's light blush and wants to know why.

"Of course," Ursa said as she walked out of the room.

"Alright, who is he?" Sabine asked, crossing her arms, her face putting on a teasing grin.

"I-I don't know who you're talking about," Max said.

"Come on, you like somebody... and it's not anybody from our clan," Sabine said matter of factly.

"If I tell you, please don't get mad," Max said.

"I promise I won't," Sabine said.

"I... might have a crush on Ezra..." Max said, trying to control her voice.

Sabine stared at Max, "You like Ezra?"

Max had a fearful look in her eyes. "Y-Yes, I do... I could see why you love him, and I guess I developed an attachment to him too... But I know he's yours and I don't want do get between what you two have."

Sabine's eyes softened, but Max wasn't done, "You don't hate me, do you? I mean, I've heard how you react with Delphine, and I don't want that from you or Ezra."

"Does he know?" Sabine asked.

"I don't think so... but I plan to keep it that way. I don't want to make things awkward between us," Max said.

Sabine was silent for a few moments. She didn't know how to deal with this situation.

"I'm pretty sure there's plenty of other guys out there for you, Max. Whether he's Mandalorian or not," Sabine said, placing a hand on Max's shoulder.

"I couldn't keep hiding it for much longer... I'm glad I could get that off my chest," Max sighed, seemingly relieved she could talk to somebody about it.

"I'm glad you said something to me. As long as you can control yourself..." Sabine said.

"Oh come on, you're talking to me. I have great control," Max said laughing.

"You've always thought first before acting haven't you?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah. By the way, Sabine," Max started. "Considering that Delphine is still confirmed missing, I will help you and Ezra anytime."

"You mean like a bodyguard?" Sabine asked, liking the sound of the idea.

"Something like that. I can keep a close eye on you and Ezra whenever you have a mission," Max said.

"What about the rest of your squad?" Sabine asked then.

"We've talked about it and they'd be more than happy to join," Max said, smiling.

"Alright, well I can talk to mother and see what she has to say about it," Sabine said.

Max gave Sabine a big hug. "Thank you. And thank you for understanding."

"It's no problem, really," Sabine said, returning the hug.

"Did I mention Ezra would about die if he saw you right now?" Max said, laughing.

"I think you said something like that," Sabine replied.

* * *

"Hey, Ezra!" a voice called.

Ezra turned around from checking the systems of the _Starbird_ when he heard his name. He saw Jax standing halfway across the hangar.

"Jax, what's up?" Ezra called back.

"You want some help with that?"

"Yes please," Ezra said, only to get a smack in the leg by an annoying astromech droid.

"GAH! Chopper! He can help, too!" Ezra yelled.

The orange-headed droid grumbled, but strolled away when Jax walked up.

"Having trouble with your droid?" he asked.

"Yeah. Chopper's always getting into trouble," Ezra replied, glaring at the droid.

"What are you working on?" Jax asked then.

"Just double checking the systems. Who knows what Derrick could have done to this ship," Ezra said.

"Yeah, Derrick was a jerk and everything, but he wouldn't mess with this masterpiece," Jax said, looking at the _Starbird_ 's design. "Who designed it?"

"Sabine," Ezra said, smiling. He remembered that day Sabine started painting the ship. That night was a good night as well, even though she was covered in paint.

"Sabine painted this?" Jax asked, impressed. "She's always been a great artist, but to think she painted this whole ship!"

"She came to me when she was done, though it was in the middle of the night, and passed out on my chest. She was covered in paint," Ezra said.

"That's easy to believe. She's always been the artist around here," Jax said laughing.

"Can you check the shield generator for me, make sure it's not overloading?" Ezra asked.

"Why would the shield generator overload?" Jax replied.

"Just... something Delphine did once," Ezra said.

"Oh... ok, yeah," Jax said. He climbed to the top of the _Starbird_ and opened an external panel to the shield generator. He connected a datapad to the shield's power relays and looked at the results.

"Looks good. Nothing wrong here," Jax said.

"Ok, good..." Ezra went quiet for a moment. "Weapons, shields... Everything looks good."

"I don't see any explosives on the hull either, if that's another thing you're looking for," Jax explained.

"Everything looks just fine. I guess I'm getting paranoid," Ezra said. He doesn't sense anything wrong with the ship either.

"So, what's going on between you and Max?" Jax started, catching Ezra off guard.

"The hell you talking about? Nothing's going on between us," Ezra said.

"Are you sure? She seems to have taken a liking to you," Jax said.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked, oblivious to the whole thing.

"Come on, she blushes a little when she's near you, she's constantly worrying for you. I know she knows you and Sabine are getting married, but still. What did you do to make her like you so much all of a sudden?" Jax asked.

"I was just doing what I was supposed to do: Finish a mission and protect my friends, well more accurately, soon-to-be family," Ezra explained.

"It's because he puts others before himself. He's willing to sacrifice himself to protect everybody he can," Sabine said, walking up to the two. Max was not far behind.

Sabine already changed back into her normal armor, not wanting Ezra to see her in the other armor until the wedding.

"Wait, you weren't kidding were you, Jax?" Ezra asked.

Max blushed a bit, "He wasn't..."

"She talked to me about it," Sabine began. "She doesn't want to make things awkward between us, so she thought you should know."

"I don't see anything wrong about it," Ezra said, but he quickly added something that made everybody relax a bit. "I mean, there's so many rebels back home that have a crush on me, so you're not the first. I'm not worried about it."

Max sighed, "That's a relief."

Sabine stood next to Ezra then, "So, what are you up to?"

"I was checking the systems on the _Starbird_ , making sure Derrick didn't screw with it. So far, it's all clear," Ezra said.

Sabine smiled, "Good, because it took me hours to paint it."

She planted a kiss on Ezra's lips before staring into his blue eyes, forgetting that Max and Jax were watching the whole thing, smiling.

"So, Master Jetii," Sabine said. "When should we start the wedding?"

"I was thinking a couple days from now, if that's ok with you," Ezra said.

"I thought you would say that," Sabine replied. "Because that's what I was thinking, too."

Ezra tensed and placed a hand on his head, and groaned a bit.

"Ezra? Ezra, what is it?" Sabine asked. Max instantly ran to his other side and pulled out a medical scanner.

"It's nothing... just a memory," Ezra said.

"It's about that duel the other day... isn't it?" Sabine asked, worried.

Ezra slowly nodded.

"Ezra you don't have to worry about that anymore. You're not in any trouble," Sabine said, holding his hands.

"It's not that... I just hate the memory of how I did it. I'm not scared, just..." Ezra couldn't find the right word.

"We all know you didn't want to do it, but you did what you had to do. You said so yourself, you won't kill unless it's necessary. That moment was necessary for your survival, Ezra," Sabine said.

Max put away her medical scanner. "You did what was right."

Ezra frowned, "I never said what I did was wrong. I just..."

Sabine caressed his scarred cheek, running her thumb over the new scar across his nose. "We understand, love. I understand."

She rested her head on his chest, pulling her fiancé into a hug.

* * *

 ***The next day***

"Hey Sabine?" Ezra called from the refresher. They had just woken up after sleeping in for half of the morning.

"Yes dear?" Sabine answered, smiling at her own answer.

"Where's Hera and Kanan?" he asked. "I haven't seen them since I left for that outpost."

Sabine froze, surprised he still doesn't know.

"Wait, you're telling me you don't know?" she asked. She walked into the refresher to see Ezra, naked from the waist up. He had been inspecting his new scar, apparently making faces in the mirror to see how he looked.

"Don't know about what?" Ezra asked, now getting worried.

Sabine grinned, "Ezra Bridger, you are in on one hell of a surprise."

Ezra gave Sabine a blank stare. "Sabine?"

She grabbed his hands and led him to the medical bay. On the way there, they ran into Max.

"Max, give me a hand will you?" Sabine called.

"What do you need help with now?" Max asked, laughing.

"Ezra here will not keep his eyes closed," Sabine explained. "You wouldn't happen to have something to cover them would you?"

Max grinned, "As a matter of fact, I do." She held up a cloth, perfect for a blindfold.

"Is this really necessary?" Ezra asked as Max tied the blindfold over his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe it is a bit much," Max said, though her tone was obviously showing she was still siding with Sabine.

"Alright, you know where we're taking him?" Sabine asked.

"Considering you're headed over... there," she began, pointing to the med center. "I'd say you're going for a visit."

"Right," Sabine said.

"You're scaring me, Sabine," Ezra said.

Sabine giggled, "Don't worry, love. I'm not taking you in for a checkup." She kissed him softly, then continued leading him to the medical center.

* * *

"Alright, now..." Sabine took the blindfold off. "Open your eyes!"

Ezra opened his eyes and froze. He saw Hera and Kanan, both smiling at something.

"They've been here this whole time?" Ezra asked.

"Yup. The doctor hasn't cleared Hera to leave and Kanan refuses to leave her side," Sabine explained.

"What's wrong with Hera?" Ezra asked.

"Let's go in and find out," Sabine said, grinning, and giving him a wink.

Sabine walked into the room, with Ezra close behind her.

"Hera!" Sabine said, quietly.

Hera turned around and saw Ezra and Sabine both standing in front of her.

"Sabine, Ezra. What are you two doing here?" she asked, though happy to see them.

"Ezra wanted to know what's going on," Sabine explained, glancing over to him, a smirk on her face.

"Wait, he still doesn't know?" Hera asked. Then she saw the new scar on Ezra's face. "Ezra, what happened to your face?"

"Well uh... While I was on my way back from the mission," Ezra started. "We ran into a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"An assassin showed up and if it wasn't for Kanan's training, my squad and I wouldn't be here," Ezra said. "The assassin had a lightsaber, but he wasn't Force sensitive. He caught me off guard and... well, assassin with a lightsaber and a new scar... I'm sure you caught my point."

Hera nodded. "Well it's good you're alright. Also, how's your side?"

Ezra grimaced, the pain still fresh in his memory.

"He, uh... doesn't want to talk about that, but his side is doing fine," Sabine answered for him.

"I bet. I heard all about it. It must have been hard on him despite the fact he didn't like the guy," Hera said, referring to the duel between Ezra and the late Mandalorian traitor, Derrick.

"I'm slowly getting over it. It's nothing compared to what Sabine went through just months ago," Ezra said.

It was Sabine's turn to grimace, "Please... don't remind me."

"I'm not trying to, dear," Ezra said, a sly grin on his face.

"But back to the point," Hera started. "Ezra, would you like to meet Dawn?"

Ezra blinked. "Who's Dawn?"

Hera smiled, then turned to Kanan. "Kanan, dear."

Kanan turned around then. He only heard his name being called, the rest of the conversation was unknown to him. In his arms was a small, light green, baby Twi'lek. Ezra's eyes grew wide.

"Is that a baby?" he asked.

Kanan nodded, "It's our baby. Hera's and mine."

"I-I-I didn't know you were..." Ezra stammered.

"Nobody did. She never showed the symptoms either which is rare," Sabine said.

"You... have..." Ezra could barely process it.

"Yes, love. They have a child," Sabine said, trying to stifle a laugh but failing. "But don't forget, in just a few months..." She added, placing her hands on her own swollen belly.

"H-How old is she?" Ezra asked.

"Around 4 days," Hera answered, now taking the newborn Twi'lek in her arms. "Very early morning. Same day you and your squad returned."

"How did I not hear about this?" Ezra asked.

"It's you we're talking about, dear," Sabine teased, interlacing her fingers with his.

"It gets better," Kanan said.

"How so?" Ezra asked.

"Dawn is also Force sensitive," Kanan said, obviously excited about it.

"So she can be trained as a Jedi?" Ezra asked, also excited.

"Exactly. Which reminds me, A Jedi cannot have two Padawans," Kanan said.

Ezra didn't get it for a second, but then it clicked.

"You don't mean..." he started.

"Yes, eventually you will have to pass some trials to become a Knight... how we'll get you to actually do those Trials I don't know yet," Kanan said.

Ezra thought for a moment, then he had an idea. "Remember that day when you were promoted to Jedi Knight?"

Kanan stared at his padawan... or at least, as much as he could since he's blind. "Yes, actually I do. What's your point?"

"We were in a temple when that happened. Maybe if we find another one the same thing could happen for me," Ezra said.

Kanan placed a hand on his chin, thinking. "Well, I have run out of things to teach you. I believe you could be ready in a few years at best."

"A few years?" Ezra asked.

"We'll see what we can do in... maybe 2 years?" Kanan said.

Ezra shrugged, "I'm alright with that."

"Besides, lover boy, you have me to think about, too," Sabine said, a playful tone in her voice.

Ezra chuckled, "Yes dear."

* * *

Later that day, Ezra and Sabine were enjoying a walk... or trying to. It was a lot colder that day than usual, but that's also because it was about winter on Krownest. **(And yes I mean seasonal)**

"Is your suit helping?" Sabine asked Ezra.

"A lot, but my face feels frozen," he replied.

"Well, mine isn't working too well," Sabine lied. She just wanted an excuse to be close to Ezra, not that she needed one or anything.

Ezra stared at his fiancé, and smiled. She was holding his arm, her head on his shoulder, her hand in his. He knew she was lying, but he didn't care.

"I still can't believe we're about to get married," he said.

Sabine was smiling, her eyes closed, enjoying the closeness. "And to think just a few years ago you wouldn't stop flirting with me."

"Hey I didn't know what I was doing back then... or how to do it," Ezra said.

Sabine adjusted her head so her chin was in his shoulder so she was looking at him.

"Well after a while, you certainly got the hang of it, and won me over," she said.

"I thought I won you over when I almost died," Ezra said. Sabine didn't wince this time, since mentioning the incident barely bothered her anymore.

"No you started winning me over ever since I accidentally slept with you that night we were sorting files," Sabine said.

Ezra blinked, "Wait you started realizing you had feelings that night?"

"No, I was too tired to even get to my room, and I wasn't thinking right. But that was the best choice I ever made," Sabine said, giggling. "Besides, everything started getting wild for me when you helped me train."

"You mean when..." Ezra began.

Sabine nodded, "Yes when you helped me with my stance."

Ezra looked like he was going to apologize, but Sabine didn't let him. "Don't you dare apologize. If anything I would've loved it if you did that more often."

Ezra started to blush, not quite sure how to respond to that.

Sabine stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared into his blue eyes and he into her golden brown eyes.

"The real thing you should be not believing, is the fact it's not me and you getting married, but the fact that a Jedi and a Mandalorian are getting married, with the full approval of the Mandalorian's family," Sabine said, smiling. Her eyes seemed to be sparkling.

"That's true," Ezra said, nodding.

Sabine placed her hands on the back of Ezra's head and slowly pulled him down into a kiss.

* * *

Hera, Kanan, and Ezra's Mandalorian squad were watching from a distance.

"So you getting jealous yet?" Coren asked Max, teasingly.

"Not really," she replied truthfully. "He's not really my type anyway."

Hera elbowed Kanan in the chest, "Why didn't you do this with me as often as those two?"

Kanan shrugged, "You were busy most of the time."

"That's no excuse, Master Jedi," Hera said.

"Hey you two already have a child so that alone should make up for it," Max pointed out.

Kanan gave Hera a grin, "She does have a point."

Hera sighed, but leaned into Kanan a bit more, "I guess you're right."

"Hey guys, they're breaking apart!" Jax called.

Everybody turned back to the couple in the distance.

* * *

"Ezra? What is it?" Sabine asked when he broke the kiss.

"We're being watched," he said.

"By who?" Sabine asked, getting annoyed.

"By Kanan, Hera... and my squad," Ezra said. He looked right at them, even though Sabine couldn't see them.

* * *

"Uh oh..." Jax said.

"Uh oh is right," Kanan said. "He's onto us."

"We should go... they deserve their privacy," Hera said.

They all retreat to the mess hall to get something to eat.

* * *

"Alright, they're gone," Ezra said.

Sabine placed a hand on Ezra's scarred cheek, "It's about time... Now, where were we?"

Ezra grinned as he pulled Sabine's face up to his, continuing their passionate kiss.

After about 2 minutes of kissing, Sabine pulls back to take a breath.

"We should get inside. It's only going to get colder from here," Sabine said.

"Not arguing against that," Ezra said, chuckling.

Sabine laughed with him, and then felt a kick.

"Ezra!" she said, grabbing his hands and placing them on her belly. He felt a kick on his palm then, making him smile.

"Sabine..." he said, smiling.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Ezra Bridger," she said.

He grinned, "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Sabine Wren..." He then quickly added, "Bridger."

Sabine giggled. She's never heard her name like that before, but she loved the sound of it.

"Well," she began, a playful tone in her voice. "What shall we do today, dear?"

"I was thinking some lunch first. I'm starving!" Ezra answered.

"You and me, both," she said then. "Actually I think all three of us are hungry."

* * *

After they had some lunch, Sabine felt a bit tired so Ezra and Sabine went to sleep early. Everything else went on as normal and before anybody knew it... it was wedding day.

"Whoa calm down, Commander," Wedge said. Ezra was wearing formal clothing **(No details considering I have no kriffing idea what he would be wearing)** and started getting very nervous.

"Enough with the formality, Wedge!" Ezra said, pacing. "We're off duty, remember?"

"I know, but it's fun getting on your nerves sometimes," Wedge said.

"Really now?" Ezra started, but then he had an idea. He started grinning, "So... how's things with... Katherine?"

Wedge blushed, but instantly started glaring at Ezra, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ezra shrugged, "Oh I don't know. I mean, everybody knows what you two do at night."

Wedge stared at his friend, clueless. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Wedge. You and her almost flip over a ship because you make it rock so hard!" Ezra said, trying not to laugh.

Wedge and Katherine blushed.

"I'll um... go check on Sabine," Katherine said, quickly running out of the room.

"Come on man, you're just making us feel uncomfortable!" Wedge exclaimed.

"Welcome to my world," Ezra said with outstretched arms.

Wedge sighed, "Why do I still hang out with you?"

Ezra grinned as he slapped his shoulder, "Come on, Wedge. Seriously, you don't feel anything for Katherine?"

Wedge had a sudden interest in his shoes, but he was rubbing the back of his neck. "Well I..."

Ezra stared at Wedge, waiting for a response.

"She's nice and all... but I don't know if she likes me in that way," he finally said.

"Go for it, man," Ezra said. "I may not be an expert on this, but I've been around Sabine long enough to figure things out. She's definitely into you."

Wedge sighed, "I don't know man..."

Ezra placed a hand on Wedge's shoulder, "Try it. There's been so many more nights I could have had with Sabine if I asked her out sooner than I did. Trust me, Katherine feels the same for you as you do for her."

Wedge smiled softly, "Alright, I'll give it a shot."

"There we go, now you're getting it," Ezra said.

"Yeah yeah, but don't get your hopes up. Besides you also have a wedding to get ready for," Wedge said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katherine was checking up with Sabine. She entered the room and stopped, seeing her in the new armor.

"Sabine, you look beautiful," Katherine said.

Sabine blushed, "Thank you. I hope Ezra likes it."

"Are you kidding? Ezra will love it!" Max said. She was also there, helping Sabine get ready.

"I agree. I mean he wouldn't care what you wear," Katherine said.

Sabine only blushed a bit more, "Thanks you guys."

Sabine's armor was a bit whiter than anything, and it had some fabrics between the gaps in the armor. The white fabric also fell freely around her legs, almost like a normal dress, but not quite. The fabrics were translucent: not all see through, but not a solid white either.

"By the way, Katherine," Sabine started. "How's things between you and Wedge? I hear you two have been really lovey dovey lately.

Katherine blushed, "I-It's not like that..."

"Really?" Sabine continued. "I mean; I've seen how you two look at each other. And you are pretty close, too."

"Y-Yeah but... weren't you and Ezra that close?" Katherine asked, trying to counter everything Sabine threw at her.

"As close as you and Wedge are? Not until just before me and Ezra started dating," Sabine answered.

Katherine looked down at her shoes, her hands behind her back and feet crossed. She was obviously nervous about this particular subject.

"Well? Do you feel something for Wedge or not?" Sabine asked then.

"I uh… I don't know. He's a good guy and all but…" Katherine said.

Sabine crossed her arms, a grin growing. "Go for it, Katherine. If you wait to ask him out, then you'll be missing out. Trust me, it took a while for both me and Ezra to confess anything."

"Who confessed first?" Max asked Sabine.

"I did. It was… during Ezra's recovery," Sabine said.

"Recovery from what?" Max asked.

Sabine's expression turned a bit sad. Katherine spoke up first.

"It's a very touchy topic for her, actually," she said.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Max said.

"No it's alright," Sabine said. She took a deep breath and began talking.

"We were on an OP to find some data from an Imperial TIE Factory. If anything went wrong, we had it rigged to blow." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Ezra ran back to the building, thinking he could get the data in time. But the timer on my explosives hit their limit…" She choked up a bit. The memory still hurt her, but she didn't panic about it anymore. But there were still nightmares.

Max rested her hand on Sabine's shoulder, "I'm so sorry for asking. You shouldn't feel sad on your wedding day."

Sabine gave Max a sad smile, "You don't have to apologize. The past is the past, and I should focus on today… and the future." Her smile brightened at the thought of raising a family with Ezra. That thought was closer than it seemed. In just 5 more months, she will have a daughter.

Jill walked into the room then, "Hey guys, it's almost time."

Sabine straightened up, "Already?"

Jill grinned, "Yup. Everybody's getting settled in and last I saw; Ezra was rushing down the halls."

Sabine giggled, "He's probably very nervous about this."

"Who wouldn't?" Max asked. "I mean, everybody's nervous on their wedding day!"

"True," Sabine said. "I think I'm ready to go."

Jill smiled, "I'll let everyone know."

* * *

Ezra was standing in the front of the crowded room, very nervous. Wedge had to practically bolt his mouth shut because he wouldn't stop talking.

"Damn it Ezra are you really _THAT_ nervous?" Wedge asked.

"You'd be the same way if you were marrying Katherine!" Ezra shot back.

"Whoa buddy, calm down. Take deep breaths," Wedge said.

"I'm sorry, Wedge," Ezra started, but Wedge interrupted.

"Chill, Ezra. I understand," he said.

Pretty soon, the room fell quiet. All the people in the room turned to the back and Sabine was standing in the open doorway. When Ezra saw her, his face turned red, and looked like he was going to pass out. It took everything he had to not run over to her.

Sabine also started blushing as she walked up to the front.

 **(In all honesty I have no kriffing idea how Mandalorian weddings work so I sincerely apologize for any lack of accuracy… or details for that matter)**

After they said their vows, obviously speaking Mando'a, Ezra finally kissed Sabine. Her back was arched back a little as Ezra held her, keeping her from falling while they kissed. The entire room exploded with applause, whistles, and cheers.

Ezra broke the kiss and the newlyweds stared into each other's eyes, smiling brightly and also blushing as hard as they could at that moment.

* * *

 **Here** **'s the 17th chapter of LITR. Sorry if the dialogue was a bit… _cheesy_. First time writing this in Word documents before the FanFiction site. Normally I copy/paste the finished FanFiction product to a Word document, but since I was without Internet for a few days, due to Christmas traveling, I was forced to write it this way, so it made things more difficult for me, but I managed.**

 **I also wrote a few chapters during my time offline for the very first crossover: _Conflicted Galaxies._ A Halo/SWR story. I'll have the first chapter uploaded, and for ODST Ezra B., if the storyline is alright with you, I will upload the rest of the finished chapters.**


	18. Honeymoon

**Chapter 18**

* * *

 **It's been a while since I've updated this story, and I almost don't know where to begin. The LITR One-Shot (Forgotten Meeting) took place during EzraBine's honeymoon... and, well, 10 years before... So I might as well begin in their last days of their vacation.**

 **Also, where we're at, Ezra is around 20 years old; Just days before the events of Rogue One, but neither him, Sabine, or Phoenix Squadron knows anything of a superweapon, except for rumors. Rebel leadership has more information with the rumors and are keeping quiet to Phoenix Squadron.**

* * *

Ezra was just sitting in one of the chairs on the balcony of the small cabin he and Sabine were staying in for their honeymoon, completely relaxed. Sabine was inside, trying to cook something, and she's struggling. Ezra could hear her mumbling to herself in frustration, and could even sense her frustration. Something popped and Ezra jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Sabine was covered in some sort of red liquid and she was wiping some of it out of her eyes.

"Kriff, Sabine are you sure you don't need help?" Ezra laughed, helping her get cleaned up.

"It's harder than you think, Ezra," she sighed.

"What happened anyway?"

"One of the pans was filled with the sauce you use with this meal. I guess it got too hot," she replied. She groaned with frustration again. "I'm sorry, Ezra. I'm screwing up our honeymoon..."

Ezra hugged his wife from behind. "You would never ruin anything, Sabine. If anything, this is the most eventful evening I've seen since we got here."

Sabine turned around to face him, "Really? So what was all that we did in bed?"

Ezra blushed, "Besides that, my dear."

Since Sabine was already pregnant, they didn't want to do too much so they've been having heavy makeout sessions at night. They were very careful of her baby bump, which has grown quite a bit in their 3 weeks they've been there.

Sabine began to laugh when she saw that her husband was now covered in the thick, red sauce. Ezra looked down, seeing his shirt and pants were painted red.

"You know what, maybe I should deal with dinner tonight. You get yourself cleaned up," Ezra suggested as he stripped his shirt. He was wearing his Mandalorian shirt he received from Sabine just months before. Sabine blushed, seeing the skin tight material outlining his muscles, as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll see you," Sabine started, her voice taking a slight seductive tone, "At dinner." She disappeared around the hallway corner to the bedroom to grab a spare set of clothes for a shower. Ezra was smiling as he turned his attention to the messy kitchen and began properly cooking dinner: A Lothalian style cuisine of personal origin. Ezra first thought of making it, and it was Sabine's favorite.

It was strange for Ezra to see a Mandalorian love food from Lothal, especially one from House Vizsla, Clan Wren. He finished cleaning up the mess and remade the sauces for the dish.

About half an hour past before Sabine finally got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her naked form and stepped out of the refresher. She could smell the cooked meal from across the cabin and she closed her eyes, breathing in the scent.

Ezra was watching from the other side of the hallway. He only went to the bedroom to grab something and he found Sabine just standing in the hallway. He was smiling at his wife, but it made him sad to snap her out of her little trance.

"Smells that good, eh?"

Sabine jumped, not expecting Ezra to be where he was. She thought he was still in the kitchen. She stared at him, but he was chuckling at her reaction.

"Come on, it's done," he said then.

Sabine smiled, "Yes, it does smell that good. You know I love your cooking."

Ezra grinned, "Hey you're cooking is pretty good, too. At least when you don't make a mess."

Sabine rolled her eyes, but she didn't drop the smile, "Ha ha, very funny. Let me get dressed first, alright? I'll meet you at the table."

Ezra walked back to the kitchen and brought out a couple plates while Sabine got dressed in the bedroom. She looked in the mirror and examined her baby bump. She was almost 4 months by now; She and Ezra were in this cabin for 3 1/2 weeks already. In just a few days she will be exactly four months. Sabine put on a loose long sleeved shirt, covered with all sorts of colors. The shirt was originally grey, but she splattered all sorts of colorful paint on it. After she finished getting dressed, she walked into the dining room and gasped. Ezra was standing next to the table, which was lit up with old fashioned candles. The plates were full with the food Ezra prepared, and the lights were set to 0% illumination; The candles the only light source.

"E-Ezra... you did all this?" Sabine asked.

"It took awhile but, yeah I did. I figured we should make this night memorable," he replied, a light blush on his cheeks. His ears were also a little red.

Sabine ran up to him and kissed him. Eventually, they did sit down and began eating. Sabine took a hesitant bite at first, but then seemed to melt. Ezra was smiling with all of it, as he watched Sabine seemingly inhale the food.

Sabine caught his eye. "What? The baby's hungry, too."

Ezra burst out laughing, "I never doubted that. Almost 4 months pregnant, these things will happen, right?"

Sabine laughed softly, "I suppose. I feel like I haven't eaten in years."

"You just emptied an entire plate in 5 seconds!" Ezra chuckled.

"2 minutes. It took two minutes," Sabine corrected, making Ezra roll his eyes.

"You know what I mean." There was a pause. "You want some more?" he asked, gesturing to the rest of the food.

Sabine nodded, "Of course."

Ezra placed some more of his homemade cuisine onto Sabine's plate, and she was smiling the entire time. This time she took her time to eat so she wouldn't feel the aftereffects of eating too fast later. She thought back to the day Ezra first proposed to her, when they were having lunch. She grinned and shook her head a bit, and Ezra noticed.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking of the day you first proposed," she replied. Ezra relaxed and sat back into his chair. Sabine continued to speak.

"I actually want to ask you something," she said.

"Alright," Ezra said as he leaned forward, interested with what Sabine wants to say.

"When we were having lunch that day, or any other day for this matter, why did you always eat the Souffle?" she asked, while trying to stifle a giggle.

Ezra thought for a moment, "I really don't know. It can be a main dish, or whenever it's sweetened it is a dessert."

"When I mixed it with my food it tasted very sweet like a dessert," Sabine pointed out.

"You... Well, I..." Ezra stammered, trying to come up with an answer.

Sabine giggled, "You've always been quite odd with these sort of things."

Ezra chuckled a little bit then, realizing it was pretty strange. It wasn't really like him to have desserts for lunch. Sabine was giving him a curious look again.

"Well, speaking of Souffle a la Lothal... did you happen to make some?" she asked softly, her eyebrow raised and her head cocked to one side.

"Let me guess," Ezra began with a smile. "The baby wants some?"

"Actually, both of us want some," Sabine said, resting her elbows on the table and resting her head on her hands.

Ezra grinned, "Of course. Can't have a meal like this without a dessert now can we?"

Sabine smiled, "Good. But first, we have to finish this."

Ezra faked an annoyed groan, "Aww, do I have to?"

Sabine played along with him, "Yes you have to, silly. You can't skip dinner and go straight to dessert."

Ezra stood up, grinning, "Why don't you stop me?"

Sabine laughed, "I bet I can."

Ezra tried to walk past Sabine, but she also stood up and wrapped her arms around his, forcing him to stop.

"Hold it right there, Master Jedi," Sabine cooed. "You're not going anywhere."

Ezra grinned, "And who's going to stop me?"

Sabine spun him around so he was facing her, and she pinned him against the wall. She pressed her body to his, her leg sliding between his, her swollen belly pressed ever so slightly against his own muscle toned abs. Her hands were resting on his muscular chest, pushing him back so he couldn't move. Their faces just inches away, then centimeters, then millimeters, their noses brushed past each other. Ezra was motionless from surprise, and the fact Sabine had her weight on him, plus the weight of the unborn child.

"I'm stopping you right now, aren't I?" Sabine said, her voice almost inaudible.

Ezra closed the very small gap and their foreheads connected, "Even with your pregnancy I can't win against you, can I?"

Sabine giggled, "My dear Ezra, you should already know long by now that Mandalorians never let anything stop them."

She pressed her lips to his for a moment, and tugged at his lower lip with her teeth while separating. She's been doing that alot since their wedding, always a sign she wants some fun. She's also been extra flirty since that day as well, and Ezra relished every moment of it. He's always dreamed of being with Sabine and that dream has become a reality in ways better than he originally thought it would be.

"You have a point, dear," Ezra said, sensing his wife's internal reaction to his words. He smiled and returned the quick kiss she had given him just moments before. Sabine relished every moment of it as much as Ezra did, but they still had food on their plates so they had to finish before it all grew cold.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile***

Hera and Kanan were awake, barely. Their child was crying again in her crib next to their bed and wouldn't stay quiet.

"Kanan, it's your turn," Hera mumbled, only half awake.

"Can't you do it? You're literally right next to her," Kanan groaned.

Hera kicked him and he jumped out of bed.

"Alright, I'll take care of her," he said, now more awake from the kick.

He walked over to the crib and peeked inside. Almost immediately, Dawn stopped crying, sensing her father's presence right next to her. She reached up with her little, green hands, wanting to be held. Kanan obliged and the young Twi'lek/Human hybrid squealed happily. It was impossible for Hera and Kanan to keep a straight face whenever she did that.

"You amaze me, you know that?" Kanan said quietly, holding his index finger over his child so she could play with it. She gurgled and squeaked in reply.

"You never gave any signs you were there, and I didn't sense anything out of the usual," he added.

Dawn coughed twice, then yawned. She slowly closed her eyes as she drifted back to sleep. Kanan carefully laid her back in her little bed and pulled a blanket over her before returning to bed himself.

"Nice job," Hera mumbled.

Kanan groaned sleepily in reply just before falling back to sleep himself. Dawn was quiet for the rest of the night.

* * *

Ezra and Sabine were lying in bed, enjoying their quiet moment together. She was on her side, and Ezra was behind her, his arms wrapped around her, his steady breathing hitting the back of her neck, making her occasionally gasp as it sent slight chills down her spine. His breaths were slower than Sabine's primarily because he was practically asleep already, though they did makeout for a good hour and a half beforehand. Sabine was more asleep than awake, but was more aware of their surroundings than Ezra; He was out like the light.

" _Ezra..._ " she purred when his steady breathing sent more chills down her spine; She couldn't sleep when she felt pleasure of any kind.

Even though he was sound asleep, he could still hear Sabine's voice cut into his sleep. It was faint, but he knew what she wanted. He adjusted his head, allowing Sabine to slide her head under his chin. She sighed, fully content with the change. Ezra smiled in his sleep, sensing her comfort.

The next day, Sabine was up early, as usual, and was preparing breakfast; Waffles with some fruits: All sorts of berries, some Jogan fruits, and a couple Meilooruns Ezra managed to find in the markets two days before. She was making Muja sauce, a common topping for the waffles. She smiled when Ezra walked in and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed her cheek and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Well, good morning to you, too," Sabine giggled. "Sleep well?"

Ezra nodded, obviously still too tired to speak. He buried his face into the crook of her neck; Sabine tilted her head to one side to give him more room.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum," Ezra said quietly.

Sabine gasped softly. Right after Ezra said that he kissed her neck for a few moments, leaving a few temporary marks on her olive skin. Ezra had become quite fluent in Mando'a, much to Sabine's surprise. It wasn't an easy language to learn. Her family was even more surprised considering his personal history.

"Ezra, I think we can agree that I love you more," Sabine said, turning around after turning the heat on the stove down a bit so she wouldn't burn the waffles.

Ezra grinned, "That's debatable. I fell for you when I first saw you."

Sabine rolled her eyes, but had a smile on her face, "If you mean on the Ghost, then keep telling yourself that."

She turned back to the stove and put some of the fresh toppings on the waffles, flipped them over, and applied the topping to the other side. She had them sit for about a minute before taking them off the stove. She sat at the table with a plate of freshly cooked waffles and a mug of caf. Ezra did the same and instead of sitting at the opposite side of the small table, he decided to sit right next to Sabine. She snuggled up to him while they ate, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I've always wondered what it was like to have a normal life, away from constant fighting," Sabine began suddenly. "Now I know."

Ezra looked down at her, "What do you think about it?"

"It's a bit boring, honestly. The only action we have here is what we do in bed," Sabine said. She smiled up at her husband. "Don't get me wrong, but I like a little more adventure as well."

Ezra smiled in return, "I know what you mean. Everything's as quiet as that old radio tower I used to live in."

They continued to eat their breakfast, having small conversations about whatever they could come up with. After they finished eating, Sabine went to take a shower and Ezra went to the holotable in the common room to watch the holonet. He activated it and saw all sorts of reports of terrorist attacks in multiple outer rim systems, shootouts between stormtroopers and criminal gang members who took no sides in the war, and after switching through multiple channels, only saw Imperial propaganda and food channels. A few sitcoms here and there, and some game shows and sports, but otherwise nothing too unusual. It wasn't until he found the frequency for the Senate's private channel. There was talk of a lot of spent money, more than there's ever been. There were senators complaining about the military having assignments so secretive it's terrifying. Ezra was so sick of hearing about politics that he just shut off the holonet and walked outside for some fresh air.

Sabine wanted to get dressed in her normal outfit, but her pregnancy didn't allow her to wear her bodysuit, which frustrated her. Still, she would never regret everything she's done with Ezra. She walked out of the room, but her belly felt a bit cold. Something wasn't right, she's felt that cold enough that she understood it. It wasn't medical, it was something only her Force-sensitive child, and her husband, could feel.

"Ezra?" she called, walking to the common room. She looked around the house, and found Ezra on the back deck, slumped over the railing. He seemed to be cold.

"Ezra..." she said again.

"She felt it, too?" he asked, talking about Mira.

"Yes, what you do think it is?" Sabine asked then, sliding her arm around his and grasping his hand.

"I don't know... something just doesn't feel right..." he said. Sabine cuddled close to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"We need to contact Hera. See if she knows anything," she said. Ezra reluctantly nodded.

* * *

"I don't know much, but there's talk of some sort of weapon," Hera said, keeping half the holotable open to communications and another half is a map of the galaxy.

"Sabine?" Ezra asked.

She shook her head, "I never heard of any other weapons other than the ones I've told you about. I was never a high ranked officer in the Academy, so I wouldn't have had the clearance."

"Where's Kanan?" Ezra asked.

"He's with Dawn. He felt the same thing, and so did she," Hera answered, concern in her voice.

"Should we come back?" Sabine asked, then.

"I'd hate to drag you back from you honeymoon so soon, but yes. For your safety you need to return to Yavin," Hera said.

"We understand. That's the reason we called," Ezra said.

"I'll see you two soon. Be careful," Hera said as the channel was closed. She turned back to the map, holographic shapes of ships scattered all around the galaxy. The entire Rebel fleet has been scattered in this time of high security.

"General," a girl called over. She obviously didn't want to be there in the first place, but she was only there to do what her father wished her to do.

"Jyn, are you sure you want to do this?" Hera asked, remembering Jyn Erso's inspiring speech in the command center.

"My father gave me the coordinates. We need to get those plans!" Jyn said.

"I'm with you on that, but most of the Rebellion..."

"Screw them then. We can do it, I know we can!" Jyn said. "I won't let anymore innocence die by this superweapon."

Hera thought for a moment and concluded, "I'll see what I can do from here."

Jyn nodded and led a group of rebel soldiers to a shuttle, piloted by the reprogrammed Imperial droid and the defector Imp pilot, Bodhi Rook.

* * *

 **I feel I escalated things a little too fast, jumping straight to the events of Rogue One and all that. If I got anything wrong or if something doesn't add up, feel free to let me know and I will try to fix it.**


	19. Discovery in Yavin 4

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Ezra and Sabine packed their things and boarded the _Starbird_. A little R2 astromech droid was in the cockpit, plugged into the ships systems. Ezra had ordered the droid to start the engines and ready the ship for space travel.

The droid beeped in binary, which Ezra understood a little bit of. This little droid's way of speaking was different than Chopper's.

"Thanks Trix ," Ezra said. Trix was the name he and Sabine gave their droid. When Ezra told him to prep the ship for departure, the sneaky, but helpful, droid took the liberty to calculate the jump back to Yavin. R2-T6 was a wedding gift from the Organa family, fresh from the production lines. So far he was still silver, by the order description Senator Bail Organa placed for the droid. He knew how much of an artist Sabine was so he figured she'd want to paint the droid. T6 was skeptical of the idea at first, but after scanning the artwork in the _Starbird_ , he concluded it was safe. His intelligence was equal to R2-D2 and Chopper, with an apparent mix of both attitudes. There's been records of Choppers behavior on the _Starbird_ which this R2 unit learned and somewhat adopted. However, it mostly held onto Artoo's intelligence; Something not quite heard of with a droid, but R2 units have been known to be very smart.

"Sabine, do we have everything?" Ezra asked, sitting in the pilot's seat.

"Yup. I checked and double checked... and triple checked. We're good to go," she replied as she sat in the copilot's seat.

Pretty soon, they were in hyperspace, there course set straight to Yavin 4. It didn't take long to jump; As soon as they cleared the atmosphere, Ezra pushed the throttle up to max power and jumped the ship, all thanks to the extra work Trix did for them.

Sabine looked to Ezra, who sat quietly in his seat. They were having a great morning and this happened. Nevertheless they were grateful their time alone together lasted as long as it did without any interruptions.

Sabine let out a quiet sigh, which their droid heard, but not Ezra. T6 whined a bit, detecting a grim mood from the two newlyweds.

"E-Ezra..." she said quietly.

Ezra turned to her and they locked eyes. They held hands, trying to comfort each other. They knew something was terribly wrong; Millions of people were in danger, but they didn't know what the threat was. It was all so sudden.

"Are you alright, Sabine?" he asked, worried.

"All this, the concern in Hera's voice, the cold I'm feeling from our baby... and you..." she began, "It's scaring me, Ezra."

"Everything will be alright. Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll get rid of it," Ezra said, the calm in his voice was soothing to Sabine. "I'm going to make some caf. You want some?"

Sabine shook her head, "No, I think Mira's had enough of that already. If anything, I should get some sleep. Mira already knows how to sap my energy."

Ezra grinned, "I'll check up on you later." He walked out of the cockpit and into the kitchen and began filling a mug with some caf. Sabine stepped into the living quarters.

Now that they shared a room, she began painting the walls again. Ezra had no objections and didn't even think of trying to stop her. He loved her art and did not want to see the end of it. She carefully laid down on the bed and pulled up the covers. She rolled to her side, to spare her the back pain later. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Ezra was speaking to some Rebel contacts through a secured channel to find anything about the Alliance's sudden panic, and the cause of the all too sudden Disturbances. It was as if multiple ice shards were piercing his body at the speed of light.

"I'm telling you, we don't know what's going on. Rebel leadership denied some sort of operation, but a rogue squadron identified as Rogue One left anyway," the contact said.

"Where are they going?" Ezra demanded.

"Last I heard they are off to Scarif. There's a Rebel fleet inbound to support the ground force."

Ezra pondered this. _'Is that where this weapon is?'_

The contact could read Ezra's expression even through the hologram. "Sir, I recommend you do not go. It's already been confirmed a suicide mission!"

"I have to help them. They'll have better moral if they have a Jedi there," Ezra countered.

"They already have high moral. They know what they're doing," the contact said. He was trying desperately not to let Ezra go to Scarif. "I'll patch you in to Hera. Stand by."

The contact connected the channel to Hera, who was flying the Ghost with the fleet to Scarif.

* * *

"Captain Syndulla," a voice came over her comms.

"Who's this?" she replied.

"I'm one of Commander Bridger's contacts. I've been speaking to him and I'm patching him to you now."

"Very well. I'm going to have a talk with him when we finish up here," Hera said. She's already told Ezra not to have private contacts without Alliance permission.

"Hera?" Ezra's voice was heard through the comms.

"Ezra Bridger, what have I told you about having these contacts?" she asked.

"I know you're upset, but," he paused a moment. "I know what's going on. I want to help."

Whatever anger Hera was feeling was gone, "We could use all the help we could get, but I'm afraid you're too late."

Ezra's anger flared, "I don't want to sit back. I want to help!"

* * *

Ezra's outburst woke Sabine, who was now standing on the other side of the closed door. Her hand was covering her mouth, trying not to make a sound. She didn't know what he was yelling about, but she could hear the entire conversation.

"Ezra, if you come you could die!" she heard Hera say.

"I could have died with every mission we've been on!" Ezra replied.

"This one's different in every way. There's... There's not even a guarantee that I'll return," Hera said sadly, thinking of Kanan and her child.

"So why can't I come?" Ezra asked.

"You already know the answer to that," Hera said. "I have to go now. I will see you when I get back."

The channel was closed, and Ezra stood in silence.

From the other side of the door, Sabine was leaning against the wall, trying to comprehend what she had heard. She heard footsteps and the door opened.

Ezra didn't expect to see Sabine standing outside the room, but didn't question it. He guessed his yelling probably woke her. The look on her face said it all.

"Sabine..." he began, but Sabine wouldn't listen. She ran back to her room and locked the door; Locked Ezra out. He knocked on the door.

"Sabine, please. Let me explain!" he pleaded.

Through the locked door, he heard Sabine's answer... but it wasn't much. His heart dropped. He had wanted to help so much that he forgot the fact Sabine _needs_ him with her. He had almost forgotten his unborn child.

"Sabine," he said, sadly. "I'm sorry. I really want to help in this attack."

The door shot open, revealing an upset Sabine.

"Did you even think about me when you say that? Did you think about our child?" she asked, hurt in her voice. She knew he really wanted to help; Joining the Ghost crew all those years ago changed him from a selfish brat to a selfless man.

Her words got to him, "Sabine..."

"I don't blame you for wanting to help, believe me I would, too. But... I don't want to lose you," she finally said. "I need you... _We_ need you."

A couple tears slid down her cheeks as she said this. Any other mission would be fine, but Hera said this one was suicide. The odds of returning were not good, and Sabine did not want to take that chance.

"I'm sorry, Sabine. You're right, I wasn't thinking clearly. I only wanted to find whatever is causing the disturbance... To help," he said.

Sabine managed a smile, "I know you did. That's all you ever want to do since you joined our crew."

Ezra pulled her into a hug, and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Promise you'll never leave me."

Ezra kissed the top of her head, "I'll never leave you. I promise."

Sabine tightened their hug for a moment before letting go. She stared into Ezra's blue eyes, and he into her teary golden brown eyes.

Their R2 unit beeped behind them, asking if he should change course. Ezra looked to Sabine and she just stared at him.

"No, keep our course on Yavin," Ezra said as he looked back to the droid, who beeped happily in reply. He returned to the cockpit to plug into its charging station. He wanted to be fully charged by the time they arrived.

* * *

The Ghost dropped out of hyperspace, along with the rest of the attack fleet at Scarif. Countless wings of X-wings and Y wings appeared alongside the CR90s, Hammerhead corvettes, Braha'tok-class gunships, Nebulon-B frigates, bunch of GR-75s, and an MC75 cruiser leading the assault. Hera heard the chatter of squad leaders calling in their pilots. Squadrons Blue, Gold, Green, and Red were standing by. Blue squadron was tasked with supporting the ground forces currently fighting on the surface.

"Phoenix Leader, glad you could join us. Are your two Jedi here?" Admiral Raddus said from the bridge of his MC75 cruiser.

"No they are not. One had to stay at home and the other is returning home," Hera replied.

"That's right, I've heard of your little surprise. My congratulations to you. When you see Commander Bridger again, tell him I said congratulations," Raddus said.

"Why don't you tell him when you return from this battle, Admiral," Hera said.

"I hate to break into your conversation like this Admiral, but we're in the middle of a battle here," an X-wing pilot said.

* * *

The _Starbird_ appeared from Hyperspace in the Yavin system. Ezra would have been in the cockpit, but he was pinned against the wall by Sabine, who was resting her head on his chest. He managed to slide to a sitting position in the hall not long after their small argument about the ongoing battle at Scarif. Their R2 unit rolled up to them and beeped in binary, letting them know they have arrived at Yavin. Ezra nodded at the droid, acknowledging the notice, but never let go of Sabine. He tried to move, but received a quiet growl from Sabine, who was comfortable on his chest.

Ezra reached over and traced circles on her lower back, sending chills up her spine. She gasped softly, pleasure filling her senses and snuggled closer to Ezra, who was smiling.

Sabine opened her eyes, as they've been closed the entire time, and stared into Ezra's eyes. **(They seem to do that a lot, don't they)** She traced the scar on the bridge of his nose, then the double scar on his cheek. As Sabine carressed the scarred cheek, Ezra leaned his head into her hand, holding it with his hand.

Sabine spoke softly, "I suppose we should fly our ship to the surface, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah we probably should. I wouldn't want to be shot down by any remaining spacecraft," Ezra joked, receiving a laugh from his wife.

There trip back to Yavin took a couple days because they had to stop a couple times for food and supplies. They almost had trouble with a Star Destroyer, but fortunately for them, it had other things to do; Probably headed to Scarif. Those couple days brought Sabine into her fourth month. Just a few more months to go, and they will have Mira with them.

Ezra piloted the _Starbird_ to Yavin's surface, and after landing and leaving the spacecraft, looked around at the seemingly empty base. Sabine stood next to him, holding his arm to keep stable. The gravity on Yavin was not too different than on Alderaan, but the difference was still noticeable, especially if you're 4 months pregnant.

"Well we know there's still people here. We had to get clearance to land, after all," Sabine said. She also didn't see very many people, if at all. Ezra nodded and turned to R2-T6 (Trix).

"Primary astromech charging bays are near the hangars. It's hard to miss them," he said. Trix chirped as Ezra led him to the command center. Sabine was about to follow, but she heard a familiar voice call out.

"Sabine, welcome home," Rex said as he walked up. He had a ground crew inspecting the _Starbird_ for anything that needs repairs, and refueling it in case they would need it later.

"It's good to see you, Rex. Good to be home," Sabine replied.

"Where's Ezra? I thought I just saw him," Rex asked, looking around.

"He went to the command center, likely to check up on the operation at Scarif. He's also giving our new droid a tour of the base," she replied.

"New droid?" Rex asked.

"Yup. A wedding gift from the Organas. A brand new R2 unit, fresh of the production lines. I still need to give him color, but I could always do that later," Sabine said, smiling.

"Very nice. I'm sorry I couldn't catch the wedding. Congratulations," Rex said. There was a bang heard from the _Starbird_ 's outer hull; A rebel mechanic dropped his tool box on the fuselage of the craft, his tools scattered all over.

"Hey, careful!" Rex called out. "You don't want to get a scratch on the paint job!"

"Sorry, sir. Just slipped," the mechanic said as he gathered all his tools.

"What's going on here?" Ezra asked, just returning from the Command Center.

"Oh, just some routine checkups," Sabine answered, before Rex could.

"Of course," Ezra said. Then he looked to Rex, "How are you doing, Rex? Still holding together alright?"

"Always," he replied. "There's not much that can bring me down."

"That's good to hear," Ezra said. Sabine grabbed his hand and just held it, curling one arm around his as well.

"It's good to have you two back," Rex turned to leave, but suddenly stopped. "I almost forgot, our scanners are picking up some interesting readings in the woods. It's pretty far away, about a 20 minute ride by speeder."

"Which way is it?" Sabine asked. Ezra looked to her.

"Sabine, maybe you should just stay here..." he began, but Sabine interrupted.

"Ezra, I want to know what this is."

"I assure you it's nothing dangerous," Rex said. "There doesn't seem to be any sort of hostile creature on this planet."

Ezra thought for a moment, studying Sabine's face. She was stubborn, there was no arguing against that. She hasn't worn her armor in a while, but she always had at least one of her WESTAR-35s with her at all times.

"Speeder bikes are too dangerous for her right now. What else could we use," Ezra said, wanting to see what speeders they had before leaving.

Rex grinned, "We actually managed to get our hands on an RGC-18 landspeeder."

Sabine's eyes grew wide, "An RGC-18?"

"Yup," Rex laughed.

Rex led Ezra and Sabine to the speeder bays and uncovered a freshly repaired and repainted speeder. Sabine ran her hands over the sleek design.

"I spoke with Command about it, and they agreed it can be the Alliance's wedding gift to you two," Rex said.

Sabine's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yup."

Sabine had a big smile on her face. Ezra looked over to Rex who nodded his head.

"Go ahead," he said, "Take her out for a spin."

Ezra grinned finally as he climbed into the pilot's seat. Sabine climbed in next to him, careful not to hurt the baby.

"Never actually used one of these," Ezra said.

"It's very simple, really. I'm sure you can figure it out," Rex said.

Ezra started the engines and immediately, the speeder began to hover as its repulsorlift engines were activated.

"I'll upload the coordinates to the speeder's computer," Rex yelled over the noise.

"It's a little loud, don't you think?" Ezra called.

"That's because one: you're in the hangar and two: the sound dampeners haven't been reinstalled. It should sound quieter once you get outside," Rex replied. He pressed a few buttons on his data pad and called out, "I sent you the coordinates. Go take a look, will ya?"

"You bet," Ezra replied. He piloted the speeder out of the hanger and into the jungle of Yavin 4 at full speed; Careful not to crash into any trees.

Sabine was looking all over, watching the trees zip by as they past. Pretty soon, they arrived at the coordinates Rex gave them and Ezra hopped out first. Sabine noticed he changed into his Mandalorian armor, but he didn't have the helmet on.

"I can't really see anything out here," he complained, but Sabine only giggled.

"Maybe that's because you're not wearing your helmet."

Ezra turned around and saw her holding his helmet. She had a playful smile on her face. He held out his hand to grab the helmet but Sabine held it away from him.

"Sabine, come on," Ezra said, trying to be annoyed but he couldn't keep a stern face. Sabine giggled as she ran to the other side of the speeder when Ezra tried to catch her.

She hid behind a big tree, making sure Ezra didn't see her hide. He didn't, but he didn't have to see her. He could always sense where she was, and the fact she was pregnant with their Force-sensitive child made it a whole lot easier. He waited for the perfect moment, and when it arrived, he jumped around the tree and pinned Sabine to the trunk. She dropped the helmet as Ezra stared into her golden brown eyes. She was also giggling non stop.

"I win," Ezra said.

"Well it certainly took you long enough, love," Sabine said as she kissed him.

They broke the kiss when Sabine felt a kick, causing her to gasp with surprise. "Ezra!" She had a big, excited grin on her face. She grabbed his hands and held them to her belly, and Mira kicked again.

"Her kicks are getting stronger," Ezra noticed.

Sabine threw her arms around Ezra's neck and they held each other for a few moments.

Ezra cleared his throat, "We should get back to work."

Sabine nodded, agreeing and not at all disappointed. She was alone with Ezra again, so it was hard to be disappointed.

Ezra put on his helmet and began scanning the terrain. Sabine was walking with him and just a few minutes past before something caught Sabine's eye.

"Ezra, over here." She walked over to a pile of overbrush, and inspected it.

Ezra ran over to her and knelt next to the heavy vegetation. He tapped the communicator on his helmet.

"Rex, Sabine thinks we found something over here. How copy?"

"Good copy, Commander. I don't think that's natural formation," he said. Rex was tapped into the helmet camera installed in Ezra's helmet.

"Sabine, what do you think?" Ezra asked.

"It... has a familiar shape... almost like a triangle," she said.

Ezra unclipped his lightsaber and began cutting through the plants. Moments later Sabine grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait..." She knelt and picked up what looked like the remains of an astromech's dome. "Ezra, look at this."

Ezra grabbed the dome and looked at it. He wiped off the dirt and vegetation and gasped. It actually is the remains of a droid's dome.

"Sabine, stay right here," he said as he began using the Force to throw any vegetation off the strange formation. What they found took their breath away.

"Ezra... do you know that that is? Or at least, used to be?" Sabine asked.

"No... but it looks like the remains of a starfighter," he replied.

Sabine walked up to the burned remains and after a few minutes, looked up with surprise.

"Ezra... this is was a modified Delta 7 starfighter!" she exclaimed.

"What's that?" he asked, pulling off his helmet.

"It's an old Jedi Starfighter during the early years of the Clone Wars," Rex explained.

"It's mostly blown up and burned, but we might be able to rebuild it if we had the design plans for it," Sabine said.

"Aethersprite-class starfighter... right?" Ezra asked.

"Yes! How'd you know that?" Sabine asked.

Ezra grinned, "Kanan."

Sabine rolled her eyes, but she was smiling, "Of course, he told about them hasn't he?"

"Yup. Hey, Rex. You've seen these in combat before right?" Ezra said.

"All the time. General Skywalker flew many different kinds, and this one he called the Azure Angel. He said he lost it in some jungle. I believe we just found our missing craft."


	20. Visions of the Past

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"It belonged to Anakin Skywalker?" Ezra asked Rex through the holocommunicator. Rex had just explained the whole thing to Ezra and Sabine: What the ship was, how fast and powerful it was, who it belonged to, everything he knew.

"I fought alongside General Skywalker during the Clone Wars," Rex stated matter of factly. "Haven't I told you already?"

"I can't recall that... but with everything that's been happening these past few years it would make sense that he doesn't remember," Sabine said.

"Alright, I'll continue," Rex said. "I've never seen these ship in action before. Skywalker has only spoken about it. We'll send a team to recover the vessel. Don't worry about the details, I can look over it myself."

"Copy that, Captain," Sabine said. "Sending exact coordinates." She pressed a button on her wrist computer and sent the coordinates.

"Coordinates received. Thanks, Sabine," Rex said as he closed the connection.

She turned over to Ezra, who was now climbing over the remains of the decades old Delta 7. It had a massive hole in the center, with twisted metal on the edges. It looked as if somebody blew it up, which was very likely.

"That droid dome looked like an R2 unit," Ezra said after jumping off the wrecked ship.

"R2 or R4, that's my guess," Sabine said, getting a quizzical look from him. "Hey, I know droids as well as weapons."

Ezra grinned, "I never doubted it."

They're behavior was just like their time on Abansaz; Calm and focused. It was funny considering they weren't on a mission.

A few moments later, Ezra had developed a very noticeable change in attitude, causing Sabine to worry.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I... I don't know," he said, pressing his hand to his head. "I... I feel like the ship is trying to tell me something..."

"That doesn't make any sense," Sabine said, but before Ezra could reply, he collapsed to the ground, completely unconscious.

* * *

 _A very large troop transport landed in the clearing of the Yavin jungle, and a cloaked figure approached it as it did. The boarding ramp opened and multiple white armored soldiers quickly jumped out and created a defensive perimeter._

 _There was a conversation with the cloaked figure and one of the soldiers, who Ezra could recognize as a possible clone trooper. The scene changed, this time there were no clones, but there was an explosion coming from the modified Delta 7 Aethersprite. A second cloaked figure appeared in the flames and two red lightsabers were ignited. Seconds later, a single, blue blade appeared and an intense duel began._

 _Yet again, the scene shifted, but this time they were on top of a Yavin temple. A blue lightsaber was thrown out of the hands of the Jedi, as the Sith attempted to strike him down, but the Jedi grabbed both the Sith's wrists and soon, the lightsaber fell from her left hand. As the female Sith was pushed back by the Force, the Jedi grabbed hold of the fallen red lightsaber and reengaged the Sith, forcing her to fall back to the edge of the temple. The Jedi continued to connect their blades with so much force, that the edge of the structure collapsed, throwing the Sith into a deep crevasse. The Jedi cried out in victory, and threw the second red lightsaber into the crevasse along with the Sith._

* * *

Ezra shot up, almost head butting Sabine. Startled, she stumbled back, but quickly returned to his side.

"Ezra!" she tackled him in a hug.

Ezra's breathing was heavy, "How- How long was I out?"

"A few seconds, but it felt like hours," she said. "What happened?"

"I... I don't really know..." he replied. "I think I just had a vision from the past."

"Really?" she asked, helping him get to his feet.

"How the ship got here," Ezra replied, "What exactly happened here." He said that as a statement, not as a question.

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked.

Ezra closed his eyes, focusing on the Force. "There's a structure not far from here... 500 meters that way," he said, pointing to the general direction of the ancient structure.

"I'll leave a comms beacon for Rex and his extraction team," Sabine said as she began fussing with her wrist communicator. She then grabbed something from the speeder and threw it on the Delta 7 remains. "Alright, let's go."

Ezra just stared at her, "When did you have a comm beacon like that in the speeder?"

Sabine giggled, "There's a lot of things I have hidden pretty much everywhere. Don't bother looking for them because you will never find them without my help."

Ezra just shrugged, "Alright then. Let's get moving."

The duo boarded their speeder and sped off in the direction of an ancient temple, not too far from the extraction site. Pretty soon they arrived and were not surprised to see much of it eroded; Pieces of the structure missing from the walls and roof edges, with many boulders bigger than their speeder lying all around it. Ezra looked up to the far side of the roof and pointed up to it.

"There. I saw that part in the vision."

Sabine looked up to where he was pointing. "What do you mean? Is that spot important?"

"I saw Skywalker fighting a Sith... or at least somebody training to be a Sith," he said. He could feel an aura of power emanating from the structure and all through the path they followed through the jungle. "I can sense there was an intense battle here from them. I can't really explain how, but it's like the Force is telling me what happened here."

"Well it's easy to figure out what happened here even without Force abilities like yours, love," Sabine said. "Look at this." She knelt to a rock with noticeably unnatural scars on it. "This looks like a lightsaber cut through this rock."

"That's because one did cut through it," Ezra said.

"Oh, so now you're a lightsaber expert?" Sabine teased.

"Normally people aren't very active when they're 4 months pregnant, I think," Ezra said. "I could be wrong," he quickly added. "I could be very wrong." **(That's actually me right here. I really don't know what people do at 4 months)**

Sabine just looked at him, one of her eyebrows raised. "Well, in case you still haven't noticed..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into him as much as she could and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I am not like other people."

Ezra grinned, "Alright, you have a point."

"Now," Sabine began, "Where do we go from here?"

Ezra looked around a bit, "Well I'd like to take a look from the roof. However, I want you to stay down here."

Sabine glared at him, but he was expecting that. "Look, I don't want you to walk up all the stairs when you're 4 months pregnant. Please, Sabine."

Sabine's gaze softened and she sighed, "Well... I suppose you're right." She sat on a large boulder and Ezra could sense some relief coming from his wife.

Ezra kissed the top of her head and smiled, "I'll be right back."

As he walked across the broken grass, into the broken building, and up the broken staircase up to the very broken roof, Ezra took note of every single bit of damage he came across. The pieces of the building all over the surrounding area, there was water damage everywhere, on the walls, floor, and ceiling; He almost fell when he stumbled upon a huge stone in the middle of the staircase right next to a huge gap in the stairs. There was a lightsaber mark all along one side of the stone, which Ezra concluded had been cut in half. As for the gap of the stairs, there was a spot that was big enough to fit a person with the area around that was crushed by the halved stone. The first half of it fit perfectly in the top half of the crushed stairs. As he managed to get further up the staircase, he saw a big chunk of a wall was missing, and the shape was familiar.

"Looks like they had a rock fight as well as lightsabers," Ezra murmured to himself. He figured the missing piece of the wall was the same piece that crushed the stairs.

Eventually, he made it to the roof and looked over the edge to find Sabine, who was still waiting on the rocks. He activated his comlink, now that it worked. The building blocked the signal making it a bigger need to get to the roof.

"Hey Sabine, can you hear me?" he asked through his comm.

"Loud and clear," she replied. "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing but a lot more lightsaber scars and a crushed staircase. This place is literally falling apart."

"I guess it was a good thing I didn't come with you," she said then, relief in her voice.

"I almost fell through so many gaps in the floor and walls. Master Skywalker must have had a great time dodging rocks," Ezra said.

"Well, I guess that's what can happen when just a lightsaber isn't working for you," Sabine laughed. Ezra chuckled at her response.

"I guess so. I'm going to the edge."

"Why?" Sabine asked.

"I want to inspect it... something I also saw in my vision," Ezra replied.

Sabine hesitated to answer, "Okay... Be careful."

"I will."

He walked over to the edge and saw many lightsaber marks along the roof. Many of the scars were eroded from all the years of constant weather. After climbing the rest of the stairs, he found a large chunk of the stone platform was gone, just like it was in his vision. He slowly looked over the edge and whistled.

"That's a keep crevasse." He tapped his communicator. "Sabine, I wish you could be up here right now."

"What do you see?" she asked.

"I'm looking straight down into nothing."

"What do you mean?"

Ezra looked around and noticed he could see Sabine anymore. He was in a completely different side of the building. "This platform hangs over a deep crevasse, and there's a chunk of it taken out..." his voice faltered and he suddenly felt dizzy.

"Ezra? What's wrong?" Sabine asked.

 _He blacked out before he could answer as he was thrown back into a vision. This time, Ezra saw what happened first hand. The same scene with the Jedi slamming his blade against the Sith's. He could see the anger in the Jedi's eyes, and the fear in the Sith's eyes. He saw the ground cracking with every strike, and almost forgot he really wasn't there. The ground shattered, and the edge of the platform fell, as did the Sith. At that very moment, for some unknown reason, everything shifted to a darker place, but it felt familiar. Something was calling him by name._

* * *

Sabine used a power override switch on the repulsorlift engine on the speeder and flew it up to the top platform where she found Ezra lying on the ground near the jagged edge. She switched off the engines and ran over to him. She placed her hand on his forehead and instantly recoiled from his icy cold skin.

"Ezra!" she began shaking him.

Something was terribly wrong, and even though she didn't know what was causing this, her child definitely seemed to make an accurate guess. Sabine struggled to calm her unborn child without much success until Ezra suddenly shot up with a gasp of air. He looked around frantically until his eyes rested on Sabine, who was clutching her belly. She seemed startled that he was suddenly awake, but that quickly turned into relief. She threw her arms around him and his very presence was enough to calm Mira down for the moment.

"You kriffing di'kut, Ezra!" she cried. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Ezra was silent, still shaken up from his vision. If he wasn't trained in the Force like he was, he was sure he would've had PTSD by the time it ended. He took a very shaky breath.

"Wha- What happened?" he asked, shakily.

"You tell me," Sabine said in his ear, still keeping him in a tight embrace.

"Another vision... this one a lot more terrifying..." he said quietly.

Sabine sniffled a bit and pushed herself back a little to look at her husband. "I think... I think we've had enough excitement for one day, don't you think?"

"I'm not going to argue against that... wait, are we still on the platform?"

Sabine smiled, "Yeah I used an override switch on the repulsorlift to give it extra power to get me up here."

Ezra chuckled, "You and your override switches. Come on, let's get out of here. Rex is probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"That and it's getting dark. We wouldn't want to be late again now would we?" Sabine said.

Ezra laughed a bit as they climbed into their RGC-18 speeder and Sabine removed the override switch to have a normal ride.

* * *

Rex turned around when he heard the sound of a speeder approaching, and saw the RGC-18 slow to a stop in front of him. Ezra and Sabine climbed out, but Ezra seemed shaky, and Sabine was pale with worry.

"Ezra, Sabine, what's wrong?" Rex asked.

"Ezra keeps having visions, and they won't stop. It's... it's..." Sabine tried to explain.

Ezra looked around, "Mask..."

Sabine turned to her husband, "Ezra?"

"Something about a mask..." he replied.

"A mask?" Rex asked.

"Yes, a mask. Something's telling me to find it."

Sabine placed her hand on his arm, "We should talk to Kanan. Maybe he knows something about this... mask."

Ezra nodded, "I agree. Is he still in his quarters?"

"He's been inside since the strike fleet left. Last I heard, we used a Hammerhead to push a Star Destroyer into another one. Nobody knows if the Hammerhead crews survived it, yet."

"Thanks Rex." Sabine said as she and Ezra walked off to find Kanan.

* * *

Dawn was being very playful, as always, on the floor in Kanan's quarters. She was squealing with joy when Kanan brought out her favorite toy, a small metal model of the Ghost. Sure it was small, but it was big enough to prevent Dawn from trying to eat it. Sabine made the object with some spare metal plates, screws, nuts, and bolts, along with a little sealant for extra good measure. After Kanan handed Dawn her model VCX-100 light freighter, there was a chime at his door.

"Come in," he called out, and the door opened, revealing Sabine and a shaken up Ezra. "Ezra, Sabine. What's wrong?"

"Visions. Terrifying visions," Sabine explained for her husband. Ezra nodded with confirmation. "He's been having them all day. Just had one while we were on our way back to base... We almost crashed into a tree."

"Alright. Sit anywhere you'd like, and uh... you want anything to drink?" Kanan asked.

"I'm alright," Ezra said, but Sabine took his arm.

"No you're not, Ezra. You need to get something to drink. At least a water?" she pleaded.

Ezra was about to object, but he saw the fearful look in her eyes and gave in. "Alright," he sighed.

Kanan handed Ezra a flask of water and he drained the whole thing dry.

"Now," Kanan began, "Tell me about your visions."

Ezra explained everything in detail. About a dark, unknown planet; About the strange mask, and about everything else. Then he explained what he planned to do. Kanan placed a hand up to his bearded chin in thought.

"Whatever you're seeing, I don't like the sound of it. I advise you do not go to wherever this planet is," he said.

"If going can get rid of these nightmarish visions, then I feel I should," Ezra protested, worrying Sabine a bit more. She tightened her grip on his arm slightly.

"Ezra... I agree with Kanan with this one. I don't like the sound of all this," she murmured.

"Sabine..." Ezra began, but Sabine didn't want to hear it.

"No, Ezra. As much as I want you to stop having those visions, I don't want you to... I don't want to lose you," she said.

"Sabine," Ezra said softly. He caressed her cheek, "I swear, I'll be fine."

"Ezra wherever this mask is, it doesn't sound like a place you'd want to go," Kanan said.

Ezra looked back to the blind Jedi Knight, then to his Mandalorian wife. She truly didn't want him to find whatever this mask was.

"Alright," he finally said. "I'll... see what I can do from here."

Sabine smiled, as did the Jedi master. "Good. Now, I'd hate to push you all out so soon, but I need to get Dawn to quiet down," Kanan said.

Sabine looked confused, "What do you mean? She's not making any..." That moment, Dawn began crying, cutting off Sabine's sentence.

"Nevermind, I spoke too soon. See you around, Kanan," she said, taking Ezra's hand and leading him out of the room.

Their walk back to their own quarters was a silent one, but that silence was broken by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Sabine! Ezra!" Jax called from a newly landed Mandalorian Kom'rk fighter.

Ezra blinked, his eyes focusing on the figure 20 meters to his right. "Jax? Is that you?"

"Yes, sir. Everybody's here, actually," he said as Max, Coren, and Jill walked down the Kom'rk fighter's boarding ramp.

"It's been too long," Ezra said. "How've you been?"

"I'm doing pretty good," Jax answered.

"I've been alright," Max said as she walked up to everybody. She had a faint blush in her cheeks as she still had a slight crush on Ezra. She glanced over to Sabine. "Sorry, I uh... I might still have a, um..."

Sabine smiled, "Don't worry about it. Only as long as you don't do anything."

Max gulped, "Y-Yea."

Coren walked up as well, though he had a new scar on the right side of his face. "What's up, boss?"

Ezra stiffened, "Please don't call me that."

Coren laughed, "Sure thing... boss."

"Now, Coren, we wouldn't want to make the Al'verde mad after a month, now would we?" Jill asked as she, too walked up.

Everybody was wearing their Mandalorian armor, except for the 4 month pregnant Sabine Wren Bridger.

"So," Max began, almost singing it. "Mrs. Bridger now, is it?" She had a bright smile on her face.

Sabine blushed, "Yeah, for about a month now."

"Yeah we know. We were at the wedding," Jax said, glancing at Max.

"Hey guys!" a voice called from the ship. "Little help?"

A guy was carrying a crate off the ship. He was wearing full Mandalorian armor with the standard Wren design.

"Who is he?" Ezra asked.

Max turned to the new Mando, then back to Ezra. "That's Keith. He's new to our unit."

Ezra nodded, "Nice. How new is he?"

"Just joined a couple days ago," Coren said. "He's still relatively young, but he has potential."

"Potential is good, though I can tell he's a bit nervous," Ezra said.

"What, is it that obvious? Keith asked, finally getting the crate off the ship and meeting up with everybody else.

"No, but he's a Jedi so he can sense it," Sabine said, and Keith's eyes grew wide.

"Wait... a Jedi? I thought we hated Jedi!" Keith asked.

"We used to, but now we don't. Ezra Bridger here proved Mandalorians and Jedi can be allies," Sabine explained.

"Ah ok. I guess I missed that in my training sessions," Keith said.

"I told you those things were important," Max said.

Sabine giggled, "Alright, well; It was nice seeing you all again. We can catch up later, but right now I need to get him back to our quarters. It's... complicated. Don't ask."

"Alright then. See you later, Commander," Jax said.

"Later, boss," Coren said.

Ezra gave Coren a look, but he had to admit it was good to see him again, especially after all they've been through. They had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

 **Once again, the ending could've been better as usual. Sorry for the long wait.**


	21. Mask of Nihilus

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Ezra was walking to the hangars and saw his ship was already prepped for launch. He saw the R2 astromech, R2-T6, aka Trix, on the boarding ramp, awaiting Ezra's arrival. There were rebel ground crews nearby as well, making sure the fuel lines are full and all systems are green. Hera had just given him a mission to meet up with a Rebel sympathizer in deep space. Considering the planetary security around most well known planets is very high, everybody agreed the meeting should happen in space. Sabine really wanted to go, but Hera ordered her to stay back. She's been moving around too much already and needed rest. Reluctantly, she complied after Ezra promised he would be back within the rotation.

"Ezra," a familiar voice said behind him and he turned around.

"Sabine? You're supposed to be resting!"

"I know, I know. I just... wanted to see you off," she said, smiling softly.

Ezra smiled and walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck, having to lift her heels off the ground a bit. She buried her face on his shoulder, not wanting to let him go. Ezra could sense something was troubling Sabine.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

Sabine hugged him tighter, "I just have a bad feeling about this. Like I'm never going to see you again."

"Sabine," Ezra began, "It's only a rendezvous. Nothing is going to happen."

He pulled away from the hug to look Sabine in the eyes, but she kept her eyes at his chest. Ezra placed two fingers under her chin and turned her head up to face him.

"I'll be just fine. Nothing to worry about, I promise."

Sabine carrassed his scarred cheek, then ran her thumb over the newer scar from that assassin he encountered on Krownest.

"I suppose I'm just growing paranoid," Sabine said with a small laugh, which Ezra joined in on.

"Besides, I'll have my squad with me," Ezra reassured.

"You'll have half of your squad," Sabine remarked with a grin. "I'm stuck with Jill and Jax while you have to deal with Max, Coren, and Keith."

"I guess now there's six of us then."

"Oh I'm not part of your squad?" Sabine asked, giving Ezra a sad, pouty face.

"I... I never meant that..." Ezra stammered.

"I'm just kidding, love," Sabine said as she gave him a kiss. "Now, you should get going. Not polite to keep Mandalorians waiting."

Ezra grinned, "I think I can handle myself. See you soon."

He turned around and ran to the boarding ramp of the _Starbird_ , where his away team was waiting. Jill and Jax were there just to see them off as well and after everybody boarded the Kom'rk fighter, the two Mandalorians walked over to Sabine and watched the _Starbird_ fly off to space.

"I'm sure he'll be alright. He's got Coren, Max, and Keith with him," Jill said, placing a comforting hand on Sabine's shoulder.

"I know. It's just... a bad feeling," Sabine replied, not taking her eyes off the _Starbird_ 's engines until they finally disappeared from view.

* * *

 ***20 minutes later***

"Coren, where's Commander Bridger?" Max asked as she entered the cockpit.

"I thought he was with you," he replied.

"Really? I thought he was right here," Max said, then looked to Keith. "Do you know?"

"Actually I don't. Have you checked his quarters?"

"He's not in there either, I've checked," Max said, placing a hand to her chin.

"Trix, he's still here, right?" Coren asked the still silver R2 unit.

 _"Of course!"_ the droid replied in binary. _"He checked in with me right after we entered hyperspace."_

"I'll go look in the medical bay. It's the only place I haven't checked yet," Max said as she ran out of the cockpit, but ran into Ezra as she did.

"Woah, what's the rush?" he asked. He was wearing his orange mandalorian armor, his helmet in his hands.

"Commander!" Max exclaimed and immediately, the entire room snapped to attention. "I was just going to look for you, sir."

"At ease, please," he said and everybody relaxed.

"Where were you, sir?" Coren asked.

"I was in the armor locker, getting my armor on. Is... something wrong?"

"No sir. Just couldn't find you anywhere," Max said, sitting in a chair.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess I should have told you guys where I was," Ezra said sheepishly.

"Well we're about 40 minutes from our rendezvous point. We should get whatever rest we can get while we can," Coren said.

"Good idea. Trix, wake us when we arrive will you?" Ezra said to the droid, who beeped in reply.

Ezra walked into his quarters while the rest of his team went to the common room, or at least whatever counts as a common room in a Kom'rk fighter, and crashed on the padded seats in there. They would have gone into the guest rooms, but they wanted to be able to reach the cockpit at a moments notice.

Ezra sat on the floor, cross legged, and began to meditate. To him it felt like sleeping considering he was totally relaxed and time seemed to fly past. In many ways, meditation had similar effects to sleeping, only there's almost no drowsy effects afterwards... _almost_.

He focused on the Force, letting all his emotions flow through it. Peace and calm washed over Ezra as he was lost in the Force... but that peace was shattered as a booming voice killed his concentration.

 _"REVIVE ME!"_

Ezra's eyes shot open and he banged his head on something... no, banged his head on someone. He shook his head, simultaneously rubbing it with his hand and looked up to see Max standing over him, also rubbing her head.

"Max?" Ezra said.

"Ow... Sorry Commander, I was just about to wake you. We're coming up at the rendezvous," she replied.

"Thanks... and I'm sorry for hitting you," Ezra apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. I've had much worse injuries than a bumped head," she joked.

"What do you need?" Ezra asked as he stood up.

"I'm sorry, you must not have heard me after we bumped heads," Max said. "We're coming up on the rendezvous."

"Already? Okay then, thanks for letting me know. Is everybody else ready?" Ezra asked as he led Max out of his (Ezra's) quarters towards the cockpit.

"Yes sir. T6 tried to signal you, but you wouldn't respond so I came in to get you. Didn't even touch you and you just shot up... Speaking of which, what happened?"

"Nothing important. Something just startled me, is all," Ezra said as they entered the cockpit.

Max had a worried look on her face, but didn't want to push the topic. "Alright."

Ezra sat in the pilot's seat and brought the ship out of hyperspace as soon as the nav computer began beeping. Sure enough there was a ship waiting for them and they received a transmission.

"Unidentified ship, my hyperdrive malfunctioned and my long range comms are offline. Can you give me a hand?" a voice said through the comms.

"I've heard rumors of a ship stranded out here so I decided to see for myself. I guess the rumors were true," Ezra said, staying in character.

"I guess my small beacon found somebody. There's a docking port on my port side."

"I see it. Docking in 10..." Ezra said as he began counting down from 10. He practiced docking so many times he can get it right within 10 seconds after lining up the docking ports.

After the docking ports were locked together and pressurized, Ezra boarded the 'stranded' vessel with his droid. The final airlock doors opened and they found themselves face to face with a Mon Calamari captain.

"Greetings friends. My name is Drekkar. Welcome aboard the _Star Eel_." The rebel sympathizer said, holding out his hand.

"Bridger. Ezra Bridger," Ezra said as he shook Drekkar's hand. "And this is my crew," he added as his squad walked in.

"Mandalorians?" Drekkar asked, surprised.

"We're going to help you fix your hyperdrive," Ezra said.

"Perfect! It's right over here," Drekkar said as he led Ezra and his team to the hyperdrive, which Max began 'working' on.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with the hyperdrive?" she asked, knowing all the code phrases very well.

"Of course," Drekkar said as he knelt next to Max. "It overheated and I found one of the cooling valves that was shattered, and a plasma conduit was dead. I had to direct all power from the hyperdrive to prevent it from overloading and going critical."

He pointed to a monitor on the panel and dropped something into Max's hand.

"You have spares don't you?" she asked then.

"Well, yes. But I'm not an engineer. I can't fix things very well," he said, and Ezra could sense some truth behind that.

Max smiled, "I'm only a medic, but you know Mandalorians specialize in everything from making explosives and fixing ships. In fact, my father helps design ships, which explains... well, it explains a lot really."

Minutes later, Max finished 'repairing' the hyperdrive and stood up. "Alright, that should fix it. Pleasure to meet you, Drekkar."

"The pleasure was all mine. Thank you so much for your help," he said.

Ezra and his team boarded the _Starbird_ and detached from the Mon Calamari vessel, which jumped to hyperspace just moments afterwards.

"Alright team. Let's head ho-"

"Boss?" Coren began. "Boss, are you alright?"

"Something's... calling me..." he said as he closed his eyes to focus.

Max gave Coren a worried look and they both nodded, "Ezra, don't listen to it."

"I know, I know... but whatever it is... it's close..."

Ezra began unconsciously setting a course to wherever the voice was coming from and before anybody could stop him, the _Starbird_ was in hyperspace.

* * *

 ***2 hours later***

Ezra walked around the inside of the cave after setting the _Starbird_. He had to investigate what was causing all the strange events. Right after they left hyperspace, his entire crew passed out and wouldn't wake up. Whatever it was, it was powerful.

After a while of walking around, Ezra noticed a stone shelf with some sort of mask. He walked up to it and picked it up.

"What is a creepy mask doing in a creepy place like this?" he asked aloud.

Despite his instincts screaming at him to put it down, Ezra turned it around, inspecting it when it just flew up to his face. He was pushed back a couple feet in surprise, but soon noticed a change in his abilities. He jumped higher, ran faster, overall his Force abilities were amplified, perhaps stronger than Vader himself.

"Woah... this feels... great!" he said, excited. But that excitement instantly turned to fear when he couldn't take it off, and a deep, familiar voice exploded in his head.

 _"AT LAST I AM FREE!"_

Ezra passed out from the splitting pain in his head, the last thing he hears is evil laughter.

...

Sabine was just relaxing and watching a movie on the holonet when she picked up a transmission from the _Starbird_.

"Sabine!"

"Max? What's wrong? Where are you guys?" Sabine asked, instantly worried.

"It's... It's Ezra! Something's happened to him and he's wearing some creepy mask. He's already wounded Coren, but thankfully he didn't kill him and..."

"WHAT?" Sabine exclaimed.

"He's not himself. We told him not to but he insisted on investigating something!" Max said. "You need to get here and fast. I'm transmitting coordinates."

"Where are you right now?"

Max hesitated, "We... we're in orbit of a planet... We left Ezra on the surface."

"You did WHAT?"

"Whatever has control of Ezra would have killed us if we hadn't left..." Max explained.

Sabine took a deep breath and calmly asked, "What's Coren's condition?"

"He's awake, just a cut on his arm but nothing too serious."

"I'm on my way. Don't go anywhere..." Sabine bit her lip. "See you soon."

...

An hour later, Sabine arrived in orbit of a dark, creepy looking world and found the _Starbird_ exactly where Max said it was. She docked with the Kom'rk ship and walked right up to Max.

"You said he's still down there, right?" she asked, frantically.

"Y-Yes, but..."

"I'm going down there. I need to talk to him," Sabine said, but Max grabbed her arm.

"Sabine don't. He could kill you."

Sabine glared at Max, "My husband is still down there and I'm going to get him even if it costs me my life."

"Then I'm going with you," Max said.

"No. Take the ship I used to get here and report back to base. That's an order."

Max tried to argue, but she wasn't getting anywhere with Sabine so eventually she and the rest of her squad left. Sabine piloted the _Starbird_ back down to the surface and began looking for Ezra... and it didn't take very long.

"EZRA!" she called out once she saw him.

 _"Ahh, the Mandalorian arrives at last."_ Ezra said, but it wasn't his voice.

It reminded Sabine of that time on Dathomir when the Nightsisters possessed her and Kanan and it sent chills down her spine.

"Ezra, we have to leave," Sabine said.

 _"Ezra Bridger is no more. Nihilus has returned!"_ Ezra, now possesed, announces.

"No!" Sabine yells, tears forming in her eyes.

 _"I haven't killed in millenia, and I sense two forms but see one."_ Nihilus growls. _"Ah, so you are pregnant. How exciting! Too bad you're going to die!"_

Nihilus ignites Ezra's lightsaber and lunges at Sabine, but she had the darksaber with her and she was able to deflect the blow, but barely. The fight continued for 2 minutes until Nihilus began to choke Sabine, lifting her off the ground with the Force.

"E-Ezra..." Sabine choked, "Please..."

 _"I told you, Ezra is gone!"_

"No!"

 _"After I kill you, and your... daughter, I will begin my conquest. I WILL DESTROY ALL THE JEDI, SITH, AND ANYONE WHO USES THE FORCE! IT WILL ALL DIE!"_

"Ezra..." Sabine choked out, her voice fading, " _I'm... sorry..."_

She reignited her darksaber and threw it with whatever strength she had left and Nihilus tried to dodge it, but there was conflict within him and the Blade cut the mask, somehow leaving Ezra's face unscratched. That was enough for Nihilus to drop Sabine, who was barely conscious at this point. Ezra managed to regain control for the moment and ripped the mask off his face and threw it to the ground.

 _"NO! I HAD YOU!"_

"You never had me..." a breathless Ezra said, "You... tried to kill my wife, daughter, and friends... But now you will never hurt anybody again!"

 _"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!"_

"You're just a stupid mask," Ezra said as he crushed the mask with the heel of his boots, sending a shockwave and a horrific scream from the shattered remains of the mask.

Ezra scrambled over to Sabine and checked her vitals, "Sabine? No no no, Sabine don't do this!"

Suddenly, Sabine gasped for air, then began coughing. "E-Ezra? Is that you?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"Yes, Sabine. It's me, hang in there," Ezra said as he held his wife. "I'm so sorry, Sabine. I never should have come here. All it did was harm you and everyone else."

He began crying on Sabine's shoulder, but she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, "I'm just happy you're back. Can we get out of here now though? I really hate this place."

Ezra laughed, "I'm not arguing with you this time."

Ezra helped Sabine get back to the _Starbird_ and they took off.

"Ezra... how's Mira?" Sabine asked, her voice still weak.

"Her Force signature is still very strong. She's fine, Bine," Ezra said.

Sabine smiled, "Thank goodness."

"Get some rest. I'll handle everything from here," Ezra said, but his droid, who was powered down the entire time this all happened, rolled into the room.

" _I can get us back to Yavin if you need to rest, master,_ " Trix said, of course speaking binary.

"You don't have to call me 'master', Trix. And thank you," Ezra said as the droid made his way to the cockpit.

Sabine wrapped her arms around Ezra, pulling him in for a kiss, "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum."

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Sabine. I swear I won't hurt you again," Ezra said.

Sabine curled up on his chest and they both soon fell asleep.

...

"Hera, has Dawn had any food lately?" Kanan asked as he carried a crying Dawn.

"Not since lunch," Hera replied.

"Her bottle's in the fridge, right?"

"It should be in there, love," Hera replied.

Kanan used the Force to open the fridge door and pulled the baby bottle into his hand and began feeding Dawn, who instantly grew quiet when she saw the bottle, eagerly reaching for it.

"Patience my young padawan," Kanan teased as Hera stood in the doorway, smiling. She never knew how good a father Kanan could be.

She then thought of how good of parents Ezra and Sabine could be, and she thought back to a time when Ezra and Sabine were taking care of the younglings they rescued from the Inquisitors just a few years ago. They did a pretty good job and even acted like a married couple, with their arguing and constantly taking turns taking care of the younglings until they returned them to their parents.

...

Ezra pulled back on the throttle and the ship came out of lightspeed in front of Yavin. When they landed, Max, Coren, and Keith were waiting for them.

"Ezra," Max called out. "You are Ezra again... right?"

Sabine stepped up next to him, "Yes, he is Ezra again. We destroyed the mask so whoever was controlling Ezra is never going to hurt anybody again."

"I'm very sorry about everything. I understand if you hate me now, I guess that's what happens when Mandos work with Jedi," Ezra said, sincerely.

"Nonsense, we knew that really wasn't you when you attacked us. Let's get you two some food, our treat," Coren said.

"No... if anything I'm paying. It's the least I could do anyway," Ezra said. He noticed Coren's arm, "How's the arm?"

"I've had worse. Not the first time I've dealt with lightsaber wielders believe it or not," he replied with a grin.

"Come on guys, let's go," Max said as she dragged both Coren and Keith to the mess hall and Sabine dragged Ezra.

Sabine and Ezra were laughing the whole way there, their terrifying ordeal completely forgotten as they made their way to get something to eat. However, the hardship is nowhere near finished; Somewhere in the galaxy, an unimaginable evil is about to unfold. An evil so sinister, it will change the lives of billions upon billions of people all throughout the galaxy.

* * *

 _ **Quick Author's Note to ODST Ezra B and the rest of my followers: The update notification you saw for Injured was a mishap. I accidentally added a ninth chapter of the first chapter, if you understand that. I was trying to change the chapter title setup and did something completely different, but the situation is fixed. There is no major update to the actual story.**_

 _ **...And no the evil I'm talking about is not the Yuuzhan Vong**_


	22. Imperial Superweapon

**Chapter 22**

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for no activity for a couple weeks. I was sick one week, had friends at my house over the weekend right after I got better, and I lost my writing spark. Since the new recent SWR episodes finally aired, I regained my spark, but due to school everything will be slower than it used to be. Also after Unknown is finished I will begin planning a new story that it completely void of the primary _Injured_ storyline (Unknown Love, Injured, and Love in the Rebellion are all stories of the _Injured_ storyline if you haven't figured it already.)**

...

Ezra just woke up after an entire day, plus two whole nights, of sleeping and he is still tired. Even Zeb never saw the kid sleep so much in his time with the Ghost crew. Sabine figured it was just an effect that stupid mask they found gave him, since it did amplify his abilities and all to rival even Vader's abilities. She asked him about it after he finally woke up, but he said he didn't remember much about the whole thing.

"Oh really?" she said sarcastically, hinting that his forgetfulness was nothing new to her.

"I suppose it did increase my abilities..." Ezra concluded.

"Then it's no wonder why you're so tired, love," Sabine said as she pecked the dual scars on his cheek. They were faded quite a bit, but it was obvious they would never go away. She didn't think Ezra even wanted them to fade, either.

Ezra shrugged as he rubbed his eyes again for the 5th time that morning. Then he suddenly stopped walking and stared right at Sabine, his eyes wide. Sabine looked back at him with confusion.

"What is it?" she asked.

Ezra blinked a couple times, then rubbed his eyes again.

"Did you... change your hair?"

"Hm?" Sabine looked up and glanced at the part of her bangs Her hair was back to the blue with orange ends, (Season 1 hair). "Oh, yeah... I-I did," she said, blushing. "It's not permanent... I just..."

"Sabine...?"

"It's been a few years since you joined out crew, Ezra," Sabine said, glancing up nervously at him. She didn't understand why she felt nervous with him right now.

 _'I'm kriffing married to the guy for crying out loud, so why am I so nervous?'_ Sabine thought to herself.

"It's back to what it was when I joined... yeah," Ezra said, his voice cutting into Sabine's thoughts.

"I've been keeping track... sort of... and I, uh..." Sabine shrugged and her blush deepened. "I forget how long it's been, but I know it was today about 5 or 6 years ago since you first joined our crew."

"Is this why you changed your hair?" Ezra asked.

"I thought it would have been nice to have this color back to... celebrate that day, maybe... I'm confused by it myself," she smiled.

"Sabine," Ezra began with a smile, "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I felt like doing it," Sabine answered, giving him a smug look.

Ezra chuckled and held Sabine in a hug when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, boss. You're finally awake!" Coren said as Ezra turned around.

"Coren! It's good to see you. Is everybody else here?" Ezra asked.

"Always, boss," Coren said and laughed when Ezra rolled his eyes.

Sabine spoke up, "My mother arranged your squad operate under your full command. The only time they would return home is if you either send them home for something like supplies or if we return ourselves."

"I always thought you Mandalorians would have been harder on me for not only being an offworlder but also a Jedi," Ezra admitted.

"We gave you and Jarrus a chance and you certainly proved yourselves enough," Coren said. "Glad we did, too. Jedi aren't so bad after all."

That last part was just a joke, and Ezra knew it. His time with Sabine helped with that for the most part, but he's also done his own private studies on Mandalorian culture in his spare time.

"Hey, where's the new guy?" Sabine asked Coren then.

"Last I saw him he was with Max and Jill. They're helping him get used to being here for a while now, but he shouldn't be in any frontline situations just yet. He's fresh from the Trials," he replied.

"I should probably explain..." Coren began to add but Ezra raised his hand.

"No need. I've done my research long ago. Not something I would necessarily agree with, but it's not my place to judge," he said. "On the other hand it seems to work with your warriors."

"That's what makes us Mandalorians, dear," Sabine said.

"I know."

"I suppose you would like to check up with the rest of the squad?" Coren suggested.

"Of course," Ezra said.

"I'll be helping Kanan and Hera with Dawn, alright?" Sabine said.

Ezra gave her a quick kiss, "See you later, Sabs."

Sabine smiled and returned the kiss for a brief moment before walking off towards the living quarters. Ezra turned around and found Coren just staring at him.

"What?"

"I still can't seem to believe all this," Coren laughed.

"You're not alone. Come on, let's find our people," Ezra said and the two walked off towards the hangars.

...

 _Knock Knock_

"Oh, that must be Sabine!" Hera said, but before she could get to the door, it flew open by itself.

Sabine just stood there, confused for a moment. "I didn't open it."

She and Hera both turned towards Kanan, who only smiled.

"Wasn't me. Had to have been Dawn," he said pointing to the young one lying in his arm.

"Sure it was, love," Hera teased as she slapped his other arm. Dawn squealed and held out her arms when she saw Sabine.

"Hey, ad'ika," Sabine murmured to the young Twi'lek/Human hybrid.

Dawn grabbed Sabine's index finger and played with it for a while, causing Sabine to laugh.

"She's very energetic, as always," she pointed out.

"Believe me she's a handful," Hera said, but Kanan elbowed her.

"You have me do everything," he said with a fake whine.

"Oh you love playing with your daughter anyway. Most times I don't even have to say anything and he gets up to do something," Hera countered.

Kanan opened his mouth to say something, but after a moment, he shut his mouth and nodded, "Can't argue against that, I suppose."

"So... Sabine Wren-Bridger at last?" Hera asked, though she already knew everything. She was at their wedding after all.

Sabine blushed, "Yeah yeah, I know. You told me so."

"Wait what?" Kanan asked.

"I kept telling Sabine long ago that she had something for Ezra. She never really believed me until that night," Hera explained.

"Oh, right."

The night they were referring to was the mission on Abansaz turned disaster.

"Anyway, Sabine and I are going into the other room," Hera said as she walked into the next room with Sabine right behind her.

Kanan nodded and continued to play with his daughter.

Hera closed the door and looked back to Sabine, "So what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me to be a good mother once my child is here," Sabine asked, gently rubbing the still-growing baby bump.

"What are you talking about? You already have the works of one!" Hera said.

"Not as good as you," Sabine stated.

"Well you don't have to be exactly like me. Just teach your child everything your parents taught you. Ezra should do the same from his parents."

"Is it hard to keep up with Dawn?"

"It can be, but being a mother will be difficult. You need a lot of patience and you and Ezra being part of the crew really helped me with that part," Hera joked.

Sabine laughed with her, "So improvise?"

"Not necessarily," Hera said. "You can always come to me for parenting advice whenever you want."

"Thanks Hera. And I'm sorry if this was a bit awkward," Sabine said, blushing lightly.

"Don't worry about it," Hera said, then decided to change the subject. "So I hear Ezra's finally awake."

"He's catching up with his unit. The new guy still seems a bit uneasy around him so everybody's going to be working with them," Sabine explained.

"That's good to hear."

"And what happened at Scarif?" Sabine asked. Hera immediately tensed. "I haven't seen Rogue One since they left and nobody's telling me anything."

"This subject came up a bit fast," Hera murmured.

"I'm... sorry," Sabine apologized.

"Don't apologize. You and Ezra are important to this Rebellion and you both deserve to know," Hera said.

There was silence before Hera continued to speak, the tension in the room growing and all the lights seemed to get darker.

"Rogue One never made it out. Much of the fleet deployed also shared the same fate. We got what we needed, but the casualties were catastrophic. The Empire have a new weapon. It... They destroyed their own base to kill us. The thing is huge!"

There was silence...

"I heard Vader was there at the last moments of the battle. The Tantive IV managed to escape but we seemed to have lost contact with them yesterday," Hera said.

"That's Leia's ship isn't it?" Sabine asked. She was never fond of the Alderaanian princess, but nevertheless she was an important figure to the Rebellion.

"It is," Hera said. "Tantive IV is also carrying the plans of this superweapon."

"Are we searching for it?"

"No... We can't risk being caught right now. We barely have a fleet anymore," Hera said.

"What about our MC80s?" Sabine asked.

"We still have those, but just a couple MC80 Liberty-class star cruisers and Home One. Those ships we can't afford to lose right now."

"Things are more serious than I thought..." Sabine said.

"And I'm afraid that's just the beginning," Hera said.

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked.

"The media got a hold of the battle at Scarif. They're calling it the first official battle of a war," Hera said.

"First _official_? What do they think we were doing for the past two years?!"

"We've never openly fought the Empire at this scale before. Usually we used X-wings and Y-wings to break a blockade but not this time," Hera explained.

"I need to tell Ezra," Sabine said, sounding breathless.

"You don't have to do anything for the war effort. You have other matters. I just thought you should know what's been going on," Hera said. "It was only a matter of time before you asked me anyway."

"I suppose that's true," Sabine said.

...

"Keith, you've got it all wrong," Max said, correcting the new Mando with his deployable support turrets and shields.

"You're just a medic!" Keith shot back. "How would you know about this?"

"Because, as you should actually know, Mandalorians train for everything," Ezra said.

"Being told by an offworlder!" Keith said, but he snapped to attention.

"Technically, we're the offworlders," Coren said with a shrug.

"Sorry, sir," Keith said. "I'm just not used to all of this."

"I understand. No worries," Ezra said. "Me being a Jedi and all, it's easy to understand."

"Ezra," Max said. "You're finally awake!"

"I've been hearing a lot of that lately," he replied.

"It's good to see you, sir," Jill said, smiling.

"It's good to see all of you again," Ezra said.

"How's your head?" Max asked.

"Still hurts a little but it's not bad."

"That's good to hear," she said.

Keith just looked at the two of them. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Max blushed, "N-no. There isn't."

Coren whispered in Keith's ear and he paled slightly, "I-I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't know."

"It's alright," Ezra said.

"But you should get your facts straight!" Max exclaimed, her face still pretty red.

"What's going on over here?" A familiar voice called out from behind them.

"Oh nothing," Ezra said.

"Keith thought Ezra and Max were a thing," Coren blabbed.

Katherine chuckled, "Really? Another Mandalorian has fallen for a Jedi?"

Max looked away, "It's really nothing. Can you all just shut up about it? We've talked about this!"

"Alright fine. Such a buzzkill," Coren muttered making Katherine laugh again.

 _"Attention all high ranked officers: Report to the Command Center immediately!"_ a voice boomed through the base's intercoms.

"Well that should include you, boss," Coren said.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Ezra said as he ran to catch up with the rest of the officers.

...

 **10 Minutes later**

"Alright, now that everyone's here," Hera began, "You may already have heard rumors that we have lost contact with the Tantive IV."

The high-ranked officers all looked to one another, some of them murmuring among themselves, but Ezra stood silent, Sabine sitting next to him. He could sense she knew something, but didn't dare probe further out of personal respect. Besides, he is already going to know what's going on within these next few minutes.

"I'm afraid we must assume the worst has happened," General Dodonna said.

 _ **A/N: I'm pretty sure Dodonna is still with the Rebels at this time. If not, please do tell me.**_

"We shouldn't assume they're just gone!" Ezra said.

"Ezra, I can explain all this to you later," Sabine whispered, pulling him back down into his seat.

 ***Moments Later***

"What happened out there?" Ezra asked Sabine as they stared up at the big red planet above them.

The sky turned into a beautiful shade of red and orange, as it gets when the sun is setting, but it's only midday on Yavin 4. It was cool outside, just the perfect temperature between hot and cold. The breeze felt as if a blanket was being draped over them; a nice and soft, comfortable blanket.

Sabine was cuddling close to him, her head resting on his shoulder as they stared at the sky. She bit her lip as he asked that question, knowing full well what he was asking about.

"The entire ground force didn't make it. Granted none of the Imperials down there survived either," she began. "The Empire has a new superweapon. That's why Hera went to Scarif."

Ezra tensed, "That has to explain why I felt a disturbance in the Force the other day and just before that."

Sabine buried her face in his neck, "It's too much to take in..."

"When did we lose contact with the Tantive IV again?"

"Almost a week," Sabine said.

"Hm..."

Sabine lifted her head off Ezra's shoulder and looked up at him.

 _He's thinking..._

"Ezra?"

Something was about to happen. What it was he didn't know.

"It's nothing. We shouldn't worry about these things right now," he finally said.

Sabine sighed, "I'm sorry, I ruined our day didn't I?"

"Of course you didn't," Ezra said. "There's been a lot of tension lately, that's all. It's nothing you've done."

Sabine smiled softly, "Yeah, there has been too much tension nowadays."

"We could visit your parents for a bit," Ezra suggested. "Get away from all this."

"Ezra you forget they have their own war to fight, too," Sabine pointed out.

"What about Alderaan?"

"No, not Alderaan. I don't think the people would take too kindly to a Mandalorian."

"Maybe not. But I'm sure Senator Organa would allow it," Ezra said.

"I'm not going to Alderaan," Sabine said firmly, giving her husband an unwavering glare.

"Ok, fine. Check that off our list," Ezra said, mentally crossing out Alderaan.

Atollon's a big no since there's giant spiders. That and the Bendu tried to kill them in their last day on that planet.

"So where should we go?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know... I haven't heard of any resort planets anywhere," Sabine replied.

Somebody walked up from behind them and startled them.

"What are you two planning now?" Katherine asked, Wedge not too far behind.

"Oh uh... just thinking of going on leave... for Sabine," Ezra said, blushing.

"Ooh you two!" Katherine squealed. "You two are just too cute!"

"Seriously Katherine?" Sabine whined.

"It's true and you know it!" she shot back.

"Where do you want to go?" Wedge asked, hearing everything.

"We... don't know exactly," Ezra said. "Somewhere quiet."

"How about the other side of Yavin 4?" Katherine teased.

"Right now that sounds like our only option," Sabine said, pondering the suggestion.

Sabine explained a plan and Ezra raised his hand to his chin in thought.

"So... little to no contact with the Rebellion?" Ezra asked.

"Maybe a visit from a checkup team every other week, just to be safe," Katherine added.

"Not a bad idea, Kath," Sabine said.

"Of course it isn't," she joked, "I never have bad ideas."

"Eh that's debatable," Wedge said just to get an elbow to the ribs.

As Katherine and Wedge argued like children, Sabine and Ezra just laughed.

Soon, Sabine looked at the time and cursed. "We missed lunch!"

"I've never heard you complain about missing Yavin's lunches before," Ezra chuckled.

"Well being 5 months pregnant with a Jedi baby can do that," Sabine said, giving Ezra one of her looks that makes him go speechless.

His mouth was agape, but there were no words or sounds leaving. Just the mere sight of it made Sabine laugh, drawing the attention of Katherine and Wedge, who finally put an end to their bickering.

"We should go ask command for a long leave," Sabine said.

"If we go on leave my unit could, too," Ezra said.

"Actually they could be the checkup team for you!" Katherine said smiling.

"That's a great idea!" Wedge said. "If we could also be part of that team it would be better, though."

"Permission denied, Antilles," Hera said, seemingly appearing from thin air.

"Kriff Hera you scared us!" Katherine exclaimed, but Sabine and Ezra just broke out laughing at Katherine's reaction, which puzzled her.

"Why are you two laughing?"

"It's something Hera does all the time. We're used to it. What we aren't used to is seeing the reactions of an unsuspecting victim from our own point of view," Ezra explained breathlessly as he struggled to contain his last remains of laughter.

"Oh..."

"And as for your requests for going on leave," Hera continued, pointing to Ezra and Sabine. "I understand the reason and I grant it."

Sabine's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Of course! I would have had to be on leave if I ever found out I was pregnant with Dawn, but since there were no symptoms or signs of it, I never got it."

"Ezra, too?"

"Ezra, too," Hera confirmed. "These are dark times for the Rebellion and we need all the hands we can get, but you need him to care for you while to finish this part of your life."

"That makes no sense," Wedge said.

"Course it doesn't!" Sabine joked. "It's Hera we're talking to."

Everybody shared a laugh as all their worries seemed to fade for a pleasing moment.

...

 _ **Two weeks later (Sabine's 6th month)**_

"And now we will test the full power off this battle station!" Tarkin said to the young Alderaanian princess, who watched in horror as a massive green beam was fired from the station, instantly destroying her planet.

 _This rebellion shall end at the sight of this superweapon_. Tarkin thought to himself as the smoldering remains of the planet flew in all directions, some even colliding with the battle station's shields.

"Take her away!" Tarkin said as security guards took an emotionally broken Leia back to her cell.


	23. Warning from the Future

**Chapter 23**

 _ **Ezra and Sabine are both enjoying their time away from the Rebellion in peace and quiet, though they both are itching to get back to the fight. They don't like sitting out and doing nothing, but they kind of don't have a choice. However, something happens and they meet a strange figure who keeps saying something about stopping an event that could take the lives of everybody in the Ghost crew except for Sabine.**_

...

"Ezra..." Sabine purrs as she cuddles close to her riduur. _**(Riduur - [REE-door] - partner, spouse, husband, wife)**_

"Hm?"

"I can't stand this anymore."

"I know what you mean."

They would do anything to get back to the fighting. That and there's Lothal to liberate as well. The Rebellion promised they wouldn't do anything for Lothal until Ezra was back in service. And as for Sabine, she refuses to stay behind. She was always grateful for what Ezra did for her and her people, and she wants to return the favor in the same way.

"I can't believe it's been six months!" Ezra says.

Sabine nods into his chest, "Six months, one week, 12 hours, 32 minutes and 24... 25 seconds and counting."

Ezra laughs, "Are you keeping the time on this?"

Sabine lifts her head to stare at him, "Yes I am. You have a problem with that?"

Ezra smiles, "Of course not... Dear."

Sabine's heart still flutters at that last part.

As Sabine stared into Ezra's eyes, and he into hers, they suddenly heard something like a bunch of electricity and a loud crash from inside the kitchen. Ezra quickly jumped up and ran into the kitchen, his lightsaber ready as Sabine stood behind him, blasters ready in case Ezra was pushed back.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice taking an authoritative tone. He pointed his lightsaber at the intruder.

Sabine looked between Ezra and the intruder, who stood up and raised his hands in the air. Nothing happened for what felt like several hours, the only sound heard was the familiar hum of Ezra's emerald blade.

"Please, I'm not here to hurt you!" the intruder said, still not letting her hands fall.

"Who are you?" Ezra asked firmly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that."

"And why not?"

"I... I just can't. I'm not supposed to."

"Can you tell us where you came from?" Sabine asked, still not taking her blasters off the intruder.

The intruder only sighed, "I'm from the future... 16 years from the future to be exact..."

"Ezra?" Sabine asked, looking over to the Jedi.

His eyes were closed for a moment, but he finally opened them and extinguished his blade and set his lightsaber back on his belt.

"She's telling the truth," he said in almost disbelief.

"I'm sorry, she?" Sabine asked.

The intruder removed the helmet she was wearing and revealed long blue hair, but her eyes remained relatively covered, like a veil.

"I... I knew you both very well in the future..." she said quietly.

"Sabine," Ezra said, motioning for her to put her blasters away.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked then.

Whoever the intruder was, she nodded, "Yes please."

 _Good manners,_ Sabine mentally noted.

The intruder looked at Sabine, smiled and nodded, "Yes. It was something my parents always taught me to have when I'm around others."

Sabine's eyes grew wide and she quickly looked over to Ezra, who seemed unnaturally calm.

"I'd like to speak to my wife privately, if you may," Ezra said to the intruder.

"Of course," she only replied. "I'll be sitting right over here."

Ezra brought Sabine into the next room and shut the door.

"Ezra, what's going on? She seemed to read my thoughts!"

"Sabine, this might sound crazy, but she seems familiar. I can't explain how but not only is she Force sensitive, but her signature is familiar," Ezra explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, I don't know."

"Are you saying we can trust her?" Sabine asked.

"I'm not sure what I'm saying!" Ezra replied.

After another minute of quiet arguing, Sabine finally gave in and allowed the somehow 'familiar' intruder to stay for a while. Ezra and Sabine both returned to the room and found their guest sitting right where she said she'd be.

"If you can't give us your name exactly," Ezra began, "what should we call you?"

"It's not my real name, but you can just call me Mari," she replied.

"Alright, Mari," Sabine began, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I'm here..." she hesitated. "I'm here to save you..."

"Save us? From what?" Ezra asked.

"Believe me, it took a long time for me to find the exact start of your future events," Mari said, "But you two get involved in something around now that eventually..."

She began to choke up, "Eventually... gets everybody killed."

"WHAT?" Ezra and Sabine shouted.

"W-What do you mean?" Ezra stammered.

"I can't say. But you guys cannot leave this moon. No matter what! For the sake of your lives you can NOT leave this moon! Not yet anyway..." Mari said and she sounded serious.

"What about that Death Star thing?" Sabine said. "What if they find us here? I mean, they already have the princess."

"I know... I've heard and read the history books," Mari said. "I can't tell you what will happen, but you have to trust me. You can not tell anybody this either. This is only for you two! When the Death Star comes you can't leave."

"Did you say 'when'?" Ezra asked.

"I-I mean if... my bad," Mari said.

"Take that veil off will you?" Sabine requested.

Mari hesitated, but took off the veil.

 _Good thing I saw that coming. This contact lens is really going to help,_ Mari thought as she took off the veil, revealing two black eyes.

"Black eyes?" Sabine asked.

"They're not real. I'm wearing special contact lenses that help conceal anything that would tip you off to who I really am, and I can't allow that," Mari explained. "There is actually something I can tell you, related to my warning however..."

"Alright?"

"About two days from now, something horrible will happen. As you might be guessing I can't go into any specific details... Only that something terrible WILL happen."

"Go on," Ezra said, sensing there was more to this.

"Not too long afterwards, from the timeframe I came from, you and Sabine both leave Yavin, knowing something will happen here, too. At first it was a good idea, but 16 years after you leave Yavin... an imperialistic force attacks you, Sabine, your friends and family... and your child..."

This wasn't sounding good at all.

"Me and your daughter were the only ones who escaped alive," Mari said, though unknown to even Ezra, as Mari was trained to lock down her thoughts, there was only one survivor. Their daughter.

"So... you're saying the Empire killed everybody except you and our daughter?" Sabine asked.

Mari nodded sadly. "Something like that... yeah."

 _Dad... Mom..._ Mari thought to herself.

"So what does leaving Yavin have to do with these events?" Ezra asked.

"You two run into trouble not long after you leave. And that trouble started long before now, but this encounter lead to a terrible grudge that ended everyone's lives. I was still on the run before I found something that led me back here. If you stay here, that encounter won't happen," Mari explained.

"What do you mean trouble starting long before now?" Sabine asked.

"You... I mean, your daughter told me about this one rogue rebel... Delphine Katz."

"Delphine? She's still alive after all?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah. You know she's hard to take out," Mari said.

"So she's responsible for... our deaths?" Ezra asked.

"I'm afraid so. Run into her and you both fight a terrible battle. 16 years later she comes back from hiding and... You didn't stand a chance. You never saw it coming," Mari said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes, her voice breaking.

A lump formed in Sabine's throat and in Ezra's. This was hard to process.

"We need to go find her and take her out," Ezra said.

"NO! If you go after her she'll get away! This is what I'm trying to prevent!" Mari shouted. "Please! I can't lose you again!"

The outburst silenced both the Mandalorian and the Jedi. They both looked at each other, their thoughts in conflict. They would do anything to get Delphine off their backs and now they know she is indeed still alive. But the tone of their guest is stopping them from heading out. She really is serious and Ezra can sense it.

"Alright. What do you want us to do then?" Ezra asked.

"Just stay here. There's something coming within a few days, I don't really know exactly when, but don't leave until it's over," Mari said, relieved that they are agreeing to stay in their cabin.

"We can go visit our base right?" Sabine asked.

"Yes, just... don't leave the moon. I don't know what could happen if you do," Mari said.

"Going back in time... changing history and potentially fate... it's not right," Ezra said.

"I couldn't agree more," Sabine said. "But I wouldn't want that kind of fate. If we end up leaving out daughter on her own like that..."

Ezra looked at Sabine.

"I don't want that to happen. If our daughter died you would do the same thing, Ezra," she said.

"I know..."

"I'm sorry if I ruined your time off," Mari apologized.

"No... You didn't ruin anything. You just warned us what could have happened, that's all," Sabine said.

"Thank you... I-I should get back to my time before anybody realizes I'm gone," Mari said, then she bowed.

"It was nice to meet you, Mari," Ezra said.

Moments later, the time traveler stepped through the time portal (or whatever it was in the last episodes of SWR) and returned to her time.

She could see changes in her universe immediately and she just about died from being overjoyed.

She ran all the way to the hangars and found the _Starbird_ sitting in all it's magnificent glory, the paint still looking fresh from the day Sabine first painted it. She ran up the boarding ramp and found Ezra sitting at the controls.

"DAD!" she cried, hugging her dad and almost throwing him off his seat.

"Woah!" the older Ezra cried. "What... What's all this about?"

"Ezra? Honey, what's going on in here?" Sabine asked as she walked into the cockpit, just to catch her daughter in a big hug.

"Mom!"

Sabine looked over to Ezra, who was equally confused but not at all against this strange outburst.

"Mira, what's going on? What's this about?" Sabine asked as she chuckled.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Mira said.

(The trick is, Mira couldn't think of a cover name for whenever she went back in time, so she switched the I and the A in her name to cover it. An old trick, but apparently still rather effective at some times.)

...

Back in the original timeline, Ezra and Sabine were talking about what just happened when they heard a chime at their door.

"I'll get it," Sabine offered, but Ezra placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back into the chair.

"No, you just stay right here," he said.

"Ezra," Sabine began but Ezra didn't want to hear it.

"Sabine, just rest. 6 months pregnant, you need all the energy you can get."

Sabine stared up at his eyes and eventually nodded, "Fine, I'll stay here."

Ezra kissed the top of her head and walked off to the front door. When he opened it, he was happy to see his unit standing outside.

"Hey Boss," Coren said. "How's everything over here?"

"Quiet. A little too quiet but it works," Ezra said. "Please come on in, everyone."

As everybody walked inside, Max playfully punched Ezra's shoulder, "You lucky Jedi, getting days off now while we're stuck with all the work."

"Blame Sabine for that, not me," Ezra replied.

"I heard that!" Sabine shouted from the other room.

Everybody laughed as Sabine entered the room.

"It's good to see you guys," she said.

"The feeling is mutual. However you know we're here for that weekly checkup," Keith said.

"That and we wanted to come here," Jax added.

"Whether you're here for the checkup or on your own will it doesn't matter. You're still here either way," Ezra said with a smile.

"He's right," Max agreed.

"Of course you agree," Keith said, causing everybody to laugh again.

"How about a drink guys?" Ezra offered. "It's quite a ways from Command."

"We really shouldn't but one drink wouldn't hurt," Jill said.

Ezra led everybody to the kitchen and opened the doors to the glasses. Using the Force, he pulled a bottle of Mandalorian Wine that Sabine received from her family to his hand and poured everybody a small glass.

"Show off," Sabine snickered.

Ezra handed everybody, except Sabine, a glass and they all seemed pretty happy.

"Mandalorian wine?" Keith asked. "Where'd you get this?"

"Did you forget that he's married to a Mandalorian?" Coren asked Keith then.

"Maybe a little. Sorry," Keith said. Fresh out of the Trials earlier that year, Keith was no more and no less 18 years by now.

"He's been nervous since he was assigned to a squad of 20 year olds," Jax whispered to Ezra.

Ezra, Jax, and Coren went to the other room to speak while Sabine caught up with Max and Jill, while also helping Keith with the perimeter scanners.

"How has he been holding up so far?" Ezra asked Jax and Coren.

"He's been doing good. Finishing his training relatively quick, but he tends to forget things. He's not like your average Mando," Coren said.

"He tends to forget things just as quickly, but we don't blame him. He seems to remember combat scenarios and everything like that, but when it comes to stuff like this... That's a different story," Jax added.

"The war over on Mandalore is that bad, huh?" Ezra asked.

"You have no idea. Last we heard there's been multiple units from Clan Saxon constantly harassing our forces, which are already stretched thin," Jax said.

"I wish I could help," Ezra said.

"You've helped us enough, boss," Coren said. "Let us worry about the rest. We may be stretched thin, but we have better warriors."

"I suppose there's no arguing against that," Ezra said, taking a sip from his drink.

He noticed Jax and Coren staring at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"You're not Mandalorian, but you just drank that like one!"

Ezra grinned, "Living with a Mandalorian has its perks."

Jax and Coren both grinned as well and raised their glasses.

"To the Commander!"

"No, to all Mandalorians," Ezra said.

"I'll drink to that," Coren said as the three all downed their drinks.

...

"You doing alright?" Max asked Sabine.

"Hm? Oh... yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired is all," Sabine answered.

"I bet. 6 months pregnant will do that to you," Jill said.

"6 months with a Mando Jedi baby? Oh yeah definitely," Sabine joked, sharing a laugh with everybody.

Keith was busy recalibrating the sensors and just about finished. "It's very quiet over here."

"That's exactly what I said," Sabine said. "I'd prefer staying in my quarters, but then there'd be Rebels running in and out of my room."

"Well you and Ezra also wanted a vacation for your child," Jill said.

"I know and I don't regret a single moment of it," Sabine smiled.

"You are a lucky Mando, Sabine," Max said. "Most women would kill to have Ezra if they really knew him."

"He wouldn't agree," Sabine said.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked.

"I mean he used to live in a radio tower after his parents were taken away. We found him when he was 14, just a few days afterwards was his birthday... he used to hate his birthday," Sabine said, looking sad.

"What why?" Jill asked.

"Empire Day," Sabine answered.

"Really? That must be really hard on him," Max said.

"It was. But I gave him something that changed his perspective a bit. He's happy with the family he has now."

"What did you give him?" Max asked.

"It was an old holodisk that had a photo of his parents. We found it in the basement of his old home and I brought aboard the Ghost to clean it up. He looks at that picture often at night, but instead feeling sad, he just has this smile on his face..."

 _"I've asked him why he's up so late and he just shrugs, gives me a kiss and goes back to sleep."_ Sabine thought with a smile.

A couple hours later, Ezra's squad was recalled to the base for debriefing, so Ezra and Sabine were once again alone. Ezra collapsed against the sofa and Sabine curled up next to him, still relatively exhausted from their earlier encounter with Mari _**(Future Mira)**_

"You still tired?" Ezra asked.

"Mmmhmm," she replied sleepily, her eyes now closed.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She responded by snuggling as close as she could.

"I've been thinking a lot about what Mari said earlier," She finally said then, breaking the silence.

"I know. I have, too."

"Do you really think she was telling the truth?" she asked.

"It's hard to tell. She's been trained in the ways of the Force," Ezra said. "Her mental barrier was strong, but I was able to pick out a few things."

He looked down at Sabine, who still had her eyes closed.

"I think we should follow that warning she gave us. I sense something big is about to happen."

"You mean in relation to Mari's warning?" Sabine asked, now opening her eyes to look up at Ezra.

Ezra nodded grimly.

...

Just about two days later, Ezra was standing in the kitchen, trying to make some waffles when he felt a strange feeling.

Sabine was in the living room, sitting on the sofa, just relaxing while the warm sun filtered through the windows.

"Is life going to be like this after we defeat the Empire?" Sabine asked out loud, trying to get Ezra's attention.

"I... I guess so. Yet again, by the time the war's over we'll have our daughter with us so it should still be exciting," Ezra called back.

Sabine smiled, "Yeah I guess so. Maybe even have more kids..."

She heard a crash from the kitchen and Ezra screaming as if he hurt himself.

"Ezra?!" Sabine shouted, jumping to her feet and running into the kitchen. She found Ezra leaning his back against the counter, his breathing hard and his hands on his head. She couldn't see his eyes.

"Ezra? What's wrong? Was it something I said?" she asked frantically.

She removed his hands and gasped. His eyes shone with horror, and pain.

" _No... Oh no... Nonono..._ " he said.

"Ezra! I'm here! I'm right here," Sabine said, trying her best to stay calm.

"Sabine... Something... something happened," Ezra said, the pain showing on his face now.

"W-What happened? Tell me, what happened?"

"Screaming... It's like... millions of people..." he shakily explained.

Sabine held him in her arms as he sobbed into her shoulder, and even her child was kicking like crazy as if she wanted out now. But the pain she was feeling from her child, was nothing compared to the pain Ezra was feeling now.


	24. High Security

**Chapter 24**

"Ezra, talk to me," Sabine whispered gently, her right hand on the back of his neck, her left on the back of his head. She held him in a tight embrace.

Ezra, who was still shaking from the pain, his head throbbing, felt like his mind was being torn to shreds, his body like he was thrown into a vat of molten metals. The after effects of the sudden disturbance was like swimming in a salt water ocean in 10 degree temperatures. Those effects didn't last long, but it wasn't anything he's felt before.

"Something... Something's wrong... Something's terribly wrong..." he muttered.

"You mentioned screams... what did you mean?"

"Exactly what it means... A large crowd screaming..."

Sabine nodded, understanding it so far.

"But these screams were in terror..." Ezra said. He then looked up at Sabine, terror filling his eyes. "Then silence..."

Sabine's eyes shut tight and she pulled Ezra closer. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Our ad'ika was really jumping, too," Sabine said.

"I-I know," Ezra said. "I can sense her distress."

"It's going to be ok," Sabine said. Her mind drifted off to a couple days before when they met 'Mari'.

 _"About two days from now, something horrible will happen. As you might be guessing I can't go into any specific details... Only that something terrible WILL happen."_

"Ezra, that girl warned us about this," Sabine said.

"You're right," Ezra said. "She said in her timeline, we left not long afterward."

"We have to trust her, Ezra," Sabine said.

"I didn't sense anything threatening from her... She hid her signature well," Ezra said.

Sabine gasped a bit and her hands flew to her swollen belly.

"Sabine? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. "She's just... kicking a little."

"Six months..." Ezra muttered.

Sabine smiled, "Roughly 3 more months of this. Can you stand?"

Ezra took a shaky breath, his mind and body finally at an unstable ease, and nodded. Sabine helped Ezra get back to his feet and they both finished cooking breakfast together, talking about anything that took their minds off their situation.

...

"What do you mean Alderaan is gone?" Hera asked surprised.

"It's not appearing on our scanners. There's just... nothing," a LT reported.

Hera's eyes grew wide, "I think I know what did this."

She ran to a console and a visual record appeared.

The footage showed nothing at first, but then a moon-sized space station appeared from hyperspace in front of the screen. The whole room grew silent as the footage showed the surface of Scarif erupt in flames and rock just a few moments later.

"That Death Star did that, so it's possible that wasn't it's full power." Then a realization hit her, "Senator Organa. He... He was on Alderaan!"

"General, we need to be on high alert. They wouldn't have just destroyed Alderaan by chance. They were making an example and they chose Alderaan for a reason," Kallus said.

"What are you saying?"

"I think Princess Leia is still alive... for now at least."

"So she saw first hand her planet's death," Hera said.

"Most likely," Kallus said.

"Set the base on full high alert. Nothing must leave the moon. Grey Team, Ezra and Sabine cannot be left alone right now. Stay with them, keep an eye on them," Hera said.

"Excuse me, General," Coren began, raising his hand. "Define 'cannot be left alone'?"

"They can have their privacy, but you need to be there for them," Hera said. _It's called Common Sense, Coren!_

"Yes Ma'am," the Mandalorian team said. They then left for their own special Kom'rk-class starfighter, similar to Ezra's _Starbird_. Equally so as it also has been modified similar to _Starbird_ , without the paint job of course.

"What are we going to do?" Dodanna asked then.

"Get the base ready for evacuation. If the Empire has Leia, they could get our location. If that's the case, we have to be ready to leave," Hera ordered.

"Right away," an officer replied.

...

The Kom'rk fighter landed next to the _Starbird_ and when the Mandalorians walked down the boarding ramp, they were met by T-6, Ezra and Sabine's personal astromech droid. His nickname was Trix. He greeted them happily and they explained why they were here so early.

"Can you take us to Ezra?" Jax asked.

Trix beeped and led the team inside the house to see a confused Ezra and Sabine talking in the kitchen.

"Coren? Guys? W-What are you doing here?" Ezra asked.

"Hera sent us to keep a close eye on you two... The Empire..." Max began, but her sentence faded.

"Did they find us?" Sabine asked.

"We don't think so, not yet anyway. But that's not why we're here," Jax said.

"It's what they did, isn't it?" Ezra asked.

"How did you..." Keith began to ask, but quickly shut his mouth, "Sorry. The Force..."

"I don't know exactly what they did," Ezra said.

"We do..." Max said, her face going pale. "Everybody back home heard the news already as well."

"Heard what? Are you saying something did happen?" Sabine asked.

"Alderaan... it's gone," Jill said.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Sabine asked.

Behind Sabine, Ezra slowly and steadily leaned against the counter. "Those screams... then the silence..." He began to break down.

"Ezra..." Sabine said, walking over to him and taking hold of his arm. He placed his hand to his head.

"I heard them die..." he said.

Everybody paled at the words.

"Kanan heard them die, even Mira heard them die!"

"Ezra, get a hold of yourself!" Coren said.

"Ezra... It's going to be ok. You're not alone," Sabine said.

Slowly, and with a bit of time, Ezra finally calmed down. He just sat on the sofa, deep in thought, a mug of caf in his hands.

"Sir, we'll follow you anywhere. Not because we have orders, but because you're our leader. What are your orders?" Jax said.

"We're... We're staying," Ezra said, remembering the warning Mari gave to them two days before.

Everybody nodded grimly.

At this time in the alternate timeline, where Future Mira was from, Ezra had said they had to leave, his team's response was still a grim nod.

For the rest of the day, everybody sat around the living room and talked. Their future was uncertain for them, but for Future Mira, everything was alright. She knows everything that happens from that point on, many things good, equally as many things bad, but overall her family was together again and that's what she set out to do. Risky, but successful.

"What if the Empire shows up?" Keith asks.

"We have to stay," Ezra said. "It's... complicated to explain."

There was a sound coming from the kitchen again and Ezra immediately jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Everybody stood ready in the living room when Ezra returned with a note.

"Sabine, come here," he said. Sabine stood up and walked over to him and he showed her the note.

It read: _When I said don't leave the moon for any reason, I forgot to add another important fact. Whenever the Rebellion headquarters begins full evacuation of the planet after the battle, you can leave with them. That's when you're safe to leave. Sorry for the missed information. - Mari_

"Well that's good to know," Sabine says.

"What does it say?" Max asked.

"Umm... We were warned two days ago that something was going to happen, what it was we didn't know. Our visitor didn't says what would happen. She told us not to leave under any circumstances but now sent a note saying we can leave when the Rebellion does," Sabine explained carefully.

"What do you mean?" Coren asked. "Why do you have to stay here?"

"It was a warning from the future. Somebody who knew us well went back in time to just a couple days ago and warned us not to leave. Something would happen not long after we left that leads to some event 16 years later that results in... everyone's deaths..." That last part was especially hard for Sabine to say.

"You seriously believe that?" Coren asked, looking at Ezra.

"She was strong in the Force, but something about her signature was familiar, felt like somebody we have trusted in the future," Ezra said.

 **(No idea if the Force can do that, but for the sake of this storyline, just deal with it.)**

"Do you know who she is?" Max asked.

"No, she hid her identity very well. Her eyes were all black, but she explained that was because of special eye contacts she used," Ezra replied. "Her mental barrier was strong."

"I don't like the sound of that," Keith said.

"Well we know she can be trusted. She told us that something was going to happen and it did, and she told us two days ago!" Ezra said.

"We didn't come here to argue," Jill said. "We're just going to have to trust Commander Bridger."

"Please no formalities," Ezra groaned, placing his hand on his head.

"Sorry, Ezra," Jill corrected.

"So what do we do?" Max asked.

"We just stay here until the Rebellion leaves. Just relax," Sabine said. "Anybody want anything to drink? Or eat?"

Everybody looked at each other, then nodded.

Ezra looked down at the note and kept reading the words _after the battle_.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed. "Check this out." He showed them the note. "Right here, it says _After the battle_."

"Does that mean there is going to be a battle here?" Keith asked.

"I think so," Ezra said. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Sabine walked back into the room with some drinks and a snack for the Mandalorian unit. She set the tray down on the table in the middle of the room and sat down on the sofa, Ezra sitting down next to her.

As they all ate and talked, the Rebel headquarters was undergoing heavy alert.

"All fleets on alert, General," Ackbar said from Home One, which was sitting in orbit above the moon.

"Good. As soon as you see any hyperspace signatures, signal us. We'll need to evacuate if the Empire does arrive," Hera replied.

"Acknowledged, General. If I may ask what about Commanders Bridger and Wren?"

"I have assigned Ezra's Grey Team to keep them secured. They have their own vessels. Once the team receives an evacuation signal, they'll leave."

The Admiral nodded and the communications closed as they Command Center watched for any sign of the Imperials.

...

 **Several Hours Later...**

"General! We have picked up one hyperspace signature!" a lieutenant reported.

"Is it Imperial?" Hera asked.

"Negative. It looks like a modified YT-1300 light freighter," he added.

"Could be a trap. Keep the fleet on standby and the base on alert!" Hera ordered.

"Yes Ma'am."

...

 _"Unidentified craft, you have entered restricted space! Send access codes or turn back now!"_

"What the he-" the smuggler began but Leia interrupted.

"I got this. This is Senator Leia Organa. I am transmitting clearance codes now!"

"Princess Leia? How did you escape the Empire?"

"I had some help. Obi-Wan and a small band of smugglers helped me," she said.

"I'm not a smuggler," Luke said bitterly, the scene running through his head over and over, trying to make sense of all this.

"I was talking about this guy and the Wookie," Leia quickly added apologetically.

"Obi-Wan helped you? Can we speak to him?"

There was a long pause...

"He's... gone. Vader... killed him," Luke said.

"Who was that?" Hera asked.

"That was Luke, one of the men who helped me escape," Leia said. "I think you'd be happy to hear he's a Skywalker."

"Skywalker? As in Anakin Skywalker?" Kanan said through the comms.

"I... I don't know," Leia said.

"Yes, as in Anakin Skywalker," Luke said. "Did you know him, too?"

"Not personally no, but he was a legend back during the Clone Wars."

"So I've heard," Luke said sadly.

"There's another matter we need to discuss, General Syndulla," Leia said then. "But we need to land first. We have the plans with us."

"Great news. You have been cleared, you know where to land," Hera said.

...

"Alright here's the problem," a mechanic said. "We scanned the Falcon and found this planted on the underside of the hull. They've tracked you here."

"Told you," Leia scoffed.

"Don't rub it in, I don't plan on staying anyway," Han said.

"Of course you don't," Leia muttered under her breath.

In the distance, Kanan was talking with Luke.

"You have a lightsaber," he said matter of factly.

"Yes... How did you know?" Luke asked.

"I may be blind, but the Force helps me through it. Also, my daughter keeps reaching for it. I can feel her movements," Kanan said as Dawn tried to take Luke's lightsaber from his belt, but before she could, Kanan used the Force to pull it into his hand and felt it.

"Common design, though in a certain way unique."

"What do you mean?"

"A Jedi's lightsaber is unique to the wielder, though they may have the same design and style. It's difficult to explain at times," Kanan said.

"Do you have a student?" Luke asked.

"I do, but he's off on the other side of Yavin with Sabine."

"Who's Sabine?"

Kanan smiled, "She's his wife. Though the old code forbade marriage or any emotional attachments, if you learn to control them, your emotions can help you through times the Jedi of old could not have done. And she's Mandalorian."

"I thought they were the..."

"Yup, but times are changing. Her family has accepted him as one of them, though he doesn't have a Mandalorian title," Kanan said.

"So what are they doing way on the other side?" Luke asked.

"That I'll leave to them to explain when they return," Kanan said.

"When will that be?"

"When we either leave, or when they decide to return," Kanan said.

"How old is your student?" Luke asked.

"He's your age, actually. Perhaps a bit older. You're 19?"

Luke nodded, but remembered Kanan was blind so he said, "Yes."

"He's a bit older than you. About 20 years I believe," Kanan said.

 **A/N: I know they are probably both 19 years old at this time with the actual SWR storyline, but writing AUs have perks.**

"Really? What's his name?"

"You really are full of questions, aren't you?" Kanan asked amused.

"I lived my entire life on Tatooine. I just left that planet for the first time," Luke said.

"I see. Well, welcome to Yavin 4. As for my student's name, I'll let him tell you when you meet him. He's a great kid," Kanan said.

Before Luke could ask, Kanan answered, "You have things to do here. I felt Obi-Wan's passing, but it wasn't by Vader. He's one with the Force and he will guide you. Right now you need to get to the hangars. You know what's coming. You need to be ready."

"Alright," Luke said as he ran back to the hangars.

Kanan sat down on the ground and began meditating in the Force.

"Master Kenobi, what are you up to?" Kanan asked after a few moments.

" _He needs to learn the ways of the Force, and in order for him to do that, he needs to learn to trust in the Force_ ," Obi-Wan's voice said. His ghost wasn't visible, but his presence was felt.

"I understand. Is there any way I can help?"

 _"You can sit out on this one, Caleb. No, you go by Kanan now, don't you?"_

"I do."

 _"You already have a student, and also waiting for your little one to be of age to begin training her. But you cannot have two students. It's about time you consider the next step for your current student."_

"I was afraid of that," Kanan said.

 _"He is ready, though he might not believe it. What more can you teach him?"_

"I'll see what I can do for the Trials," Kanan said.

...

"Boss, Kanan's calling for you," Coren said.

Ezra nodded and followed Coren into the comm room and Kanan turned towards Ezra.

"Kanan? Is something wrong?" Ezra asked.

"There's something we have to do," Kanan said.

"Which is?" Ezra asked.

"There is a secret Jedi Temple here on Yavin. Where it is I don't know, but it's here."

"How do you know?"

"I've spoken to Master Obi-Wan. He told me there's one here we can use."

"Use for what exactly?" Ezra asked.

Kanan pulled off his mask and opened his eyes, "staring" at his apprentice. "To finish your training."

Ezra's eyes grew wide Coren stared at Ezra.

"Training?" Coren asked.

"He's still and apprentice to the Force. This final test will give him the opportunity to become a Knight of the Jedi," Kanan said.

"Ezra Bridger, Knight of the Jedi Order..." Coren said, "Has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"A Master cannot have two apprentices at one time. One must go through the Trials before accepting another," Kanan said.

"I understand, Master," Ezra said, bowing his head.

"I need you to meet me at these coordinates," Kanan said as the terminal at the base of the console lit up, showing coordinates on Yavin 4. "From there we'll search for the Temple and complete your training."

"Yes, Master," Ezra said as the communication was cut off.

Ezra walked out of the room and turned to Sabine, who was waiting outside of the room.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I'm going out for a bit," Ezra said.

"Where? You're not leaving the planet are you?"

"No, I'm not leaving the planet. I'm meeting Kanan somewhere. He needs my help with something," Ezra replied. It was somewhat true.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"Sabine, you can't. If it is Jedi business, then you can't be alongside him through it. Besides you're 6 months pregnant, you need to take it easy," Max said.

"Ezra..."

"She's right, Sabine. This is Jedi stuff happening. I need to meet him alone." Ezra said. He then placed a hand on her shoulder, "I will be back. I don't know how long this will take, but I will come back."

Sabine looked up into his sapphire blue eyes, then pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss.

"Be safe," she murmured after she broke the kiss.

"I will. I promise," Ezra whispered. He gently kissed Sabine on the forehead and headed out to the _Starbird_ to get a speeder. After loading up a bag of rations, Ezra started up the speeder and sped away, heading to the coordinates Kanan had given him.


	25. Promotion

**Chapter 25**

Ezra arrived to the coordinates Kanan sent him and climbed off the speeder bike, taking a quick look around at his surroundings as he did. He was standing at the edge of another clearing, also surrounded by trees, but it was a little bit smaller than the one they train at; about thirty or forty meters shorter in diameter. The trees were not really the same size unlike their training area. Some were tall while most were pretty small. In the center of the clearing, he found Kanan meditating, his own speeder powered down next to him. Ezra approached Kanan as he stood up to face his apprentice.

"You made it," Kanan said, his face remaining relatively emotionless.

"Of course. Any idea where this temple could be?" Ezra asked then.

He wasn't trying to rush the situation, in fact he was very patient with this whole thing surprisingly. Nevertheless he longed to get back to Sabine, though he remembered she's not alone either. His unit is with her and that thought alone put his mind at ease.

"My time meditating helped me get a general understanding, but I'm still not sure of it's exact location," Kanan said.

"Maybe I can help," Ezra offered, getting down to his meditation position as Kanan did the same.

They both shut their eyes and focused on the Force, searching for the Temple's location. After a few minutes, they both opened their eyes and looked to the North.

"It's over there somewhere," Ezra said as he stood up.

Kanan nodded and they both climbed on their speeders and began to head north.

...

"You seem pretty calm right now, Sabine," Max said.

She and Sabine were sitting on the sofa in the common room, drinking some Cassius tea as they talked. Coren, Jill, Jax, and Keith were all resting in the guest rooms.

"I can't help it. Everytime I drink this stuff I feel like all my worries fade," Sabine said.

"Just like whatever Ezra does with the Force? The uh... I don't know Force Relax or something like that?" Max asked.

"There's really no name for that actually. I think of it as some form of Jedi Mind Trick."

"Yeah that. So how does he do it?" Max asked.

"I think he just connects to the Force and thinks of happy thoughts maybe? I don't know exactly, but if that's the case he uses good memories," Sabine replied.

"How do you know?"

"I can see them as he sees them. If not that, he just pulls all my fears and worries out of my mind and 'releases it into the Force' as he says it. In a way, this tea gives me the same feeling."

"I remember hearing about something that happened with Ezra a while back," Max said, suddenly changing the subject. She didn't know why but she felt like she wanted to know more about how Sabine got together with Ezra.

"It was over a year ago. Maybe a year and a half," Sabine said. It's been long enough, she should tell the whole unit. They don't know what happened back then, but they know something went wrong.

Sabine sighed and began to explain, "We were on Abansaz to take out an Imperial TIE factory. Rumors were starting around Yavin that we were already dating, but we weren't at that time. Everything was going the usual: think of a plan, plan goes out the window, things go to their worst. We were supposed to be heading back to the Ghost to escape, but Ezra didn't want to fail the mission. He was going to run back into the factory and grab the data spike we left in the computer, but... my charges detonated. They were set on a timer."

"Oh no..." Max gasped.

"He was in a coma for 5 months after that," Sabine said, her grip tightening around her glass.

"You must have been devastated," Max whispered.

"I was a wreck. I could have gone insane if he died," Sabine said. "He pulled through without any complications, and we've begun solidifying our relationship since. It wasn't long after he woke up, maybe three weeks, and he was doing well with his recovery."

"Who said it first?"

Sabine blushed, "I did, though I said it in Mando'a first."

"Really? Sabine Wren, scared to admit her feelings to Ezra Bridger?" Max laughed.

"I was scared he'd reject me," she said.

"After all you two have been through?"

Sabine nodded, "Hey we're Mandalorians. We don't specialize in this sort of thing. Neither did the Jedi so... you get my point."

"I suppose you're right."

...

"Ezra!" Kanan shouted over the speeders.

"Yeah I know!" Ezra shouted back, slowing his speeder to a stop, Kanan stopping next to him.

They both climbed off their speeders and approached an old, run-down looking structure. Ezra placed his hand on the walls and looked up.

"I think this is it..." he murmured.

"Don't conclude with your sight, but with the Force," Kanan said.

Ezra closed his eyes and focused on the Force. He sensed Kanan did the same.

"I sense it..." Ezra said. "We're here."

 _Now to find the entrance._

The two Jedi searched the Force for the Temple's entrance, and after a few moments, they found it was near the top of the Temple.

"How do we get up there?" Ezra asked.

"Focus on jumping. There should be ledges on the sides to grip to, but I could be wrong," Kanan said.

"How do you know so much about different Temples?" Ezra asked.

"I had spent much of my time studying the different kinds of Jedi Temples scattered around the galaxy during my years as a youngling," Kanan said matter of factly.

"Wish I had what you did," Ezra said.

"Trust me what you got was easy."

"You call all that training 'easy'?" Ezra joked as they began climbing.

"Yeah, I do. Want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you did not have to worry about battle droids."

"You're right," Ezra said. "I had to worry about the Empire."

Kanan was silent for a few moments. "Ok scratch that part, but you still had it relatively easy."

"Whatever you say, master," Ezra said with a grin.

They made it to the top and Ezra looked over the edge to the ground.

"How tall is this thing?"

"About 200 meters I think," Kanan said.

"Right," Ezra said turning around again. There still wasn't a door seen.

"I have a feeling this is going to be like the Temple on Lothal," Ezra said.

Kanan nodded and they both knelt, focusing on the Force once again.

"This one won't be easy. You have grown powerful in the Force, Ezra," Kanan began. "Whatever this temple tells us to do, we'll have to do it."

"Understood," Ezra replied.

Few moments of concentration passed before they 'heard' the temple.

"It... wants me to go alone..." Ezra said.

"Then alone you shall go. The Trials will always leave the Padawan alone."

"What happens if I don't pass?" Ezra asked.

"Then you are not a Knight. Not necessarily a Padawan, just not a Knight. Most Padawans that don't make it as Knight, become archive librarians. Some retired Jedi used to do the same. Some become temple guards I think, though there were probably some Knights there, too. I honestly don't have a full understanding of how this works," Kanan explained.

"Good to know," Ezra said. He walked up to the wall and pressed his right hand to it, focusing the Force through his hand and into the wall. It began to shake and a slab of the stone slid down, creating a bright entrance into the Temple.

"You must go alone from here," Kanan said.

"I know," Ezra said before walking into the Temple.

The stone slid shut again, sealing him inside.

Just like the Temple on Lothal, there were three paths to choose from.

"Which one do I choose?" he asks himself.

He closes his eyes and concentrates, first looking down the left path. Didn't sense anything except danger. Next he searched the center path, feeling more danger, but not as strong as the left. Last he searched the right path. This one felt peaceful, but something still didn't feel right.

"Which path will you choose?" a female voice asked.

Ezra calmly opened his eyes to see a familiar figure ahead of him.

"Sabine?"

Sabine smiled at him, "Come on. You know which way to go, right? I mean you are a Jedi after all."

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" Ezra asked.

Sabine just coughed, "Jeez I have to do everything myself."

Something wasn't right and Ezra knew it. This didn't sound like Sabine and she even looked different. Her hair was back to that white and pink, and she wasn't pregnant. Nevertheless, he decided to follow her with his guard up.

"Over here," the fake Sabine said, running around a corner. Ezra sensed a quick disturbance just before there was the sound of a lightsaber activating, then a scream.

Ezra ran around the corner and found Sabine impaled by a red lightsaber. The red glow revealed Darth Vader in the shadows. The blade was removed from Sabine's midsection and she collapsed, Ezra running up to catch her. By now he forgot that wasn't the real Sabine.

"NO..." Ezra shouted as he held Sabine's lifeless body.

"You have failed to save her just as you will fail to save the rest of your friends," Vader said, his crimson blade giving off a menacing glow to his black suit.

Ezra stood up and clutched his head, "No... this isn't real... you're not really here!"

"How can you be so sure?" Vader asked.

"It's just like that Grand Inquisitor. It's not real!"

"Then you will die believing a lie," Vader growled as he swung his lightsaber at Ezra, who jumped back to evade it.

He tried to ignite his own lightsaber, but Vader suddenly vanished with the crimson blade.

...

Kanan remained still on the stone balcony, his meditation firm.

" _Doing well, your padawan is,_ " Yoda said.

"I don't know. I sense his struggle," Kanan replied.

" _Natural, that struggle is."_

 _"He has to learn to accept death,_ " Obi-Wan said, his ghost materializing next to Kanan. "Death at the hands of evil."

"I understand."

" _It's the same way you received your title as Jedi Knight. He must understand that he can't always be there for his friends and family_."

"I'm not sure if he's willing to accept that just yet. I still fear for him," Kanan said.

 _"Naturally. We all fear for the Padawans going through this final test."_

...

Ezra was about to crash through a stone wall, but that turned into the durasteel floor of the Ghost. No, his quarters on Yavin. He stood up and rubbed his head, then heard the alarms and saw the warning lights. An automated voice on the intercom ordering a full evacuation of the base. Ezra opened his door and expected to see rebels running down the halls, but instead he saw a hallway filled with blood and bodies. The lights flickered and shut off making the hallway look like a haunted wasteland. The walls and floors were riddled with lightsaber marks and blaster burns, the bodies also covered with blaster burns. Some of the bodies were unrecognizable since the didn't have heads or limbs. The sight was sickening, even for the strongest Jedi and soldiers.

He heard a scream from down the hallway and rushed to assist. He turned a few corners, his lightsaber now active, and suddenly stopped as he found a rebel pinned against the wall by a familiar figure.

"Delphine?"

"Oh hello, dear. I'm glad you're still alive," she said cheerfully. She pulled out a blaster and shot the rebel in the head, his lifeless body crumpling to the ground.

Behind Ezra, a legion of stormtroopers marched down the hallway towards him.

"However, I'm afraid it's too late. I've come to accept that you're never going to leave her," Delphine said, a menacing tone beginning to replace her usually cheerful tone.

"What have you done?" Ezra asked.

"What I should have done a long time ago," Delphine said. "Lord Vader, I've held up my side of the deal, now it's your turn to fulfill yours."

Ezra turned around and found Vader standing behind him, the infamous 501st troopers flanking him.

"You have done well, Katz. The Emperor thanks you greatly for your service," Vader said.

Ezra turned back to Delphine, a dangerous look in his eyes, "You sold us out?"

"Hey don't look so upset. It's just you and me now," she said.

Ezra stood still, then blinked a couple times, he was seeing a pattern here. Everything he was seeing was about death. People close to him dying by the Empire.

Delphine took a step forward towards Ezra, but he just shut his eyes. He couldn't sense Vader anymore. He reached for his lightsaber but found it was gone. Delphine took another step forward forcing Ezra to step back.

"If I can't have you, then nobody can," Delphine said as she pounced at him, a vibroblade in her hand.

Ezra sidestepped her and grabbed her wrist, twisting it to disarm her, but she's still a trained militant. She was able to avoid the disarming by tossing the blade to her other hand. Ezra was just barely able to dodge the strike and he kicked Delphine's legs out from under her. With her down on the ground, Ezra was able to run down the hallway, narrowly avoiding a strike to his leg. He found his way to his quarters again and tried to open the door. He sensed something behind him and ducked out of the way just as a blade smashed into the metal door.

He shoved Delphine out of the way, but she grabbed a hold of his sleeve and pinned him against the door, the knife to his throat.

"We could have had a lot of fun together," she whispered.

Ezra stayed silent. He didn't want to be there. He kept silently pressing the button to enter his room, getting Delphine off of him, and getting away. But nothing happened. Delphine slowly began pressing the blade into Ezra's skin, hoping to cause him pain before killing him, but before she did any damage, the door suddenly opened and Ezra fell into an empty space. It reminded him too much of that Temple on Lothal with the Grand Inquisitor.

...

"He still doesn't seem to get it," Kanan said.

"You should have more faith in your apprentice, Kanan," Obi-Wan's ghost said. "He is figuring it out. Slowly but surely."

"I wish I could help him."

"I know the feeling."

...

Ezra opened his eyes again and saw the planet Delphine brought him to the first time she kept him. It was just as he remembered it; the trees all full of pale leaves, just like the grass on Lothal, the grass looking the same.

After that battle, they added the planet to rebellion charts and they studied the planet, eventually decided it would be good as a backup headquarters if Yavin was discovered. It was exactly how Delphine said it was; one day like Yavin, with Lothal's colors, then like Hoth almost the next day. The snowfall at that point in the weather was intense. Since it was a newly discovered planet, and no inhabitants, they called it Epsilon Prime.

"It's nice out today, isn't it?"

Ezra swiftly turned around, activating his lightsaber, and found Delphine sitting in the grass a few meters away, staring at the clouds.

"The weather is going to change tomorrow, starting late tonight," she added.

Ezra watched her carefully. There was a heavy silence between them. This part of the Temple was different. He could feel it. He thought about the past events he went through and it clicked. He deactivated his lightsaber.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Delphine asked.

"No."

"And why not? I hurt you and your family. I tried to kill Sabine several times."

"It's not the Jedi way. I shouldn't care how much you hurt my family, it's not right to kill an unarmed suspect," Ezra said.

"So you are forgiving me for my actions? Forgiving me of my crimes?"

"If that's what it takes to end this madness and bring peace back, then yes."

Delphine stood up, brushing the grass off her clothes.

"And what of the Empire? Are you still willing to kill every last one of them?"

"I've come to realize killing isn't the answer, but the alternative if all else fails," Ezra answered.

"And of the Sith?"

Ezra was silent. He didn't know how to answer to that.

"The Sith will not yield to kindness. That is the only evil that cannot stand."

Delphine smiled, "You have done well. In spite of all that you've experienced, you still managed to find peace. You found what it means to be a Jedi again."

A light appeared on a nearby tree.

"Enter, Ezra Bridger. What lies beyond is not in my knowledge. Only you can see."

Ezra slowly walked over to the entrance but stopped, turning around to look at Delphine.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the real side of the one called Delphine. You must help her, Ezra."

"From what?"

"You will know soon. Farewell, Ezra Bridger. Your time has come."

With that, Ezra entered the opening in the tree and everything changed. He found himself in some sort of room, with lightsabers lining the walls from the floor to the ceiling. On one side of the room sat a man in white, some sort of lightsaber lying in front of him.

"Where am I?"

"Ezra Bridger. You have passed one test, but to finish your path, you must pass a great challenge."

"What challenge would that be?" Ezra asked.

"You must learn to let go of your attachments to your loved ones."

Ezra stared at the man some more.

"You're a Temple Guard?"

"I am."

"Why should I let go?"

"It is against the Jedi Code to form attachments," the guard said.

"The Jedi of old are gone! Attachments are not a bad thing to have! It's the only thing keeping me and Kanan alive these days!" Ezra countered.

"How so? Did you know Darth Vader was once a Jedi. His fall to the dark side was because of attachments," the guard said, standing up, his lightsaber in his hand.

"He probably didn't have a strong sense of mind or something," Ezra said.

"Tell me, if you think attachments really help you, then winning here shouldn't be much of a problem, yes?"

"What?" Ezra asked.

The guard didn't answer. Instead he ignited his blade and charged Ezra, forcing him to dodge several strikes before igniting his own lightsaber and parrying an attack away from his neck.

"I don't want to fight you!" Ezra exclaimed, but the guard didn't say anything. Instead he kicked Ezra's legs out from under him and pointed his golden blade at Ezra's throat. Two more guards emerged from their hiding places and surrounded Ezra.

"It's not whether you want to or not," the guard said.

Ezra reignited his blade and managed to get behind the three guards, but they were really not making it easy on him.

"You can't depend on your friends," the guard said as their sabers clashed. "They will only bring you pain in the end!" With that he threw Ezra into the wall, knocking some lightsabers off their racks. Ezra tried to stand, but collapsed to one knee. He looked up at the guardsmen.

"You're right. It could bring me nothing but pain," Ezra said, his breathing heavy. "But that's a risk worth taking."

The guard lowered his lightsaber and hovered next to Ezra's head. Though it didn't feel like it, their duel lasted almost an hour.

The guard moved his lightsaber over Ezra's right, then left shoulder, ending above his head as he muttered a few words Ezra struggled to process.

"Wait... what...?"

"You have fought well, Ezra Bridger. It is true that the Jedi lost their way, and there have been several that have had secret families and never lost their way. Vader fell because he lacked the strength to resist the dark side. Go, master Jedi. Your family needs you in this dark time. The Empire is coming for you and your friends soon."

"What does that mean?" Ezra asked.

"You are what I was in the past. A Knight of the Jedi Order. You haven't much time, you must go," the guardsman said as a doorway appeared leading straight to Kanan.

...

"Kanan!"

Kanan turned around and, through the Force, 'saw' Ezra standing behind him.

"Ezra, you made it out! What happened?"

"I'm fine. I think I passed, but the temple guard told me we didn't have much time. We need to get back to everybody and fast!" Ezra explained quickly.

"I sense something's coming, too. You're right," Kanan said.

Ezra jumped off the temple balcony then and used the Force to slow his fall enough to land safely and Kanan did the same. They got on their bikes and sped off back to the Rebel base. Kanan split off away from Ezra to get to the headquarters while Ezra made his way back to Sabine.

...

 **A/N: Alright there's a good explanation to this ending. I had the duel go very well with a lot more detail, then I forgot to save my progress and accidentally changed from this site to another site and lost a large chunk of this chapter so I had to rewrite it. But due to my limited time, and patience, I couldn't rewrite it exactly how it was before.**


	26. From BBY to ABY

**Chapter 26**

Ezra approached the house and jumped off the speeder. On his way back from the temple, he felt a big disturbance in the Force, which really made him worry.

"Sabine?" he called out as he burst through the front door.

No answer.

"Sabine are you here?" Ezra called out again.

"Ezra?" Jax asked as he ran into the room.

"Jax, where's Sabine?" Ezra asked.

"Headquarters ordered everybody to return to the base. I stayed behind to make sure you were alright," Jax explained.

"Why wouldn't I be alright? What's going on?" Ezra asked.

"The Empire. They're here," Jax said. "And they brought their new toy."

The color drained from Ezra's face.

"We need to go. Now!" he said.

"I'm with you," Jax said as they two ran out the door and boarded the _Starbird_.

...

 _"Sabine, I've ~~~"_

"Jax? Jax!" Jill shouted, trying to get the comms active again.

"The comm station must be powered down. We can't contact them," Keith said.

"Seriously?"

"They need to focus every amount of outbound transmissions to our strike team," Keith said.

"Haar'chak. They're strengthening their signal to the fighters so the Empire can't jam it!" Sabine said.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Keith said. "Her way of saying it makes much more sense."

"Maybe he got Ezra," Max guessed.

"That or he's got trouble," Jill said.

"That's not helping, Jill," Sabine said.

"Sorry, I'm just stating a possibility," she defended.

"We're almost there guys," Coren said.

"How close?" Sabine asked.

"10 minutes out," he said.

"Come on Ezra. Hurry up," Sabine said quietly.

"He'll be here soon enough," Jill said then.

"I hope so," Max said.

...

"We can't go to orbit. If we do we could become a target," Jax said.

"If that superweapon is here then we already are a target," Ezra said as he brought the _Starbird_ higher in altitude until they left the atmosphere. It was then they got to see what the Death Star really looked like, or part of it anyway.

"I'm guessing that's it?" Jax asked.

Ezra nodded grimly, "I think so. It's almost fully around the planet."

"If it gets a clear shot at us we're done for," Jax said.

"Why's that?" Ezra asked.

"I've seen the schematics. It's got a superlaser. It fires from a safe distance, usually a bit farther than a normal lunar orbit," Jax explained. "That's only because if they destroyed a planet too close to themselves, the debris could deal some considerable damage if not cripple their battlestation."

"We can't lure them in... so we're going to them?" Ezra asked.

"Yup. A strike team of Y-wings and X-wings have already engaged them."

"Great. Sabine's safe, right?"

"She should have arrived at base by now," Jax said.

"Well, let's head back down then," Ezra said as he pushed the throttle to max and began reentry.

A few minutes later, Ezra landed the _Starbird_ on a landing pad and ran down the boarding ramp. Outside there were rebels running everywhere, preparing for the worst.

"Commander!" a hangar officer shouted. "Everybody's in the command center!"

"Thanks," Ezra said as he began running to the center, Jax not too far behind him.

...

Ezra ran into the command center and found everybody standing silently around the holotable. A few flight control officers were helping direct the X-wings and Y-wings. He thought he heard one of them say there was another group of signals heading their way.

"Kanan," Ezra whispered to his former master as soon as he saw him.

"Hera's not in here right now. She's with Sabine," he answered.

"Where is she?"

"Safe. They're safe, both her and Mira."

Ezra sighed in relief, but that relief was short lived when they heard the pilots voices running through the comms.

"I can't see them!" one pilot said.

Later, they heard Wedge, "I can't stay here."

"You just get back to base," another pilot said. _Never heard him before._

"Sorry," Wedge said. Ezra glanced at a tracking console and saw Wedge's X-wing departing from the battle.

"You did your best, Wedge," Ezra murmured.

He just stood and listened to the chatter. As far as he could tell there was only one fighter left on some straightforward course.

"Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm alright," the pilot replied.

"Luke..." Ezra said in wonder.

"New guy. He's Force sensitive," Kanan answered.

"He is?"

Kanan nodded.

Something happened that grabbed everybody's attention again.

"You're all clear kid now let's blow this thing and go home!" an excited voice shouted over the comms.

...

"It's in! Everybody back to base!"

...

Sabine was just looking out the window of her room. She thought she saw the Starbird landing, but now she couldn't see anything. Suddenly there was a bright flash and a little while later, a really loud boom.

She had to cover her eyes to avoid going blind and soon the light faded. Where the Death Star once was...

Was now empty space.

Everybody cheered and celebrated. Rebels hugging, giving high fives, some couples sharing kisses as well. The first X-wing arrived, smoke pouring out of the stabilizers. The canopy opened and Wedge jumped out to meet Katherine, who tackled him.

She felt a few kicks and Sabine teared up.

"We're dreaming... We have to be..."

Suddenly she heard her voice being called and turned around. A blue haired guy flanked by Mandalorians ran up to her.

"Ezra!" she shouted as she threw her arms around him. "Where were you?"

"I got here as fast as I could, but they wouldn't let me leave the Command Center," he said. "You're not upset are you?"

"How can I be? We won didn't we?"

"I think so."

A bunch of the remaining X-wings and Y-wings appeared along with an old, modified YT-1300 freighter. All the ships made it into the hangar bays and the pilots were immediately swarmed by an army of very happy rebels. One particular guy with blond hair jumped out of his X-wing and began buddying up with Wedge and Leia, along with some other guy he's never seen before.

"Who's that over there? Are they new?" Ezra asked.

Hera nodded, "The blond kid is Luke Skywalker. The brown hair is Han Solo, a smuggler who I thought wasn't coming back. I guess he changed his mind."

"Really?"

Luke looked over at Ezra and blinked.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Leia asked him.

"Something about that guy over there," Luke said, gesturing to Ezra.

"Him? Oh, that's Ezra Bridger. He's been with us pretty much since the start. Ezra why don't you come introduce yourself!"

Ezra walked over, "Ezra. You must be Luke. My master's mentioned you earlier."

Luke's eyes widened, "Wait... your master... Kanan Jarrus?"

Ezra smiled, "That's him."

"Then your his apprentice?" Luke asked.

"I uh... not anymore actually," Ezra said.

"What exactly do you mean by 'not exactly'?" Sabine asked.

"Who's this?" Luke asked.

"This is Sabine Wren. My wife," Ezra said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Luke, but I'm afraid my blueberry is avoiding my question," Sabine said with a smirk.

"Your blueberry?" Ezra asked.

Everybody was laughing.

"You have blue hair don't you? So you're my blueberry," Sabine said. "Now spill it, what do you mean?"

"Oh right. I just finished my training just today actually. I'm officially a Knight of the Jedi Order," Ezra said, repeating the words of the Temple Guard.

"You did it?" Sabien asked excitedly.

"Yeah... I did," Ezra said.

"Master Jedi," Luke said. "Just like Obi-Wan..."

Ezra could sense the sadness then, "What happened to him?"

"You knew him?"

"I met him once..."

Luke nodded, "He faced Vader and sacrificed himself to save us."

Ezra's face fell, but Luke said something surprising.

"But... I heard him while I was flying. Just before I fired the shot that brought that Imperial monstrosity down I heard his voice."

Ezra looked back, "Kanan said he spoke to him just today."

"Impossible, he was with me all day," Luke said.

Ezra thought for a moment. "That clever man."

"What?" Luke asked.

"Nothing. Congrats on destroying that superweapon. The Rebellion is eternally grateful," Ezra said then. "Obi-Wan's sacrifice was not in vain."

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Luke said.

"So, Jedi Knight, huh? About time," Leia said. "Congratulations to you, Ezra Bridger, Jedi Knight." Luke and Leia left.

"Ezra Bridger, Jedi Knight. Has a good ring to it," Sabine said.

"They never bothered to introduce me," the smuggler said. There was a wookie standing next to him.

"Let me guess," Ezra began. "You're Han Solo."

Han blinked, "That's right now don't you forget it. If it weren't for me nobody would be here."

"I don't doubt it for one second. I'm sure you'll get a reward for your help," Ezra said.

"This is my partner, Chewbacca. Chewy for short," Han said and Chewy growled in approval.

"It's nice to meet you, Chewy," Sabine said. "You wouldn't happen to know Wullffwarro, would you?"

"Raaargh," Chewy growled.

Sabine smiled, "He could have mentioned us to you then. We're the ones that saved him and his son from that spice mine on Kessel."

Chewy growled happily and hugged Sabine. He knew she was with child so he was gentle, but as for Ezra he wasn't so gentle.

"Ow!" Ezra yelped. "I... Yes, you're very welcome."

Chewy put Ezra down then.

Han chuckled, "Come on Chewy. Let's catch up with the others. Nice meeting all of you."

Han and Chewie left and caught up with Leia and Luke. Sabine curled her left arm around Ezra's right arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You alright?" Ezra asked.

"Mmhmm," Sabine hummed. "I'm just tired. This entire thing got everybody worked up, the rush is gone now."

"Adrenaline crash... fun," Ezra said making Sabine laugh.

"We were so close..." she said then.

"Hm?"

"This was the closest the Empire's ever been to ending all of this," Sabine said.

"Let's just hope this kind of thing never happens again," Ezra said.

"For real," Jax said.

"Yeah I think you speak for everyone when you say that," Max said.

Wedge walked up to them then. "Hey guys, Command is ordering everybody to the big room."

"I think I know why," Coren said. "I hate these things."

"What?" Ezra asked.

"Luke and Han are being awarded for their service," Wedge said.

"Basically a big, boring ceremony?" Ezra asked as they all walked.

"Yup."

...

 **After the celebration**

"All hands prep for evac!"

The automated voice kept repeating the same thing over and over, it really got on Ezra's nerves.

"I never thought we'd have to leave Yavin 4," he complained.

"Well the Empire knows where we are. It's only a matter of time before they get here now that their big toy is gone," Sabine said.

"Late in the sixth month, huh? I can't wait any longer. This is starting to stress me out," Ezra said.

Sabine laughed softly, "You think you're stressed out? What do you think I'm going through?"

"You have a fair point," Ezra said as Sabine gave him a quick kiss.

"Hmm... I love you, Ez," Sabine whispered.

"Love you, too, Bine," Ezra replied.

"That's adorable and all, but we really need to get going," Max said.

"Right, sorry," Ezra apologized. Sabine giggled and continued packing.

There was a chime at the door.

"Come in!" Ezra shouted.

The door opened and Luke walked in. "Hey guys. I was wondering if you needed any help moving things."

"They're fine..." Max began but Ezra interrupted.

"Actually we could use another hand. Thanks," Ezra said.

"There's a crate of supplies that's ready to go right now actually," Sabine said. "Do you know which ship is ours?"

Luke shook his head.

"It's the one that kind of looks like a giant blue bird," Ezra said.

"That one's yours?"

Ezra nodded.

"That's a very impressive paint job. Whoever painted it is really talented," Luke said.

"Thank you," Sabine said with a smile.

"Wait... what?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this Mandalorian right here is also the galaxy's best artist," Ezra said.

"No way. You're joking!" Luke said.

"It's true," Ezra said. "Just check out her room in the Ghost."

"Don't actually go in there. She will kill anybody that walks in without her permission," Max whispered.

"That's also, kind of, true," Sabine said with a shrug.

"Okay then..."

"Alright I think that's enough. We're weirding the guy out," Ezra said.

"No it's no problem, really," Luke said with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Much more exciting than Tatooine."

"I suppose."

...

They loaded their last crate and boarded the _Starbird_ , but Ezra stood on the boarding ramp talking to Luke.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" he asked.

"I have my own crew in a way," Luke said.

"You mean Han?" Ezra asked.

Luke nodded, "Yeah. He got me off Tatooine so might as well stick with him. That and he saved my life up there so I owe him."

"Alright, suit yourself. Take care and may the Force be with you," Ezra said.

"You too," Luke said as Ezra boarded his ship and closed the ramp.

He got into the cockpit and began the startup sequence.

"Deploy when your squadron does. We need to stay organized here," the flight controller said.

"Acknowledged tower. Standing by," Ezra said through his headset.

One by one, several squadrons departed for space. Before they knew it, it was Phoenix Squadron's turn to leave and Ezra piloted the _Starbird_ up alongside the Ghost. The Kom'rk his squad flies pulled up next to _Starbird_ in perfect formation.

"Alright guys, check spacing. We're getting close to each other here," Wedge said in his comms from his X-wing.

"This is Red 5 checking up with Phoenix Squadron. How's everything holding up?"

"We're all looking good, Luke," Hera said.

"Good to hear."

 _"Red leader to all wings. Form up on me!"_

"That's my cue. See ya around guys," Luke said as he flew past everybody and formed up with the remaining fighters of Red Squadron.

"This is Phoenix Leader to all squadrons, we'll be the last ones out." Hera said.

 _"Copy Phoenix leader."_

The first few squadrons jumped to hyperspace to the new rendezvous point at Polis Massa.

"I'm picking up multiple ships inbound from hyperspace, General!" Wedge said.

"Here they come! All defense wings protect the transports," Hera said.

Several Imperial-II Star Destroyers appeared from hyperspace and immediately they launched fighters.

"This is Spectre 6, I'm picking up several TIEs on my scopes bearing 2-6-0!"

"2-6-0, copy that. I see them!" Wedge said.

"I've got one on my tail!" an A-wing pilot said.

"I see you, I'm on my way," another said.

"Commander Bridger, you've picked up a couple TIEs!"

"I've got them," Ezra said as he put the _Starbird_ in a barrel roll.

The weapon lock alarm beeps rapidly and Ezra deployed flares just before the missiles hit, narrowly missing.

"Haar'chak, Commander. Just what did you and Sabine do?" Keith asked from his fighter.

"It's called a ton of upgrades, Keith," Ezra said. "T6 get those TIEs off me!"

Ezra's astromech droid, R2-T6, plugged into the access port and remotely began using the rear turrets to take out the two TIEs.

"Nice shot T6!" Wedge shouted through the comms. "I saw that from here!"

T6 beeped happily and spun his dome.

"I understand you're excited Trix, but we're not out of this yet," Ezra said. He looked over to another wave of departing transports. _Get out of here!_

Several TIEs swarmed the transports just as they jumped to hyperspace and Ezra breathed a sigh of relief.

"All fighters, clear a path for yourselves!" Ezra ordered.

Hera had already jumped to hyperspace with the last set of transports so it was up to Ezra to lead everybody out of there.

The rebel fighters clashed with the Imperials and just when everything was beginning to look clear to jump, a couple Star Destroyers cut off their route, forcing them back into the action.

"Commander! We won't last long against all these TIEs! What are your orders?" Jax shouted.

"All Mandalorians do what you do best. I'm authorizing use of your warheads," Ezra said.

"Really?" Max asked excitedly.

"Yes just do it!" Ezra said.

"You heard the Commander! All Mando'ads form up on me!" Jax said as he turned his Kom'rk fighter towards the two Star Destroyers blocking their path.

Ezra dropped an EMP bomb on the Star Destroyer to disable its shields and flew off quickly to avoid the incoming strike.

"Shields down, go! Go! Go!"

The strike team launched their warheads at key weak points at the SD and as soon as they hit, the entire ship exploded in a ball of fire. It wasn't destroyed completely, but it was engulfed in flames.

"Reminds me of those two SDs by that nebula," Wedge said, referring to their first encounter with a TIE Defender.

"I couldn't agree more, Wedge," Ezra said. "Let's get out of here!"

The rebel fighters had their opening and they jumped to hyperspace.

"All wings call in," Ezra said.

"Phoenix 2-5 report in," Wedge said.

"Weren't you recently assigned to Red Squadron, Wedge?" Keith asked.

"Yes, but I wanted to help out here," Wedge replied.

"We appreciate your help," Ezra said. "Let's hurry up and catch the rest of our group. What are our casualties?"

"We lost Greens Leader and 4, four Y-wings also didn't make it in time, and 2 X-wings," Wedge reported sadly.

"Udes o'r naak," Coren said. **(Trans: Rest in peace)**

"We can mourn later," Ezra said. "Anybody being tracked?"

A couple minutes passed before everybody reported clear. T6 rolled up and said they were clear as well.

"Well that was fun and all, but let's not do that again," Max said.

"Agreed. We can't let them get this close to ending all of this again," Ezra said.

The Nav computer beeped and Ezra, along with his entire squadron, dropped out of hyperspace in front of Polis Massa. Communications were immediately established.

" _Commander Bridger, were you or any of your pilots tracked?"_

"Negative, we are clear," Ezra replied.

" _Acknowledged. Proceed to Bay 4,"_ the flight controller said.

Ezra landed the _Starbird_ in the hangar and met up with Hera, who was waiting for him.

"Is Sabine safe?" Ezra asked.

"She's sleeping right now. We gave her normal quarters so she doesn't feel like she's in a hospital," Hera said. Dawn was stumbling around her feet.

"I see Dawn's happy," Ezra laughed.

"She's walking a little bit. It's only a matter of time before she starts figuring out how to lift things and all that," Hera said.

"Yup. Can't wait to see that," Ezra said.

Everybody was called to the makeshift command center and went through a debriefing. Afterwards, Ezra found Sabine's quarters and steps inside.

"Sabine?" Ezra whispered.

"Hm... Ezra? You're here!" Sabine said, excited, but tired.

Ezra knelt next to her bed and held her hand, "You look tired."

"Everything was just too exciting for me," Sabine stated.

"It's all over for now. We got away," Ezra said.

"But for how long?"

"I don't know. But we have proven the Empire can be defeated," Ezra said.

Sabine smiled.

...

News of the Rebellion's victory at Yavin spread like wildfire. Footage of the Death Star in action was made public to the galaxy and outraged many people. Riots and protests broke out on several core worlds, including Coruscant. People began rallying to the Rebel cause, even forming cells on their homeworlds. Imperial Loyalists and Rebels alike clashed. The war has officially begun.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the positive reviews. I wouldn't have gone this far without all of you.**

 **For those who may be wondering, and those who are asking, this is not even close to the end of LITR. It is not planned to end anytime soon so don't expect a story finale.**

 **There is a slight problem that I'm currently planning to get around: All my writing is done through a school device and I am unable to keep said device over the summer so any chapter updates may be severely delayed. If I can sync everything through my phone I can try something through that, but if that doesn't work I'll have to use my parent's PC.**

 **And there is a new story under development: Embers of the Republic. It takes place after the Battle of Yavin, though in this AU the Rebellion was defeated at Yavin, reducing their numbers to only a handful of pilots and ground forces; both of which are dwindling each day. That's all I'm going to say about this new story until it's released. I already have two chapters prewritten and I apologize if it seems to be rushed. It will be released after Conflicted Galaxies chapter 13.**


	27. Spectre 8

**Chapter 27**

A month and a half. That's the approximate amount of time since the Battle of Yavin. Sabine's just in the middle of her eighth month now, since she was 6 months during the fighting. Moral has skyrocketed and dozens of more beings joined our ranks every day; maybe more than dozens actually. My Mando unit began helping out with training new recruits, handing them whatever uniforms we could get, and even more training. I was promoted to Lieutenant General not long after Yavin when we had a missing strike team over some unnamed planet. I was tasked with finding them and bringing them home. During that mission, however, we encountered yet another Inquisitor, though I have grown quite powerful since the last time I fought one. I didn't kill him, but I was able to overpower him and push him back. I only focused on keeping him distracted while everybody boarded their ships and escaped.

Hera became the official fleet tactician of the Rebellion. Since she has a kid of her own, Mothma ordered her to stay out of direct fighter combat. Of course, Hera was none too happy about that, but she also understood the reasoning and agreed to be "stuck in a bridge" as she calls it.

I was growing more nervous by the day and everybody knew why. I felt at ease whenever I helped Kanan train Luke because I had time to meditate and let all my worries out into the Force.

Ezra was just staring out into space while Sabine slept in the next room. She's been really tired lately and Ezra's been doing everything he could to keep her comfortable. His Mando unit usually visits once a day since they're so busy training new recruits.

He heard a chime at his door.

"Come in," Ezra said.

The door opened and Kanan was standing there. He seemed serious about something.

"Kanan? I thought you were helping Luke," Ezra said.

"Command received a scrambled transmission. It only repeated a set of numbers we believe are coordinates," Kanan replied. "I want to check it out."

"And you want me to come with you," Ezra said finishing Kanan's thought.

"Yes. I sense there's something to this message."

Ezra was quiet for a moment as he looked at the locked bedroom door. _She always locks it._

Kanan sensed Ezra's worry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be alright. I've requested either Max or Katherine to care for her while you're with me."

Ezra nodded, "I know but... I want to be here when it comes."

"I understand that."

Ezra finally agreed to follow Kanan.

"Hey!"

Ezra turned to his right and found Katherine running over to them. "Sorry I was held up at several doors."

"Security still doesn't know you?" Ezra joked.

"I'm not here often enough. They don't recognize me at all," Katherine said.

"It's because you're always sneaking around Imperial complexes and outposts," Ezra said.

"I've already been briefed. Your ship is prepped. I'll take good care of Sabine, don't worry."

"Thank you."

Ezra pulled the ship out of hyperspace right in front of a ship that looked a lot like a vertical stabilizer fin. He tried to make contact, but there wasn't any indication there was anybody aboard.

"Let's approach with caution," Kanan suggested.

"I was just thinking that. T6 keep the engines running while we're gone," Ezra said.

"Don't dock. There could be explosives on board," Kanan warned. "We must think of every possibility."

"You're right," Ezra said. "We'll need to jump to it then."

Ezra went to the back of his ship and put on his Mandalorian armor. He kept it on an armor stand his team built, specially designed for the Jedi to swiftly equip himself. While he was doing that, Kanan was putting on a regular space suit and met Ezra at the airlock.

"You ready?" Kanan asked.

"Always," Ezra said, making sure his voice changer was active to protect his identity; just a precaution he thought of.

"That's new," Kanan said.

"No, I just don't use it often."

They reported clear to T6, who opened the airlock and the two Jedi were sucked into space towards the unknown spacecraft.

The found the airlock and managed to open the door to get inside. Kanan took off his helmet but Ezra decided to stay the part of a Mandalorian. Technically he is one now, so he can't get in trouble for impersonating one. His lightsaber was packed away in a specially designed backpack his team made for him. It's similar to a normal pack, but there's a compartment that stores his lightsaber and it can only be opened through the Force. Once the compartment's hatch is opened, the lightsaber is magnetically launched into the air, enabling Ezra to pull it into his hands. The whole maneuver takes about a second if done properly and if the launch settings are correct. There's different power levels to the magnetic catapult that launches the saber.

"I sense a presence in the cockpit," Kanan said.

Ezra nodded, turning on the flashlight on his helmet and drawing his two WESTAR-35 blaster pistols. His loadout is his armor, the two pistols, his lightsaber, and his DL-44 heavy blaster pistol as a backup in case his WESTARs are either lost or destroyed.

He led the way to the cockpit and breached the door, nearly dropping his weapons at what he found.

"Ahsoka!"

Ezra knelt down next to a seemingly unconscious Ahsoka Tano. Kanan ran inside the cockpit and got the power running.

"T6 get the _Starbird_ docked," Ezra ordered.

The ship shuddered moments later as the modified Kom'rk fighter docked with the strange ship.

"Ezra, help me get her to the Starbird. I sense a danger nearby," Kanan said. Ezra nodded and Kanan carried Ahsoka out of the cockpit and into the _Starbird_.

Ezra followed close behind, making sure they weren't being followed. He could sense something coming and he didn't like it. He shut the airlock and ran into the cockpit.

"T6 is there something nearby?" he asked.

The droid beeped and spun his dome. Ezra was about to relax when the scanners beeped a couple times. He checked the scopes and there was information about a ship that just appeared from hyperspace nearby and was charging weapons.

"Kanan, you might want to hang on to something!" Ezra shouted as he jumped into the pilot's chair and undocked from the vertical ship. There was a blast that threw the _Starbird_ away from the vessel and Ezra watched as the attacking ship destroyed it. "T6 calculate a series of random jumps. Whoever these guys are we can't let them find our base!"

T6 beeped and plugged into the console via droid socket and began the calculations.

The Kom'rk fighter shook as another blast nearly hit them. Kanan ran into the cockpit then.

"Ahsoka's strapped down. What's going on?"

"Somebody's saying hi!" Ezra replied as he threw the _Starbird_ into a barrel roll.

"We should scan the ship, get some information out of it," Kanan said.

"Fortunately we've added combat scanners!" Ezra realized. "T6 can you multitask between hyperspace and scanners?"

The droid beeped. _Of course._

"Do it! We need information about these guys!"

The scanner console lit up. "No time to look at it, we need to get out of here!" Ezra said. "Shields are failing!"

"You have those routes?"

T6 beeped again and Ezra routed auxiliary power to the hyperdrive, allowing them to jump to lightspeed.

"Primary power is restored to the hyperdrive. Whatever that ship was it was trying to drain our power as well," Ezra said. He and Kanan were in the small kitchen in the _Starbird_. "T6 is trying to decrypt the information."

"Alright," Kanan said.

"How's Ahsoka?"

"She's still unconscious, but stable. I had to activate the medical droid to be sure," Kanan replied just before he took a sip of caf. It was his fourth cup of the drink.

"You've been drinking a lot of caf, Master. At this rate the tanks would be empty," Ezra laughed.

"You'd understand once you have a 1 year old kid walking around all day and most of the night," Kanan said. "What's our ETA with the others?"

"About 30 minutes now. We're on our last jump. We lost them," Ezra said as he filled up his second cup of caf. "I reported everything to Command already. They're ready and waiting for the scanned information."

T6 rolled in then and beeped happily.

"Thank you, T6. You should get some rest, you've done a lot," Ezra said.

The droid rolled off to an astromech socket to charge his power cells.

 _"Tower to Starbird, you are clear to dock, Bay 3,_ " the flight controller said.

"Acknowledged, Tower. I've got the ball," Ezra said before cutting comms with the flight tower.

It's ironic since it's not in a tower, but more of the command center.

Ezra landed the _Starbird_ in his designated bay and he was met by engineering crews, guards, and medics.

The engineers requested the status of the ship and Ezra explained it to them. They got to work immediately. The guards were waiting on Ezra to get to the command center and the medics retrieved Ahsoka and took her to the med bay.

"What is it you have?" Hera asked after Ezra entered the command center.

"A ship I've never seen before attacked us. I have the information right here," Ezra said as he plugged a data chip into the holotable and the hostile vessel appeared.

"Oh no... this is not good," Hera said.

"Why not? What is it?" Ezra asked.

"Even though you are a Jedi, you are lucky to have made it out. Have you ever heard of Inferno Squad?" Wedge asked.

"No... should I be worried?"

"Very. These guys are the special forces of the Empire. They are a very new group, but among the most dangerous. Their ship is a Raider II-class corvette," Hera said.

"How do we know it's Inferno Squad?" somebody asked. "I mean there's several of these corvettes out there."

"Look at the schematics and the emblems. It's got Inferno's insignia on it," Wedge pointed out, magnifying the hull to a specific point.

"Ok then... They didn't track you, right?"

"No, I had T6 scan the entire ship. We're clear," Ezra replied.

"Good. The last thing we want is Inferno Squad showing up at our doorstep," Hera said. "It's a good thing you avoided direct combat."

"We were on the defensive for all of it," Kanan said.

"I tried to fire back, but we were taking too much fire," Ezra added.

"It was best that you didn't fire on them. It wouldn't do much," Hera said.

"You don't know my ship just like I don't know the Ghost," Ezra said.

"Really now?" Hera remarked.

"Sabine helped me upgrade it. I think I would know my ship," Ezra replied.

"I suppose," Hera said.

Katherine burst into the room then, her face pale. "Ezra!"

Everybody turned to her.

"Kath? What's wrong?" Ezra asked.

"It's Sabine... She... The baby..." she said breathlessly.

Ezra paled and looked to Hera.

"Go, she needs you."

Ezra followed Katherine to the medical bay and she started explaining everything while they ran.

"She went into labor not long after you left. As soon as I heard you returned I ran here."

"How long has it been?" Ezra asked.

"Long enough..."

They heard a loud scream just down the corridor and Ezra sped up, outrunning Katherine completely.

He ran into the room and saw a lot of doctors and medical droids. One of the medics saw Ezra approaching and talked to him.

"Lieutenant General?"

"How is she?" he asked.

A tired smile formed on the medics face. "She's doing very well, though she needs rest."

Ezra heard a very faint whimper from the other side of the room.

"Is that... Is that her?"

"If you mean the baby, yes it is. Congratulations, sir. Before you ask, yes you can see her. Both of them actually."

The medic led Ezra to a medical bed where a very tired Sabine was laying. She was holding something in her arms.

"Sabine!" Ezra exclaimed.

Sabine looked up and beamed at him. "Ezra..."

Ezra ran up to her and placed his hand on her cheek. She leaned into his hand and looked down at their new daughter.

"She looks like you, Bine," Ezra said.

"She's got your hair color," Sabine pointed out.

The newborn coughed and gurgled a bit.

"Hello ad'ika," Sabine cooed in a tired voice.

"Who knew a Jedi and a Mandalorian would have a child," Katherine said. She saw the whole thing and was smiling.

"Technically, Ezra is also a Mandalorian. Maybe not by blood, but blood is not what makes somebody a Mandalorian," Sabine said.

"What do you mean technically?" Katherine asked.

"I've never officially spoke the rites to become an official Mandalorian, but her clan have accepted me as their own," Ezra said. "It's kind of difficult to explain."

"Fair enough," Katherine said.

"You want to hold her?" Sabine asked her then.

"No no, I'm not good with children..." Katherine objected. "You two can keep her."

"I'm afraid she would need to rest. You may return later if you would like," a doctor said to Katherine. She then turned towards Sabine, "Have you two decided of a name yet?"

Ezra and Sabine smiled, "We had one a long time ago. Her name is Mira Wren Bridger."

"Sticking with the father's surname I see."

Sabine yawned a bit, her head falling into Ezra's hand, but her eyes remained on her newborn daughter. "She really is beautiful, isn't she?"

"Just like her mother," Ezra said, kissing Sabine on the top of her head.

Mira curled up against Sabine and seemed to fall asleep.

"I guess she's tired, too," Ezra said.

"We both are very tired," Sabine confirmed.

The two new parents continued to cuddle with their newborn child, even after visiting hours. Ezra wouldn't take no for an answer so the med staff gave up and allowed him to stay.

"They did what now?" Ezra asked in shock.

Sabine hadn't been cleared from the infirmary just yet so she wasn't in the command center.

"They wiped out the rest of Saw's people," Hera said.

"When we said you were lucky to survive yesterday, we were not kidding," Wedge said. "Even I wouldn't want to go head to head with those guys."

"Can they defeat a Jedi?"

"We're not sure. They're not Inquisitors, though it would be likely they have had some training on dealing with one," Hera said.

"Either way, they're dangerous, even for you and Kanan," Zeb said.

"What happened to Saw? Was he killed by Inferno Squad, too?" Ezra asked then.

Hera looked down, "No. Remember Jedha City?"

"Yeah, that was destroyed in some accident... no, that would have been the Imperials whitewashing the holos," Ezra said.

"He died before the battle at Scarif. Jedha City was destroyed by the Death Star, via what we believe as a single reactor ignition."

"So the planet is still there, just not really habitable anymore," Wedge said.

Ezra sat down in a chair, completely shocked.

"That's what I felt before Alderaan..." he said.

"The Death Star is gone. We don't have to worry about it anymore," Hera said.

Ezra nodded.

"That's enough bad news for now," Hera concluded. "Congratulations about your new daughter, Ezra."

That brightened Ezra's mood a bit, "Thanks... I might need some help with parenting actually."

Later that day, Ezra was visiting Sabine and Mira in the infirmary. Everything went so well they are scheduled to be released the next day. Sabine was watching Ezra slowly pace with Mira in his arms. He was singing some Lothal lullaby he learned while he was living on the streets; or more accurately that radio tower. That also reminded Sabine to tell Ezra something as well.

"We could have gone there," she said.

"Hm?"

"Lothal... We've liberated it, haven't we?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah. Ryder's been sending written reports every month about the planet's status. His team actually did it!"

"It's a shame we couldn't be there, though," Sabine said. "I know how badly you wanted to free them."

"I really didn't care who freed my people, as long as they're free again," Ezra said with a small smile. He held his index finger for Mira to hold onto, but her eyes haven't opened yet. "You know... she's never opened her eyes yet."

Sabine sighed, "I know. It's driving me crazy."

"Patience cyar'ika, just give Mira some time," Ezra chuckled.

"Easy for you to say," Sabine said. "You're the Jedi here, you're trained to be patient."

Ezra smiled, "That's true."

Mira's eyelids twitched and Ezra walked over to Sabine.

"I think she's trying to open her eyes," he whispered.

Sabine seemed to wake up as she and Ezra watched their daughter open her eyes for the first time.

Mira blinked a few times before fully opening her eyes and staring at Ezra and Sabine. She opened her eyes wide in wonder.

"By the Force..." Ezra muttered in disbelief, but not at all upset; not in a million years.

"She's got... two eye colors..." Sabine said.

Her right eye was blue like Ezra, and her left was brown like Sabine.

"That's incredible," Ezra said.

Mira was smiling happily and she squealed, reaching up to grab something.

"Aww..." Sabine purred. She reached out to take Mira's hand, her tiny fingers wrapping around Sabine's index finger. "I can't believe we did it."

"What have I been saying the past 8 months?" he joked. They were both tearing up, this was just a perfect moment for the two new parents.

"Just wait until she starts walking," Kanan said.

"How long have you been there?" Ezra asked, slightly startled.

"Just a few seconds ago," he replied. "I can sense she's stronger in the Force than most non-Force sensitive children."

"I guessed that months ago," Ezra said. "It's entirely possible she's sensitive."

"It's going to be difficult. I suggest we keep her hidden from the Empire," Kanan said.

Ezra and Sabine nodded, "I guess you're right. If they find out about her... Who knows what they'd do."

"It's getting late. You should get some rest, Sabine," Kanan said then.

Sabine looked up at Ezra, "You staying again or are you going to go to our room?"

"What if I wanted to stay here?" Ezra asked her.

Sabine stared at him, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable here. Just go, I'll be fine."

Ezra looked down at the small child in his arms, and she at him. Mira tilted her head to the side curiously as she reached up with her right hand and poked Ezra's scarred cheek. He smiled and poked her cheek in return, making her squirm a bit.

"Ezra..." Sabine said then. He carefully placed Mira into her arms and Mira squealed quietly when she saw her mother.

"I'm here, ad'ika," Sabine cooed. "Daddy has to go now. He'll be back tomorrow. As for us, we have to get to sleep."

Mira seemed to understand because right as Sabine stopped talking, she yawned and her eyelids drooped a bit. She rested her head on Sabine's chest, but didn't take her eyes off Ezra, though they were half closed now.

Ezra kissed the top of Mira's head softly, then kissed Sabine on the cheek. "Sleep well you two. I'll catch you first thing in the morning."

Sabine smiled and gently pulled Ezra in for another kiss. Afterwards he left the infirmary and went to his own room. A medic walked by to check on Sabine.

"How is everything, tonight? Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you," Sabine replied.

The medic smiled, "It's amazing how well the baby is doing. There weren't any complications."

"We learned something new about her," Sabine said.

"Oh? What's that?"

"She has two different eye colors. Her right eye is blue, but her left is brown," Sabine said.

"That's incredible!" the medic said. "Half Jedi, half Mandalorian, plus two different eye colors. She really is a rare breed isn't she?"

Sabine laughed, "She really is."

"Ok, well I was just checking up on you. I'll let you get to sleep."

Sabine nodded as the medic left. She turned the lights down to 10% to keep the room dark, but not enough to frighten the newborn Mira.


	28. Away from the War

**Chapter** **2** **8**

It's been two days since Sabine was released from the infirmary and Mira and Ezra are already driving her nuts, but she can't fight them.

Ezra often uses the Force to let Mira fly and she absolutely loves it. At first she was, of course, scared, but the more Ezra did it, the more excited Mira became.

"I have to ask you something, Ezra," Sabine said as she bottle fed Mira. "We can't have Pollis Massa as her home, and Mandalore is still too dangerous for her..."

"What do you think?" Ezra asked her then when she paused. "I mean, she is half mandalorian and half Lothal Jedi after all."

"Maybe we should live on Lothal for a bit. It's safe there and it's a perfect place for her to grow up," Sabine said.

Ezra thought about it and agreed, "I suppose her living on the front lines would not be a good thing."

"I'll hold the fort here while you go ask Hera," Sabine said.

"That sounds like a good idea if you ask me," Kanan said after Ezra explained Sabine wants to do.

"Easy for you to say, love. You've never like this military idea," Hera argued her point. "I'll grant this to you, but under one condition."

"What do you have in mind?" Ezra asks.

"One of you two will have to go on some missions at one point or another. I'll try not to make the missions too high a risk so you can return home, but no guarantees," Hera said. "If anything you could also have the Governor watch Mira if you and Sabine are deployed."

"I'm alright with that," Ezra said.

"It's settled then," Hera said. "Oh one more thing; if by any chance I get time off as well, let me watch her."

Ezra smiled, "Of course."

"I guess that's alright," Sabine said quietly. Mira was just put to sleep, but since they didn't have a place to place her, Sabine held her; not that she was complaining or anything.

"How soon are we leaving?" she asked then.

"Whenever we're ready," Ezra said excitedly.

"You sound happy about that, is it because it's Lothal?"

"Do I even have to answer?" Ezra asked with a grin.

Sabine returned the smile and shook her head, "No you don't."

"We can bring a few things with us and of course food. Beds, blankets, all that is on Lothal."

"We are not living in that radio tower," Sabine remarked.

"I figured as much. I could just bring some things from the tower and into a house."

"How long have you been like this?" Sabine asked.

"Like what?"

"You have been thinking ahead for everything. You have never done that at all," she pointed out.

"Well we do have a child now," Ezra said. "I just want what's best for my family."

"You are just too sweet, you know that?" Sabine said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Come on. We should get going."

Nearly one day later, Ezra and Sabine had purchased a house in Capital City. To Ezra's surprise, their new home was his old one before his parents were taken. The citizens heard what Ezra planned to do for them and rebuilt it for him, also paying their respects to his fallen parents as they did.

"Welcome to your new home, ad'ika," Sabine murmured to Mira.

Mira was looking around the room they were in and watched Ezra running everywhere. Sabine laughed at him, making him stop.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You look like you've never seen the inside of a house before," Sabine replied, still giggling.

There was a chime at the door and Sabine opened it to some old neighbors of Ezra. A man and a woman stood before her.

"Hey is this the Bridger home?" they asked.

"This is," Sabine answered. "You can come in if you'd like."

The guests entered the house and Ezra saw them.

"Oh, hey. Can I help you with anything?" he asked.

"I see you two like the house. It's good to see you again, Ezra," the man said.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" Ezra asked.

"Once, but you were very little when we met," the man said.

"You wouldn't remember anything," the woman said.

"Who are you guys?" Ezra asked.

"We helped rebuild this house in memory of your parents. We were excited when we heard you were still alive and moving in here," the woman said.

"You knew his parents very well, I assume?" Sabine asked.

"Not too well, but we knew them. And who might you be?" the man asked Sabine.

"I'm Sabine, his wife actually," Sabine replied with a smile. "And this little one right here is Mira Wren-Bridger."

"Wren-Bridger?"

"Sabine here is a Mandalorian, Clan Wren," Ezra said.

"I've heard about a Wren in the holonet!"

"That's me," Sabine said proudly.

"I like your work. It's a wonder why you don't get money for it," the woman said.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we got your names," Ezra said.

"You were familiar with Mr. Sumar, correct?" the man asked.

"I was," Ezra replied.

"I'm his father," Mr. Sumar said.

"It's nice to meet you," Sabine said, but Ezra was speechless.

"Mr. Sumar never mentioned you before," Ezra said.

"I'm not really surprised. We never agreed on a lot of things, but what kept us together was our dislike for the Empire," Mrs. Sumar said.

"I'm sorry for your loss. He was a good man," Ezra said.

"It's been over two years since he died. His wife told us what happened."

"She wasn't right there when it happened, though," Ezra said sadly.

"She knew enough," Mrs. Sumar said.

Ezra nodded.

"Anyways, we're running late to an auction. It was nice to meet all three of you," Mr. Sumar said.

"Really quick, how old is she?" Mrs. Sumar asked Sabine, referring to Mira.

"She's just a couple days old," Sabine said softly.

"Ooh I knew it. Congratulations you two!"

"Thank you," Sabine said.

"Dear, we really should be going," Mr. Sumar urged.

"Alright I'm coming."

"I'm so bored!" Ezra exclaims, throwing his hands into the air. Sabine had just put Mira to sleep after Ezra spent the afternoon playing with her. They even visited Jason's family since they moved into their old home after almost two years of hiding with the Lothal Rebels. For much of the evening, Ezra was out either training or just free running the city. Since it was being rebuilt, there were plenty of places to climb onto, but it's nearly midnight on Lothal and Ezra couldn't find anything to do.

"I have an idea," Sabine said then, walking out of their bedroom, where Mira's crib was as well. Sabine walked up to Ezra and placed her hands around his neck, pulling herself up to his face. She traced the scar on the bridge of his nose with her eyes, then locked her eyes with his.

"We could watch a movie together on the holonet or something," she said then.

"Last time we did that... those nights before Abansaz, right?" Ezra asked.

"Yup," Sabine said.

Ezra grinned, "You know I would never say no to you.

"There should be times where that's ok to do," Sabine said, kissing the scar on Ezra's cheek. "But the commitment is highly appreciated."

"No no no! You're not doing it right!" Rex shouted. The blaster fire stopped and the new recruits stood up to attention.

"The stock of the rifle goes on your shoulder, correct?" he asked them, placing the rifle stock onto his shoulder.

"Yes sir!" the recruits shouted in unison.

"And your head is positioned like this, right?"

"Yes sir!"

"The blasters _are_ calibrated, yes?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Then why the hell are you all missing your targets?"

"With all do respect, sir," a recruit began, "Nobody could fire those rifles accurately."

Rex instantly lifted his blaster rifle and, barely aiming, fired at the targets, the blue bolt nailing the middle of the target.

"The trick to it, is to relax. Remain firm, but steady. Loosen up a little," Rex said.

The particular recruits he was training is from a new program designed to create the rebellion's Special Forces. If anybody were to encounter Inferno Squad, Central Command would be able to dispatch their own Spec Force to combat them.

"Try it again," Rex ordered and the recruits rearmed themselves and took firing positions.

Taking Rex's advice to heart, they were able to hit their targets nearly every time.

"That's how it's done, boys!" Rex barked happily.

The door opened and Rex turned around, expecting to see Hera or somebody else to check up on the recruits, but instead he sees a small Twi'lek girl walking around.

"Hello there, little one," Rex said. He turned to the recruits and shouted, "Cease fire! 5 minutes!"

The recruits stopped firing, set their blaster rifles on the gun racks and left to grab a quick snack or a drink. Rex turned his attention back to the little girl before him.

"Does your mother know you're here?" Rex asked.

The Twi'lek giggled and tried to get Rex to play. For just over a year old, she was really growing up fast.

Hera ran into the training room just moments later.

"Dawn!" she exclaimed. She picked up her daughter and Dawn was only giggling even more. "She didn't interrupt anything, I hope?"

"No," Rex said. "I was about to give my recruits a break anyway when she ran in."

"She should know better, but she is still too young to know any better," Hera sighed.

"You know, general," Rex began, "you should do what Ezra and Sabine are doing for their own child."

"Live on Lothal? I'd like to but my place is here with the rebellion," Hera said.

"Hera," Rex said, dropping all formalities to show he's serious. "You've been fighting with the rebellion from the very beginning. It's about time you take a break. A good long vacation with your family. It will be good for you. If we need you for tactics or strategy, we can always call you."

"I couldn't agree more," Kanan said.

"Kanan, how long have you been standing there?" Hera asked.

Kanan grinned, "Long enough. It's about time we take time off. You've been at this all day, every day, since the very start."

"I don't know..." Hera began.

"Do it for Dawn. I'm sure she'll like Lothal, plus she'll get to finally meet Mira," Rex said.

"I'll need to ask the others..." Hera said.

"No need. They all feel the same way," Rex said. "You've earned this, Hera."

Hera thought about it for a moment, then finally nodded, "You're right. Thanks Rex."

"Anytime General," Rex said as the recruits returned. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

Hera and Kanan left and reported to Central Command that they'll be taking leave to care for Dawn, which Mon Mothma smiled and nodded. Rex went back to training the recruits with detonators and detpacks.

The movie just ended and Ezra was about to get up and stretch, but Sabine held him down in her sleep. They had been lying on the couch for almost three hours, but he didn't mind. He stared at Sabine and blinked a couple times, trying to decide if this was a dream or not. He focused on the Force and could sense Mira sleeping happily in her small bed and he smiled.

"Definitely not a dream," he murmured, but Sabine heard him.

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing. I was just thinking out loud," Ezra said.

Sabine curled her arms around him and pulled herself off from his chest to face him. Since she was really tired, she had to rest her forehead to his.

"Even if this was a dream, I would never want it to end," Sabine said.

"But it's not a dream, so it will never end," Ezra replied.

"Cheesy as always," Sabine laughed softly.

"We should get to bed," Ezra said then.

"No, I'm happy here. If Mira needs us, we'll be right there," Sabine said.

Ezra smiled and kissed Sabine cheek.

"Goodnight, cyar'ika," Ezra murmured.

Sabine rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily, and Ezra pulled up a blanket with the Force to cover them. He knows all too well it can get cold at night.

...

Two days later, Ezra was out in the city with Governor Azadi, looking around at the reconstruction of everything. Sabine stayed home with Mira and kept her busy.

"I don't recall ever congratulating you and Sabine on your new baby girl," Azadi said.

"So you heard?" Ezra asked.

"Nothing happens on this planet without me knowing about it, Ezra. It's all part of being Governor."

"I know. Thanks," Ezra said.

"How old is your daughter, if I may ask?"

Ezra thought for a moment. "About five days I think."

"So she's still a newborn. Have fun when she gets older," Azadi joked.

"Yeah thanks," Ezra replied.

"Anyways back to business," Azadi began. He and Ezra looked at a datapad with blueprints of a new central tower.

"Should we add something like anti aircraft guns somewhere around here?"

"Wouldn't hurt, but I don't want them to be permanent," Ezra replied.

"So get them to be stored during times of peace? I like that," Azadi said as he tapped on the pad a little bit before handing it off to a city worker.

"Governor, we're picking up a modified VCX-100 light freighter on approach," a militia corporal reported.

"The Ghost? Here?" Azadi asked. He turned to Ezra. "Any word from them?"

"I didn't hear anything," Ezra said.

"Your orders, sir?" the militiaman asked.

"Stand down. There is no threat there," Azadi said.

The militia corporal saluted Azadi and left to continue his patrol. Azadi turned back to Ezra then. "You should head to the ports and meet our guests."

Before Ezra could leave, Azadi caught his arm. "Are you going to contact Sabine or should I?"

Ezra grinned, "Nah. Let's keep this a surprise for her."

"I don't know how much more good she can take," Azadi joked.

Ezra shrugged, "You're one to talk. Everybody looks so much happier now that the Empire's gone from here."

"Wish you were here to do it yourself. I knew how much you wanted to do it," Azadi said.

"As long as everyone's free I'm good," Ezra replied as he began to make his way to the space port.

…

About 3 years later, Hera received a transmission from Rebel High Command about a compromised base. Hera occasionally took a trip to visit several Rebel outposts, one of those bases being Echo Base on Hoth. She called together the Lothal council to discuss the Rebel's status. Ezra, Sabine, and even Kanan were there. Since it was a Lothalian council, they were there mainly as guests.

"What was this I hear about a compromised outpost?" Governor Azadi asked Hera.

"I received a coded transmission from Command. The Empire found Echo Base on Hoth," she said.

Everybody looked around the room, murmuring. Ezra and Sabine looked at each other, their faces slightly pale. Many of their close friends are stationed there: Wedge, Luke, Leia, Han, even Katherine stopped by their for days at a time to fill their supply reserves.

"How?" Azadi asked in disbelief. "That place was..."

"Any word afterwards?" Ezra asked.

"The fleet is mobile and their rendezvous point just outside the galaxy."

"That's wild space. We don't know what's out there!" a councilman said.

"Neither does the Empire. It's a perfect hiding place, nobody would think of looking there," Sabine said.

"Last I heard, nearly everyone managed to escape. Wedge, Han, everyone. Luke, however, isn't with them. He did make it out, but he went somewhere else. Where he went nobody knows," Hera explained.

"I trust him. He probably went to find a good place to train. Ahsoka's been somewhere else for a long time and Kanan and I haven't been able to pull him from the front to train him," Ezra said.

"Very true. The Alliance needs as many people they can spare to fight the Empire," Hera agreed.

"So what's going to happen now that Echo Base is gone?" Sabine asked.

"I don't know," Hera admitted. She couldn't necessarily worry about that since she still has to care for her 4 year old daughter.

"Best we can do is stay alert here. For all we know the Empire could return," Azadi suggested.

"If the Empire arrives here, there could be a lot of trouble. I don't think the Rebellion could help," Hera said.

"We have our own militias, but your right. We won't be able to hold them back for very long if they were to send an entire fleet here," Azadi agreed.

"Then there's Dawn and Mira to care for," Sabine said.

"Keeping them hidden from the Empire is a priority, right next to protecting the civilians," Hera said.

They kept discussing security improvements and plans for launching perimeter probes for another hour until Ezra actually fell asleep at the holotable. Everybody decided to call it a night and Sabine just waited a couple minutes before waking Ezra.

"Hey, wake up," she whispered, shaking Ezra's shoulder a bit. When she got no response, she shook his shoulder a bit harder.

Still no response.

Sabine raised a hand to her chin in thought and she got an idea. She jogged out of the room and picked up Mira from Justin's family. She then returned with a giggling Mira in her arms. Sure enough Ezra was still asleep in his seat and Sabine told Mira to hush for a moment.

"Ok, sweetheart," Sabine began, "you remember the plan?"

Mira nodded. Even though she was only three years old, she was really smart and creative. If anything her creativity is obviously from Sabine. She always helps Sabine with projects whether it's in the house or somewhere around the city. Sabine's work during the Empire's occupation was photographed and set on display, along with fresh, authentic work since they moved in. People have been talking about opening a museum in Sabine's honor, but she doesn't want that kind of attention or fame. She can't fight it since she's already as famous as she could be. Everybody around Lothal knows about her and her family and what they have done for Lothal in the past.

Past that off-topic point, Mira slowly and carefully walked over to Ezra and climbed onto his leg.

"Papa," she squealed as she began jumping on him, effectively waking him up.

"Ow... Oh, okay..." he groaned, but Mira didn't listen. "Okay okay, I'm up."

He grabbed Mira and pulled her closer, tickling her, "I said I'm up you little monkey."

Mira shrieked with laughter as Ezra continued to tickle her. It wasn't until Sabine intervened when he stopped. Sabine pulled Ezra's hands away from Mira's abdomen and pinned them behind the chair.

"Alright, ad'ika, you know what to do," Sabine said as Mira poked at Ezra's neck, making him squirm.

"No fair!" he whined, trying hard not to laugh.

"Life's not fair, cyar'ika. Deal with it," Sabine purred into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. But those shivers were replaced with Mira's fingers poking at the base of his neck, this time Ezra not being able to contain his laughter.

"I surrender! Please just let it stop!" Ezra said through his laughter.

"Mama, I got him!" Mira exclaimed happily.

"Yes you did, ad'ika," Sabine laughed.

"Watch your backs, you two. I'll pay you back," Ezra joked.

"I'd like to see you try," Sabine said as Mira climbed to the floor and gripped Sabine's hand. "Come on, it's late. We should be back home by now."

Ezra shook his head and blinked, "What time is it?"

"2200 hours. I had to pay Justin's family a little extra, though they didn't want the extra money," Sabine said.

"But you insisted," Ezra said with a sigh. "Well I guess that's on me."

Sabine smiled, "All on you, love."

"Alright, Mira. You ready to go home now?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah!" Mira said simply.

"Alright. Maybe a bite to eat, first?" Ezra suggested then.

"In the middle of the night? I don't think so," Sabine said as they left the Capitol building.

"Why not? Just a little bite wouldn't hurt," Ezra pressed.

"You would do that," Sabine countered, her tone taking a different turn.

Ezra laughed, "You starting that now? We might never get to sleep, then."

Sabine shoved Ezra a little bit, but she was laughing.

Ezra returned to her side and threw an arm around her shoulders and Mira walked ahead a little bit.

"Mira, sweetheart don't go too far!" Ezra warned.

Mira giggled as she ran and jumped into him.

"Well, we've got a jumper," Sabine laughed.

"No kidding. You have a lot of energy, don't you," Ezra said.

"Ezra, dear," Sabine began.

"Hm?"

"She jumped," Sabine said.

"Yeah?"

"She's three and she jumped higher than normal," Sabine explained.

Ezra seemed to get it then, "Oh so you're ready to learn?"

"Learn?"

Ezra set Mira down and crouched to her level, which was a little hard so he was more sitting. "It's something we do to do more things. Learning to do something can let you do more things."

Mira's eyes seemed to sparkle, "More things?"

"You, my dear, posses a very special gift," Ezra said softly.

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

Ezra looked up at Sabine, "Very smart for her age isn't she?"

"It's almost scary," Sabine whispered in a teasing voice as she crouched down next to Ezra, facing Mira.

Mira, understanding the tease as Sabine said that a lot, giggled.

"This particular gift is something I'll need to explain when you get a little bit older," Ezra finally said.

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't understand it now, silly," Sabine said. "If anything I barely understand it right now."

Mira nodded and yawned.

"Sleepy, ad'ika?" Sabine asked.

Mira nodded sleepily and rubbed her eyes. Sabine picked her up and Mira let her head drop onto her mother's shoulder.

"I agree with Mira," Sabine said then.

"No arguments from me," Ezra said.

"You never argue with me anymore. I'm starting to miss it," Sabine said.

Ezra shrugged, "Now that you mention it, those times were always... relatively fun."

They were silent for a few moments.

"Remember the TIE we painted?" he asked.

He and Sabine shared some laughs until they walked through their front door and the fatigue hit them hard. They laid Mira in her small bed and they turned in for the night, Sabine naturally curled up on Ezra's chest, her hand resting between his neck and shoulders, her leg covering his.

"You sleep so weird," he mutters in his sleep.

Sabine shifts slightly, though she only got closer to him. "You're just so warm and comfortable," she purrs.

Ezra chuckles softly and kisses the top of her head before finally drifting off to sleep.


	29. Disillusioned Enemy

**Chapter 29**

Everything was great, but Ezra and Sabine started getting bored for the lack of... well, anything they consider exciting. Everything was too quiet for them when it came to any fighting, but too loud when it came to being in the city. They began talking about finally moving to the old radio tower Ezra used to live in since it was outside the city. It was calm and quiet, and don't forget the impressive view.

The whole thing is ironic and they were so confused. Ezra also didn't want to sell his old house, either. It was pretty much the last thing he had of his parents.

"You could keep the house, but let somebody rent it," Sabine said.

"That's a great idea," Hera said. "Other people would live in this house, but you will still own it."

"Alright, I could do that," Ezra said, thinking it over. "Plus with the legal rent fees we'd still get some decent income."

"Exactly," Sabine said.

There wasn't much Ezra could do for work except teach a self defense class for the little ones who were not Force sensitive. He hasn't found any children that were sensitive, not including his own daughter.

Mira was incredibly intelligent for her age, which made her parents very proud. Of course she couldn't say big words or do big things just yet, though she was getting close to four years of age.

"I heard the radio tower was also cleaned up," Sabine said. "Of course nobody would get rid of anything they thought you would like to keep unless you were alright with it."

"They can toss the helmets and other junk, but I'll need to look through them," Ezra said.

Sabine smiled, "Of course you would."

Mira ran into the room, Dawn not too far from her. Dawn was already 5 years old, which Hera says makes her feel old. She even mentioned she and Kanan were talking of another child, but they weren't sure they want another one just yet.

Ezra stood up and started putting on a jacket, since it was cold outside. The forecast was predicting some snow within the next day or so.

"Where are you going, daddy?" Mira asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm just going to check something out. I shouldn't be long," Ezra said, kneeling down in front of her and messing with her hair.

Mira giggled as strands of blue hair flew around her head.

"Can I come with you?" she asked.

Ezra smiled, "I don't see why not, unless your mother says otherwise."

Sabine stood up, "Actually I'd like to help."

"We'll hold the fort here while you guys are out," Hera said.

Ezra sighed, "Alright, let's go."

"Yay!" Mira cheered, making both her parents laugh.

Ezra helped Mira get into her jacket while Sabine put on her armor. As a Mandalorian she usually never takes it off. They stepped out into the brisk, winter air.

"Ezra!" somebody shouted. Ezra turned to find Jason running up to him.

Ezra smiled as Jason stopped in front of him. "Hey, Jason! How's your family?"

"We're great! Where are you headed to?"

"I was just about to go up there, clean some things up," Ezra said.

"Why? That's just the old radio tower," Jason said.

"I used to live up there when I was alone in these streets," Ezra said. "That is, until I found Hera and Kanan."

"That's cool! At least you weren't completely homeless," Jason said.

Ezra chuckled, "No I guess I wasn't. Do your parents know you're out here?"

"Yeah. They're just around the corner and I said I was going to stop by and say hi."

"Alright. Tell them I said hi!" Ezra shouted after Jason. He was started to run back to his parents. "Oh, Jason, wait a second!"

Jason stopped running and looked back. "Yeah?"

Ezra jogged up to him and knelt to his level. He was actually pretty tall at 11 years.

"If your parents are looking for a new home, they can't rent mine," Ezra whispered.

"Really? Wait, why?"

"We're moving up to that tower, maybe," Ezra said.

"Alright, I can tell my parents," Jacen said before running around the corner back to his parents.

Ezra chuckled as he stood up and climbed onto the speeder.

…

Boxes were stacked along the walls, and each one was filled with all sorts of junk Ezra collected during his years of living there. He opened one box and noted the old stormtrooper helmets inside. He was creating an inventory roster for the clean up crews that would stop by later on while Sabine and Mira made a clearing.

"Why do I have so many helmets?" Ezra muttered as he checked off another box.

"That's what I want to know, cyar'ika," Sabine chuckled.

"Ezra?"

Ezra and Sabine tensed as they slowly turned to the one person they really did not want to see.

"I thought that was you," Delphine said.

Without hesitating, Ezra whipped out his lightsaber and activated it, the blade pointed at Delphine. Sabine pulled out a blaster with one hand while keeping Mira back with the other.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his tone like daggers.

"I'm not here to do anything... I'm actually here to apologize and ask for help," she said.

"Mommy, who is that?" Mira asked.

"It's nobody, ad'ika," Sabine said, but Mira was smarter than that.

"Then why are you and daddy pointing at her?"

"Is that your daughter?" Delphine asked.

"Answer me, first," Ezra demanded.

"I already told you, I wanted to apologize. Everything I did wasn't me," Delphine said.

"I don't buy it," Sabine growled.

"I swear on my life I wouldn't hurt you or her. The Empire did something in one of my missions before this all started," Delphine said.

"You had tensions before that mission," Ezra said.

"I know but I wouldn't do everything I did," she said.

"You remember everything you did," Sabine stated.

"Yes... I don't really know how to explain it..." she said.

"Ezra?"

He probed her mind and her feelings and nearly dropped his lightsaber in shock.

"Ezra, what is it?" Sabine asked.

"She... she's telling the truth..." Ezra said.

"You can't be serious," Sabine muttered.

"She's not lying, Mommy," Mira said and Sabine stared at her daughter.

"Mira?" Ezra asked.

"I can just tell," Mira said.

"Please, Sabine. I don't expect you to forgive me for all I've done, but what I said just now is all true," Delphine said.

"Sabine," Ezra said and she reluctantly holstered her blaster.

"What do you need?" Ezra asked.

"I snapped out of whatever they did to me years ago and did my best to avoid you. I never knew you had a daughter... she reminds me of my son," she said.

That really surprised everyone.

"S-Son?" Ezra stammered.

Delphine nodded, "That's why I'm here. The Empire took my son for the smallest thing he did."

"Which was?" Sabine asked.

"We were struggling to make a living. My husband died before our son was born and you wouldn't know him."

Ezra seemed to piece it together as she talked.

"He stole something from the market."

Delphine blinked, but nodded, "Yes. I can't get him out alone."

"Mommy, Daddy, we should take her home," Mira said.

"Mira, that's dangerous for all of us. I still don't think she's telling the truth," Sabine said.

"I don't expect you to believe me," Delphine said.

"I don't sense anything wrong, Sabine. We should give her a chance," Ezra said.

"I'm not endangering my family to whatever _she_ wants us to do," Sabine said, her voice began to gain volume.

Mira wriggled past Sabine's arm and stood between the two of them.

"No!"

"What?" Ezra asked.

"No fighting!" Mira said.

"We're not fighting, sweetheart..." Sabine began.

"I'll just go... I'll give you time to think about it," Delphine said.

"Delphine, wait," Ezra said. "Head into the city and walk towards the central tower. Two blocks before you get there turn left and just down that street there's a line of houses. Mine is the second one down."

"Ezra!" Sabine shouted.

"I'm sorry, Sabine, but we can't just turn down a call for help, no matter who it's from," Ezra said.

"She's tried to ruined our family twice!"

Mira ran behind one of the boxes and hid.

"I understand that..."

"Do you?" Sabine snapped.

Ezra fell silent as Sabine continued. Delphine just stood at the doorway, arms folded to keep warm.

"You know what she did, Ezra. I shouldn't have to explain it to you," Sabine said. "I don't care if she said sorry, it doesn't change what she did in the past."

"You're right," Ezra muttered. "It doesn't, but look around you."

Ezra found Mira and got her from behind the boxes, though she was struggling. He sent wave after wave of happy thoughts and calmness to Mira through the Force.

"Yes, Delphine did a lot of bad things, and I never said I forgive her for that. But she didn't ruin our family, did she? Look at us now. We're happily living on Lothal, with an almost 4 year old daughter," Ezra said. "Don't live in the past, just look what you have today."

Sabine fell silent this time.

"I'm going to help Delphine whether you agree with me or not. I'm not happy that she's here, either, but I'm not turning my back to those who need help. Not while I can do something about it," Ezra continued.

They heard sobbing from the doorway and found Delphine crying.

"I… never wanted to..."

Sabine was completely lost in thought.

Ezra turned to Delphine, "How's the wrist?"

Delphine looked up at him and then down at the same wrist he shattered nearly 4 years ago.

"It's sore sometimes. I can still feel somethings out of place with it."

"I'm sorry I had to do that," Ezra said.

"No don't apologize. I didn't know what I was doing and I couldn't fight it," Delphine said.

"Go on ahead. Hera and Kanan are there, I'll let them know you are on your way," Ezra said.

Delphine slowly nodded and left.

Ezra tapped on his comm, "Hera, there's somebody on their way to the house. Don't be alarmed, but stay cautious."

 _"Who is it?"_ Hera asked.

"Eh... Delphine Katz," I said.

 _"What?"_

"She'll explain everything, but stay alert for anything," I said before cutting comms.

"Ezra..." Sabine said.

Ezra stayed silent.

Sabine approached Ezra and slipped her hand into his. "I'm sorry for snapping..."

"You don't have to be sorry. I understand," he said.

"Are we going home now?" Mira asked, slightly shaking from the earlier argument.

"Yes, we're going. I think we've finished up here anyway," Ezra said.

They didn't say a word until they got back to the house, and they were met by a seemingly confused, but no less alert, Hera Syndulla.

"Hera..." Ezra began.

"Don't say anything. She already explained it and Kanan couldn't sense anything off about her explanation," Hera said. "How'd Sabine take it?"

Sabine just marched past Hera and into the house.

"Not too well, actually," Ezra replied.

"We can't blame her, either. Delphine did too much to not only you and her, but the entire rebellion. We're lucky we're still operational after everything she did."

I nodded and entered the house. Mira ran in front of me and locked herself in her room.

"What's Mira's deal?" Dawn asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Our guest's sudden appearance is... bringing back old memories," Ezra said.

"How far back?"

"Since before you and Mira," Hera replied. "We'll explain everything once you are older."

Kanan entered the room.

"Are you going to talk to Sabine?" he asked.

"She needs her space," Hera said.

"We had an argument right after Delphine showed up. She doesn't trust her," Ezra said. "I'm not saying I trust her either, but I'm not turning my back if she needs help."

"You are a good man, Ezra," Hera said. "You always want to help."

"I just don't like the fact Sabine and I had to fight about it," Ezra said.

"That's normal in a family. There will always be something to fight about, but if two people really do love each other, they would stay together," Hera said. "If they didn't, that's when they split."

Ezra nodded, though it all sounded very strange.

"So what do we do about her?" Hera then asked Ezra, glancing over to Delphine.

"I think we should see what we're up against and help her get her son back," Ezra replied.

Kanan agreed. "It may not be what she deserves, but it's the right thing to do. We're not the Empire."

"No... we're not," Sabine said as she walked into the common room.

"Sabine..." I said as I stepped towards her.

"You're right, Ezra. We can't just turn our back on her. She did use to be one of us."

"Sabine..." Delphine muttered.

"I'll never forgive you for what you did to us, Delphine, but as Kanan said, we're not the Empire," Sabine said.

"Thank you," Delphine said.

"Ezra," Sabine said. "A word?"

"Of course," Ezra said as he followed Sabine down the hall and into their room. Sabine shut the door and locked it.

"I know you don't trust her, Sabine," Ezra said calmly.

"I know you know. I just wanted to say if she does anything, I'm taking the shot," Sabine said. "She's still under the shoot on sight order, remember?"

"I know."

"And helping her could be seen as treason against the Alliance?"

"Yes, I understand that, but the Rebellion doesn't need to be involved with this," Ezra said.

Sabine sighed and wrapped her hands around Ezra's neck. She pulled him into a hug.

"As much as I don't like this, I don't want you to go alone," Sabine said.

"Who ever said I was going to be alone?" Ezra asked.

"I'm going with you," Sabine corrected.

"Sabine..."

"No, Ezra. We watch each other's backs," Sabine said.

"Sabine, I trust you more than anybody in the galaxy and you know that," Ezra began, "but if something happened to you..."

"If I'm with you, nothing too bad will happen," Sabine said with a smirk.

"And you say I'm the cheesy one," Ezra chuckles. "I'm pretty sure you took that from one of the holomovies."

Sabine laughed softly, "Yeah I did."

…

"So you don't want us to come with?" Hera asked.

"We need you two to watch Mira for us," Sabine said. "Please Hera."

"I never thought I'd hear you beg me to let you help Delphine," Hera said. "No offense."

"None taken," Delphine said.

This was the old Delphine Katz, before she was sent on a top secret mission that even Hera doesn't know the details about, but what everybody knew was that she was the only survivor of that mission.

"Alright, we'll stay on the side lines, but don't be afraid to contact either us or the Alliance for assistance," Hera said.

"Thank you," Ezra said. "Alright, let's go."

"Don't go, daddy!" Mira shouted.

"Mira, if we don't help our guest, she'll never leave us alone," Ezra whispered.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"We'll explain when you're older, cyar'ika," Sabine said. "Ezra, your armor is in the case on the _Starbird_."

Ezra nodded and rubbed the top of Mira's head, "We'll be back. Don't worry about it."

…

A little while later, the _Starbird_ was in hyperspace on its way to whatever coordinates Delphine provided, which seemed a bit suspicious to Sabine and Ezra, but he still couldn't sense even a sliver of deceit from Delphine, who was also cuffed to one of the seats.

"When you think about it, if Mira was caught by the Empire we would do anything to get her back," Ezra said.

"I suppose, but... it's Delphine we're talking about," Sabine said.

"I know," Ezra sighed. "We're just going to have to see where this goes. No doubt the Empire has a trap set up, so we'll need to be ready for anything."

Sabine nodded in agreement and she strapped a piece of Ezra's Mando armor to his back.

"So what's the plan once we find this prison?" Sabine asked.

"I know you wouldn't trust me alone with Delphine, so I'm having T6 keep our engines hot for a quick escape. After we rescue her son... I don't know," Ezra replied.

"We can't take her in, and the Alliance won't, either," Sabine said. She didn't sound like she had a problem with it either.

"She'll have to go into hiding again. We didn't know where she went or what happened to her for almost 4 years so we know she can take care of herself," Ezra agreed.

For a few moments, the only sounds in the room was the clipping and clicking of beskar plates being clipped to Ezra's suit.

"Ezra?"

"Hm?"

Sabine stood in front of Ezra now, her hands running over his chestplate. "I'm starting to think... If Delphine was the only survivor of that mission, then what if the Empire just let her go to..."

"I don't think their goal was to ruin our relationship," Ezra said.

"I'm not saying it was," Sabine corrected herself, "I just meant... they did something that was supposed to cause chaos within our ranks. It would make us vulnerable to attack."

"They likely didn't know where our base was, but she could have revealed it," Ezra said.

"Perhaps... then yet again, she could have been fighting that part of it by... acting like she did," Sabine said. She pressed her hand to her temples, "This is making my head hurt..."

"I think I know where you're getting at... and yeah it seems very hard to explain."

"I'm going to talk to Delphine," Sabine said. "I finished strapping the harder pieces so you can finish up yourself."

"Alright," Ezra said as Sabine left the room.

Sabine walked into the cockpit and found Delphine just sitting in the seat she was cuffed to.

"Delphine?" Sabine asked.

Delphine turned her head to look at Sabine.

Sabine sat in the seat across from her. "You need to explain something to me."

Delphine nodded, "Alright."

"This mission... what was it?"

"I needed to escort a top priority convoy. Where it was going to I didn't know. I was just supposed to follow the ship. We never made it to our destination because the Empire cut us off from our route.

"Every single ship was shot up... I took a hit to the power core of my A-wing so I was just floating about... they picked me up and did stuff. What exactly they were doing I don't know that either. All I know was that I woke up and was ordered to return to our base and... put simply, break something. Break your backs."

"So you were ordered to cause chaos?" Sabine asked.

Delphine nodded, "Afterwards I was supposed to send the Empire a transmission that would bring them to Yavin. Obviously, I never did."

"Well they still found us eventually," Sabine said. "We know how, too so I'm not blaming you for that much. But how do you explain stealing Ezra from me?"

"Their... whatever it was interacted with my feelings. They figured that if they made me believe the Alliance abandoned me to the Empire, I would reveal our location, but the thing is, I knew you guys wouldn't do that. But your relationship with Ezra sparked the... whatever it is, mind control thing, I guess, into acting. I knew what I was doing, and I couldn't fight it."

"And did you get rid of this control thing?" Sabine asked.

"It was an experimental injection, I think. It only lasted 2 years," Delphine said.

"How can you tell?" Sabine asked then.

"My mind felt clear for the first time since that mission," Delphine replied.

Ezra entered the cockpit then, wearing his Mandalorian armor.

"So, what's new?" he asked.

"She explained why she did everything in the past," Sabine said.

"I don't believe I'd get any better with you two," Delphine said.

"Not me, but I'm starting to feel sorry this happened to you," Sabine said.

"We can give you some supplies to start off. Food, medical supplies, all the basics," Ezra said to Delphine.

"Ezra, are you sure that's alright?" Sabine asked.

"Hera contacted me. I explained what I knew and we had a three way transmission to Alliance command. They've agreed to drop charges, surprisingly, as long as she stays away from the Alliance, and us," Ezra explained.

"I'll try to contact them and add what I know," Sabine said.

Ezra nodded and Sabine left the cockpit.

"I'm guessing I'm still going to be cuffed to this chair?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so. We have to keep an eye on you," Ezra said.

Delphine nodded, "Understood."

T6 rolled into the cockpit from his charging port in the cargo bay and beeped a hello.

"Is that your own astromech?" Delphine asked.

"Yup. It was a wedding gift from the Alliance," Ezra replied with a smile. "You all charged, T6?"

T6 beeped a yes and spun his dome happily, making Delphine laugh.

"Cheery little droid, isn't he?"

"He is," Ezra replied. "And I'm going to task him with watching you. If you try anything, it won't work, I can guarantee that."

"Let me guess, Sabine?" Delphine asked.

Ezra nodded, "You know how she is with tech and weapons. T6, let me know when we're coming up at our destination. Delphine, you should rest while you can."

"Like I've got any other choice," she muttered.


	30. The Last of the Inquisitorus

**Chapter 30**

The _Starbird_ was just floating in orbit of some sort of prison planet, everything that would show up on scanners was deactivated, including R2-T6. Nobody was making a sound, much less any movement. Everybody was tense as they watched the _Executor_ -class Super Star Destroyer fly past them. Ezra, fortunately for everybody there, learned a while back how to hide his Force signature to hide from any Sith or Inquisitors he may come across. He knew that was Vader's ship moving past them, so they had to wait until it left.

Fortunately for the trio, they didn't have to wait long. The SSD jumped to hyperspace and Ezra couldn't sense the Sith lord anymore. He breathed a sigh of relief and started everything back up. Throughout the years on Lothal, Sabine kept herself busy with painting and even doing something with the _Starbird_ , and lately Mira was known to be with her throughout all of that.

"Remind me," Ezra began, "What did you do to our ship?"

Sabine smiled, "I managed to install a cloaking device, but it takes so much power to use it can't be activated for very long. Otherwise we might blow a fuse and be dead in space."

"That's a happy thought," Ezra muttered as he activated the cloaking device and began the descent into the prison planet. None of them remembered the name of the planet, but they know it's been part of public star charts for centuries.

When they landed, the alarms were started to go off on Ezra's console, which meant they were overloading their power core. He deactivated the cloak and shut everything down before they even touched the ground, so they had a pretty hard landing.

"Did you have to shut everything down?" Delphine grumbled.

"To prevent us from being detected, yes," Ezra replied.

"You scratch the paint job you're going to owe me," Sabine warned.

Ezra gave her a grin, "Alright, if there's a scratch, we'll talk terms."

Sabine put her helmet on and Ezra did the same.

"Did I mention that Mandalorian armor really suits you, Ezra?" Delphine complimented.

"No you haven't and thanks for the compliment," Ezra said. "But we really need to make this quick if we're to avoid being caught."

Delphine nodded and Ezra unclipped her restraints.

"You may not have specialized in this kind of stuff, but you did set things up without anybody noticing," Sabine said, though there was a hint of bitterness in her tone.

"I was one of the best pilots in the Rebellion," Delphine said.

"The best in your squad though. I have to give you that," Ezra added.

"We should get going," Sabine said as she opened the boarding ramp from her console. "Your information better be good, Katz. Otherwise you'll be six feet under the dirt before you can say a word."

Delphine nodded, though she paled a bit at the threat.

"Sabine," Ezra said.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Sabine asked.

"Yes, please," Delphine said.

"Alright, let's get moving," Ezra said.

…

About 20 minutes later, the trio made it into the prison without being detected. Sabine covered Ezra while he cut a hole into the outer wall of the prison complex and they all climbed into the surprisingly large ventilation shafts in the ceiling.

"We need to get to the command center," Sabine said. "There we'll find the list of everybody here. This place is pretty big so it might take a little while to find your son. What's his name again?"

"Tython, but everybody just called him Ty," Delphine said.

 **A/N: That was the suggested name of Delphine's son.**

"Alright, so we're looking for Tython Katz," Sabine muttered. "Great."

"Wait a second, Sabine," Ezra said.

"What is it?"

"I'm sensing something from one of the prison levels... and I think these vents could lead us there, but I could be wrong," Ezra said.

"Lead the way," Sabine said.

Ezra began crawling through the vents with everybody behind him, though Delphine was between him and Sabine so Sabine could keep an eye on her. A few minutes of constant turning and twisting later, Ezra finally stopped.

"Is this it?"

"Delphine, do you think your son can wait for a moment?" Ezra asked.

"Actually, how many signatures are you sensing?"

"All of them, but this one is stronger than the rest," Ezra said.

"Then we've already found him," Delphine said, a smile spreading on her face.

"Wait, what?" Sabine asked.

"I forgot to mention, the reason the Empire took him isn't because of me, but because he's Force sensitive," Delphine said. "He's just not trained to use it."

"Ezra can't teach him because he's already about to start training Mira," Sabine said.

"I know, and I wasn't going to ask," Delphine said.

"Well that answers a lot," Ezra said as he pulled out his lightsaber again and cut a hole through the ceiling into the prison cell. Before it could just drop, Ezra used the Force to lift it into the shaft and set it aside. He then jumped down and found a young boy, not too much older than Mira, cowering in the corner.

"It's alright," Ezra said as he stepped towards the boy. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"W-Who are you?" the boy asked.

Ezra pulled off his helmet and stared directly at the youngling. "My name is Ezra Bridger, and I'm here to get you out of here."

"How can I trust you?"

Ezra's shoulders dropped a bit and looked up into the hole he cut out. "What do you teach this kid?"

"I taught him to be careful," Delphine said.

Delphine dropped down into the cell and the boy looked as if he was about to scream, but Delphine told him to stay quiet.

"Remember those stories of a blue haired Jedi and a colorful Mandalorian?" Delphine asked her son. "This is him."

"Where's the colorful Mandalorian?" Tython asked.

Sabine poked her head through the hole.

"Right here," she said. "Now we should get going before the Empire checks up on little Tython."

"She's right, let's go," Ezra said.

"He can't be a Jedi. He's wearing Mandalorian armor," Tython said.

Ezra grinned, "This was just given to me from Sabine's family." He unclipped his lightsaber and showed it to Tython, whose eyes grew wide at the sight of the lightsaber. "Your mother said you were strong with the Force, just not trained. Unfortunately I can't train you since I have my own daughter to train."

Tython gripped something in his hand.

"What is that?" Ezra asked.

Tython opened his hand to reveal a crystal clipped to a thin chain.

"No way," Ezra said in awe.

"We were also hoping if you knew for sure what this was," Delphine said.

"That's a Kyber crystal. Whenever he's old enough he can construct his own lightsaber, but how did he get it?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra, come on!" Sabine hissed.

"One second!" Ezra said back.

"His father gave it to him before he died," Delphine said. "It's all we have of him."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Tython. Now, you ready to get out of here?"

Tython nodded eagerly and Ezra used the Force to lift the boy into the vents. After he was secured, Ezra put his helmet back on and watched Delphine jump up into the shaft. He was about to jump up as well when the cell block doors opened and a squad of guards stormed in, though Ezra could sense they didn't know they were there.

"What's this?" they asked.

"You're in the wrong cell block," Ezra said.

"That can't be right..."

"That's because he's trying to use a Jedi mind trick on you fools," a man said.

Ezra frowned and stood at the ready. The man that emerged from behind the stormtroopers wore the uniform of the Inquisitorus.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ezra sighed.

"You seem annoyed rather than frightened," the Inquisitor said.

"Because I am annoyed right now," Ezra said. He looked up into the vent shaft. "Go! Get out of here!" he shouted.

"I'm not leaving you alone!" Sabine shouted.

"That's an order!" Ezra said as he used the Force to jam a crate into the opening so nobody could get them.

Sabine pounded on the crate, trying to remove it, but it was stuck in place. "Ezra!"

"We have to get out of here," Delphine said. "He can take care of himself."

Sabine reluctantly followed Delphine down the ventilation shafts before they were forced into the hallways when security doors inside the vents were shut.

"We have to go get Ezra," Sabine said.

"Sabine, the prison is going on lockdown, we don't have time!" Delphine said.

"You probably contacted those guards to check the cell block," Sabine said.

"How and why would I do that? You were watching me the whole time!" Delphine shouted.

Tython got between them and pushed them apart, but since he didn't know how to control his abilities he accidentally used the Force to push them farther than intended.

"Uh oh... I'm sorry," he apologized innocently.

Sabine shook her head and stood up, Delphine doing the same from the other end of the hallway.

Before anybody could do anything else, Sabine drew her blaster and aimed it at Delphine.

"Sabine, we need to go!" Delphine said. "Remember what I said on the way here."

Sabine hesitated a bit. She didn't trust Delphine, still, but she did say she had a son captured by the Empire and put into a prison cell. So far that's exactly what she saw so she had no right to blame Delphine.

No matter how much she resented Delphine, she couldn't saw she was wrong about all this. Sabine lowered her blaster, but didn't holster it. After all, they had an entire prison looking for them now, especially since the alarms finally went off.

"Stay behind me and stay close. Don't try anything stupid, either of you," Sabine growled as she took the lead down the hallway.

…

The Inquisitor didn't make a move towards Ezra, though the troopers were no longer there. They've been sent to search for Sabine, Delphine, and Tython.

 _Please don't find them, or the ship._ Ezra thought, forming a mental barrier so the Inquisitor couldn't read his mind.

"So you want to free the boy, is that correct?" the Inquisitor finally asked.

"You don't seem to miss much. How did you know we were here?" Ezra asked.

"Actually we really didn't know," the Inquisitor said. "It's very impressive that you were able to hide your presence for being as young as you are."

"I'm more skilled than you may think," Ezra said. He was holding his lightsaber, but didn't activate it. The Inquisitor didn't even make a move for his weapon, either.

"So tell me," the Inquisitor began, "why are you rescuing the boy? Do you know of his abilities and wish to train him?"

"I know of his abilities, but I'm not going to train him," Ezra said.

"Ah that's right. You must still be a Padawan. You're much too young to be a survivor, after all."

"Are you only here to talk?" Ezra asked, though he was careful not to get too annoyed.

"Well just because we're on two separate sides in this war doesn't mean we can't be civilized," the Inquisitor said.

"Since when were Jedi hunters and Sith 'civilized'?" Ezra asked.

"Generally we're not supposed to be, especially to Jedi, but I have my reasons."

Ezra relaxed, but didn't let his guard down. "As much as I generally don't like the boy's mother, I'm not going to let you have him."

"Well we can train him properly," the Inquisitor said.

"I know somebody who could train him the right way," Ezra said.

"And who might that be?"

"Why would I tell you?" Ezra asked.

"Alright, suit yourself," the Inquisitor said.

"Are you just going to let me leave or something? All your pals weren't this chatty before," Ezra said.

"Well I never said I was going to let you go, but I'd rather not kill you. Vader would be glad to finally meet you in person. It's a shame he just left for Coruscant a little while ago."

"I'd rather not, thank you," Ezra said. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Ezra then Force pushed the Inquisitor out of the way and he ran out of the cell and into the corridor. When he looked behind him, the Inquisitor was running after him, this time the dreaded double bladed, spinning lightsaber was in his hands, though it wasn't activated yet.

…

Sabine shot down two more stormtroopers before waving at Delphine and Tython to follow her. They were getting close to the exit, but Sabine wanted to find Ezra above everything else.

"The exit's just right down this corridor," Sabine said. "Get to the ship but don't do anything."

"Where are you going?" Delphine asked.

"I'm going to find Ezra," Sabine said before running back down the halls.

Delphine turned to her son and knelt to his height. "Listen to me and listen carefully, there's a ship to the northwest of here waiting. I want you to board it and hide in one of the rooms. There's an R2 unit there as well, it can keep an eye on you."

"What about you, mom?" Tython asked.

"I'm not going to let Sabine do this by herself. Go, run as fast as you can," Delphine said before kissing her little boy goodbye. She then ran after Sabine as Tython ran outside the prison and headed northwest.

Sabine only ran down two long corridors before hearing the sounds of lightsabers clashing and whirring. She came across an intersection in the corridors, but the sounds of the lightsabers seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Ezra," Sabine whined, "where are you?"

She was about to run down the hallway in front of her when she saw Ezra running full sprint from the right.

"RUN!" he shouted as he grabbed her arm, pulling her after him.

"Woah! Ezra, slow down!" Sabine said.

"You need to get out of here, while you still can!" Ezra said.

"Ezra?"

Behind them, the Inquisitor laughed. "Running away? I thought you were skilled like you said you were!"

"You need to get out of here," Ezra repeated.

"No, we need to get out of here," Sabine said.

"If I don't keep this guy off your trail he'll find the ship," Ezra whispered.

The Inquisitor wasn't in view anymore.

"Ezra, something's happened to you," Sabine realized. "What did he do to you?"

Ezra pulled off his helmet to look at Sabine directly, but Sabine saw the frightened look on his face.

"Ezra..."

"He... broke my barrier," Ezra said. "Ignited my worst fears..."

Sabine pulled Ezra into a hug to calm him down. "Ezra, we're still here. They're just fears, and they can be broken."

Ezra nodded. "Y-Yeah..."

"Come on, let's get out of here," Sabine said.

Suddenly, the sound of a lightsaber flying through the air snapped them out of their few moments of relative peace. Ezra tried to deflect the blade, with some success, but one end of it cut through the back of Sabine's armor and she cried out in pain. She crumpled to the ground, her back smoking and her armor glowing where the lightsaber struck.

Time froze for Ezra as he stared at a motionless Sabine. He dropped to his knees next to her and lifted her up in his arms.

"Sabine! No, no no no!"

He gently slapped Sabine's cheek in a desperate attempt to get a response. "Don't do this to me!"

Sabine was completely still and tears began to slide down Ezra's face. He rested his forehead onto hers and after a few moments, he suddenly felt strangely calm. His fears, and worries, were just... gone. At the sound of the Inquisitor laughing again, Ezra gently laid Sabine back down and slowly stood up.

"Now look what you did," the Inquisitor taunted. "She died trying to save you, how pathetic!"

The hallway went dark except for the Inquisitor's red lightsaber; however, the crimson walls were soon filled with emerald as Ezra activated his blade again.

"That... was a mistake," he muttered.

It was the same words Kanan said to the Grand Inquisitor after he knocked Ezra onto a lower platform.

"Oh please, all you've done was run away from me. I'm not afraid of you."

Ezra stared at the Inquisitor, not even blinking once. "You should be."

They stood in place for a few moments before Ezra continued to speak.

"Have I ever mentioned what I did the last time somebody threatened my family?"

"Why would I care?"

"It didn't end well for him," Ezra said before he lunged at the Inquisitor.

He didn't see it coming and just barely managed to deflect the blow, taking a few steps back. However, Ezra would not slow down. Where ever the Inquisitor slashed, Ezra wasn't there; he dodged every attack effortlessly.

His new strategy was to let the Inquisitor wear himself out, allowing Ezra to overpower him. Within a few minutes, that's exactly what happened. When Ezra drop kicked the Inquisitor, the air left his lungs briefly, allowing Ezra to finally go on the offensive.

The Inquisitor threw his lightsaber at Ezra again, but Ezra slid under the spinning blades, grabbed the lightsaber out of the air, and threw it right back at the Inquisitor. Without a weapon to defend himself, he couldn't deflect the incoming blade. The corridor they were now in, prevented him from attempting to dodge. The spinning crimson blades cut right through the Inquisitor, from the left shoulder, to the right hip.

"Who... Who are you?" the Inquisitor coughed.

Ezra approached the dying Jedi hunter.

"That doesn't matter to you," Ezra said. "What does matter, is that you didn't do your job very well."

The Inquisitor glared, his eyes burning.

Ezra grabbed the Inquisitor's head and swiftly brought his knee to meet it, finishing off the last of the Inquisitorus.

After he knew that the Inquisitor was really dead, he ran back to the hallway where Sabine was and his heart broke when he saw she was still there.

He dropped to her said once again and took her hand.

"I'm so sorry..." he muttered. "I couldn't protect you..."

Suddenly, Sabine began coughing and gasping for air, taking Ezra completely by surprise.

"Sabine!" he shouted as he held her in his arms.

"Ezra..." she coughed, "W-What ha-happened?"

Ezra teared up and smiled, "I'll explain later. Right now we need to get you out."

Sabine nodded and Ezra picked her up and carried her outside of the prison.

Much to his surprise, the _Starbird_ was hovering outside and Delphine was standing on the open boarding ramp. firing at any and all incoming stormtroopers.

When she spotted Ezra and Sabine, she shouted for them to hurry up.

Ezra used the Force to jump up to the Kom'rk fighter and the ramp closed. Before Delphine could say anything, however, Ezra immediately ran into the medical bay of his ship and set Sabine on the bed.

"Ezra... what happened to Sabine?" Delphine asked.

"I'll explain later," he replied as he grabbed some medical supplies out of their storage compartments. He injected some sort of pain killer into Sabine's arm and told Delphine to help him get her out of her armor.

She nodded and began to help, but gasped when she saw the lightsaber cut on the back of her armor.

"Sabine..."

"I'll explain later!" Ezra repeated.

"Alright, fine," Delphine said as she began pulling off pieces of her armor.

As soon as Sabine's back was bare, Ezra finally had a chance to see the damage. He sighed when he noticed it didn't go deep at all. Nevertheless, it was still prone to infection so he grabbed a bacta canister and sprayed some of it onto her back. Immediately, Sabine cried out since the Bacta fought off anything that could cause harm and began its healing process; though Ezra wasn't finished yet. He grabbed some sterile medical bandages, traced with more bacta, and carefully applied it to her back, wrapping the soft, smooth material around her torso.

By now, Delphine left to check on her son while Ezra worked. When he was finished, he heard Sabine breathe a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked.

Sabine smiled, "That feels pretty good now. The pain's gone already."

Ezra smiled and about tackled Sabine in a hug. "I thought I lost you."

Sabine chuckled, "Yeah... What happened again?"

Ezra explained the entire event from when the Inquisitor threw his lightsaber to when he defeated him. Sabine was silent through the whole thing, carefully listening to every word her husband said.

When he finished explaining, Sabine sighed again.

"Great, now I'll have a scar on my back," she muttered.

"Well..." Ezra said. "I'm sure you can figure out how to make it look good."

Sabine smiled, "And why do you say that?"

"Well for one, you're Sabine Wren, the greatest artist in the galaxy. You make even the worst pieces of junk into masterpieces," Ezra replied, making Sabine smile.

"So... that was interesting," Delphine said as she entered the medical bay. "I'm sorry this happened, Sabine."

Sabine shook her head, "Trust me, this won't be the last time this sort of thing will happen."

"Actually," Ezra began, "he was the very last Inquisitor."

Sabine stared at Ezra in shock. "Wait... he was?"

Ezra nodded, "He was."

Sabine suddenly felt a bit dizzy and she pressed her hand to her temples.

"Sabine?" Ezra asked, worriedly.

"I'm alright. I think I just need to get some sleep," she said.

"Do you think you can make it to the room?" Ezra asked.

Sabine nodded, "Yeah, though I'll need your help."

"Here... let me," Delphine said. She helped Sabine stand up and she slowly took her to the bedroom.

…

 _"_ _Starbird, you are cleared for landing. Welcome home."_

Lothal's flight tower directed Ezra to his usual landing zone not far from his house. When they landed, Ezra gave Delphine the information about a local agent that could help her move in to a house on Lothal. On their way back to Lothal they really got to talk and Sabine finally dropped her grudge against her. The Delphine they knew in the past was finally back and they were happy about it, but the Rebellion still had her on a watch list, which fortunately didn't bother Delphine in the slightest.

Ezra had to explain what happened to Sabine after they got home, and soon afterwards, began talking about giving the house to Hera, officially.

"I take it you're moving back into your tower, still?" Hera asked.

Sabine nodded, "Well, he spent a good bit of his life in it, after all. Plus it's surrounded by nothing except fields so it's perfect for Mira to train."

Hera smiled, "Well alright then."

"Any rent?" Kanan asked.

"Well... maybe," Ezra replied.

Mira was told what happened to Sabine as well, though the details were, of course, more child friendly. They'll have to explain it when she's older. Then when she was told they were moving into the old radio tower, her eyes lit up.

"Really? We're still moving there?" she asked excitedly.

Ezra laughed, "Of course, ad'ika."

"Yay!"

While Mira celebrated, Ezra and Sabine agreed they would move as soon as she's well again. Ezra had taken her to the doctors office the next day and the doctor agreed that she would have to just rest and relax for about a week. Bacta healed things fast, but the after effects of a lightsaber wound to the back could still linger for a while longer.


	31. The Force is Strong in You, Mira

**Chapter 31**

Ezra wiped off the sweat from his forehead after setting down the last box in the smaller space compared to their last home. It's been a couple weeks since his fight against the last of the Inquisitors and Sabine was already feeling just fine. He watched as she and Mira opened another box and began unpacking, replacing any things they didn't need in the process. As he watched, he smiled at the memory of Sabine still trying to keep fit, her typical stubbornness she inherited as a Mandalorian.

...

*Flashback*

 _"Sabine, the doctor said you need to rest for a while. Which means you shouldn't be pushing yourself like this right now,"_ he protested.

 _"I'm fine, Ezra,"_ Sabine had said, drawing a sharp inhalation of air. She clenched her teeth and fist, trying to push the pain away from her back.

Ezra carefully made her sit back down and uncovered the bandage on her back, spraying just a little bacta on the healing wound.

...

Sabine caught Ezra staring and stopped unpacking the box, maneuvering around the boxes to get to him. She placed her hand on his arm, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he replied with a smile. "Is that box empty?"

"Almost," Sabine replied. "Just some more of Mira's toys." She picked up a small, metal grip and inspected it. It was something Ezra had made for Mira with spare lightsaber parts that Sabine forged. Of course, there was no kyber crystal inside, but there was a very durable, plastic-like tube that could be attached. "At 5 years old... do you think she's ready?"

Ezra glanced over to Mira, who unknowingly used the Force to pull the toy lightsaber from her mother's hand. "Yeah, I think she is."

Sabine smiled and called Mira over, who happily skipped up to her. Sabine then knelt in front of Mira and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, do you know what you did just now?" she asked.

Mira looked confused, her head slightly tilted. "What do you mean?"

"That toy lightsaber in your hands was just in mine," Sabine said.

"Really?" Mira asked.

Ezra could sense she was still confused.

"Mira," he began. "I think it's about time we start training."

"Training for what, daddy? Are the bad people here?"

Ezra chuckled, "No, they are not here. Remember when I told you about your gift?"

"Yeah."

"You just used it. Can you try that again? Maybe with that ball over there..." Ezra pointed to a training droid sitting on a shelf just across the room.

"I don't know how..." Mira complained.

"How did she get that sword from me then?" Sabine asked Ezra.

"Sometimes, Force-sensitive children use a particular skill from the Force with little to no knowledge about it. She probably just didn't know she did that," Ezra explained.

"So I pulled this from mommy's hand and to mine?" Mira asked, eyeing the toy lightsaber in her hand.

"Exactly. I'm going to teach you how to use it, and how to control all your abilities," Ezra said.

"You mean I have more?" Mira asked, her eyes sparkling.

"In time you will learn everything, yes," Ezra said.

Mira cheered and ran around the small room, ranting about how she's going to be a Jedi.

Sabine laughed and wrapped her left arm around Ezra's right, setting her right hand on his arm.

"She's definitely growing up," she said.

"Maybe we could also get her a sibling," Ezra suggested.

Sabine gasped, her face turning a bright red. "E-Ezra..."

Ezra grinned, trying not to laugh. "I was only kidding... unless you really want to."

Sabine thought about it for a moment, looking back at Mira. The 5 year old girl was playing with her fake lightsaber again, using the loft supports as targets.

"I... I don't know," she said. "Maybe we could try sometime soon. After all, I've always thought about having more than one kid. Maybe two or three."

Ezra turned red this time. "Well... uh... two or three would be a handful... would we have the space?"

Sabine giggled, "We can make some space. But for now, we'll just have to wait."

She pressed her index finger into his chest and pushed herself away from him.

Ezra gulped nervously as Sabine turned to Mira, grabbing the training sabers from the corner.

"Come on, Mira. Daddy's going to start his lessons pretty soon," she said.

"Coming!" Mira replied, following close to her mother.

Sabine winked at Ezra as she walked past, but also gripped his arm to get him to follow them out the door.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Mira asked.

Ezra blinked and stared at Mira, her blue and brown eyes shining.

"Nothing, ad'ika," he said with a smile. "Just thinking of where to begin."

...

A few minutes later, Sabine was leaning against the base of the tower while Ezra taught Mira how to control the Force. He was starting with smaller objects like a small rock or a stick, just simple things that wouldn't cause any difficulty for the 5 year old.

"This is hard," Mira grumbled as she kicked the dust.

"It always starts off hard, sweety, but you'll get better. You're stronger in the Force than you might realize," Ezra said.

"But how do you do it, daddy?"

Ezra thought for a moment and shrugged. "It's become natural for me, but I've been at it for years."

He then sat down on the ground and motioned for Mira to do the same.

"Now, close your eyes. Empty your mind of any thoughts. Just concentrate on the Force."

"How do I know if it's working?" Mira asked.

"Trust me, you'll know," Ezra answered.

Mira closed her eyes and emptied her mind as best as she could. After a few minutes of silence, she started complaining again.

"I'm not feeling anything different," she said.

"You're expecting it," Ezra said, not opening his eyes. "Let go of your thoughts. You won't be able to feel it physically, but you will feel it flowing through you. You see, the Force is in all living things."

As if that was some sort of cue, a Loth cat jump out of the tall grass and slowly approached Ezra, who finally opened his eyes. The Loth cat sat in front of him and meowed, tilting its head at Ezra.

"Clearing your mind can lead to more than most would think," Ezra said. "You really don't have to do much."

"Okay," Mira said, closing her eyes again. This time she kept her mind clear of everything, even stopped trying to predict when she'll feel the Force.

After another minute passed, Mira's eyes shot open and she looked around.

"What is it?" Ezra asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I thought I felt something. Everything was quiet, then I thought I felt the wind," Mira said.

Ezra smiled, "Think deeper to what it felt like."

Mira squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds.

"As if there was something flowing..."

"Through you," Ezra said, finishing Mira's sentence when she paused.

"That's what that means?" she asked.

"Yup. It feels pretty good, doesn't it?" Ezra asked.

Mira nodded, "Uh huh! But is it normal to feel a bit sleepy?"

"Yeah, but you'll get used to that. Now that you can get a feel for the Force, I want you to lift up this small rock," Ezra said, referring to a stone the size of his hand.

"How?"

"Concentrate. Feel the Force, but this time, picture this same rock in your mind. But don't expect this to work the first or second time. This will take a lot of practice and concentration."

"Don't forget discipline and patience," Sabine tacked on.

"Mommy's not sensitive, is she?" Mira asked.

"Well, no. But living with me all these years really taught her something. In fact, I even helped train her to use a lightsaber," Ezra said.

"Really?" Mira asked.

"Really."

"Can I watch?"

"Watch us train?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah."

"Well," Sabine began, "We haven't sparred in a long time."

Ezra grinned, "Are you sure you're up for it?"

Sabine returned the grin, "You should know me better than that, lover boy. I bet I could beat you in my sleep."

Ezra used the Force to grab the two training sabers, since Sabine didn't have her darksaber anymore. She has given that to Kryze long ago.

"You might want to back up, sweetheart," Sabine said to Mira, who scurried several yards away, close to the tall grass.

Ezra and Sabine both stood at ready position.

"Watch carefully, now," Ezra told Mira. "You might pick up a thing or two."

Mira nodded and didn't notice the small group of Loth cats sitting next to her, curiously watching the friendly showdown.

Sabine made the first move; a downward strike to the head which Ezra easily blocked. They wanted to go all out, but they also wanted to make sure Mira could see their movements clearly.

Sabine then attempted a strike to Ezra's right side, but he blocked that just as easily. Sabine then remembered she was wearing her gauntlets.

"Let's make this interesting, shall we?"

She wrapped Ezra with the energy cable and sent him sprawling on the ground. He managed to get back up in time to dodge a downward slash from Sabine.

Their duel went on for another few minutes before Sabine managed to hold Ezra in a blade lock. She swiftly leaned forward and kissed Ezra, stunning him long enough for Sabine to kick his legs out and bat his training saber away. She leveled the end of her saber to his throat, a winning smile on her face.

"I win!"

Ezra pushed the point away from him and got back up. "You cheated."

"No, I just took advantage of the situation," Sabine countered. Mira ran up, a huge grin on her face.

"That was awesome!" she said.

"And soon you'll get to do that," Ezra said. "You think you're up to it?"

"Yeah!"

...

Mira was struggling to get the rock off the ground, and she started getting frustrated.

"It's not working!"

"Patience," Ezra said. "I've been in your position before, so I know how you feel. It's ok to be frustrated, but don't let that take you down."

"Yeah, you tried to lift Chopper one day and it didn't work," Sabine giggled.

"Only because you told him to lock himself down," Ezra countered.

"Still, it was funny."

Ezra shook his head, but was also smiling. "I guess."

"Can you show me again, daddy?" Mira asked.

"You need to stay focused," Ezra said, but obliged to show Mira what she asked for.

He sat down in a meditation pose and focused on the Force. Pretty soon, every rock within a 10 meter radius began to float.

"Meditation can really help you understand the Force, but to use it, you need to have a lot of training and discipline and focus," he said, opening his eyes. He looked at several rocks floating past his face.

"It's incredible, really," Sabine sighed. "I lost track of how long we've known each other and you still amaze me, Ezra."

"You loved me from the start," Ezra said.

Sabine rolled her eyes, "Not from the very start, but... Hey, you have a lesson to finish!"

Ezra started laughing, his concentration still strong, but he let the rocks fall anyway.

"Remember, the Force flows through all living things. It what keeps the galaxy together."

"When can I start learning how to use a laser sword?" Mira asked.

"Lightsaber, and not for a while, ad'ika," Ezra said. "You need to get through all of this first."

They heard a ship approaching and Sabine looked up to see the Ghost landing not too far from them. The boarding ramp opened just as the landing pads touched down and Kanan stepped out. Once he found Ezra's signature, he began walking towards them.

"Kanan!" Ezra exclaimed, running up to meet his old master.

"Ezra, how are things here?" Kanan asked.

"Pretty good. I just started teaching Mira about the Force not too long ago," Ezra replied.

"I can see that. I presume she's doing well?"

"As well as any other beginning padawan," Ezra chuckled. "It's good to see you. Where's Hera?"

"She's coming. Dawn, too. She's been wanting to play with Mira for a while now, but since she's always training with me, she hasn't had the chance."

"You gave her a day off?"

"In a manner of speaking," Kanan said.

Ezra peered around Kanan and saw the young Twi'lek-human hybrid running passed them.

"Mira!" she called.

"Dawn?" Mira asked, letting loose of her concentration and looking around. When she found her, she jumped up and ran over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to play. I haven't seen you since last year!"

"Yes, but I just started training today... Daddy really wants me to focus," Mira said.

Ezra smiled, "You can do whatever you'd like for now. We can always continue later."

Mira and Dawn cheered and they ran off into the field and started playing in the grass. A small pack of Loth cats gathered to watch the two girls play hide and seek in the tall grass.

"It might be a bit too easy for Dawn to find Mira," Kanan said.

"Why's that?" Sabine asked.

"She's already moved past using the Force to lift things. At least the beginning lessons," Kanan replied.

"Quick learner," Ezra said.

"More so than you," Sabine teased.

Ezra shrugged, "When you grow up on the streets, the stubbornness tends to keep hold."

"Not as much as a Mandalorian," Sabine said.

"True," Ezra admitted.

"But what would lifting objects have to do with finding Mira?" Hera asked.

"That means she's strong enough in the Force to detect others signatures rather well," Kanan said. "She's got focus."

"Yeah, Mira just started today so..." Sabine said.

"Hey Mira, check this out!" Dawn called out.

Everybody turned to see Dawn digging something out of a bag she brought with her.

"What is it?" Mira asked.

"One second..."

Dawn pulled out a small container and set it on the ground.

"Watch this," Dawn said as she shut her eyes.

After a few moments, the small container shuddered, then opened. Something that resembled a ball of clay floated out of the container, but everybody could see Dawn struggling to focus.

"What is that?" Mira asked in awe.

Dawn brought the ball of clay to her hand and she grabbed it out of the air, letting out a sigh of relief once she did.

"It's something my mom and dad made. Daddy made a box that can only be opened with the Force. I can put anything in there, as long as it fits," Dawn explained proudly.

"Wow! Is it easy to open?"

Dawn shrugged, "Not really, but daddy says the more I train, the easier it gets."

"That gives me an idea," Ezra said. "Kanan and I should continue our lessons for them, but give it a fun twist."

"What do you mean?" Kanan asked.

"Basically speaking," Sabine began, "he means we make it like a game for them."

"What do you propose?" Kanan asked.

"Since they're both in training now," Ezra began, "We could make it a competition for them."

Kanan shook his head, "Sounds good, but not just yet."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"How about they play catch with the Force?" Sabine suggested.

"As in toss a ball to each other with the Force?" Ezra asked.

"That's literally what I said," Sabine confirmed.

"We could do that. It could help them see without seeing, too," Kanan said.

"What?" Sabine asked.

"Looking through the Force," Ezra said.

"Ah, right."

"Let's get started, then," Kanan said.

...

Mira and Dawn stood patiently as Kanan went through the directions for this game, listening intently to every syllable.

"So basically we just toss a ball?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, but you need to use the Force. Don't worry, Mira, the ball is lighter and softer than a rock, so you won't get hurt."

"How did you know I was worried about that?" Mira asked.

Kanan smiled, but ignored the question, "I want you two to stand 10 feet apart to start. If you can't focus on the ball, you're just going to have to learn quickly. Dawn, since Mira just started training today, I want you to go a little easy at first."

"Yes, master."

Ezra coughed, "Master?"

"It makes it a bit more formal for a padawan to call their teachers that, no matter how they're related. Granted a lot of the time she doesn't do that," Kanan shrugged.

Dawn smiled, then got serious again. Mira did the same as they focused on the Force, though she struggled more than Dawn.

"Remember Dawn," Kanan said. "Take it easy on Mira."

"I will."

...

As they tried to pass the ball to each other with the Force, Kanan and Ezra began discussing plans to let Kanan teach both Dawn and Mira at least once a week. They debated the idea for a few hours, occasionally stopping to give Mira and Dawn instructions to meditate or continue passing the ball.

"This has been going on for a long time," Sabine said, yawning.

"It's going to have to if they're to learn anything," Kanan said. "It's a bit cold, but it's true."

By now Ezra had instructed Mira and Dawn to just meditate until he and Kanan came to an agreement.

A little while later, while Ezra and Kanan were talking, Mira finally managed to tap into the Force, drastically increasing her understanding and abilities in the Force. The two Jedi could sense this and watched. Kanan could also sense Dawn tapping into it as well.

"They're quick learners, aren't they?" Ezra asked.

Kanan nodded, "It took me a long time to figure that out. Here they got it just... what in a few hours?"

"Well it is pretty dark out here," Sabine said, crossing her arms. "They should be sleeping now."

"I suppose. I almost forgot they were here," Ezra joked.

"You should probably wake them up," Sabine suggested.

"They're not asleep, Sabine," Ezra said, but he walked over to Mira and placed a hand on her shoulder. He contacted her through the Force, as forcibly breaking their connection to the Force isn't a good feeling.

 _Mira. It's getting late, we should go._

Mira slowly opened her eyes and she started looking around, her smile fading as she saw the sky was dark.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Late," Ezra said. "You and Dawn finally did it. How do you feel?"

Mira rubbed her eyes, her 5 year old personality started to return after meditating for so long.

"Tired..."

"Good. That's normal after meditation."

"It didn't feel like a few minutes passed," Dawn said, just 'waking up' from her meditation as well.

"That's completely normal. If it only feels like minutes passed, then you did something right," Kanan said.

"How close am I to getting a lightsaber now, daddy?" Mira asked.

"Still not for a while, ad'ika," Ezra replied. "You still need to master everything else about the Force before started the lightsaber training."

"Alright..." Mira said, lowering her head.

"Hey, don't get sad on me," Ezra said. "Tomorrow you can tell me anything you learned through meditation. If anything, you have more patience than I."

"Really?" Mira asked.

"It took me a long time to have the patience to meditate. You seem to have it already. Which means you are a bit closer to learning lightsaber skills than you think."

"Don't get him wrong, Mira," Kanan interrupted. "It will still take about a year or two, but you'll get there soon enough."

Mira was excited again, but she was so tired she couldn't do much. She ran up to Sabine and about fell into her arms.

"And before all that, you need to get to sleep."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay this ending is definitely not what I was hoping for, but school's keeping me busy. I may be taking a bit of a break from LITR until I can get a better vision to what I want in this story. I had a system for all my active stories: DBR, Conflicted, Embers, LITR. As I don't really know where I'm taking this story, I'll just be focusing on whatever story I feel like working on. Also today is September 11th, 2018. I don't remember the towers falling, but I will never forget what happened. All respect to the fallen and to those who have lost friends and family.**


End file.
